Sueños Alcanzados
by Dayanna
Summary: Candy llega antes de lo planeado a New York, el accidente de Susana Marlow no ha sucedido. Solo Terry y Candy pueden tomar la desicion de estar juntos! lo lograran? - Capitulo Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

La madrugada era relativamente fría mientras reconocía que sus ojos se abrían a un nuevo amanecer que traía con el, nuevas ilusiones a su vida y sentía su tierno calor quizá como aquellos días en Escocia. El sueño que empezó al borde de un barco rodeado de bruma se iba despejando para ver un futuro prometedor!

Tantas cosas eran las que había cambiado en su vida, entre ellas estaba el hecho de estar cumpliendo uno de sus mas grandes sueños, la actuación, ahora ya contaba con su primer protagónico, cuanto había esperado por esto. Pero no solo era eso lo que anhelaba sino que "ella" estaría ahí para compartir su triunfo. Que era el complemento único y especial para terminar de alcanzar su sueño añorado.

No podía dejar de recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerla a ella. Si, él era un rebelde, pero ella era su sosiego. Aquellas esmeraldas le habían dado la tranquilidad a su alma que tanto había deseado, en medio del mundo de hipocresía en que vivía y tanto deseaba abandonar. Y sobre todo había encontrado el verdadero significado del Amor.

Al principio no lo quiso reconocer, pero ella era su mayor tesoro. Tal vez su miedo a ser rechazado lo hizo detenerse tantas veces de abrir su corazón pero no lo había podido evitar en el momento en que los celos que se habían adueñado de él, cuando ella le habló con pasión de aquel muerto. Pero muy pronto no pudo detenerse y ese mismo sentimiento que empezaba a poblar su corazón lo llevó a buscarla desesperadamente en el cuarto de castigo, luego en aquel festival para llevarse su primera desilusión. Ella no estaba ahí. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Su mejor consuelo siempre fue la soledad, y no dudo en buscarla. Sin duda Romeo y Julieta era su sueño, en ese momento se convertía en una dulce realidad precisamente en ella, para luego compartir su propio festival. Pero ahora ese sueño no valía la pena como tenerla precisamente a ella, su pecosa, a su lado y para siempre. El solo hecho que ella hubiera adelantado el viaje lo excitaba más. Ahora nada ni nadie los separaría.

Solo pensar que pocos kilómetros lo separaban de Candice White Andry era como sentir el suspiro que salía de su boca, se asombraba que así fuera, pero no le enfada ya que era maravilloso sentirse en las nubes por saberse amado.

Tomó su armónica y los acordes que esta desprendía era la prueba de ese amor que maravillosamente existía. Tantas veces se había quedado dormido con sus notas y había soñado en una familia a lado de su pecosa. Ahora faltaba poco para que todo eso fuera la más grande verdad.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Al borde de una vieja locomotora se encontraba una jovencita llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, solo de saber que pronto estaría entre los brazos fuertes de é_l_, la hacia estremecer, pero aquella sensación le agradaba. Recordó ese único beso compartido, claro robado. La había asustado, tal vez por miedo a que é_l, _solo lo hubiera hecho por impulso y no por un sentimiento profundo. Pero ese viaje le había permitido aceptar y comprender, que solo pudo reaccionar con una cachetada. Se arrepintió casi al instante pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo, ahora que miraba atrás era parte de tantos hermosos recuerdos junto a él_._

Estaba tan nerviosa desde que recibió la invitación a la obra y solo el boleto de ida. Su mente había imaginado tantas cosas que ya no podía dormir por la expectativa de volver a estar a su lado. Fue tanta esta que se dejo convencer por su hermanita Anny de cambiarse el peinado diciendo "Candy … ya no eres una colegiala y que mejor oportunidad para dejarlo sin palabras", y que difícil era eso, pero pensó que no seria mala idea, ahora sus hermosas coletas se transformaban en una linda cascada que adorna su espalda y para no opacar sus lindos ojos y sus singulares pecas llevaba una cinta que hacia juego con su sencillo pero hermoso vestido a la vez con su abrigo color azul cielo. Ella nunca se preocupaba por si se miraba bien o mal pero é_l_ y la ocasión lo ameritaban y mas sabiendo que la estaría esperando en la estación, ¿Estaría él igual de ansioso? Eso esperaba. Sabía que con Terruce Grandchester se podía esperar todo….

Su Terry, que hermosa sensación de llamarlo así y de saber que la vida les estaba dando la oportunidad de verse nuevamente, y a la vez con el sueño de que ya no habría más separaciones, rogaba al cielo que así fuera!!!

En tiempo en el tren se le fue pensando en como Terry la recibiría y como actuaría ella. Ya que siendo sincera después de aquel beso nunca hubo otra muestra de afecto, el tiempo no lo permitió, solo las lindas palabras dichas por cartas, ese nerviosismo que sentía por que él ya la llamaba su novia, y ahora lo tendría todo para ella, esos pensamientos hacían que un hermoso rubor cubriera su rostro pero a la vez la hacia pensar en todo lo que podría pasar en esa pequeña estación.

Pero debía esperar debido a que llegaría a New York hasta la media mañana del día que estaba apunto de empezar, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que debía dormir un poco ya que la esperaba un día agitado.

Se había despertado como todos los días a las 7 de la mañana, ese día sentía sus fuerzas renovadas, primero se dio un baño para luego tomar un ligero desayuno, ya que con tanta emoción ni siquiera podía comer. Contaba los minutos pero estos parecían siglos, es cierto que como buen ingles quería ser puntual, el tren llegaba a las 10 de la mañana, pero todo estaba muy lejos de querer mostrar sus costumbres él solo quería volver a ver esa sonrisa que podía borrar todo a su alrededor y transportarlo a un mundo donde solo estaban ellos y talvez la segunda Colina de Pony, que hermosos recuerdos, se decía así mismo. Pero la verdad estaba cansado de ver el reloj que ahora era su enemigo, apenas eran las 8 y 30 de la mañana pero a él no le importaba si debía pasar un día completo esperando a que llegara su felicidad.

Con ese optimismo salio de su departamento claro sin olvidar sus nuevas compañeras, sus fieles bufanda y boina, debido a que con la obra el Rey Lear dio mucho revuelo, ya ahora que seria el nuevo Romeo nadie lo dejaba en paz y él lo que mas quería era pasar desapercibido, pero el pago de ser actor, ni modo esto era parte de sueño.

Abordo su automóvil he iba imaginado como la recibiría lo primero que pensó fue abrazarla y besarla, pero el beso lo descarto ya que todavía recordaba la respuesta por su atrevimiento en Escocia, y no quería que nada manchara ese momento, por tanto se conformaría con respirar su aroma y sentir su cuerpo protegido por sus brazos, solo de imaginarlo le robaba una sonrisa soñadora que a cualquier mujer podía derretir.

Pero a la vez pensó en jugarle una broma ya que talvez eso ayudaría a lo nervios que poco a poco se iban incrementando, con eso vino una pregunta a su mente ¿Ella estaría nerviosa y feliz por verlo? Él quería pensar que si pero a la vez un miedo lo recorría, para luego alejarlo, recordando la alegría y ¿amor? que sentía en sus cartas solo que ahora llegaba el momento de demostrarlo y saber si era sincera, sin darse cuenta llego a la estación parqueo su automóvil algo lejano ya que quería que se hiciera fácil salir de ahí, ya que con tanta gente se podía poner muy feo, y él quería aprovechar todo el tiempo a su lado, y mas sabiendo que debido a que el viaje se adelanto las reservaciones no las pudo cambiar y se aprovecho de su madre, quien diría que ahora podía contar con ella y todo se lo debía a su trazan pecoso, para poderla hospedar.

Se instalo cerca de la vías del tren tratando de imaginarse la imagen que en pocos momentos tendría frente a él, ya que para su asombro ya eran las 9 y 45 de la mañana eso le dio mas alegría, se la traba de imaginar pero era difícil ya que la imagen que guardaba de ella era todavía cuando estaban en Inglaterra, y cuando sucedió su fugaz encuentro en Chicago sabia que se miraba hermosa vestida de blanco pero no pudo guardar la imagen de esas pecas que tanto deseaba ver, pero estaba seguro que si en Inglaterra era preciosa, ahora seria simplemente bella, ya que esta conciente que se estaba convirtiendo en señorita, esos pensamientos lo llevaron a imaginársela vestida de blanco pero como Novia dentro de una hermosa Iglesia y él esperándola ansioso, por él eso seria mañana mismo pero debía controlar sus impulsos ya que no sabia como ella había tomado y se le había entendido el motivo de mandarle solo el pasaje de ida, solo había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo y eso era Albert, ya que debido a su salud vivía con su pecosa, al principio no le agrado la idea pero no fue por desconfianza… ¿si sintió celos? Claro!!!! Pero celos de saber que Albert si podía estar con Candy y él no!!! Que era lo que su corazón más deseaba. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un silbato anunciando la llegada del tren que traía al amor de su vida.

Después de varios minutos vio como la gente empezaba a bajar del tren y lo primero que pensó fue salir a su encuentro ya que estaba seguro que ella lo primero que haría seria buscarlo, pero luego recordó en que talvez hacer una pequeña broma era mejor. Así fue como se alejo, claro no iba ser difícil divisarla ya él muy fácilmente la podría reconocer entre un millón de personas de ser necesario.

Se encontraba desesperaba, ¿Por qué la gente tardaba tanto en bajar? ¿Tan difícil era pisar las gradas y decender?, Candy tranquila, se dijo así misma, no quería demostrar lo vulnerable que podía ser debido a la presencia de él, ya que primero quería comprobar que el también estaría feliz de estar juntos.

Al fin pudo decender del tren su mirada se perdió entre toda la gente esperando poder encontrarlo, vio madres con sus hijos reencontrándose, parejas diciéndose cuanto se habían extrañado, pero no miraba al dueño de su sueños, ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ir por ella? ¿La carta no había llegado a tiempo diciendo que adelantaba el viaje? Al principio su rostro se intrestecio pero lo cambio pensado que tal vez seria mejor que no le hubiera llegado la carta así talvez le podría dar una linda sorpresa, pero donde lo encontraría ¿en el teatro o en su departamento? Bueno no importa se debía recorrer todo New York, de encontrarlo estaba segura, su dirección se lo sabia de memoria y seria fácil identificar cual seria el teatro solamente peguntando, con eso pensamientos solo consiguió sonrojarse un poco y hacer una graciosa mueca sacando su singular lengua, pero en realidad a ella esa mueca la hacia ver linda.

Tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acerco demasiado hasta cuando sintió que una mano le tomaba la suya y la comenzaba a jalar hacia salida, ¿Qué esta pasaron aquí? Fue lo primero que se pregunto para luego reaccionar

Suélteme!!!!! Que le pasa? si no lo hace lo golpeare!!! – siguieron un corto tramo con la misma alegata, ya que solo podía ver que era un hombre que la jalaba con una fuerza no tan brusca, pero había algo en ese perfil que le era familiar, pero no sabia que, de repente su acosador se detuvo y voltiadola a ver le dijo

No has cambiado nada!!!! – Esa vos….

¿Terry?!!!!! – no lo podía creer estaba frente a esos ojos verdi-azules, que la podían dejar paralizada

Candy!!!! – tan tierna que sonó su voz, viéndola profundamente y detenidamente sin perder de vista ni una sola reacción de ella

Como respuesta ella solo pudo sentir como las lagrimas se venían a su rostro mostrando la felicidad que sentía su corazón!!!!!!

No podía salir del asombro que le causaba tener a su pecosa frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales era fácil saber que eran de alergia, todo lo que había pensado para ese momento quedo a un lado viendo lo hermosa que se miraba tanto que solo atino a estirar sus brazos y acercarse para invitarla a sentir todo el amor que era solo para ella.

Lo hizo pero con cierto miedo a que todo sea un hermoso sueño, tanto como los que ha tenido desde que abandono Inglaterra, pero su miedo se fue cuando vio que sin pensarlo se tiro a sus brazos de la forma que solo ella sabia hacerlo, envolviéndolo con su aroma a rosas, la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus delgados brazos se aferraban a su cintura, y su rostro se escondía en su pecho, solo pudo reaccionar abrazándola fuertemente y con la ternura que solo con ella podía sentir y que mejor que demostrarla en ese momento. Para luego sentir como su corazón se detenía para empezar a latir tan fuertemente, que seguramente lo podían escuchar en toda la estación, pero que le importaba, él solo quería guardar en su memoria ese momento y disfrutar de su pecosa.

Estoy feliz de verte!!! te extrañe tanto Terry!!!! – creía estar preparado para todo, pero definitivamente esas palabras lo subieron a la centésima nube.

Yo También Candy – fue lo único que atino a decir, no salía del estado de shock. A ella se le hacia tan fácil ser expresiva pero él no, eran tan diferentes. Pero a pesar de todo quería demostrarte todo lo que su corazón guardaba

Tanto tiempo!!! - su voz se fue apagando debido a todas las emociones.

Pero ahora lo tenemos todo para compartirlo juntos – pudo decir al fin, sus palabras le dieron fuerza a su corazón

…- no dijo nada pero al fin pudo ver sus esmeraldas que le brindaban una tierna mirada cargada por su calido amor, en ese momento deseo besarla

Vamos!!!! – le dijo, no quería romper el momento pero todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, no era bien visto las muestras de afecto tan abiertas entre una pareja y no quería que pensaran mal de su Candy, ante todo era un caballero

Si – le dijo, soltándose lentamente, era tan rico estar juntos

Salieron de la estación en busca de su auto, le tomo la mano, y la acerco mas a él, no le importaba si los criticaban no había nada de malo en ese acto, y solamente la quería sentir cerca, cuando entrelazaron sus manos, pudo sentir un temblor en ella el mismo cuando se atrevió hacer un primer acercamiento en el Blue River, definitivamente ahora era mejor, ella estaba ahí para ya no separarse.

Había pensado mostrarle New York pero con estas sensaciones lo descarto ya que quería disfrutar de su compañía pero que ella también disfrutara de la suya, sin nadie observando, definitivamente su departamento era el mejor lugar ya que había logrado que le dieran el día completo libre, al fin y al cabo nunca ha faltado y Candy se lo merecía, eso y mas.

El trayecto no fue largo y no se dijeron nada, pero no era incomodo, entre ellos ese lenguaje mudo siempre se les hizo único y especial, y verla sonrosada por su atrevimiento ingenuo era la gloria.

Ahora ya un poco con la cabeza fría la puedo apreciar mejor, ella siempre se destacaba por vestir sencillo pero todo la hacia verse hermosa, y sus pecas le daban un toque encantador ya no digamos sus soletas… fue ahí cuando reacciono que ya no llevaba sus coletas ahora sus hermosos y rebeldes rizos los llevaba en cascada pero sin dejar que opacaran sus ojos, siempre deseo verlos sueltos y ahora era posible, solo pudo imaginarse como seria enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello, definitivamente no tenia que envidiarle nada a esas mujeres vacías que pasaban horas arreglándose, ella era Bella por naturaleza, era su Diosa!!!

A donde vamos? – pregunto de repente permitiéndole salir del embeleso que le provocaba solo de verla, seguía siendo una entrometida

Eh…. – vacilo un poco- a mi departamento – afirmo y vio como el sonrojo de ella aumento – no te molesta verdad? – pregunto con miedo pensado que no deseaba a estar a solas con el, como podía desconfiar si ya lo han estado.

La verdad no,…. – ella también vacilo eso le devolvió un poco de paz pero todavía había algo que la incomodaba – yo te iba a proponer lo mismo – estos lo dijo casi en un susurro, genial se dijo, ella también quería disfrutar de su compañía , que tonto se sintió, vio como ella desvío la mirada, era lógico que estuviera nerviosa si él lo estaba

Te cambiaste el peinado? – se atrevió a preguntar, vio como se le ilumino el rostro

Si!!! Que te parece? – pregunto ingenuamente, él trago saliva, no sabia como decírselo

Te miras bien... – le dijo vacilante lo que quería decirle es que se miraba…. – Te ves hermosa!!!! – diablos su boca no obedeció a al cerebro y lo dijo en voz alta, nuevamente trago saliva

Le regalo una tierna sonrisa que lo derritió – Gracias!!!!- y bajo su mirada, Dios no solo es hermosa es divina.

Bueno este es mi auto- detuvieron su andar, la soltó a regañadientes para guardar su maleta

En serio???!!!! Y Funciona?? – pregunto

Claro!!! No es un invento de tu primo el inventor- afirmo un poco molesto, acaso solo lo que el hacia estaba bien

Es genial – dijo sin notar su molestia, que con su sonrisa se disolvió, no tenia caso molestarse ahora ella estaba a su lado

Le ayudo a subirse al auto luego él lo abordo, lo puso andar y vio como los ojos de ella se iluminaban viendo lo esplendoroso de la ciudad, sonrío pensado que no dejaba de ser una niña, pero era "su niña" que solo deseaba amarla y protegerla, pronto llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento, descendió luego cogio la maleta para terminar de rodear el auto y ayudarla a descender, solo con un contacto de ella se perdía, entonces pensó que podría pasar en el departamento, tuvo miedo ante todo no quería asustarla ya que lo que mas deseaba era demostrarle su amor y la idea de besarla no había abandonado su cabeza pero debía ser paciente.

No lo podía creer se encontraba en la ciudad de él y por entrar a su departamento, se puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, todavía no estaba segura como comportarse ya que con solo una mirada suya se perdía y la perturbaba, Vamos Candy solo es Terry!!! Se dijo a si misma, ya que lo que más le agradaba era su compañía, solo tenia que dejarse llevar.

Subieron a un segundo nivel, él busco en su bolsillo las llaves y abrió la puerta, le cedió el paso para luego entrar él.

La verdad se asombro de ver que su pequeño departamento pero acogedor estaba reluciente

Que pasa, porque no te acercas? – pregunto sacándola de su asombro

No nada, solo que nunca imagen que tuvieras tan ordenado tu departamento – afirmo sinceramente

Jajaja!!!! lo que pasa es que la dueña viene tres veces por semana a limpiar y yo no ensucio mucho – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que solo hizo que se pusiera mas torpe de lo que ya estaba – Quieres té??? – le pregunto quitándose la chaqueta, boina y bufanda

Si gracias – le dijo mientras ella hacia lo mismo luego su vista se fijo en una afiche en la pared, era de la promoción de la obra donde el abrazaba a Susana, ella era Julieta, le entraron unos enormes celos, se desvanecieron un poco recordando que ella había jugado ese papel al lado de Terry primero, solo que Susana podaría presumirlo, con eso se vino a su mente una idea y vio lo que necesitaba, tomo la pluma y tacho ese nombre que no debía estar ahí y en su lugar puso Candice White así me sintió mucho mejor

Candy que haces??? – pregunto Terry descubriéndola en medio de la travesura, solo atino voltearlo a ver con una tierna sonrisa, dándose cuenta que ya traía las tazas de té, se miraba divino

Nada!!! Solo que al menos entre nosotros yo seré Julieta y no esa antipática – ella nunca juzgaba pero había algo en esa muchacha que no le daba confianza, desde lo sucedido en Chicago no le agrado para nada

Jajaja!!!! Tu no podrías hacer ese papel, no tienes el plomo – se escucho la risa desafiante de Terry, que se creía, "claro que yo podía hacer ese papel"

Ahg!!! Terry – se abalanzo sobre él como cuando estaban en el colegio.

Él logro tomarla por las muñecas pero perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron, empezaron a reírse luego ella se dio cuenta que estaban igual de cerca que cuando se dio el beso en Escocia, se puso muy nerviosa por las sensaciones que la invadieron y quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, sintió las fuertes manos de él que la tomaban de la cintura y la atraían mas cera de él, en ese instante supo que estaba perdida solo le quedo dejarse llevar.

Ansiaba que la besara pero al mismo tiempo no sabia como corresponderle, el pareció entender en su mirada la incertidumbre. Retiro sus manos de la cintura para colocarlas en sus mejillas, le sonrío y ya no supo mas de ella, solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos, sintió su aliento rosar su rostro, él apoyo su nariz en la delicada mejilla derecha y jugo con ella, luego deposito un beso en la misma y ella solo pensaba como corresponderlo y no defraudarlo pero su cuerpo no quería obedecer al fin pudo colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y percibió la dulce sonrisa que se dibujo en el fino rostro de su Terry, luego él beso su mentón, y con eso a ella una sensación calida le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, luego sintió que le besaba la comisura de sus labios para después depositar sus labios tiernamente sobre los de ella, en ese momento la mente femenina se bloqueo, sintió el suave vaivén que él inicio, con el paso de los segundos la presión él la aumento un poco, sin saber que hacer solo atino a entreabrir los labios y al parecer eso era lo él buscaba porque inmediatamente su lengua se abrió camino, al principio ella se intimido, pero al sentir ese maravilloso sabor a vainilla solo que él poseía, se propuso saborearlo y así lo hizo, al igual que él que solo quería descubrir los secretos de esa deliciosa boca, los minutos pasaron y la experiencia era grandiosa y avasalladora, ella no quería que se acabara pero empezó a sentir que el aire se le acaba al parecer al él también, Terry se separo unos milímetros y pudieron respirar, ella se asombro al sentir nuevamente eso dulces labios ya que los había empezado a extrañar y la nostalgia la había inundado pensando que todo había terminado, pero con esto solo sentía como su corazón se desbocaba en una carrera, que solo Terry podía provocar, esos minutos fueron maravillosos para ella, definitivamente lo amaba. Lentamente se fueron separando para terminar con una calidad lluvia de tiernos besos en ambos rostros, la verdad era que ella no quería que este mágico momento terminara pero sabia que así tenia que ser, ya que este camino podía ser muy peligroso, Candy se sonrojo con ese pensamiento, como se le ocurría eso, luego de verlo detenidamente y sentir de esa profunda verdi-azul mirada su infinita ternura y su gran amor, solo atino a sonreírle.

Te amo Candy!!!! – esta palabras la hicieron temblar pero de felicidad tanto tiempo soñándolas – Te amo!!!! – el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte y ella se sintió desfallecer

Te amo Terry!!!!! – le dijo casi en un susurro pero supo que fue escuchada, porque como si fuera posible él cerro mas su abrazo, se sentía tan bien – No sabes cuanto – lo dijo desde el fondo del corazón

Pero no más que yo – definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso, era el cielo mismo. Solo atino a depositar un fugaz beso en suaves labios cuando la soltó para mirarla nuevamente.

No se cansaba de perderse en esa mirada verdi-azul que la llenada de paz y era la fiel compañera en sus sueños, haciéndola tenerlos lo más mágico, divino, y perfectos posible, estos que solo alberga en su corazón, pero que ahora amenazaban por plasmarse de una forma espectacular.

Pasado un tiempo decidieron levantarse, lo hicieron pero con gran esfuerzo, volvieron a reír abiertamente, que fácil era reír estando juntos, mas hermoso era saber que esa sonrisa era dedicada solo para ella, se acomodaron en la mesa y disfrutaron del té, empezaron una platica amena, luego él empezó con su interrogatorio, no importaba ella le contestaría lo que quisiera.

Como esta Albert?? – como olvidar los grandes amigos que eran

Bien, todavía no recuerda pero con el tiempo y paciencia lo hará – se dibujo una sincera sonrisa en su rostro bellamente masculino

Pero no necesita cuidamos específicos o si?? – no se sabia a que venia esa pregunta

No, la verdad no, solo su mente dirá cuando quiera recordar – le explico recordando lo que había leído sobre ese tema.

Quiere decir que no le harás mucha falta??? – pregunto con un nuevo brillo es su mirada

Yo espero que no, pero le dije que cualquier cosa no dudara en avisarme – en realidad era inevitable preocuparse por un gran amigo.

La platica continuo, Terry comento que ella se quedaría con su madre debido a que no había podido cambiar las reservaciones en el hotel, que lo ensayos cada día eran mas exigentes y cansados ya que todo debía ser perfecto, y mas ahora que el estreno estaba cercano, Candy se dio cuenta que cuando él se refería al teatro lo hacia de una forma que hacia imaginarla en el escenario a su lado, recitándole poemas, exclamándole frases, y ella cobijándolas tiernamente, tan distraída estaba en su imaginación que no escucho lo que el dijo

Mi madre nos invito a cenar, quieres irte ya? – de que estaba hablando?

Eh? Lo siento no te escuche – le dijo todavía imaginándose como una linda princesa

Que si quieres irte ya? Mi madre nos invito a cenar – pudo ver que evitaba reírse abiertamente, y la miraba con ese brillo en los ojos que hacían que cada minuto ella se enamorara mas de el

No podemos esperar un poco más? - Le pregunto algo desilusionada por saber que pronto tendría que separarse

No mucho – le dijo algo ¿triste? – ya es tarde y pronto será hora de la cena – hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el ingrato tiempo había avanzado demasiado rápido, que estaba pensando????

Bueno – le dijo tristemente

La cena en la casa de su madre fue agradable por primera vez me sintió rodeado por una familia… "Mi Familia" peso con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora, que hermoso era todo esto, si era sueño no quería despertar mas, pero que pensaba, claro que no era un sueño, su pecosa estaba aquí y no la dejaría ir, bueno viajarían solo para pedir su mano a los odiosos Andry, pero eso era lo de menos ahora solo quería disfrutar todo de ella.

Bueno yo me retiro es tarde – su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos – Buena noche hijo!!! – se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla

Feliz noche madre – la abrazo y le susurro al oído – Gracias!!!! – ella le regalo una tierna sonrisa y guiño el ojo

Hasta mañana hija!!! – se despidió de Candy – No se desvelen mucho – los miro a ambos con una sonrisa picara y un rubor cubijó el rostro de la pecosa, y los dejo solos

No estas muy cansada? – le pregunto sinceramente, pero sin ánimos de irse

No para nada – sonrío luego levanto su naricita – recuerda que también hago turnos de noche ya estoy acostumbrada

Lo se pero esto es distinto – se fue acercando poco a poco

- la pecosa desvío la mirada, él nunca se cansaría de verla y mas con ese tono rosa en su rostro que hacia lucirla perfecta

Estaban en el estudio sentados en la alfombra, solo los acompañaba la chimenea encendida, no pudieron evitar recordar lo sentido en una escena parecida pero en Escocia, se sentían tan bien y esa conexión entre ellos que solo el amor puede crear, Terry termino por acercarme y la abrazo dulcemente, aspiro su aroma y bezo sus cabellos

Estoy feliz que este aquí!!!! – le susurro en su oído derecho y sintió que se volvió a estremecer en sus brazos

Yo también!!!! – dijo ella usando el mismo tono de voz

Quieres que nos quedemos juntos a ver el amanecer? – le pregunto casualmente, ya que en Escocia no se pudo y él solo quería descubrir como seria empezar un nuevo día juntos

Si!!! Pero para ti no seria problema ya que mañana tienes que ir a ensayar? – le encantaba que se preocupara por él

Si pero estos son en la tarde, además para mi no seria cansando… – hizo una breve pausa para verla a los ojos – al contrario esto me daría mas fuerzas para soportarlos, deseando que la espera no sea tanta para volver a tu lado – luego sonrío tiernamente y deposito un fugas beso en sus labios recordando cuando ella hizo lo mismo en el departamento, era soñado vivir esto con ella

- como respuesta recibió una resplandeciente sonrisa que opacaría a la mismísima luna

Siguieron abrasados sin decir nada, pero en sus corazones era tocada una melodía que solo el otro era capas de escuchar donde se decían cuanto se amaban, tantas noches deseando y soñando este mágico momento que era sublime vivirlo.

Continuara……

Hola a tods!!!!!

Primero que todo gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer!!!!

La verdad esta historia desde hace mucho quería hacerla pero no me animaba, pero gracias dos lindas amigas me convencí de hacerla y publicarla.

Gracias Tita por tu especial apoyo en esta historia y por lo ánimos que me has dado!!!

Gracia Faby por tus palabras de ánimo y por regalarme la portada de mi fic!!!!

De verdad muchas Gracias!!!! Lo digo de corazón!!!!!

Esta historia la hice con la idea de cambiar las cosa que no me agradaron, especialmente cuando ella llego a New York, estoy de acuerdo que el se sintiera mal pero ella esta feliz de verlo porque no demostrarlo.

Y Mas que se halla separado!!!!!

Espero les guste y me acompañen en esta pequeña aventura

Ahora le pido a tods que si tiene algún reclamo, abucheo, tomatazo, etc., me pueden escribir a , incluso si tienen alguna idea yo con mucho gusto la incluiría!!!!

Gracias y hasta pronto!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

"Definitivamente este amanecer era el mas hermoso que había vivido en toda mi vida", estos eran los pensamientos de Terry, mientras se dirigía al teatro para empezar los ensayos de Romeo y Julieta, para él todas las tardes en realidad eran incomodas, ya que no era muy social y creía que todos sus compañeros eran superficiales ya que todos actuaban por recibir la atención del publico, en cambio él actuaba por el amor al arte y a la poesía, ni se diga que lo llevaba en la sangre. Le gustaba meterse en la piel de su personaje y vivirlo, y esta ves no era la excepción ya que el papel de Romeo era perfecto para él y no por ser buen actor sino era porque entendía a Romeo y obiviamente estaba locamente enamorado, solo que su Julieta era pecosa, pero eso solo era un toque mas para su belleza, pero en realidad la belleza de Candy se encontraba en su corazón, y ese corazón que solo latía por él al igual que el suyo solo latía por su Julieta y eso nunca cambiaria.

Esa tarde era definitivamente distinta pero a la ves perfecta, nada afectaría su nuevo modo de disfrutar la vida, ni siquiera las equivocaciones de sus compañeros y la incomoda compañía de Susana Marlow, no había duda, esa era la peor parte de ser Romeo, es cierto era una chica linda pero era igual al motón de chicas que se preocupaban solo por ellas mismas, pero era el pago de ser actor, no siempre iba a tener a la actriz ideal, aunque para él solo habría una Julieta y para estar a su lado no debía actuar solo debía amarla con todo su corazón.

Todos estos pensamientos se debían a que el día anterior y esa mañana todo fue maravilloso y cada paso que daba alejándose de su felicidad y de la única persona que podía sacar lo mejor de él, lo llevo a recordarlo

Después de haber estado en un sublime silencio abrazados frente a la chimenea Terry decidió romper el silencio, el momento era perfecto para dejar mostrar todo el amor que desde que la conoció habría solo para ella.

Sabes por algún momento pensé que nunca podríamos estar así!!! – dijo Terry con una mezcla de ternura y pasión

Enserio???!!! Ya te habías imaginado este momento??? – pregunto Candy apenas en un susurro con un leve rubor en su rostro

Desde la primera vez que te vi, lo desee!!! – esto lo dijo con la vos ronca pero que era una calida caricia para los oídos de Candy

… - no pudo articular palabra solo su rubor llego hasta la raíz del cabello

Acaso tu no??? – pregunto directamente en el oído femenino

S… Si! solo que no en ese momento, pero si lo he soñado!! – dijo esquivando esa mirada que la perturbaba de una manera indescifrable

Me alegro!!! – afirmo haciendo que ella lo mirara y dándose cuenta del pequeño temblor que en su cuerpo era producido – Te amo!!! – dijo poco antes de besarla dulcemente

Pero este beso dio paso a uno mas cargado de amor y pasión por parte de él, para él eso era llegar a las estrellas volando con sus propias alas, sabia que tenia que tener sus limites ya que no debía faltarle el respeto a la creación mas hermosa de la naturaleza y que seria su eterna compañera, pero era inevitable no dejarse llevar cuando por parte de ella recibía lo mismo que daba.

Tuvo que llamar a su cordura y controlar sus emociones y no dejarse controlar por ellas, poco a poco fue haciendo que el beso fuera apenas un roce para luego terminar en la comisura de los labios de Candy. Era excitante besarla así, pero debía comportarse. La abrazo dulcemente para luego escuchar algo que dejo quieto a su corazón pero desbordante de amor

Luego que te fuiste de Inglaterra tuve miedo de no volverte a ver!!! – dijo Candy dulcemente sintiéndose protegida por esos fuertes brazos

Y yo tuve miedo de perderte para siempre!!!! – lo dijo en su oído tiernamente – pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que tu no merecías eso!!!! - lo dijo convencido ya que ante todo ella estaba primero y no iba a permitir que la calumniaran

Pero a mi no me importaba lo que pasara… - soltándose un poco de su abraso para acariciar su mejilla – yo solo quería estar con tigo!!!! – fue su amorosa respuesta luego deposito un calido beso en la comisura de los labios masculinos

Yo también solo quería estar contigo pero… - le dijo un poco perturbado nunca espero esa confesión, atrayéndola mas hacia él y viéndola fijamente – todos creyeron en la trampa de Elisa, y a pesar que luche para que no te pasara nada al igual que a mi, no lo logre y la mejor solución era esa, aunque mi alma llorara!!!!

Terry!!! Mi amor!!! – "Mi amor"? se pregunto él y ella reconoció su incertidumbre – Te molesta que te diga así? – llena de miedo y un poco de tristeza que empezaba amenazar

No amor!!!! – dijo enfatizando pero dulcemente la ultima palabra - … solo que eso únicamente lo había oído en mis sueños y ahora estas aquí!!!!

Te amo!!!! – fue la mejore respuesta que él pudo recibir

Se volvieron a unir en un calido abrazo

Sus recuerdos tuvieron que detenerse debido a que llego al teatro, solo había llegado con la idea de terminar pronto y regresar al lado de su pecosa. Mientras entraba al área de camerinos escucho una suaves vos, lamentablemente sabia a quien pertenecía

Hola Terry!!!! – Dijo Susana, "porque continua llamándome así ya le he dicho que esTerruce" pensó el joven

Susana!!! – fue su sutil saludo ya que en su voz dejada entre ver que no le agradaba su compañía pero ella nunca entendía

Hoy estas radiante!!! Algo magnifico debió sucederte ayer!! – dijo sutilmente, era verdad, desde que salio de la casa de su madre tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se sentía fenomenal

Es cierto… muy cierto!!! – pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro femenino, pero ahora él tenia lo mejor de su vida y no planeaba dejarla ir

Terry yo….. – siempre ella quería entablar una charla pero la verdad a él no le agradaba la idea, acaso Susana creyó que él no se había dado cuenta de su interés hacia él "Estaba loca", eso fue lo primero que percato por lo mismo se alejaba ya que no quería malas interpretaciones

Susana disculpa pero tengo que ir a prepararme – la dejo con la palabra en la boca y una cara de ¿tristeza?

Después de prepararse para el ensayo, este empezó y todo procedió de la mejor manera, en su momento el director dio el anuncio de 10 minutos de descanso, y quiso hablar con los actores principales, procedió a llamarlos para aclarar unos puntos en la escena del baile

Susy no debes ver durante tanto tiempo a Terry… - Ella se sorprendió y mostró una cara de molestia- recuerda que lo acabas de conocer y estas en la casa de tu padre, las mujeres de esa época eran tímidas, rara vez dejan ver sus sentimientos – definitivamente estaba mas que molesta

Pero se su pone que debo mostrar mi amor por él ¿o no? – fue su sagaz escusa

Si así es, por lo mismo tu mirada debe ser soñadora pero furtiva, no directa!!! – como no puede entenderlo, a Terry le parecía perfecto el cambio ya que había algo en la mirada de Susana, mas que una simple actuación

Esta bien – termino por aceptar

Terry, la verdad hoy has hecho tu mejor actuación debes hacer lo mismo en el estreno – Terry no creía las palabras que oía

No me mal interpretes – se apresuro a decir el director – lo que sucede es que tienes una nueva energía y un brillo especial, que hace ver que Romeo esta mas que enamorado

Bueno … - Tutibio no sabia que decir

No te preocupes es perfecto continua así!!!! – dijo Robert con una gran sonrisa

…- Terry solo pudo mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación

Susana nos disculpas!!!!

Claro

Terry y Robert se alejaron, Robert Hataway era un hombre no mayor de los 40 años, era el director de la obra y dueño de la compañía de actores y se había ganado la confianza de Terry, sabia que él era un diamante en bruto que merecía salir a la luz, Terry le recordaba tanto a él en su juventud y ese nuevo brillo lo reconocería a 100 metros de distancia

Muchacho veo que ha venido la razón de tu re sien descubrida sonrisa – era obvio que una mujer era la razón de la nueva actitud

Se nota tanto!!!! – a Robert lo miraba como el padre que deseo tener

Siiii!!!!! Ya llego la dueña del lugar previligiado en el…. – quiso ver la reacción del joven – publico, Terry? – preguto casualmente

Si así es!!! – una mirada soñadora siguió a una tierna sonrisa

Debe se una chica muy especial para que logre sacar todo lo bueno de ti – soltó una gran risa

Lo es!!! –Se concentro en sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpido por un sonido- ¿Cual es el chiste?? – pregunto Terry sintiéndose extraño por esa reacción de Robert

Ninguno Terry, lo que sucede es que mi me conviene, así todo saldrá mejor en la obra

- Terry no dudo en soltar también una risa recordando su comentario anterior sostenido en la platica con Susana y él- Espero me la presentes

Claro!!! Veras que es una mujer estupenda!!!!

No lo dudo, si pudo conquistar tu corazón, no puedo imaginar de lo que puede ser capaz

La platica continuo en temas sobre la obra, pero no muy lejos de ahí una mirada celeste los miraba interesada y preocupada, Susana había escuchado perfectamente la conversación y el único pensamiento que llego a su mente fue "Tu serás mío Terry", este era su mayor propósito

Candy se sorprendió cuando Eleonor le dijo que salieran de compras, la verdad ella no necesitaba nada, pero Eleonor insistió que quería regalarle su atuendo para el estreno

Eleonor gracias, pero yo ya traigo un traje para la ocasión – se escuso Candy

Me imagino hija, no dudo que es hermoso pero… - hizo una pausa y la miro con una inmensa ternura – hija yo quiero tener ese gesto contigo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

Por mi??? – Se sorprendió con esta afirmación

Así es hija, gracias a ti puedo contar nuevamente con el amor de Terry y eso, no hay forma de agradecerlo, pero al menos quiero que me des la oportunidad de tener un lindo gesto con tigo, además esa noche es la noche de los dos y quiero que te veas fenomenal – dibujo una calida sonrisa

Eleonor no me tiene que agradecer nada, usted tiene el amor de su hijo porque él lo descidio cuando usted lo buco, yo nada tengo que ver!!! – pero recordó las palabras de Eleonor – La noche de los dos??? – pregunto

Candy tu eres la única responsable de ese especial cambio en Terry, acéptalo – hizo una sutil pausa y prosiguió – si la noche de los dos, ya que todos los miraran como la hermosa pareja que son

Pareja?? – La verdad era que cuando se volvieron encontrar en Chicago no hubo modo de decir nada formal pero sus cartas eran como las de una feliz pareja de eanamoados y luego lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Eleonor continuaba hablando mientras se dirigían hacer las compras pero Candy ya no la escuchaba se sumergio en sus lindos recuerdos de la noche anterior

Después de tan hermosas confesiones, estas hicieron que su corazón diera brinco de alegría, este también le decía que cada uno de sus latidos era solo motivado por Terry, sin él nada valdría la pena

Candy?? – pregunto luego de un rato – me gustaría decirte algo – dijo esto mientras acariciaba esos apreciados rizos

Claro Terry, que sucede? – Pregunto inquieta por el tono utilizado de él parecía ¿nervioso?

Bueno en realidad es una pregunta…. – "Dios porque era tan difícil decirlo si lo deseaba desde que estuvimos en Escocia" pensaba Terry

Ella tomo el rostro masculino entre sus manos y le sonrío – Solo dilo!!!! – Lo alentó

Se sintió mas seguro – Yo se que esto debí decirlo hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que este es el momento ideal – tomo las suaves manos entre las del él y deposito un beso - ¿Candy quieres ser mi novia? – lo dijo muy cerca del rostro femenino

…- Candy solo atino abrir muy grandes sus ojos

No me mires así, es algo de lo que no habíamos hablado y ante todo yo te respeto – le dijo rozando sus labios en su oído – y es lo que mas deseo

Terry … - era cierto no lo habían hablado pero ella ya lo consideraba así sola faltaba decirlo – por supuesto Terry, no hay nada en el mundo que me haga mas feliz que ser tu novia – le regalo una sonrisa y mirada llena de amor

Te amo!!! – él termino por acercarse y darle un dulce beso, por él otra hubiera sido la pregunta pero todo a su debido tiempo

Yo también te amo!!!! – ese era el mejor día de su vida, era fantástico saberse amada por él – y eso nunca cambiara!!!!

Se fundieron en una abrazo, estuvieron largo tiempo así y ella solo podía pensar que ahora ya era la novia de Terruce Grandchester y ese solo era el comienzo, bueno eso esperaba, "por algo solo me mando el pasaje de ida, ¿o no?" pensaba Candy

La voz de Eleonor la empezó a sacar de sus pensamientos, ahora sabia que desde la noche anterior su vida seria totalmente diferente y lo primero seria que todo el mundo la viera como novia de Terruce Grandchester el nuevo Romeo, pero algo en su corazón la inquietaba.

Continuara……………..

Hola a Tods!!!!

Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 2 espero les guste.

La verdad este capitulo es el mas corto, solo quería definir la relación de Candy y Terry, lamento no haberme explicado mejor en el primero, pero si ven el accidente de Susana no ha sucedió por eso es que Terry se siente tan bien.

También agradezco a todas las que han leído esta humilde historia que hago con el corazón, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!

Y mi especial agradecimiento a Tita!!!!

Como siempre sus mensajes serán bien recibidos en 

Ya sea para abucheos, tomatazos, etc. O algún comentario o idea que tengan.

Que tengan un lindo día!!!!

Nos vemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Candy no podía sentirse mas feliz de lo que ya estaba, se sentía como en el cielo, que mas podía pedir estaba de frente a las puertas de un inmenso amor que cada día crecía mas.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas de su vida, todo sucedía por algo, era cierto todo vino acompañado de un gran dolor pero "_de algo malo sale algo bueno, de algo bueno sale algo maravilloso_", ese era su pensamiento, ya que al irse a la casa Leegan conoció a personas extraordinarias, Anthony su dulce amor, Archi y Stear sus hermanos.

Luego ocurrió la muerte de Anthony y con ello intento huir pero de nuevo su destino la hizo seguir viendo hacia delante así fue como el Tío Abuelo la mando a Londres, en camino hacia una nueva vida, se dio cuenta que siempre en medio de la oscuridad hay una luz que ilumina nuestro camino y guía nuestros pasos hacia la felicidad, y esa luz fue haber conocido a Terry, y los dos en medio de un gran sufrimiento por distintas razones pero a la vez estas unían sus corazones, solo había sido un breve momento compartido, pero ese momento en el Mauritana marco su vida para siempre, a pesar que él solo se burlo de ella a partir de esa noche no lo pudo sacar de su mente y de su corazón, y después todas las "casualidades" que se dieron solo sirvieron para hacerle ver lo maravilloso que puede ser el amor, pero a la vez el miedo que embarga através de todas las sensaciones vividas, pero ahora ese miedo ya no existía solo existía la convicción de que el futuro iba a ser grandioso y estaría para siempre al lado del hombre que amaba.

Ahora ya no tenia reproches contra el destino y la vida, solo deseos para pronto hacerlos realidad, y también agradecía haber encontrado siempre cariño de una familia y ahora el amor de un hombre extraordinario, que su mayor anhelo era hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

Muchos podrán decir que para su corta edad y por las pocas experiencias no puede todavía saber cuando el amor es verdadero, pero de que servia la edad cuando el que en realidad nos hacer conocer ese sentimiento es el corazón, además para el amor no hay edad, pero a la ves el corazón nos impulsa para no dejarlo ir, eso era lo que ella sentía, su corazón le decía que él era su amor verdadero y que eso nunca cambiaria y que siempre debía estar a su lado para compartir alegrías y tristezas. Y talvez… este era el inicio

Terry… Mi amor!!! – suspiró largamente viendo el paisaje cubierto de nieve desde el balcón de su habitación que en realidad era la habitación de Terry cuando se cada largas temporadas con su madre y eso solo la perturbaba mas, ya que todo olía a el pero era hermoso sentirse rodeada por él.

En los días que había pasado en esa habitación se propuso hurgar un poco no por simple curiosidad sino por quererlo conocer mas, ya que él en sus cartas decía muy poco de cómo vivía, ya que el papel solo lo llenaba de palabras dulces y de sus experiencias en el teatro, aunque a ella no le hacia falta conocerlo, lo que ya conocía era suficiente y así lo amaba, pero a la vez sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Sus corazones siempre estarían unidos ya no digamos sus pensamientos.

Todos los días eran especiales ya que cada mañana Terry iba a visitarla, ya sea que salieran a caminar o disfrutar de su mutua compañía frente a la chimenea, cada día le traída rosas rojas y si no podía llevarlas las mandaba, en realidad eso le causaba sorpresa ya que era invierno y en esa época las rosas morían por lo mismo eran casi imposible de conseguir, pero saber que él siempre las conseguía la emocionaba y eso la enamoraba mas, ya que era un detalle muy especial y alimentaba mas su relación. También después de los ensayos llegaba a verla y se retiraba a altas horas de la noche y al otro día estaba puntal como si nada, diciéndole que no podía estar un momento sin verla pero en esta ocasión no era así, la noche anterior le dijo que no vendría temprano que tenia que arreglar unas cosas pero que se preparara porque la invitaba almorzar, claro las rosas siempre llegaron y nunca faltaba una nota con dulces palabras.

_El canto del ruiseñor y la calida acaricia de tu sonrisa,_

_Acompañan mi día guiándome hacia,_

_Tu dulce y tierna mirada,_

_Para amarte más que el día anterior_

_Tuyo_

_Terrence_

Candy nunca creyó encontrar el amor y menos con un mocoso engreído y petulante pero todo un caballero y endemoniadamente guapo. "Candy que te pasa" se regañaba así misma por esos pensamiento, pero desde hace días era imposible sacarlos de su cabeza, ya que desde su llegada las muestras de cariño por parte de Terry estaba al pie de la puerta y cada vez ella sentía emociones diferentes y eso la asustaba pero también por que él no le agradara pero a la vez se sentía bien porque él buscaba cualquier motivo para besarla, pero ella todavía se intimidaba pero era como tocar el cielo en cada beso.

Se estaba arreglando ansiosa esperando la llegada de su Romeo

Terry caminaba lentamente por las calles de New York sintiendo el frío del ambiente, pero siendo sincero esa mañana el frío no opacaría la calidez que lo embriagaba por la felicidad, acaban de entregarle el perfecto anillo de compromiso que le compro a Candy, desde que lo vio meses atrás sabia que ese era el ideal para definitivamente unir su destino y vida.

La verdad todo había sido inesperado, cierto después de que la vio en Chicago la idea de casarse retumbaba fuerte en su mente y corazón, era cierto que pensar así es prematuro, pero había algo en su corazón que le decía que Candy seria su eterna compañera, pero siempre por su miedo hacer rechazado pensó que ese día nunca llegaría pero luego de sus intercambios de carta toda esa idea tomo forma de manera que ni él lo podía creer.

Recordó que uno de los tantos días que después de los ensayos, recorría las calles en busca de un lugar para leer nuevamente las cartas de Candy, incluso se las sabia de memoria y todo lo que ella hablaba era fascinante, así le podía conocer mas de ella, claro eso era casi imposible ya que su corazón le gritaba que la conocía desde siempre, pero ya no pudo llegar a un lugar para leer ya que su vista se distrajo en una joyería, creyó que seria un lindo detalle tenerle un regalo cuando llegara a New York, pensó talvez en una gargantilla pero sus ojos se perdieron en un solitario que tenia dos piedras pequeñas pero inmensamente sublimes, pero que claramente se podían ver que una era azulada y otra verde, estas estaban abrazadas por el aro de anillo y su unión daba la impresión de un corazón, en ese momento entendió lo que el destino tenia deparado para el y no dudo en entrar a verlo, se dio cuenta que costaba una fortuna pero su pecosa se lo merecía, entonces lo aparto y gracias a que ya tenia el protagónico de Romeo pidió un adelanto, y se lo comento a Eleonor, esta se ofreció ayudarlo pero su orgullo no lo dejo aceptar tal ayuda de primas a primeras, pero su madre fue mas convincente

Terry no me prives de compartir esta alegría contigo, no lo tomes que lo hago por compromiso al contrario… - sonrío dulcemente mientras sostenía las manos de su hijo – seria el mejor regalo que yo te podría dar… - Terry la miro extrañado – te ayudaría a completar tu felicidad y si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz!!!

… - Terry no pudo decir nada, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, solo alcanzo abrazarla con todo el amor que le tenia a su madre, recibiendo de ella lo mismo o mas

En un principio su madre le dijo que tenia que tomar la medida del dedo Candy pero él dijo que eso no era necesario ya que el conocía perfectamente las manos de su amada, era cierto pocas veces las había tocado hasta ese momento, pero desde que la conoció había grabado hasta el mas mino detalle de ella, incluso sabia que cuando estaba nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior y eso la hacia verse divina y que a él lo derretía para que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Soltó una sonrisa, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de soledad ahora dependía de una mona pecosa para subsistir que con una sola mirada suya le daba sentido a su vida y un beso era la gloria misma.

Ahora solo faltaba terminar de afinar los detalles de esa gran noche, la verdad ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, lo haría la misma noche del estreno, había logrado convencer a Robert

Yo quiero disfrutar de mi triunfo, claro si lo es, al lado de lo que mi inspiro para poderlo lograr, y que es lo mas importante para mi, y no hacerlo al lado de gente vacía e hipócrita – afirmo

Robert lo entendió ese era el poder del amor, y no se lo iba a negar, ya que el había reconocido una gran tristeza en Terry, cuando este ingresó a la compañía en cambio ahora esa tristeza se trasformo en un brillo especial que es provocado y dirigido hacia una sola persona, se alegraba por ambos. Terry merecía ser feliz

Esa noche seria inolvidable para él y Candy. Y no estaba equivocado

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su departamento, ese día había planeado hacer un pic-nic para Candy pero debia pasar a dejar el anillo ya que ella todavía no podia verlo.

Tomo un baño se arreglo con un pantolon beige de algodón, una camisa blanca de cuello de tortuga con un saco a tono con el pantalón, se miraba esplendido.

Salio en su automóvil rumbo a la casa de su madre, él había hablado con la cocinera y le pidió favor de hacerle una comida especial y que le preguntara disimuladamente a Candy que era lo que le gustaba y que todo lo que ella digiera lo incluyera en la canasta que él había llevado hace días, él sabia que le encantaba las golosinas, muchas veces la vio comerlas en Londres y Escocia.

Pronto se adentro por lo jardines de la mansión, parque su carro, descendió de este y se dirigió a la entrada de servicio para constatar que todo estaba listo.

Buenos días – entro a la cocina saludando alegremente Terry

Buenos días joven Terrece – contesto la cocinera

Ya tiene todo listo Alice – siempre trato a la gente de servicio con familiaridad

Si joven, todo esta como usted lo pidió – viendo como Terry revisaba la cesta

Gracias Alice, sin usted esto no podría ser una sorpresa – le regalo una sonrisa encantadora y Alice se sonrojo

No tiene nada que agradecerme – contesto Alice torpemente

Con permiso y nuevamente muchas gracias – dijo saliendo de la cocina claro sin la cesta

Estando ya en la sala vio que el mayordomo venia del comedor y lo paro diciendo que por favor subiera la cesta que estaba en la cocina a su auto, y mayordomo acepto.

Luego se encamino al comedor sabiendo de antemano que ahí se encontraba las joyas mas preciadas para el

Buenos días hermosas damas!!!

Hijo buenos dias!!!

Buenos días madre – se acerco a ella para depositar un beso amoroso en la mejilla femenina

Buenos días pecosa – se acercó ella también para depositar un peso pero lo deposito en sus labios claro

Buenos días malcriado – sonrío, él también lo hizo recordando que Candy le había dicho que era un malcriado cada vez que le decía pecosa y que así le dirá cuando la llamara por el apodo

Ya desayunaste hijo? – se alegraba por ver felices a los dos jóvenes

Ya madre no te preocupes, y tu ya estas lista Candy?

Si solo voy por mi abrigo – se paro rápidamente y se dirigió a la escaleras para no perder mas tiempo

Jaja!! – nunca se cansaría de ver lo espontánea que era Candy y que los modales muy poco le importaba

Hijo me pareció raro que no vinieras mas temprano

Lo se madre, pero habían cosas que tenia que arreglar – sonrío picadamente

No me digas que ya te entregaron? – pregunto al comprender la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo

Si madre precisamente esta mañana, y ya lo deje en mi apartamento

Que alegria, y ya sabes cuando lo harás?

Si, la noche del estreno pero todavía me faltan unos detalles, como el lugar, sabes quiero que sea un lugar lindo en que solo los dos estemos

Porque no lo haces aquí en la terraza, tiene una hermosa vista y nadie los interrumpiría – tuvo que callar porque escucho pasos que se acercaban al comedor – piénsalo

Gracias madre!!!!

Estoy lista!! – decía Cady muy sonriente

OK, no vemos mas tarde madre – dijo depositando nuevamente un beso en la mejilla de su madre

Hasta luego chicos!!!!

Terry la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la salida le ayudo a ponerse su abrigo y es cuando pudo apreciar que ella siempre seria es niña dulce y sencilla, llevaba un vestido verde musgo de manga larga pero con el cuello cuadrado y dejaba al la vista su largo cuello pero la vez este era cubierto por su hermoso cabello que lo llevaba sujeto solo con un listón del mismo tono del vestido para que los rizos no cayeran sobre su rostro pero siempre habían algunos rebeldes que se escapaban del listón y esto hacia verla encantadora, llevaba unas botas hasta la rodilla color blanco y un gorro a tono con el vestido y el abrigo que le llegaba un poco arriba de donde terminaba el vestido para que se pudiera ver n lindo bordado alrededor de la falda.

A donde iremos??- con su pregunta lo distrajo de su inspección

Vamos a … - siempre seria una preguntona – no te diré es una sorpresa

Una sorpresa…? – ahora su curiosidad era mayor – anda dime

No – le contesto dulcemente

Le tomo su mano y así salieron de la mansión, se dirigieron al automóvil y él le ayudo a subirse para luego hacer el lo mismo y poniendo el automóvil en marcha se dirigieron a su destino

Mientras cruzaban las calles de New York ella pensaba que definitivamente esto no era realidad, es que no quisiera creerlo pero al vez todavía no entendía completamente lo que estaba sucediendo hace unos días estaba en Chicago con una inmensa ansiedad y ahora estaba en la ciudad de él y compartiendo con él todo lo que le agradaba y ya no digamos ver alcanzar su sueño de ser actor de teatro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otras ideas y preguntas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se encuentran en Chicago? ¿O donde estuviera si nunca hubiera dejado Inglaterra? ¿O si no hubieran caído en la trampa de Elisa? Eran demasiadas preguntas pero no podía evitar hacérselas ya que era muy posible que tal vez la felicidad que sentía ahora nunca hubiera llegado.

Pero para su tranquilidad no fue así ahora estaban juntos disfrutando de las maravillas de la vida.

Ahora ella podía ofrecerle consuelo cuando él lo necesitara y celebraría con el sus éxitos y alegría.

Tuvo que hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones para que las emociones se dieran conocer, ella estaba distraída y su rostro había reflejado un deje de tristeza y Terry lo noto y para sacarla de sus cavilaciones tomo su mano y la llevo a su boca para depositar un beso, esto hizo que ella volteara ver con una mirada tierna recibiendo de él una mirada llena de amor.

En que piensas pecosita? – lo que a él menos le gustaba era que Candy estuviera triste y menos si él estaba a su lado para evitarlo

Bueno… - dudo – solo pensaba que hubiera pasado si en realidad no nos hubiéramos visto en Chicago – el seguía tomando su mando pero ahora la había llevado su pecho

Ah!!! Eso, pues… - dibujo una linda sonrisa – si no te hubiera visto en Chicago, tarde o temprano hubiera averiguado sobre tu paradero, ya que yo había pensado que luego de instalarme aquí haría lo posible por tener comunicación contigo, costara lo que costara ya que esto lo hacia por los dos

Por los dos?? – Pregunto con una nueva emoción embargándola

Si por los dos – afirmo tiernamente – yo se que esto te puede sonar extraño pero cuando deje Londres yo llevaba la convicción de que nos volveríamos a ver solo que no sabia en cuanto tiempo pero guardaba la esperanza de que no seria mucho

… - No pudo decir nada, que podía decir después de eso

Ahora ya no piense en eso mejor disfruta de la vista… - le guiño un ojo – claro también de paisaje si quieres

Engreído!!!! – quiso retirar su mano pero él no lo permitió

Pero así me quieres

… - No pudo objetar nada él tenia razón pero si podía hacer algo, se acerco para depositar un beso el mejilla masculina pero él anticipo el movimiento y se dieron una suave beso en los labios

Lo que ella no sabia era que Terry mucho tiempo tuvo ese mismo miedo, pero ahora agradecía a la vida, incluso a su padre por no ayudarlo, que ironía, ya que si no fuera por su decisión él talvez estaría todavía en Londres y muy probablemente Candy en America lejos muy lejos del otro y con una gran soledad, él sabia que era eso, pero desde que la conoció eso cambio y no tenia duda de luchar ante todo y contra todo por tener la felicidad al lado de su pecosa.

Sentir los latidos del corazón de Terry la tranquilizaron y de nuevo sintió paz y la entusiasmo de estar juntos!!!!

Llegaron a su destino y Terry soltó la delicada mano de Candy para verla tiernamente y saber que moría de curiosidad y eso a él le agradaba, descendió del transporte para luego sacar la cesta y terminar por llegar a la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a descender

Para que traes eso? – pregunto señalando la cesta

Ya veras… pecosa entrometida!!! – disfruto de la mueca de enojo que hizo ella, y Candy tuvo que aceptar la espera

Tomados de la mano se encontraron frente a un edificio que demostraba su inmensa vanguardia de la época pero a la vez con un toque de majestuosidad, era el Teatro Ambassador** , **donde se presentara laobra Romeo y Julieta.

Siguieron su camino hasta la puerta trasera de la edificación, tocaron esta y salio un hombre de edad avanzada, que por lo que dijo Terry se llamaba Andrés, a pesar de las pocas palabras compartidas se notaba un agradable compañerismo, casi se podría decir amistad.

Pronto se vieron caminando por un pasillo, Candy estaba más confundida que nunca, ¿Por qué Terry la llevo al teatro? Después de un corto tramo se pudo devisar el esplendoroso escenario cubierto por un hermoso telón rojo, rodeado por una unas finas butacas en el mismo tono del telón.

Candy sintió una gran incertidumbre por saber que se siente estar arriba de ese esplendido escenario, Terry pareció leer sus pensamientos.

Después… - susurro, nunca se cansaría se la cara de Candy deleitándose por simples cosas

Volvieron a iniciar su caminar, con el pasar de los pasos se pudo apreciar pasillos con varias puerta, que misterioso era la parte del teatro que el publico no miraba. Terry la interrumpió en su inspección.

Estos son los camerinos, mas tarde conocerás el mío – cada vez mas Candy mostraba confusión y nerviosismo

A donde vamos? – se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente

Es una sorpresa!!! – le dijo de una forma que ella entendió que no le diria nada hasta el momento necesario

Al poco tiempo de caminar y ver más pasillos, frente a ellos se presentaron unas gradas, Terry las empezó a subir al mismo tiempo que le daba a la mano de Candy un leve jaloncito indicándole que lo siguiera. Las gradas quedaron atrás y una puerta abierta mostró una maravillosa vista, salieron y Candy pudo notar y comprobar que ese día a pesar de ser invierno no era frío al contrario era muy agradable, pero su mayor asombro fue al notar que el suelo de la terraza no tenia nieve como el paisaje presente se lo mostraba, los árboles sin muchas hojas pero las pocas cubiertas por una hermosa capa blanca, las calles adornadas con blanco y combinadas con los colores de las edificaciones y ropas de las pocas personas que las transitaban, un cielo azul despejado de nubes con el sol regalando sus calidos rayos, tanto se sumergió Candy en el paisaje que no noto cuando Terry la soltó para sacar una manta de la cesta y acomodándola en el suelo incluso con un florero lleno de margaritas, hasta que Terry la volvió a tomar de la mano y hablarle salio de su ensoñación.

Sorpresa!!!! – susurro en el oído mientras la abraza por detrás para ponerla frente a él, con eso pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en su delicado rostro – Te gusta??? – pregunto sonriendo también

Gustarme?? Me encanta!!! pero para que es la cesta??- nunca dejaría de ser despistada.

Ahí vienen las cosas para nuestro pic-nic!! – vio que ella seguía sin entender

Pic-nic dices?

Si!!!, recuerdas que te lo prometí el día del Festival de Mayo?? – ella asintió – Pues que mejor momento para cumplirla ahora- abrazándola tierna y fuertemente

Gracias!!! – Logro decir en medio de las emociones que la atacaban, no podía creer que él lo recordara ese detalle, recostó su cabeza en el calido pecho

Se soltaron para acomodarse en la mata , despojándose al menos de los gorros, guantes y bufandas, ya que poco pero se sentía frío, empezaron a sacar todo de la cesta para disgustarlo alegremente, había de todo, definitivamente todo esto había sido planeado cuidadosamente.

Como supiste todo lo que me gusta??? – pregunto Candy con un brillo especial en los ojos

Tengo mis métodos!!! – Sonrío picadamente

Ya veo – Le encantaba que tuviere son detalles tan únicos con ella

Empezaron a comer disfrutando de su compañía y de la comida tanto que el frío ya no se sentía

Nervioso por el estreno? – Le gustaba escucharlo hablar del teatro

La verdad… un poco – pero su nerviosismo no era por la obras, sino lo que haría después de la obra

No tienes porque preocuparte todo será un éxito!!! – dijo mientras comía su segunda rebanada de pastel de chocolate – Tú eres el mejor actor de todos

Gracias!!! – en verdad a él solo le importaba lo que ella pensara – sigues siendo una golosa verdad!!! – rió abiertamente

Que quieres decir??? – dijo molesta pero sin darse cuenta que cerca de sus labios tenia chocolate

Por que lo eres!!! – se acerco y con sus labios limpio el chocolate del rostro de Candy – empieza a encantarme el chocolate- dijo todavía cerca de ella y disfrutar de ese dulce contacto

Te amo!!! – Le dijo ella después de terminar el beso

Te amo!!!!

Siguieron disfrutando de su pic-nic y vieron el atardecer, mientras lo hacia él decidió tomar su preciada armónica ese fue el toque que hizo que esa tarde fuera única y especial.

Ahora esa melodía ya no sonaba triste siendo tocada debido a una despedida, al contrario sonaba sublime y rebozarte de felicidad dando la bienvenida a una vida distinta y empezando con ese momento de muchos que compartirían así, acompañados de la naturaleza y con el entusiasmo por conocer un futuro y con la felicidad que solo el amor puede brindar.

Continuara…………………

Siguen con migo???? ….

Espero que si!!!!!

Nuevamente le agradezco que se tome el tiempo para leer esta humilde historia, y a la vez disculparme ya que yo quería actualizar antes, pero el tiempo a veces nos traiciona!!!

Agradezco a todas por sus hermosos mensajes, espero no defraudarlas!!!!

Les vuelvo a recordar que por cualquier comentario, tomatazo, reproche o reclamo, etc. Lo puede hacer

Nuevamente muchas gracias y hasta pronto, un abrazo!!!

Nota:

Teatro Ambassador:

Este teatro de Nueva York posee una fachada de estilo tradicional de Broadway.

Capacidad: 1.125 espectadores

219 West 49th Street

Código Postal: 10019

Nueva York (New York) - Estados Unidos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ese día para Terry era muy diferente a los demás, sencillamente porque ese día estaba terminando de completar su sueño de ser actor, faltaban pocas horas para el estreno de la maravillosa puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta, presentada por la compañía Straford, y todas las emociones estaban a flor de piel, ese seria su primer protagónico y el inicio de una carrera prometedora, esperaba que fuera así, la verdad estaba bastante nervioso, pondría todo de si para que fuera un éxito no tanto para sus compañeros si no para él mismo, y claro para que cierta rubia pecosa se sienta orgullosa.

Pero ahora que se encontraba en su camerino no pudo evitar recordar todo lo vivido en ese mismo recinto al lado de Candy.

Después de haber disfrutado el día de campo en la azotea del teatro se dirigieron hacia el camerino de Terry, cuando entraron Candy pudo apreciar que definitivamente la presencia de Terry estaba impregnada en cada detalle del lugar, desde su inconfundible olor a lavanda mezclado con vainilla, libretos abiertos acomodados en un pequeño escritorio, maquillaje en un pequeño mueble frente a un sencillo espejo, ropa y no solo para la obra también había casual, no había duda aquel lugar era una especie de refugio para Terry, solo estuvieron un breve momento ahí, después se dirigieron al escenario ya que él estaba seguro que ella quería pisarlo, cuando llegaron Candy quedo maravillada por toda la escenografia ya que esta de verdad te transportaba a otro mundo y la sensación era maravillosa, la escenografia estaba puesta para realizar la escena del balcón y a él se le ocurrió una idea, mientras Candy estaba como en medio de un trance Terry la tomo por la cintura y la condujo a la escaleras que daban al balcón implementado llegaron a la sima de las escaleras y todo se apreciaba mejor, mientras ella seguía observando él bajo y se puso de bajo del balcón y dice

¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Dos de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡OH! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡OH! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!

Terry no lo decía por ser el dialogo de la obra, en su corazón sentía que no había mejor forma de describir a Candy.

Desde que la dulce vos de Terry se escucho Candy salio de su trance y apreció cada palabra dicha por él, sonrío para si misma

¡Ay de mí!

Terry se sorprendió por la respuesta, ¿Acaso Candy conocía la obra?, definitivamente ella nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, le dedico una tierna sonrisa y continúo

Habla. ¡OH! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire.

¡OH Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.

¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?

¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡OH, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!

Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!

Desde que comenzaron con los diálogos no se había visto a los ojos, pero ahora que sus miradas se cruzaron un estremesimiento cruzo por sus cuerpos, era la alegría que los envolvía

¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?

¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra.

Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Montesco?

Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.

Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera.

Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan.

Para Terry lo antes dicho no era mas que su verdad, eso y más haría por Candy

¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!

¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad.

¡Por cuanto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí!

El manto de la noche me oculta a sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor.

¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio?

Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le presté mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante.

Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter. ¡OH gentil Romeo! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme. En verdad, arrogante Montesco, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!

Cada dialogo que decían en realidad salía desde el fondo de su corazón, este era la mejor forma de gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor.

Juro, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles…

No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia.

¿Pues por quién juraré?

No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer.

¿Pues por quién juraré?

No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojala caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!

¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?

¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?

Tu fe por la mía.

Entonces Terry decidió cambiar un poco la escena y empezó a subir por el balcón con la obra lo marcaba, pero con la convicción no solo estar cerca de su Julieta.

Antes de la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez.

¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?

Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos de la mar. ¡Cuando más te doy, más quisiera date!… Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós no engañes mi esperanza… Ama, allá voy… Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida.

Candy se esconde ya que eso es lo que Julieta hace en la obra y Terry solo pudo sonreír, muchas veces se imagino así con Candy

¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño

(Asomada otra vez en el balcón) Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuando quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo.

Esperaron un momento simulando que era el tiempo en que alguien llamaba a Julieta

Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, Te suplico que…

Nuevamente hacen una pausa, ya que otra vez Julieta es llamada por su nana

Ya corro… Te suplico que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero…

Por la gloria…

Buenas noches.

Candy se esconde y con una esplendorosa sonrisa, desde Escocia deseo ser la Julieta para su Romeo

No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio.

(Otra vez a la en el balcón) ¡Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¡OH, si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones ¡Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo.

¡Cuán grado suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que la música en oído atento.

¡Romeo!

¡Alma mía!

¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana?

A las nueve.

No faltará. Las horas se me harán siglos hasta que llegue. No sé para qué te he llamado.

¡Déjame quedar aquí hasta que lo pienses!

Terry cada vez se encontraba más cerca de llegar junto a Candy

Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía.

Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme.

Finalmente Terry llego al lado de su Julieta pecosa la atrajo hacia el dulcemente

Ya es de día. Vete… Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar…

¡Ojala fuera yo ese pajarillo!

El abrazo se hizo mas estrecho

¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida, que no sé cómo arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana.- Dijo Candy casi en un susurro por todas la emociones que la albergaban

¡Qué el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojala fuera yo el sueño, ojala fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! – Terry se comenzó acercar su rostro al de Candy y ya como un susurro -De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance. – Terminaron por unirse en un tierno, pero lleno del amor que gritan sus corazones, beso

La caricia se detuvo, se despegaron un poco para verse directamente, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, estaban sumergidos en su mundo, nada ni nadie existía, hasta que él rompió el silencio pero sin romper el abrazo

Princesa Julieta… - recordando el momento vivido en el Festival de Mayo – Pecosa… la verdad me sorprendiste

Ella sonrío dulcemente – Esa era la idea – deposito un fugaz beso en los labios masculinos

…-Él estaba bastante desconcertado por todas las emociones vividas, y no soltaba el abraso ni un milímetro

Ella entendió la pregunta en sus ojos – Desde que la leíste en Escocia para mi quise leerla completa pero el tiempo no me lo permitió, luego de verte en Chicago quise hacerlo de nuevo pero no pude, ahora que estoy en la casa de tu madre aproveche el tiempo y quería que fuera una sorpresa para el estreno pero… - se acerco coquetamente a su rostro- que mejor momento que ahora!!!

Te amo!!! – fue lo único que Terry atino a decir, su pecosa era una cajita de sorpresas pero le gustaba que Candy buscara cosas para agradarlo y solo ella conocía la mejor forma para lograrlo

Te amo!!!! – respondió ella y de nuevo se unieron un beso

El día continuo y llego la hora del ensaño, Terry no dejo que Candy se fuera podo presentársela a Robert, este de inmediato supo reconocer que ella era especial y se complementaban de una forma única.

Pero a la vez unos ojos celestes moraban todo eso con envidia y cierto resentimiento

Unos toquidos en su puerta sacaron a Terry de sus recuerdos, era la persona que debía maquillarlo, siguió pasando el tiempo.

Candy se encontraba nerviosa, mas nerviosa que el mismo Terry, parecía que ella fuera la actuaría, mientras se arreglaba con ayuda de unas de las muchachas que Eleonor le mando para ayudar no podía evitar mostrarlo abiertamente, su pensamiento la llevaron a la causa de estos, todo era por que esa noche todo New York la conocería como novia de Terry, ya que él le había dicho que como actor principal de la obra tenia privilegios y uno de esos era retirarse del teatro del brazo de su novia o esposa, ¿esposa? Se preguntaba Candy ya que esa palabra él la había pronunciado de una forma…, la verdad no sabía como describirla.

Esa noche ella portaría un hermoso vestido negro de seda con pequeños cambios en color verde, que en realidad no eran perceptibles al ojo, solo le daban un toque hermoso con el juego de las luces, el vestido le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de la curva de su cuello dejando descubiertos los hombros, la parte superior era el estilo de corsé, se adecuaba divinamente a su cuerpo dejando ver su pequeña cintura y esbelto cuerpo, para luego empezar la falda pegadas sus caderas pero mientras descendía se iba despegando de su pierna en línea A, pero sin ser demasiado ancho, el vestido era completado por una hermosas zapatillas altas del mismo color del vestido, unos guantes de seda a tono y una chalina para cubrirse del frío.

Candy en realidad no sabia como había aceptado este vestido cuando Eleanor le dijo que se miraría hermosa en el, ya que el vestido era demasiado revelador, pero ahora la imagen que le regresaba el espejo le agrego, el complemento del atuendo era una hermosa y sencilla gargantilla de plata unos retes de plata pero con incrustaciones de esmeralda, también había sido regalo de Eleonor, al principio Candy no quería que ella gastara tanto, pero no pudo negarse cuando Eleneor le dijo que quería consentir a su nueva hija, que argumento podría tener contra eso, su cabello lo llevaría suelto, eso le hizo recordar la tarde vivida en el teatro

Luego de haber compartido la escena del balcón, se quedaron platicando sentados a la orilla del escenario.

No puedo creer que en una semana sea el estreno!!! – decía Terry muy emocionado viendo hacia las butacas

Pues créelo, y disfrútalo!!!

Pero sabes? Hay algo mejor que todo esto- dijo señalando todo el teatro para luego verla fijamente

Algo mejor? Enserio? – en realidad Candy no creía que para Terry hubiera algo mas que el teatro

Si, hay algo mejor… - dijo tomando sus manos y depositar un tierno beso en ellas – y eso eres tu, y que estés a mi lado- le regalo una cautivadora sonrisa que derretía a Candy – Gracias por estar aquí mi amor!!!! – deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla

…- Candy no pudo decir nada pero quería decirle tantas cosas – y tus gracias por ser parte de mi vida!!! – y le regalo una sonrisa que podía hacer calida la mas fría noche

Terry no estaba preparado para esa confesión, solo pudo decir lo que esta en su corazón- Te amo Pecosa!!!!!

Candy le devolvió el beso en la mejilla como respuesta – Yo también te amo amor!!!!

Se perdieron en sus miradas no había mejor lugar que ese, donde con la mirada se decían todo lo que su corazón guardaba, entre ellos el silencio no era incomodo, al contrario era la prueba de ese lazo que había entre ellos, lamentablemente ese momento fue interrumpido

Buenas tardes!! – dijo una vos que Terry conocía y que lamentablemente odiaba, muy a su pesar se separaron y levantaron, tiernamente pero posesivo Terry tomo la mano de Candy

Buenas tardes – dijo Candy primero y de inmediato reconoció de quien se trataba

Buenas tardes Susana – dijo Terry secamente, por una parte agradecía su presencia así dejaría claro todo – Susana te presento a la señorita Candice White, mi novia – lo ultimo lo dijo acentuándolo, luego se dirigió a la pecosa – Candy te presento a Susana Marlow

Mucho gusto Susana, aunque talvez no recuerde pero ya nos conocíamos – Terry no podía creerlo, ya que Candy nunca le menciono nada, pero no entendía como

Mucho gusto, claro que recuerdo en Chicago verdad? – dejaría ver que ella es una que no se rinde fácilmente, y el noviazgo no quería decir nada definitivo

Chicago? – Pregunto un Terry desconcertado

Veo que no se lo platicaste –menciona maliciosamente Susana

Lo siento Terry pero no pensé que fuera relevante algo tan sin importancia – si Susana quería guerra la tendría

Pero como?

Bueno…- se adelanto Candy- veo que tu tampoco le diste el mensaje – se dirigió a la ojiazul- cuando actuaste en Chicago, luego que termino la función pensé en darte una sorpresa y visite tu hotel pero la señorita me dijo que estabas indispuesto y le pedí favor que te digiera, pero por lo que veo no lo hizo

Terry no lo podía creer Susana lo negó, y lo peor era que el había estado en ese momento esperándola en el hospital, se acerco a Candy y la tomo por la cintura – Bueno eso ya no importa ya que después de todo si pudimos vernos amor

Si tienes razón- Susana no lo podía creer se habían visto pero como?

Susana… - dijo Terry- por favor no vuelvas a decidir sobre mis acciones de eso modo

Pero… - no sabia como salir de eso, ella había querido poner en mal a Candy – como tu nunca recibes a la admiradores pensé que eso era lo correcto

Bueno… - dijo él acercándose mas a Candy – tienes razón ya que tu no conocía a mi novia y la equivocación es normal, lo bueno es que ahora ya sabes que Candy no solo es una admiradora – le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

Si tienes razón – dijo Susana nerviosamente, nunca Terry le había dirigido esa mirada, y no podia creer que ellos fueran novios de hace tanto

Buenas Tardes!!!

Hola Robert- dijo Terry cambiando totalmente el tono de voz que hace un momento tenia

No piensas presentarme Terry? – era no imposible fijarse en la bella dama que acompañaba a Terry, a parte en la forma que la tenia abrazada era obvio de quien se trataba

Lo siento Robert, ella es Candice White, mi novia, Candy el es Robert Hataway el dueño de la compañía y director de la obra

Muco gusto señor- dijo Candy extendiendo su mano

El gusto es mío señorita – dejo Robert tomando la mano de Candy y depositando un beso en ella – al fin la conozco, Terry me ha hablado tanto de usted – ese comentario hizo que un sonrojo apereciera en el rostro de Candy

Mientras comenzaba la plática entre ellos Susana aprovecho para retirarse, molesta y humillada. La tarde prosiguió normal

Unos toquidos hicieron que Candy saliera de sus pensamientos era Eleonor que le decía que ya debían salir hacia el teatro.

Mientras se dirigían al teatro Candy no podía evitar recordar la mirada de Susana, donde le decía descaradamente en cada escena mientras de desarrollaba el ensayo, su interés por Terry, y quería lucharía fuera lo que fuera, pero a la vez ella con una mirada le decía a Susana que tampoco se rendiría sin luchar por lo que era suyo.

Ahora verse maquillado y vestido como Romeo y pocos minutos faltaban para que la función empezara, hacia que Terry dibujara una enorme sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, esto lo hizo recordar otro acontecimiento en la semana pasada… su padre

Recordó que una noche que venia de regreso de visitar a su pecosa en la casa de su madre, cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su departamento escucho una voz en el pasillo del edificio, una que en algún momento nunca pensó que no volvería a escuchar

Buenas noches Terruce – saludo el duque

Duque que agradable sorpresa – haciendo uso de su sarcasmo

Terruce podemos hablar?

Perdón? Creo que entre usted y yo no hay nada que hablar – tuvo miedo, miedo que el duque se lo llevar y lo alejara de todo, y ahora que todo estaba mas que mejor en su vida

Por favor… - con miedo pero se atrevió a decir – por favor hijo

Ja!!! Ahora después de tanto tiempo resulta que soy tu hijo – Terry demostró su resentimiento

Siempre lo has sido Terruce… - sabia que su hijo actuaría así, pero lograría hablar con el

Enserio? Eso a mi nunca me lo pareció, siempre me hizo creer todo lo contrario – siempre le dolió su rechazo

Eso el lo que tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame y después decides – Terry no podía creer había ruego en la voz del duche

Esta bien – procedió a abrir la puerta de su departamento – pase duque a mi humilde morada

Ambos hombre entraron al departamento, el duque no dejo de sentirse orgulloso por su hijo. Se dirigieron al pequeño comedor y tomaron asiento

Bien habla – dijo secamente Terry

Terruce yo se que mi presencia te incomoda mi presencia, y no vengo a tu crees, todo lo contrario

No hubo respuesta por parte de Terry, entonces el duque continuo

Veras Terruce, primero quiero aclararte porque te aleje de tu madre – dirigió su mirada a la nada y comento su relato- Cuando mas o menos tenia tu edad, yo era libre no tenia preocupaciones de nada, y era piloto y había decidido viajar a America, ya que todos decían que el era un magnifico lugar, pero nunca pensé que encontraría mi felicidad y al verdadero amor en ese viaje – su mirada se suavizo – a mi siempre me gusto el teatro y no dude en visitarlo, en una de las funciones, bueno no recuerdo el nombre de obra, ya que una bella jovencita llamo mi atención de sobre manera y decidí que no descansaría hasta conocerla….

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba y miraba, la historia donde dos jovencitos se conocieron y se enamoraron, paso un corto tiempo y Richard de Grandchester le pidió matrimonia a la joven actriz Eleonor Backer, ella no dudo en aceptar, viajaron a Escocia, se casaron y vivían felices, pero su abuelo tenia otra cosa pensada para su padre, tenían 3 meses de vivir en Escocia, pero su padre mando a llamarlo son urgencia, Richard no dudo en atender su llamado, dejo a su nueva esposa en Escocia y se dirigió a Inglaterra, pero nunca contó con lo que lo esperaba, su padre lo esperaba con un arreglo matrimonial con un duque de saber donde, pero que para los intereses de su padre era perfecto, se enfrento a su padre, diciendo que él ya tenia esposa y que comenzaba a formar su familia, ya que Eleonor le contó que estaba embarazada, pero a su padre no le importo y lo amenazo con hacer desaparecer su hijo y esposa si no hacia lo que hacia, Richard no tuvo miedo y regreso a Escocia a su felicidad, pero de nuevo su padre ataco, después de un mes su padre fue a buscarlo a Escocia diciéndole que estaba muy enfermo y que debía entregarle el ducado a su primogénito y ese era Richard, y que no había nadie mejor para ese puesto que él, pero que por lo mismo debía casarse con alguien de posición, Richard no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero vio sinceridad en su padre, entonces le propuso un trato a su padre, diciendo que el matrimonio con Eleonor no se anularía solo o se diría y que su fututo hijo seria tratado como debía ser, su padre acepto y firmaron un papel.

Eleonor trato de convencerlo de no hacer, que tenia un mal presentimiento pero Richard no la escucho a los años se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que su amada le decía, y ahora pagaba caro sus errores

Me imagino que piensas que siempre te quise lejos de mí? – pregunto el duque nuevamente viendo a Terry después de su doloroso relato

Terry no dijo nada

Eso no es cierto hijo, tú eres mi más grande orgullo, pero lamentablemente no lo supe demostrar ya que cuando trataba era tachado por "mi esposa! – lo dijo con un deje de odio – yo siempre te defendí, pero luego llegue a entender si mas te defendía ella mas te atacaría entonces opte por dejar de hacerlo para que ella cesara, pero no fue así, y cuando hubo la opción de enviarte a un internado no lo hice para no verte, al contrario para protegerte del "hogar" – lo dijo melancólicamente – te había obligado a vivir y no aguantaras a la duquesa

Terry no sabia que decir, todo eso era nuevo para él y se sentía el peor de los humanos por haber juzgado tan mal a su padre

Comprenderás que por lo mismo Eleonor se alejo de mi, ella lo tomo como traición a nuestro amor, ya que ella decía si yo conocía lo era capaz mi padre por que confiar, tenia razón y por eso perdí a mi mas preciado tesoro, me dolió que también se alejara de ti, pero me convencí que juntos saldríamos adelante, pero tuve miedo de fallarte, por eso me porto así

Padre…. – el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar

Por eso cuando me entere que se había reconciliado de alegre enormemente, ya que siempre debió ser así, ahora solo me queda decir una cosa… - se acerco a Terry y lo miro como solo un padre puede ver a un hijo- PERDONAME HIJO… PERDONAME POR TODO!!!

Que? Había escuchado bien? Era lo único que su mente se repetía – no tengo nada que perdonarte papá, los dos fuimos victimas del destino caprichoso – y abrazo a su padre como siempre deseo

Gracias hijo – soltó una lagrimas

El abrazo duro largo tiempo, con eso querían borrar heridas, tristezas y malos momentos, pensar que ahora tenían un futuro por delante, pero luego unas palabras dichas por su padre vinieron a su mente, se paro de él para hablarle

Papá como sabes que me reconcilie con mi madre?

Bueno Terruce, ella me mando una carta diciendo que quería arreglar las cosas, que cuando veniste a America, ella no estaba preparada para eso, la entendí y le dije que estabas en nuestra villa, que ese era tu refugio, luego tu amiga rubia me lo confirmo

Amiga rubia? De que estaba hablando su padre?

El duque noto su desconcierto y aclaro sus dudas – veo que no te ha contado – sonrío viendo la sorpresa de Terry – me refiero a la rubia que defendió de una manera soberbia y que ahora esta aquí en New York

Que!!! Su padre conocía a Candy? Ni una palabra salía de su boca

Creo que su nombre es Candy – sonrío mas abiertamente ante el rostro de su hijo – veras recuerdas cuando fuiste a pedirme ayuda para una amiga antes dejar Inglaterra? – Terry asintió – bueno después me llego el aviso que habías dejado el colegio, me molesté de sobre manera y lo primero que hice fue ir al colegio, la hermana Grey me contó la situación y pedí hablar con ella, ella llego y de inmediato supe porque querías ayudarla, pero mi molestia no dejaba reconocerlo, le pregunte si sabia a donde habías ido y me dijo que no, salí mas molesto de la oficina de la hermana Grey, diciéndole que le quitaría mi ayuda, pero no conté que tan peculiar jovencita seria mas terca que yo, me alcanzo de una manera peligrosa y me convenció hablara con ella, me mostró tu nota y supe que lo que les unía era amor, y también confirme que tu y tu madre estaría juntos como debía ser, me dolió he de serte sincero, porque en el proceso yo te perdía, pero me alegraba, además con lo que Candy me dijo no podía pelear

Que te dijo ella? – se aventuro a decir pero torpemente

El duque sonrío – que si te quería, dejándote ir a cumplir tu sueño era la mejor forma de mostrarlo - su mirada se perdió recordando eso momento- tuve que aceptar que tenia razón, por eso no vine atrás de ti, pero no deje de estar pendiente de ti, también por eso estoy aquí, quise sentirme mas orgulloso de ti, al ver como alcanzas tu sueño

Terry no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, su pecosa siempre era su ángel, y ahora lo unía a su padre y fue la que hizo posible de ver su sueño hecho realidad, como no amarla – estos eran sus pensamientos

Me imagino que tienes varios planes con ella verdad? – esto lo saco de sus pensamientos

Bueno si….

Siguieron platicando toda la noche, como muchas veces ambos había deseado, esa unión única entre padre e hijo

Unos toquidos lo sacaron nuevamente de sus recuerdos, era Robert que llegaba a desearle éxito, y cuando se dio cuanta solo faltaban 5 minutos para su presentación.

Candy y Eleonor se encontraban el palco que les correspondía como el actor principal había solicitado, pero también alguien se le unió

Señoritas, que hermosa visión para nuestra pupilas – saludo el duque galantemente, desque arreglo también las cosas con Eleonor no dejaba pasar oportunidad para mostrarle su interés

Bunas noches Richard – saludo Eleonor con una sonrisa de quinceañera

Buena noches duque

Hija ya te he dicho que no me digas duque, dime Richard

Candy ya no pudo contestar ya que las luces se apagaron, dando aviso que la función empezaría.

Se sentaron y después de eso todo fue como un sueño, para los tres ver a Terry en el escenario, fue extraordinario, maravilloso, sublime, no había duda la actuación la traía en la sangre, y tendría un éxito rotundo, seria el Romeo de la historia.

Candy estaba hechizada con la actuación de Terry, ya no digamos cuando el dirigía una mirada furtiva hacia su palco, era obvio que le estaba dedicando la actuación, todo fue perfecto.

No se dieron cuenta, pero el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, los estrendurosos aplausos les confirmaron que la obra acaba de terminar, y el éxito de esta y de Terry era definitivo, los tres estaban muy felices por Terry.

Después de un rato alguien entre en el palco y le dijo a Candy que la acompañara, así lo hizo ella, pronto fue conducida por unos pasillos que hace poco había conocido, en menos de lo que pensó se encontraba frente a la puerta del camerino de Terry, toco y es escucho el paso, suspiro, ya era presa del nerviosismo, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación luego cerro la puerta tras de si.

Ahí esta ese hombre que con una sonrisa o una mirada podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera, estaba frente al espejo quitando se el maquillaje, cuando la vio Candy, dejo eso por un lado y se dirigió a su encuentro ella como respuesta lo recibió gustosa

Estuviste espectacular amor

Gracias, la única opinión que mi importa es la tuya amor

Candy se sonrojo por ese comentario – ya veras que no soy la única que opina eso – dijo esto deshaciendo el abrazo, para verlo a los ojos, eso permitió a Terry verla

No podía creer lo que tenia enfrente a él, definitivamente era la visión de Afrodita encarnada, tanto era su asombro que no podía hablar

Pasa algo? Tengo algo malo? – Candy decía esto mientras se revisa el cabello, vestido todo pero no encontraba nada malo entonces pensó lo peor y su rostro lo mostró

Terry entendió la tristeza en eso rostro que adoraba y se dijo tonto a si mismo, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y hablo – Amor… - se acerco nuevamente a ella y la abrazo amorosamente – lo que pasa es que me dejaste sin palabras te ves hermosa – dijo esto mus cerca del oído femenino, sintió como Candy se estremeció – espectacular diría yo!!! – quería decirlas cosas pero todavía le costaba ser espontáneo, pero sabia que con una sola sonrisa o mirada Candy sabia lo que él quería decirle

Gracias – logro decir Candy torpemente, sin dejar de aparecer un rubor en su rostro

Terry se alejo de ella para verla nuevamente, no entendía que había hecho para merecerse al ángel que tenia frente a él, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que la haría feliz auque se llevara la vida en eso.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia el espejo y continua con la tarea de quitarse el maquilla, pero no pudo porque sintió como una suave y delicada mano le quitaba el algodón para hacer ella la tarea, a pesar que no era una caricia sentía toda la dulzura y delicadeza de Candy, para su molestia esa tarea termino pronto tuvo que entrar atrás de un biombo para cambiarse y salir, claro saldrían hacia la noche mas especial de sus vidas.

Dentro del automóvil de Terry se sentía la alegría y amor en la atmosfera, pronto Candy empezó a reconocer el camino se dirigían a la casa de Eleonor

Terry pensé que iríamos a celebrar tu éxito?

Y así lo haremos pecosita

Pero no tendríamos que ir ala fiesta de la compañía? En lugar de eso te diriges a la casa de tu madre

Lo se!!! – dijo volteándola a ver tiernamente – tu sabes que a mi no me gustan esos eventos, y yo se que a ti tampoco, entonces que mejor que solo nosotros dos celebrar, además no hay nadie mas en este mundo con quien quisiera celebra que no fuera contigo – tomo sus manos y deposito un amoroso beso en ellas

Candy no pudo decir nada solo asintió y se sonrojo

Terry le encantaba ver a Candy sonrojada pero lo quemas degustaba que esos sonrojos fueran provocados por él, y solo por él, Candy pensó que soltaría sus manos pero no fue del todo cierto ya que si soltó una mano pero la otra se la llevo a su pecho, para ella era hermoso sentir el palpitar de Terry, así continuaron el trayecto hacia su destino

No paso mucho tiempo y la majestuosa pero sencilla mansión de Eleonor Backer se presento ante sus ojos, otra vez ocurría, que a pesar de ser invierno la noche era calida, ¿o a caso su mutua compañía era que hacia calidad la noche?, la verdad no estaban seguros, lo que si es que esa noche de luna llena era calida como la caricia que abordaba sus corazones.

El automóvil sin mucha prisa atreves lo lindos jardines, cubiertos con una leve capa de nieve, estos los acompaño hasta que se vieron frente a la puerta de entrada, Terry detuvo el automóvil y descendió de este para ayudar a su compañera a hacer lo mismo.

Tomados de la mano se dispusieron a ingresar, antes que terminaran de subir las tres gradas el mayordomo les abrió la puerta, cuando pasaron junto a él, le informo algo a Terry que Candy no logro escucha, así pues después de haber despojado de sus correspondientes abrigos y demás, tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia el estudio, lugar donde desde que Candy llego compartían muchas horas de su hermosa compañía.

Mientras caminaban Candy pudo apreciar lo bien que se miraba Terry en su impecable smoking negro, a pesar que llevaba su bello pelo suelto no dejaba de mostrar su gallarda presencia, en cada movimiento había una delicadeza y elegancia innatas, era increíble que un hombre como él se haya fijado en ella, pero se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo por solo este hecho.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del estudio, Terry le pido a Candy que se cerrara los ojos ella no muy quería, pero solo el haber mencionado la palabra sorpresa por parte de Terry la convenció, así con los ojos cerrados de ella, Terry procedió abrir la puerta para luego colocarse atrás de ella y entrar a la habitación, cuando llegaron al centro de esta él en el oído le dijo

Ya puedes abrir los ojos pecosita!!!

Terry… - Candy quedo maravillada con lo que vio, es estudio estaba lleno de rosas rojas y blancas pero dejaban ver un camino que llevaba a una mesa con el servicio para dos solo adornada por una rosa blanca y una roja, claro una vela al centro no podía faltar, la iluminación la regalaba la joya mas antigua de la tierra, la luna, que se mostraba esplendoras desde la terraza dond estaba colocada la mesa, también había otro camino que dirigía hacia la chimenea que se encontraba prendida y dama un toque acogedor al ambiente, también había una pequeña manta frente a ella, todo era espectacular, ¿ y Terry lo había hecho para ella? – es hermosos – apenas pudo decir

Me alegro que te guste amor – ya que en ningún momento la había soltado, pudo apreciar como el rostro de ella se iluminaba por la emoción, y ahora abrazados la guio hacia la mesa

Cuando ya estaban sentaron y la mesa fue servida, ella no podía dejar de ver todos lo detalles en la habitación, de verdad era una obra maestra, desde como pudo haber conseguido tantas rosas, hasta la posición de la mesa, ya que estaba ubicada no muy afuera para no sentir el frío del ambiente pero no muy adentro para poder apreciar la bella vista de la luna, pero si ambos era sinceros el frío no tendría cabida en ese lugar ya que la sola presencia del otra hacia una calida sensación pareciera en sus corazones y no dejara sentir mas que su amor.

Durante que les sirvieron la cena estaban callados ya que ella observaba la vista y Terry observa la vista que le regala su pecosa, podía estar la vida entera solo observándola.

Cuando el mayordomo se marcho, ella devolvió su mirada hacia él y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Por que haces todo esto amor?

Pues… - él también le regalo una galante sonrisa y una mirada penetrante – ya te dije que era para celebrar esta noche tan especial

Pero no tenias que hacer todo esto!!!!

Si, si tenia!!!! Acaso no puedo pasar un agradable momento con mi novia y a la vez consentirla? Yo creo que si verdad?

Contra eso no pudo decir nada, solo se limito a mirarlo con el amor que le tenia

Después procedieron a cena, pero a la vez se envolvieron en una platica amena y llena de risas sobre el éxito de la obra, pero con forme el tiempo pasaba y terminaban de cenar se dejo escuchar una melodía que ambos conocían muy bien, una violín dejaba escuchar las notas de ese vals que los unía, su vals, el vals de las rosas, definitivamente Terry había pensado en todo.

Él se levanto de su asiento y se puso enfrente de Candy

Princesa Julieta me concede esta pieza – dijo esto mientras hacia una caravana y extendía su brazo

Claro mi que querido príncipe Romeo

Así se dejaron envolver por todas la emociones que les provoca estar escuchando ese vals que un día fue testigo de los sentimientos donde ambos jóvenes empezaban a conocer el amor.

Ambos se miraban enamorados, felices y extasiados sabían que el lugar a donde pertenecían era ese, en los brazos del otro, donde nada ni nadie los lastimaría y su amor los hacia fuerte para pelear, era extraordinario sentirse así, a la vez una paz alberga sus corazones y este sabia que deseaba estar de otra forma que no fuera esa, protegido por el amor.

En su balie dejaban ver que estaban hechos el una para el otro, no había duda que se acoplaban y complementaban, ese era su destino, y ahora la luna era su fiel testigo de esa verdad absoluta.

Lamentablemente las notas terminaron, pero ambos sabían que eso no importaba ya que era el comienzo de muchos sueños para compartir.

A pesar que la música termino ninguno de los dos se separo del otro, a pesar que no decían palabras no hacia falta ya que eran sus corazones los que se comunicaban y eso era perfecto y la certeza de eso fue el beso tierno, amoroso, pero que en este se entregaban su alma y vida, y sabían que si estaban juntos todo saldría bien, se separaron pero solo para confirmar lo que sus corazones ya había dicho

Te amo!!!! – dijeron al mismo tiempo y de nuevo se volvieron a unir en un beso

Luego de un rato el beso termino, y sin decir nada Terry condujo a Candy frente la chimenea, para después él tomar la manta, ambos sentarse en el suelo, él colocarla a manta sobre ellos para al final abrasarse, estuvieron un gran rato así, solo acompañados por la bella melodía que era tocada por sus almas y que era escrita por el gran amor que se tenían, no sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero Terry se atrevió a romper el silencio

Sabes tuve esta idea y no pude dejar de hacerlo – de su traje saco una pequeña caja de color vino tinto y la puso frente a Candy – cuando me confirmaste que vendrías se me ocurrió comparte algo espero te guste – y le entrego la cajita a Candy

Ella no cabía de felicidad Terry había pensado en un detalle para ella, no dijo nada sol toda emocionada procedió a abrir la cajita pero lo que encontró la desconcertó – Una llave? Era lo que su mente se repetía, que era esto? – Terry noto su desconcierto y sonrío para si mismo, logro su objetivo

Cuando ella se dispuso a preguntarle que significaba esa llave, la puerta del estudio se abrió dándole pase al mayordomo que llevaba el postre, Candy tuvo que aguardar su pregunta, este les entrego las charolas y este se disculpo y salio, frente a la chimenea se dispusieron a disfrutarlo, con el olor del postre Candy se olvido de su pregunta,

pastel de chocolate, mmmm!!! Era lo que su mente le avisaba que había debajo de la tapadera de plata

Terry río mas, pero sin dejar que ella lo notara, sabia que su punto débil era el chocolate

Candy dejo a un lado la cajita con la llave y se propuso destapar el pastel y disfrutarlo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando lo hizo, en lugar de haber un delicioso pedaso de pastel había un enorme corazón de chocolate pero en el centro algo brilloso sobresalía, y cuando pudo ver bien de que se trataba se olvido de respirar, no lo podía creer, solo atino voltear a ver a su acompañante que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, pero cuando lo vio su sorpresa fue mayor, Terry se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella

Candy, amor – le tomo dulcemente sus manos entre las de él – hace poco dije que esta noche era especial, pero no lo es por la obra, sino porque estamos juntos – Candy estaba mas confundida que nunca, no podía pensar nada, él le dedico una sonrisa cautivadora y continuo – Amor te amo!!!, desde el día que te vi en medio de la bruma no pude borrar de mi mente tus hermosas esmeradas y tu sublime sonrisa, en ese momento no supe entender porque, pero cuando te nuevamente en el colegio, la verdad por miedo no quise aceptar lo que mi corazón gritaba, pero luego de nuestras vacaciones en Escocia, descubrí que sin una mirada tuya o una sonrisa no era capas de vivir, me sentía vacío y triste si no estabas cerca, ya cuando lo estabas me sentía completo y feliz, de inmediato supe que era así como quería sentirme el resto de la vida, lamentablemente el destino nos jugo una broma, pero ahora nos vuelve a juntar y no estoy dispuesto a perderte nuevamente – el corazón de Candy saltaba de emoción por las recién pronunciadas palabras de su amado, sus ojos estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta se había producido, Terry al igual que ella esta feliz por al fin decía lo que su corazón celosamente guardaba y no podía sentirse mejor, además la mirada llena de amor de Candy lo animaba, sin soltar las manos de ella, procedió a sacar el solitario que se encontraba en el plato para luego – Amor, Candy el día de hoy me presento como un hombre completamente enamorado de un ángel, que como mortal se atreve a pedirle que le de la oportunidad de llenar de amor y alegría todos los días de su vida, ¿ Candy quieres ser mi esposa?

¿Esposa…? ¿Esposa de Terry? – era lo que su corazón gritaba – claro que lo quería.- Terry yo…

Continuara……………..

Disculpen que este cap es algo largo pero necesitaba que fuera así para después el preceder de la historia tuviera bases, espero les guste y no les aburra, ojala no las defraude y que sigan acompañándome hasta el final

Como siempre gracias a todas por su ánimo y amistad, gracias por leer!!

Nos vemos pronto, ya le quiero dar una sorpresa

Saludos!!!!

Nota:

La escena en la que participan Terry y Candy, pertenece a la obra Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare, esta se encuentra en el acto 2 escena 2


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Amor, Candy el día de hoy me presento como un hombre completamente enamorado de un ángel, que como mortal se atreve a pedirle que le de la oportunidad de llenar de amor y alegría todos los días de su vida, ¿Candy quieres ser mi esposa?

¿Esposa…? ¿Esposa de Terry? – era lo que su corazón gritaba y su mente repetía – claro que lo quería, pensaba- Terry yo…

Los segundos pasaban y Candy no podía articular palabra, las emociones no la dejaban y Terry se encontraba mal por la desesperación que empezaba a sentir, ya que en la mirada de ella leia la respuesta pero deseaba, no necesitaba oírla de esa hermosa boca.

Terry yo… - al fin pudo decir ella pero entrecortadamente – yo… no quiero ser tu esposa…

Él no podía creer lo que oía, no podía ser cierto, ella noto el desconcierto en el rostro del amor de su vida, y se recrimino mentalmente, pero al fin pudo continuar, quitando una mano del agarre de Terry procedió a llevarla a ese rostro que tanto amaba

– Amor… - Terry volvió a mirarla cuando sintió su roce y escucho esa vos que lo embrujaba, ya que había bajado la mirada por una tristeza que empezaba a embargarlo , acariciando el rostro de Terry, Candy tomo control de su voz – Amor no solo quiero ser tu esposa… - con la mirada le pidió perdón a ese hombre extraordinario, la sonrisa volvía a él entendiendo lo que Candy le decía pero esperando curioso lo que diría - Terry yo soy la que le agradezco a la vida por darme un ángel para guiarme cada día, que con su azul mirada me cubre y con sus fuertes brazos me protege dándome una razón para vivir, yo soy la que quiere hacerte feliz cada segundo de tu vida – deposito un fugas beso en los labios de Terry – Amor claro que quiero ser tu esposa, compañera, amiga, confidente y amante, Te amo!!!

Él nunca pensó escuchar eso de su pecosa pero no podía negar que con esas palabras su corazón se detuvo unos segundos para volver a vivir solo por ella y para hacerla feliz – Te amo Candy!!! – alcanzo a decir mientras tomaba la delicada mano izquierda para colocar en su lugar el hermoso solitario, para luego unirse un cálido abrazo donde ambos podían sentir el corazón desbocado del otro. Terry se separo un poco de ella, para ver esas esmeraldas que amaba, pero que ahora estaban cubiertas por lagrimas unidas por un nuevo brillo en su mirada - No deja de ser una llorona – se dijo a si mismo – Amor por que lloras? – le dijo mientras con sus labios limpiaba las lagrimas posadas sobre el dulce rostro

De felicidad!!! – dijo en un susurro – Te amo!!!

Yo también te amo pecosa!!!– deposito un beso en los labios de ella – y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara nunca – la volvía abrazar

Así continuaron por un largo tiempo, solo escuchando las palabras de amor que gritaban sus corazones cerrando la promesa esa noche dicha.

Pero Candy se atrevió a romper ese mágico silencio

Terry tenias todo planeado verdad?

Si – sonriendo de medio lado – Te gusto pecosa?

Gustarme?, como no puede gustarme pasar tiempo con mi novio, perdón mi prometido – dijo coquetamente – Todo estuvo hermoso Terry, Gracias!!. Esta noche es la mejor de mi vida!

Prometido se dijo Terry, que bien se escuchaba eso – No tienes nada que agradecer amor, ya que esto no es ni la milésima parte de lo que haría por ti y por tu felicidad – la atrajo hacia a él y le dijo al oído – También es el mejor día de mi vida amor!!

Terry como fue que planeaste todo y yo me di cuenta? – dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

Pecosa esa era la idea si no, no seria una sorpresa – le dijo besando su naricita – jajaja – Candy dibujando una gran sonrisa

Que es lo gracioso Terry – poniendo cara de enojo fingido, nada podría molestarla esa noche

Que no importa la caras que pongas se notan mas las pecas – ella iba a darle un golpe en el hombro pero la él la detuvo para depositar un beso el la delicada mano- pero eso no te quita lo hermosa que eres

Terry…

Te amo pecosita linda!!!

Te amo malcriado!!!

Se hablaron viéndose reflejados en el alma del otro, Terry sin soltar su mano la invito a acomodarse en sus brazos para disfrutar la vista de luna y acompañados por el calor de la chimenea y el que su corazón desprendía. Pasó el tiempo y Terry no podía creer que Candy ya fuera su prometida, él pensaba que definitivamente no merecía eso, pero agradecía poder tenerlo y lucharía por no perder la felicidad que ahora tenia en sus manos. Acariciando los rizos de Candy pudo darse cuenta que ella empezaba a relajarse producto del cansancio esperando que pronto callera en los brazos de Morfeo, ya era tarde pero él no quería irse

Amor esta cansada verdad?

No para nada- dijo Candy en medio de un bostezo

Por que no te creo? – separándola un poco de él, sonrio viéndola tiernamente

Pues créeme no estoy casada- volvió a decir en medio de otro bostezo- quédate mas tiempo si??

Heee… - como podía negarse a esas inocentes esmeraldas – esta bien pero solo un rato mas

Si esta bien!!! – atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él

Pero Terry no se equivoco, en poco tiempo Candy callo en un profundo sueño, la alejo de él cuidadosamente para no despertarla, para luego tomarla en brazos y así avanzar hasta la habitación donde Candy dormía, mientras duraba el recorrido Terry no podía quitar los ojos de ese rostro tan apacible que se encontraba recostado en su pecho

Se mira divina, hermosa tierna, encantadora – estos y mas eran los halagos que Terry pensaba

Cuando llego a la habitación se acerco a la cama y la deposito suavemente, luego procedió a quitarle las zapatillas para que ella se acomodara mejor pero cuando la iba a tapar con una frazada la magnifica visión de la mujer que amaba se lo impido y se dio el gusto de examinarla detenidamente, definitivamente esa noche demostraba que era una diosa encarnada, esto lo llevo a recordarlo lo que vivió a la salida del teatro

Después de salir de su estado de shock de ver a Candy mas bella que nunca y solo para él, le ofreció su brazo como el caballero que era, ella no lo dudo, y así salieron del camerino, ambos con una gran sonrisa, Terry no podía creer que atrás de esa mirada inocente se pudiera encontrar la mujer despampánate que estaba junto a él y que a mas de un hombre podía tener a sus pies con solo tronar sus dedos, pero para ser sincero eso lo molesto ya que él casi se la come con la mirada como reaccionarían los demás hombres, eso lo lleno de unos enormes celos y una enorme furia, pero no le duro mucho tiempo ya que se vieron frente a la puerta que les mostraba la salida y se podían escuchar unos escandalosos gritos, provocando que Candy se aferrara mas a su brazo, ese gesto hizo a Terry recriminarse mentalmente como podía pensar esas cosas, a larga el único que disfrutaría de la compañía de Candy era él. Le dio un leve apretón a la mano de Candy infundiéndole confianza y con la encantadora sonrisa que le dio le infundio valor, ella respiro profundo y le devolvió la sonrisa y Terry se creía el mejor hombre del mundo ya que estaba a escasos pasos de demostrarle al mundo que tenia a la mujer mas maravillosa del planeta y pronto seria su esposa.

Pero un leve susurro parecido al canto de una alondra llego a sus oídos haciendo que Terry depositara los ojos en la dueña de de ese canto

Terry no te vayas- Candy hablaba en sueños y le pedía que se quedara, eso era algo que nunca espero, aunque a él le pasaba lo mismo todas las noches, ya que unas lindas pecas siempre invadían sus sueños, y esto le dio una idea.

Entonces procedió a quitarse el saco, el corbatín, aflojarse los puños de la camisa y desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, rodeo la cama y antes de sentarse en esta se quito los zapatos, entonces se sentó

Pecosa, ya me imagino la cara que pondras, pero quiero estar contigo – dijo esto en un susurro viendo al ángel que dormía plácidamente

Se acostó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, alcanzo la manta para luego con la misma delicadeza con la que se acostó atraer a Candy hacia el, la deposito en sus pecho y la abrazo tiernamente, deposito un beso en la frente de su amada

Te amo!!! – y se tapo a ambos con la frazada

Terry no quería dormir solo quería guardar en su mente esa escena, Candy en sus brazos siendo su prometida y amándola con toda la fuerza de su corazón y sintiéndose amado de igual forma, pero en medio de su esplendida emoción, también se quedo dormido, y los jóvenes amantes pasaron su primera noche juntos donde el amor era su mejor aliado para buscar la felicidad y la luna su tácito testigo.

Así la noche paso y claro haciendo de sus travesuras procedió a dar comienzo al nuevo día.

El tiritar de los cantos y los cálidos rayos de sol despertaron al bello Romeo, al principio le costo reconocer donde se encontraba pero al hacerlo y recordar lo vivido la noche anterior lo hizo voltear a ver la joya preciada que dormía en su pecho, no había nada mejor en el mundo que eso.

Verla con su pelo rubio alborotado, como tantas veces lo soñó, sentirse abrazado por su cálidos brazos era lo mejor del mundo!!!

Nunca se cansaría de verla, pero tuvo que optar por dejarla de ver ya que su hermosa Julieta empezaba a despertarse y quería apreciar sin perderse detalle de la salida del verdadero sol a traves de esas divinas esmeraldas.

Ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para luego encontrase con esos zafiros que tanto ama, parpadeo un par de veces pensando que le pasaba lo mismo que todas la mañanas, soñaba que él despertaba a su lado, aunque ahora ya faltaba poco para eso, pero nunca pensó que seria tan pronto,

Buenos días princesa Julieta – dijo en medio de una esplendorosa sonrisa

Buenos día mi hermoso Romeo – pero luego de parpadear y llevarse las manos a su rostro para frotarse los ojos, y de nueva cuenta volviendo a depositar sus manos en es abdomen de Hércules, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño. Terry observaba todo esto con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios pero desidio romper el silencio, y ella lo pudo comprobar cuando de nueva cuenta escucho esa melodiosa vos!!

Dormiste bien amor?

Terry…

Candy no comprendía que como era posible que ella estuviera en la misma cama que él, empezó a examinar la situación, se vio con el vestido de la noche anterior, recostada en el pecho de Terry y también amarrando con sus brazos su cintura, pero él también tenia algo de su parte, tenia ambas manos puesta en la delicada cintura tiernamente pero a la vez posesivamente, pero lo peor de todo era que a pesar de que la cálida frazada no dejaba ver nada, Candy podía sentir como tenían entrelazadas sus piernas, provocándole un sonrojo enorme y en Terry una sonrisa por de mas que encantadora.

Terry que haces aquí? – Pregunto ella torpemente separándose un poco de él

Pues que mas!!! – le dijo con esa mirada provocadora que la hacia temblar, sin soltarla

Pero como, cuando? – no podía decir nada, pero Terry la tranquilizo

Amor no te asustes, solo quería estar a tu lado, después de la noche que me regalaste no me quería separar de ti – le dijo de una forma que ella se sintió desmayar

Terry – dijo apenas en un susurro

Te amo!!! – deposito un dulce beso en la nariz cubierta por pecas – Sabes te ves hermosa por las mañanas

Pero no mas que tu – a pesar que su cabello esta alborotado y le cubrían un poco el rostro, no dejaba de parecerse a dios griego, con su mano aparto esos cabellos que impedían admirarlo en todo su esplendor y le regalo una sonrisa, se volvió acomodar en su pecho

No estas enojada? – Dios se mira divina!!, no!!, es divina y es solo mía. Pensaba Terry

Como podría enojarme si acabas de cumplirme un sueño mas!!

Un sueño más?

Si, uno mas, primero es el estar a tu lado, el segundo amarme, el tercero ser tu prometida, y ahora ver lo más hermoso que existe en el mundo por la mañana y saberlo solo mío. - se volvió a separar de él y le dio un tierno beso dejándolo en las nubes

Se volvieron acomodar, y sin sentir miedo o desconcierto, disfrutaron de su cercanía y a la vez se sentían los mas afortunados en el universo por tener lo que mas deseaban a su lado

Amor, tu madre no se enojara por esto? – dijo de pronto ella

Claro que no, además es mi habitación y es donde me quedo cuando paso la anoche aquí- le respondió pícaramente

Malcriado!!!

Pecosa!!

Ambos rieron, su corazón no cabía de felicidad, solo el hecho de estar juntos el mundo era extraordinario y pequeño comparado con el amor que se tenían.

Bueno pecosa, aunque por mi me quedaría toda a vida así, recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver lo de mi padre

Si tienes razón

Bueno arréglate, desayunamos y nos vamos

Ok amor

Terry a regañadientes la soltó y separo sus piernas de las de ella para que se pudieran levantar, ella se dirigió al closet y tomo la ropa que se pondría para luego entrar al curto de baño y asearse.

Él todavía se quedo un rato recostado en la cama, y tranquilizando a su cuerpo ya que el tenerla de eso mono más de un sentido se había despertado, de repente un olor familiar lo invadió y se dio cuenta que provenía de su camisa

Es el aroma de ella, ahora huelo a ella – dijo para si mismo, pero dándose cuenta que no solo la camisa olía a rosas si no en si él olía a rosas

Se levanto y se dirigió al mismo closet donde antes Candy había tomado su ropa.

Mi pecosa, con algo tan sencillo puede poner mi mundo de cabeza – dijo en medio una sonrisa ya que ella había acomodado su ropa junto a la de él, uniendo detalles como unían sus vidas – Eres única amor!!!- Tomo su ropa se propuso salir de ahí lo antes posible ya que oír el agua y saber que solo una puerta lo separaba de ella era una tortura, así él también se fue arreglar a la habitación de invitados.

Candy se encontraba ya lista en su habitación pero no podía quitar la mirada de la cama, recordando lo sublime que había sido estar de ese modo con Terry, y lo mejor de todo era que ya era su prometida y que tanto como el duque también Eleonor ya la consideraban de la familia, así recordó como quedo con el duque de buscarle un domicilio en New York

Candy, hija – era extraordinario escuchar decir eso al duque – sabes quería pedirte un favor

Claro duque – le sonrió solo como ella sabia

Ya te he dicho que no me digas duque, dime Richard – le dijo en un tono un poco fuerte, pero para después darle una encantadora sonrisa, ahora sabia de donde venia esa sonrisa que la derretía – Bueno, sabes el favor que quiero pedirte a ti tanto como a Terry, es... – dijo viendo a su hijo de un a forma que Candy no supo interpretar – Como podrán darse cuenta ahora tengo mas de un motivo para pasar largas temporadas en New York – dijo viendo profundamente a Eleonor y esta solo se sonrojo – pues he decidido buscar una casa, pero también debido unos negocios que vine a hacer no me lo han permitido y le pedí favor a Ely, pero ella por su tiempo no puede, entonces me atrevo pedírselo a ustedes, me ayudarían?

Claro – se apresuro a decir Candy

Por su puesto padre – Candy se sentía tan feliz de ver como ahora Terry recuperaba la familia que se merecía

Pero en que tipo de casa esta pensando? – pregunto Candy

Pues la verdad no lo he pensado- dijo el duque pasando su mano por su magnifico cabello – se los dejo a su criterio, lo único que si les pido que tenga la peculiaridad que cuando uno este en ella se sienta en su hogar

Esta bien du... – Richard le dirigió una mirada misteriosa a Candy – no se preocupe Richard notros no encargaremos, verdad Terry?

Por supuesto amor

Esa tarde continuo amenamente, donde el duque contaba que su idea era que a partir de ese día se quedaría una larga temporada en New York, que se estaba divorciando de la duquesa, y que no le importaba si el nombre de su familia caía en habladurías, ya era tiempo de ser feliz, no falto la invitación de Eleonor hacia el duque para quedarse en su casa en lo que él conseguía una propia...

Y ahora Candy y Terry se encontraban a pocas horas de ver lo que habían encontrado para el duque, ya que habían quedado de verse en la sencilla pero extraordinaria casa para almorzar y ver que le parecía.

Candy se vio por última vez en el espejo y le agrado lo que vio

Por dios Candy, antes tu nunca te preocupaste por esto y ahora no puedes salir sin verte al menos tres veces en el espejo – lo que hacia el amor, se dijo esto simulando un golpe en su cabeza y sacando su lengua

En eso estaba cuando escucho unos toquidos que le anunciaban que Terry ya estaba listo y llegaba por ella para ir juntos a desayunar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella la dejo sin aliento, era un Terry con su cabello aun húmedo y un poco alborotado, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camisa azul de cuello de tortuga y una chaqueta del mismo tono y material del pantalón, se miraba endemoniadamente guapo.

Pero ella no se quedaba atrás llevaba un sencillo vestido en color rosa con el cuello redondo no muy pronunciado, pero que acentuaba muy bien sus curvas, unas botas en tono blanco y en su brazo un abrigo rosa pero en otro tono para contrastar, su pelo lo llevaba siempre con sus risos sueltos pero sin el listón que acostumbraba, dejando que el aire se divirtiera con ellos, se miraba encantadora.

Lista amor – dijo al fin Terry, es que cuando se perdían en la mirada el otro, no había otra cosa que existiera

Lista!! – dijo ella tomando el brazo que él le había ofrecido

Así se dirigieron al comedor para tomar el desayuno claro sin que las bromas de Eleonor faltaran y que ahora se unían a las del duque ya que desde hace días también vivía ahí, claro tampoco podía faltar el sonrojo de Candy y la franca risa de Terry, ese momento se podía palpar el amor que se respiraba en el ambiente, así en un ambiente ameno se termino el desayuno y cada quien se dispuso a realizar sus diversas actividades, ya que Candy y Terry irían a ver que todo estuviera listo para que cuando el duque y Eleonor llegaran no faltara nada.

Mientras iban en el automóvil Terry no podía borrar la sonrisa del rostro lo mismo pasaba con Candy lo único era que esa sonrisa era producida por distintas razones, al fin llegaron a su destino.

Era una casa en la misma zona donde vivía Eleonor, que iniciaba con una enorme reja de hierro pero siendo mas pequeña que la mansión de la actriz, con techos a dos aguas con teja de color roja, con sus paredes de color amarillo suave y algunas cubiertas por plantas que por el pasar de los años le había terminado de dar su toque único y especial, de dos niveles pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran los jardines que la rodeaban, eran majestuosos y que a pesar que la nieve los cubría se podía notar que era extravagante. No podían creer que en una semana tenían listo un domicilio para el duque.

Dejaron parquearon el automóvil frente la entrada principal y se dispusieron a entrar, ya que Terry poseía una copia de la llave, al entrar no pudieron evita decir una exclamación de admiración y aprobación por el resultado del trabajo hecho en la casa, pero lo que mas les llama la atención era, claro desde la primera ves que lo vieron lo notaron, el parecido de la sala con la sala de la villa en Escocia de los Gaandchester y eso lo tomaron como una señal para adquirirla aparte de la conexión que sintieron con la casa, Candy sintió una emoción que no supo como describir al saber que esa casa no seria para ella pero lo hubiera deseado.

Sabes todo esta en orden, ya no hay nada que tengamos que hacer- dijo Terry acercándose a la chimenea para encenderla

Si es cierto- claro que tenia razón ya que el recorrido que dieron por la casa apreciaron que no faltaba nada, se dieron cuenta hasta le mas minimo detalle de decoración estaba listo, pero a Candy la preocupaba algo

Sigues preocupada verdad amor?

Si Terry, de verdad crees que no le moleste a tu padre que toda la decoración y reparaciones hayan quedado a nuestro gusto?

Claro que no amor, el mismo dijo que confiaba en nosotros no?

Si

Entonces no te preocupes, mejor relajate frente al fuego de la chimenea y en misa brazos y esperemos a mis padres – le dijo coquetamente

No pudo decir nada ya que Terry ya la estaba tomando por la cintura para dirigirla frente a la chimenea y sentarse en la suave alfombra y abrazándola completamente para acunarla en sus brazos- Ya veras que le encantara, te quedo hermosa la decoración

Gracias Terry, pero sabes, puedes guardar un secreto? – le dijo ella casi en un susurro

Claro

La decore pensando que era para nosotros – la sorpresa que Terry sintió no la pudo evitar demostrar por medio de una risa nerviosa, pero ella no la aprecio, ya que mientras hablaba se encontraba recostada en el pecho de él – se que es una locura pero es cierto además la casa también tiene detalles que tu quisiste

En serio??? – no podía salir de su asombro

Si – Terry sabia que había llegado el momento de hablar

Paso un tiempo considerable, donde ellos aprovechaban la ocasión para hacerse cualquier mimo, pero esto Terry lo hacia apara darse ánimos, y así al fin pudo hablar, procedió a sacar algo de su pantalón

Amor toma – le dijo luego de alejarla de el y verla fijamente

Que es Terry? – dijo tomando la péquela caja de terciopelo que le parecía conocida

Ábrela y veras!!!

Así Candy hizo lo que Terry le pedía, cuando abrió la cajita encontró de nueva cuenta una llave, y eso le hizo recordar la noche anterior, que no había preguntar que era, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Terry la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él y le dijo muy cerca de los suaves labios

Bienvenida a nuestro hogar amor!!!

Que??? – fue lo único que pudo decir pero en su mente – bienvenida a nuestro hogar…, se repetía una y otra ves, tratando de entender lo obvio- Nuestro hogar…?

Si amor nuestro hogar, y esta es la llave que guardara nuestra felicidad celosamente – le dijo tiernamente, pero divertido al ver el desconcierto en el rostro pecoso

Pero como? – la verdad no podía hablar por todas la emociones que la atacaban

Pues veras – l dijo volviéndola a acunar en sus brazos - el día que arregle las cosas con mi padres me pregunto que planes tenia para nuestro futuro y pues le conté y me dijo que quería ser parte de mi felicidad y aunque al principio me negué, me di cuenta que si no lo aceptaba era de nueva cuenta caer el mal que había hecho en cuanto a mi padre, a demás no solo era para mi – termino de hablar depositando un beso en la cabellera rizada

Wow!!! No puedo creer que todo esto lo haya puesto tu padre – decía con una voz que delataba la alegría que sentía

Perdona que te contradiga pecosita pero no todo lo hizo él – se acerco al oído e Candy – la decoración y demás corrió por mi cuenta, este es otro regalo para ti amor

Dios, Terry nunca dejaría de sorprenderla – Gracias amor!!! – dijo esto alejándose de Terry para rodearlo con sus brazos y demostrarle con ese abrazo lo que su corazón sentía y que su boca no podía decir, para luego entregarse en un beso que los hizo alcanzar el cielo.

La tarde continuo y luego de almorzar algo que Terry astutamente había llevado se volvieron a quedar abrazados pero ahora en el sillón frente a la chimenea, Candy pensaba que ahora entendía todo el amor que había puesto en esa casa y la conexión que sentía con esta, ya que era para ella y el amor de su vida, provocando así un leve sonrojo que gracias a la media luz de la habitación él no pudo apreciar, con Terry pasaba algo parecido ya que el también imaginada su vida al lado de su alma gemela, ahí mismo en esa habitación dentro de unos años, pero con un pequeño en el regazo de Candy y tres o cuatro pequeños alrededor de ellos llenando la habitación con su angelicales risas, desde es perspectiva la vida era perfecta. Pero todavía faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a eso y el primer paso estaría pronto por darse.

En que piensas amor?- pregunto ella al ver la mirada perdida de Terry

En nuestro futuro y tu en que piensas?

También en nuestro futuro

Y que ves?

Felicidad y amor, y tú?

Amor y dicha – le dio un suave beso – Te amo!!!

Te amo!!

Candy entendió que ahora mas que nunca tenía muchas cosas que arreglar

No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, en dos días tengo que volver a Chicago

No te vayas!!! – dijo esto en un tono de suplica, tenia miedo que si la dejaba ir, posiblemente no la volvería a ver

Amor tengo que irme

Pero si es por trabajo aquí hay hospitales

Lo se, y no es por eso

Si es por Albert lo mandamos a traes, ya como ves tenemos espacio donde se quede

Tampoco es eso

Entonces? – algo molesto, no entendía porque ella tenia que irse

Ya te lo dije – tomo su rostro dulcemente con ambas manos y se acerco a sus labios – es por este amor que no tenemos, que hay que hacer las cosa bien, me voy no porque quiera sino porque quiero arreglar mi situación con la familia Andry, ya sea que me diga que estoy repudiada o que todavía tienen mi tutela, ya que no he tenido noticias del Tío Abuelo

Pero eso se puede arreglar con una carta – dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

No!!! Amor entiende, con este amor no vale la pena arriesgarse sino al contrario cuidarlo de cualquier situación adversa – sin saber porque sintió una apretón en su corazón, acaso era una señal de que algo malo pasaría – solo estaré el tiempo necesario y ahí regresare y si es necesario con Albert, pero con todo aclarado, ok Amor, por favor entiéndeme, no quiero volver a car en una trampa y que me separen de ti

Esta bien amor, lo entiendo solo es que me duele verte partir, te amo tanto – no lo quería admitir pero Candy tenia razón, mas sabiendo que la víbora de Eliza y la comadreja de Neal eran familia de ella, adoptiva pero familia, y si una vez habían provocado su separación puede ser que volviera hacer lo mismo

Se abrasaron fuertemente para darse fuerza y aplacar todos lo miedos que su corazón sentía, pero con la certeza que lucharían con todo para alcanzar su sueño.

Continuara….

Hola a todas!!!

Primero que nada, PERDON, PERDON… PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, mi intención no era esto, pero lamentablemente uno propone y Dios dispone y estas ultimas semanas han sido feas en la universidad, muchas tareas, pero espero que su espera valga la pena y con este capitulo me congracie con ustedes!!!

La verdad les agradezco a todas por sus lindas palabras ya que sin ustedes esta historia no existiera ya que son una de las principales causas para seguir haciendo mi intento de escritora.

Me disculpa si a veces la gramática no mucho y por la faltas de ortografía, y también si en algún momento les parece todo demasiado dulce, pero lamentablemente yo soy así, pero ya saben que cualquier reclamo, duda, abucheo, sugerencia o ideas las espero, siempre será un placer recibir sus correos!!!

Nos leemos pronto,

Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Mientras la el día moría y daba comienzo a la noche, una hermosa rubia pecosa se encontraba a bordo de un tren que la llevaba de regreso a Chicago con la ilusión como equipaje y el amor verdadero como compañero.

Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en una rosa roja, un príncipe negro, extraordinario como el hombre que se la dio, esto la llevo a recordar la despedida de hace unas horas atrás

En un lugar en la estación de tren en New York se encontraba una pareja algo escondida y abrazada, pero gracias por la multitud de la genta, pasaba desapercibida, ya que si los vieran seria algo no muy agradable ya que las muestras de afecto no eran bien vitas y menos si no eran casados, y aún así el contacto era poco. Pero para ellos el contacto era importante. Estaban abrazados pero con las distancia suficiente para verse, pero cuando hablaban sus aliento se mesclaban y sus labios se rosaban

No te tardaras mucho verdad amor? – viéndola fijamente para grabar cada línea del rostro de su ángel

No amor – ella deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios masculinos – ya veras que el tiempo pasara rápido y yo pronto estaré de nuevo junto a ti

Ya quiero que te vayas… - Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Terry con una tierna sonrisa beso la comisura de los delicados labios – para que de nuevo estés a mi lado y nunca mas separarnos, te amo!!!

Terry…

Promete que solo bien llegues a Chicago me avisas

Si amor

Que cualquier cosa que pase te comunicas conmigo de inmediato – la abraza fuertemente y le susurra al oído pero con tono firme - y si te hace algo "tu familia", sabrán quien es Terruce Grandchester!!!

Amor no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo se cuidarme sola

Lo se Candy, - la alejo de nuevo pero no mucho, volviendo a la posición anterior - pero entiéndeme, te llevas mi corazón y dejas a mi razón nublada, si algo te pasara yo me moriría

Pues con tu corazón como escudo, es que estoy segura que nada me pasara

Tal vez a ti no, pero que hago yo si tu no estas?

Como que haces?!, pues cuidar de mi corazón que se queda contigo, te amo!!!

Te amo pecosa hermosa

El ruido de un silbato los interrumpió, era el aviso para que la dejara ir, el corazón de Terry estaba confundido, él entendía que la mejor forma de hacer las cosas era que Candy hablara con los Andry, pero su corazón por un lado le decía que tuviera confianza, y por otro lado le decía que no debía dejarla ir, que tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la vería, pero debía confiar, ya que su amor era fuerte y por este vencerían, así con el corazón acongojado la fue soltando lentamente aprovechando cada segundo para perderse en esa esmeraldas y llenarse con el aroma a rosas.

Adiós mi amor, no tardes – a pesar de la distancia que ya había entre ellos, le sujeto su mano deposito un beso en ella – siempre te esperare

Y yo siempre volveré a tu lado, Te amo!!!

Al fin Terry soltó la suave mano, y así Candy tomo su maleta y abordo el tren, llego hasta su asiento pero sin perder de vista al gallardo joven que se encontraba en el anden, él caminaba a su lado, llego a su asiento y abrió la ventanilla y volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, con el pasar de los segundos, dos corazones se decían que a pesar de los miedos confiaran y que pronto latirían como uno solo, en ese momento donde sus corazones hablan todo desaparecía, y con sus miradas se hechizaban, y así dándose fuerza necesaria para continuar , pero el silbato interrumpió el mas antiguo lenguaje del amor, y los devolvió a la realidad, se separaban pero para estar mas juntos que nunca, el tren empezó su marcha y ellos no se soltaban y antes que la velocidad aumentara, Terry saco algo de su bolsillo y lo coloco en la mano femenina, y así la dejo ir, con la certeza que la amaba pero con el miedo de perderla. Candy continuo observando como la estación de alejaba y la sombre de un joven se perdía, hasta que ya no vio nada se alejo de la ventanilla, se sentó y procedió a cerrarla, para luego observar que le había dado Terry. Muchos dirían porque dar una rosa de despedida?

Pero en realidad no era una despedida era un hasta pronto, y esa rosa era el recordatorio del amor que vivía y donde estuviera florecería.

Candy acerco la rosa a su nariz la olio, pudo sentir como dos aromas se mezclaban, la dulzura propia de la roza y el inconfundible olor a lavanda con una mezcla a canela

Terry… - dijo en medio de un suspiro soñador – Te amo!!! – beso delicadamente la rosa, imaginando que seria su rebelde

Pero el corazón de Candy también sentía la misma aflicción que el de Terry, por un lado le decía que no era prudente ir a ver a la familia Anry pero también le decía que eso debía suceder y que mejor ahora y no cuando puedan arrepentirse.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de los días vividos con Terry, el viaje de días se hizo mas corto, y pronto el paisaje se le hizo familiar, ahí era donde empezaba la lucha por conquistar su destino y alcanzar la felicidad.

Un nuevo día comenzaba pero para un joven de ojos azules como el mar era un día mas lejos de ella, que a pesar que sabia que volvería, había caído en un tristeza, que solo la alejaba cuando se encontraba ensayando, así nuevamente empezaba las actividades del día en su departamento, deseando que vuelva pronto y soñando con estar a su lado para siempre, la mañana continuo y ya estaba listo para dirigirse al teatro, pero un toquido a su puerta lo detuvo, era un joven que le llevaba un telegrama, esa era una cosa que le daría tranquilidad pero no paz

Amor no te preocupes, ya estoy en chicago

Nos vemos pronto

Te amo!!!

Candice White

Hasta ese momento Terry volvió a escuchar y ver el mundo que lo rodeaba, pero todavía no claramente, su corazón le decía que confiara en el destino pero su razón le decía que no, ya que este siempre le guardo sorpresas desagradables.

Así un poco mas tranquilo salió de su departamento, pero no uso su automóvil ya que desde que Candy se fue prefería caminar y así pasar por los mismos lugares donde había estado con ella y que gradaban un recuerdo inmemorable, sin proponérselo pronto llego al teatro, siempre las mismas caras, los mismo saludos, se dirigió hasta su camerino esperando la hora de comenzar y así encontrar un poco satisfacción, ya que cada palabra y cada pensamiento iban dedicados a ella y cuando era la escena del balcón se imaginaba con su única Julieta, claro no en el momento del beso.

Termino un ensayo más, una noche solitaria más y un nuevo amanecer más sin ver su verdadero sol. Pero todavía guardaba la ilusión de un amor firme y sublime.

En Chicago Candy se sentía alegre pero no feliz por estar lejos de Terry.

Volvió a ver a sus entrañales amigos y el asunto del hospital esta resuelto, le habían dado una excelente carta de recomendación y diciendo que la extrañarían, solo le preocupaba que no hubiera podio hablar con George, la mano derecha del Abuelo William, pero gracias a Albert no perdía las esperanzas que todo saldría bien.

Albert no ha llegado nada? – pregunto en el mismo momento en el que entro al departamento, ahí estaba un rubio de ojos azul cielo que la miraban con ternura y cariño

No, Candy no hay nada – vio como el rostro pecoso se entristeció al igual que su corazón, ya que no podía hacer nada todavía, no era el momento, de todos modos él la ayudaría, ya que ante todo estaba la felicidad de su pequeña

Albert, por que? Por que George no me puede decir cuando puedo ver al tío abuelo

No te desanimes, él te ha dicho que el señor Andry esta de viaje- con un gesto la invito a sentarse en la pequeña mesa del comedor y serbio el té.

Si lo se, pero al menos decirme cuando regresa, ya que él lo sabe, ya paso una semana y no he arreglado nada – ahora su facción se torno molesta – y encima de todo Neal anda molestando

Veo que otra vez anda rondando – de verdad eso le preocupaba ya que él mejor que nadie sabia de que podía ser capaz Neal Leegan

Si, no me deja en paz, imagínate!!! pretende que yo… - se paro y puso sus manos en la cintura- yo que no lo soporto, salga con él – hizo un gesto de desagrado – ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre en la tierra lo haría

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír- siempre serás la misma pequeña, pensaba, se levanto también él y se acerco a Candy que se había volteado a ver el paisaje por la ventana – ya Candy, no martirices, eso es lo de menos, y ya veras que todo saldrá bien

Es que… - se voltio hacia él – lo extraño, lo extraño mucho!!!

Lo se- y acorto la distancia y la abrazo como el hermano protector que la cuidaría siempre- entiendo y mas cuando me dices que piensas que algo puede pasar, pero no te rindas, pronto volverás a su lado y nadie los separara

Gracias Albert siempre has estado aquí para mi

Y siempre lo estaré pequeña

Guardaron silencio por un rato y así abrazados Albert le prometió con su corazón que él la protegería de todo y de todos como siempre lo había hecho y esta seguro que Terry también lo ayudaría a cumplir esa promesa, después de un rato Candy rompió el silencio y con él, el abrazo

Albert ya pensaste en mi propuesta – le dijo con esa sonrisa que derretía

Si pequeña… - nuevamente la invito a sentarse, bebieron del té – pero ni puedo aceptarla

Por que? – dijo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza

Porque – no le gustaba verla triste- porque recupere mi me moría y siempre estaré a tu lado pero de la forma que debe se ser, pensó – no creo que tu y Terry me quieran del mal tercio

Albert!!! – dijo con un gran sonrojo

Jajaja – dejo de reír- en serio Candy ustedes empezaran una nueva vida y aunque seamos grandes amigos no puedo ser parte de ella, yo ya tengo mi vida y estoy seguro que pronto la recobrare

Quiere decir que si recuperas la memoria te alejaras de nosotros?? – dijo nuevamente con tristeza en su verde mirada

No Candy, no me alejare, simplemente la vida tomara el curso debido

Candy iba a responder pero el llamado a la puerta lo impidió

Se levanto y procedió abrirla, lo que vio la lleno de alegría

George

Señorita Candy

Pase, pase

Buenas tardes Albert- le dirigió al rubio una mirada que a Albert le preocupo

Buenas tardes George – le pregunto con la mirada que sucedía pero su hombre confiable no le pudo decir

Aun así en medio del misterio que encerraba la visita del hombre de confianza de los Andry se sentaron en la mesa

Me trae noticias del Tío Abuelo??

Me temo que no… - la cara de Candy cambio, este le dirigió una furtiva mirada al rubio – La señora Elroy quiere verla

A mi?? Para que? Si el que tiene que hablar conmigo es el Tío Abuelo

Esto es diferente señorita, es mas la espera en una hora

Vamos Candy ve, no estas en posición para pelear con ella, por lo que me has dicho tienes que ir, no vale la pena molestarla

Si tienes razón Albert, esta bien George iré

Bien, la espero abajo señorita

Si

George dejo el departamento y los rubios estaban confundidos, en la mente de los dos estaba la misma pregunta, que quiere la tía abuela con Candy???

En ese momento Candy tuvo un mal presentimiento y se abrazo a Albert, era extraño pero él también lo tuvo, pero con solo la paz que Albert le podía dar Candy se tranquilizo, después de ese momento se empezó arreglar y en una hora estaba lista, abordo el automóvil que la esperaba, y Albert preocupado miraba como se alejaba con muchos miedos en su corazón

No te preocupes Candy, yo William Albert Andry, juro que nada te pasara

Pronto Candy se vio enfrente de la reja de la casa de los Andry en Chicago, su corazón se acelero y se puso nerviosa, llegaron al filo de la entrada principal y Neal la esperaba, cuando el auto se detuvo Neal abrió la puerta y a la fuerza tomo la mano de Candy y la ayudo a descender, terminando de bajar ella del auto y él la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola y en ese momento un flash se disparo, Candy no entendía nada, solo atino voltear a ver a George y este solo pudo bajar la mirada

Vamos querida la tía abuela te espera

Candy en medio de su confusión no se dio cuenta de cómo la llamo Neal, pronto se vio en el lobby de la mansión para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca, ahí estaba la matriarca Andry, con su presencia fría y sombría, la puerta se cerro tras de ella para luego escuchar algo que la dejo fría

Candy estas aquí para infórmate que tu fiesta de compromiso será mañana mismo…

Que Compromiso? – la poca cordura en Candy se alarmo pero no pudo hablar

Desde mañana serás la prometida de Neal

Que???? Candy no entendía, solo sentía como caía en hoyo negro

No saldrás de aquí hasta ser la señora Leegan

El túnel no tenía final, que podía hacer, su mente solo repetía una cosa, Terry mi amor…

Un galante joven se encontraba ensayando arduamente, en honor a su pecosa para entregarle lo que ella como su princesa merecía, pero algo lo saco de su concentración, un fuerte dolor en su corazón le aviso que su amada estaba mal

Amor estarás bien??, Dios mío, yo se que no soy tu hijo favorito pero cuídala!!! – era lo que su corazón clamaba

Para su fortuna en pocos minutos el ensayo termino, pero debido a que no tenia nada que hacer, se queda a ensayar más, pero esa noche no se podía concentrar el dolor de su corazón no lo dejaba y toda su atención estaba en Chicago

Como quisiera mandar todo al diablo y poder estar a tu lado pecosa – era su pensamiento y deseo

Pero de pronto tuvo que interrumpirlo y que un ruido proveniente de atrás del telón lo alerto, vio una suave silueta dibujada para luego dar paso a la persona dueña de esta

Susana que haces a estas horas todavía aquí? – pregunto molesto per haber invadido su espacio

Quisiera hablar contigo Terry, pensé que este era el mejor momento y lugar

Dime para que me quieres?

Gusana (perdón la furia me traiciono) Susana se acerco lentamente hacia Terry y quedó a una distancia que a él le pareció demasiado cerca, y a sin mas ella dijo

Te amo Terry, te amo desde el primer día que te vi

Que??!!! – dijo con un tono algo fuerte – yo nunca te di motivos para eso

Lo se, pero en el corazón no se manda, desde que pediste la audición para el rey de Francia, desee, añore que te dieran la oportunidad y así poder estar a tu lado, Te amo!!!

No digas locuras Susana, no puedes amarme, para ser así, mínimo tendríamos que se amigos – dijo mas molesto todavía

Lo somos, además somos el uno para el otro

Que??!!! No Susana, mi amor ya pertenece a otra- en su mene aprecio la imagen de su amada Julieta – además yo solo me mostré cortes contigo, nunca me importo una mistad menos una relación

Estas seguro que ella es la mejor? – dijo irónicamente, él casi la fulmina con la mirada, pero ella no se cohibió – no lo creo, ella es insignificante, solo es una enfermera, una niña – se acerco mas y poso su manos melosamente sobre su pecho – en cambio yo soy tu ideal, compartimos la misma pasión y soy una mujer

Jajaja!!! – retiro bruscamente esas manos que lo enfermaban, la tomo por los hombros y se acerco peligrosamente – nunca vuelvas a compararte con ella, no le llegas ni a los talones, ilusa

Susana en medio de sus desesperación y sentirse ofendida, ya que no pensaba que eso ocurriera, se soltó del agarre de Terry- no lo puedo creer, que le miras, es corriente, ella no merece tu amor, yo te conocí primero, soy perfecta para ti

Terry la volvió a tomar por los hombros bruscamente, llegándola a lastimar, lo noto en ese rostro de hipócrita pero no le importo, con tono firme y doliente- no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero para que entiendas lo hare – subió el tono de vos – Candy y yo tenemos una relación mucho antes que yo viniera a New York y entrara a la compañía, la que no merece mi amor ni mi lastima eres tu, eres una niña hipócrita que se deja llevar por lo banal, la única que es insignificante y corriente aquí eres tu- la soltó se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, voltio a verla con una mirada que congelaría el infierno por el desprecio y odio manifestado – no seas tonta Susana como se te ocurre que siquiera pudiera fijarme en ti, no vales la pena!!!!

Susana dolida pero trato de no mostrarlo – te arrepentirás Terry, no serás de ninguna y menos de esa- con forme él se iba alejando las lagrimas de ella iban saliendo con dolor y resentimiento

Terry alcanzo a escuchar esa amenaza y extrañamente un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y un miedo atroz se aferro a él

Salió del teatro para dirigirse a su departamento, molesto con él y molesto porque Candy estaba lejos, solo le quedaba una cosa

Dios yo se que no merezco hablarte, pero cuídala a ella y a este amor que nos consume, no dejes que nos separen ya que me moriría en vida

Al fin llego a su departamento y para encontrar un poco de paz, tomo su preciada armónica y volvió a salir del departamento pero para dirigirse a la terraza, empezó a tocarla con amor, miedo, tristeza, incertidumbre, pero el mensaje de la melodía era clara

Te amo Candy, nunca me rendiré, luchare por ti y por mi, por nosotros!!!

El viento se llevaba las notas y el mensaje logrando así unirse con una plegaria de dos corazones enamorados que unidos rogaban a pesar de la distancia que lo separaba

Dios ayúdanos a ser fuertes, y que este amor no se marchite y que renazca en la adversidad y alcancemos nuestro sueño anhelado, ser felices juntos!!!

Continuara….

Hola a Todas!!!!

Yo se que en cap. 5 y 6 no digo mucho pero en el 5 todavía quería disfrutar del amor de esos do y en este todavía no quiero llegar a lo complicado.

Espero les guste, ya que a con mucho cariño

Ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen

Nos leemos pronto!!!

Bye!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Una joven rubia se encontraba muy triste, encerraba en cuatro paredes, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas.

Dios, por qué me sucede esto??, Por que Tío Abuelo, si usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que los Leegan me han hecho, ahora acepta comprometerme con Neal, por qué?

Recostada en su cama lloraba pero mas lloraba su corazón, y lo que mas le dolía era no haber escuchado a este cuando le decía que no era la mejor idea buscar a la familia Andry, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, unos toquidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pero no se movió ya que sabia que era las servidumbre que le llevaba el almuerzo, pero no había podido tocar bocado por la tristeza que la embargaba, pero las voces que escucho la hicieron reaccionar

Candy ábrenos – era una vos dulce y firme

Gatita abre por favor – dulce pero seductora

Candy no escucho más y se tiro de la cama para abrir la puerta y tirarse a los brazos que la invitaban a cobijarse

Stear, Archi, que bueno que están aquí – alcanzo a decir la pecosa en medio de sollozos

Candy tranquila!!, no debes ponerte así – dijo Stear

Si gatita ya veras que todo se resuelve

Pero como quieren que me tranquilice, estoy encerrada, trate de salir pero tiene ordenas de no dejarme salir bajo cualquier circunstancia y me quieren comprometer con Neal!!! – Dijo ella soltándose de sus primos y viéndolos molesta – parase que no les importo, verdad?

No digas eso gatita, Candy tu eres lo mas importante para nosotros- dejo ver mas que su sentir fraternal pero Candy esta muy mal para darse cuenta

Si Candy, si estamos aquí es porque nos importas, es mas hemos venido a darte buenas noticias – como puedes decir eso Candy si yo daría mi vida por no verte llorar , pensó Stear

Buenas noticias? – pregunto la pecosa dudosa

Si Candy, buenas noticias – dijo acercándose a ella, y acariciando su rostro, Candy te amo y lo que me importa es que seas feliz, pensó Archi- Vamos gatita tranquilízate, ante todo recuerda que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado al igual que Anthony

Anthony… - suspiro la chica, tomo la mano de Archi – Perdón chicos pero estoy muy abrumada

Te entendemos, pero tranquilízate, estando así no arreglaras nada, ahora te diremos las buenas noticias ok? – dijo tiernamente el inventor

Si

Así los chicos le contaron lo sucedido cuando un día anterior había llegado a la mansión

Dos jóvenes entusiastas y buen mozos regresaba de haber dejado a sus novias en su hogar, venían platicando de su tema favorito Candy, y del regalo que Stear tenia pensado hacerle

Stear vamos dime que es lo que hace que te desveles todas las noches

Es una sorpresa para Candy, se la quería dar cuando regresara de New York, pero se me ha complicado un poco – dijo rascándose la cabeza

No cambias Stear, recuerda que ningún regalo tuyo para ella ha funcionado, y Candy siempre termina mal

Pero esta vez no será así – dibujo una sonrisa soñadora

Entonces su tu le haces un regalo yo también

Vamos Archi, estas celoso?

Celoso yo? Jamás!!! Pero no quiero que la acapares

Y que le vas a regalar?

No lo pensado pero encontrare algo especial único como es ella – por mi le daría mi vida, pensó Archi

Entonces…

Su platica fue interrumpida luego de haber caminado por el jardín y llegando al lobby de la mansión se toparon con una guerra por querer arreglar la casa, se pudieron dar cuenta que seria una gran fiesta por las instrucciones de la Tía Abuela, pero lo que no sabían que se celebraba, con esta pregunta se dirigieron para averiguarlo con la dama

Tía, por que tanto alboroto? – preguntó Archi

Si Tía pareciera que va a ver una guerra – dijo muy sonriente Stear

Hay niños, me alegran que estén aquí, ya que necesito de ustedes para que la fiesta de compromiso de Candy con Neal quede perfecta

Queeeee? – dijeron al unisonó

Como que fiesta de compromiso? – pregunto molesto Archi

Si Tía, eso es una locura – aporto el inventor

Niños que dicen, no saben como agradezco a Neal por querer honrar a la familia al tenerse que casar con Candy, una que no merece el apellido Andry, además es una orden del Tío Abuelo- dijo la dama airosamente

Que!!!?? – exploto Archi pero un gesto de su hermano le dio entender que lo correcto era no pelear

Y cuando es la fiesta Tía? – pregunto Staer preocupado

Mañana, ya Candy se encuentra en la mansión

Bueno Tía si nos disculpas, queremos irnos a preparar para la cena

Claro niños

Los jóvenes se retiraron molestos pero aun Archi con su hermano ya que no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquilo

Stear tengo que impedir esta locura!!! – vio como su hermano perdía la mirada en la nada – como es posible que tu eses tan tranquilo, no te molesta?

Stear dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano – Claro que me molesta pero nada ganábamos pelear con la Tía, este debemos arreglarlo directamente con el Tío Abuelo

Tienes razón – y se calmo Archi – Pero como ubicarlo?

Sabes yo leí que sabían que se encontraba en la ciudad, tal vez George sepa algo

Bien vamos a las oficinas

Salieron de la mansión con la convicción de encontrar una solución, que todo era un mal entendido.

Llegaron y efectivamente encontraron a George, este se sorprendió de verlos ahí pero mas con la notica que le llevaban, es mas ni siquiera hubo saludo

George donde esta el Tío Abuelo – preguntó Stear

Sabemos que tu sabes y vas a decirnos donde esta - dijo molesto Archi

Para que quieren saber su paradero?

Como que para que? – espeto Archi

Archi… - lo reto su hermano – vera George queremos convencerlo que lo que le va hacer a Candy es una locura

Como que lo que va hacer a la Sta. Candy, explíquense?

Como que, que?, no cree que ordenar que ella se case con Neal es gracia? – alzo la vos Archi

Que?? Casarla con el joven Neal?, eso no es imposible, el Señor no ha ordenado eso, de donde sacaron esa idea?

Archi iba hablar pero Stear se le adelanto – La Tía Abuela esta preparando la fiesta de compromiso entre Neal y Candy para mañana y dice que es una orden del Tío Abuelo, y se va a cumplir, y Candy se encuentra en la mansión

Dios… - susurro George, eso era lo que la dama tramaba, pensó – Jóvenes no se preocupen a partir de aquí yo me encargo y les aseguro que eso es mentira, también les prometo que el Señor arreglara todo

Confiamos en usted George – dijeron ambos

Así los jóvenes se retiraron, regresaron a la mansión e intentaron hablar con Candy, pero la Tía Abuela lo impido y dijeron que probarían mañana cuando el relajo de la fiesta entretuviera a la dama, y así lo hicieron

Terminaron de contar las buenas noticias a Candy y en ella regreso su singular sonrisa.

Sabia que era un error, entonces ya me puedo ir – dijo Candy animadamente

No lo creo Candy – corrigió Stear

Que? – dijeron Archi y Candy

Por que crees eso Stear – cuestiono su hermano

Ya que no creo que tan pronto se haya arreglado todo ya que la Tía Abuela sigue en pie con todo para mañana

Tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo – dijo Candy analizando y esperanzada

Eso espero … - Archi no pudo terminar debido a unos toquidos de la puerta, era la tía Abuela

Candice, abre, tengo que hablar contigo – todo se asustaron

Ya voy Señora Elroy – dijo Candy mientras Stear y Archi abrían la puerta del balcón y salían por allí, Candy cerro las cortinas y procedió abrir la puerta

Candice – fue lo que dijo la Tía Abuela al entrar a la habitación – pero por que las cortinas están cerradas? – se acerco a estas

Es que tengo dolor de cabeza y la luz me moleta – tratando de parecer segura

Ya veo, bueno Candice, veras tengo que decirte algo acerca de tu fiesta de esta noche – aparte de Candy otros dos pares de oídos se pusieron alerta – por circunstancias ajenas esta se – Candy no lo podía creer era libre, pensó y dibujo una sonrisa – cambio para el sábado, así que en 2 días estarás comprometida – borro la sonrisa, Archi y Stear de alteraron

Bueno me retiro, que sigas mejor – salió de la habitación

Candy no podía decir nada, los chicos entraron de nuevo a la habitación, pero antes que pudieran decir algo, alguien entro a la habitación pero para su buena fortuna era Dorothy

Perdón la interrupción, pero Sita. Llego es para usted – le entrega un sobre a Candy, ella como autónoma la tomo

Gracias Dorothy – dijo Stear ya que Archi también estaba en shock

Sin saber por que Candy sintió una necesidad de saber lo que contenía el sobre, entonces se apresuro abrirlo, y lo que encontró le dio una luz al final del túnel

Querida Candy:

Lamento lo que estas pasando en este momento,

Pero debo decirte que no es orden mía

No se de donde saco esta situación la Tía

Pero estoy segura que los Leegan la impulsaron

No te preocupes ese compromiso no se llevara acabo

Y el retraso de la fiesta si es orden mía

Ya que esto se debe hacerse de una forma

Que los Leegan entiendan que no pueden atacarte.

Pequeña tranquila, yo prometí protegerte y lo hare

Cueste lo que cueste

William A. Andry

El rostro pecoso dibujo una amplia sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos, ella sabia que no era posible que el abuelo William le hiciera eso, ahora solo tendría que esperar y poner su mejor cara para ver como los Leegan se quedaban con las manos vacías

Gracias Dios mío!!! – susurro la pecosa- Terry…

Los chicos al ver su sonrisa se emocionaron, debían ser buenas noticias para que Candy sonriera, ella les entrego la nota, y luego de leerla su unieron a su alegría, todo se arreglaría pero se llevarían

una gran sorpresa

En New York una galante joven se encontraba desesperado en su departamento, esperaba una respuesta que de ella dependía su viada, esta recostado en la ventana con un cigarrillo en los labios, hace tiempo lo había dejado pero esta desesperación no lo dejaba en paz y decidió romper su promesa.

Pecosa, que pasa? Estas bien? – Tienes que estarlo amor!!, pero algo me dice que no, responde por favor!!! – decía con un todo de dolor

Pero unos toquidos lo sacaron de su letargo, sorprendido tiro en cigarrillo en el basurero cercano y se dispuso en abrir la puerta, la media sonrisa que apareció en su rostro era la prueba que la respuesta ansiada llegaba, la tomo y rápidamente se dispuso a leerla, no era en si la respuesta que espera pero aun así le devolvió un poco de calma pero no la paz que clamaba, pero con esta masiva debía tomar una decisión y así lo hizo, tomo su abrigo, gorra y bufando y salió del departamento dispuesto a enfrentar el mundo

Todo por ti pecosa y por nuestro amor!!! – lo dijo en su mente, mientras caminaba por las calles

En Chicago un señor de edad media entro una a una elegante oficina, cuando entro encontró a su joven compañero viendo por el ventanal hacia le hermoso jardín

William aquí tienes lo que esperabas

El aludido se voltio en su enorme sillón, y tomo el sobre que le entregaba George – gracias – y procedió a sacar la nota y leer – Bien todo arreglado

Me alegro William

William volvió a la posición anterior viendo el inmenso jardín

Pequeña… - pensó

El tiempo paso y el sábado llego, en unas cuantas horas seria la dichosa fiesta. Candy ya se encontraba lista en su habitación, llevaba un vestido color champane, era en corte princesa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la parte de arriba era en forma de corsé y le entallaba divinamente su cintura y le hacia sobresalir orgullosamente su busto, el cuello era en forma ve que dejaba entre ver la piel cercana a su busto pero siempre dejando a la imaginación, amarrado por el cuello, llevaba su cabello suelto y como único adorno en el una azucena blanca, en cuanto a joyas solo llevaba un collar de rubíes que hacia juego con los aretes del mismo material, y el conjunto lo completaba unos guantes que le llegan hasta el codo en el mismo tono que el vestido, su rostro solo era cubierto por un suave maquillaje y todo el conjunto la hacia ver sublime, poco a poco se había convertido en una hermosísima mujer, Paty y Any que la estaban ayudando con su arreglo quedaron complacidas con lo que vieron.

Te ves hermosa Candy – dijo alegremente Paty

Si Candy, te ves esplendida – secundo Any

Gracias chicas, esto es gracias a ustedes – pero Candy no contemplaba su reflejo ya que de hace rato sentía una opresión en el pecho – Terry, amor estarás bien? Dios mío cuídalo por favor!!, pensó – se acerco al tocador para coger el su anillo de compromiso pero no lo encontró, y se entristeció, acaso era una señal, - Dios que todo se resuelva!! – pero Any la saco de sus pensamientos

Vamos Candy es hora

Si

Y así salieron de la habitación, antes de llegar a las escaleras Stear y Archi las esperaba, pero por ser algo familiar ellos tomaron del brazo a Candy y así descendieron, y a la mitad de la escalera se encontraba la Tía Abuela, cuando los chicos llegaron a donde ella estaba procedió a hablar

Buenas noches, le agradezco que hayan venido esta noche para juntos celebrar el compromiso de mi nieta… - la señora Elroy dejo de hablar, Candy, Archi y Stear buscaron a su lado la razón para esto y encontraron a un joven rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo exquisitamente portando un esmoquin negro, con su cabello largo hasta el cuello y su galante mano sobre el hombro de la Tía Abuela

Albert… - susurro Candy, no podía creer lo que veía acaso…

Albert con la mirada le dijo a la Tía Abuela que el continuaría con el aviso.

Dirigió su mirada a Candy y le infundio valor, luego dirigió su vista a las personas reunidas esa noche pero una mirada especial fue dirigida hacia Neal y Eliza, que no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraba, estaban a punto de alegar pero Albert dejo escuchar su enérgica voz

Buenas noches, soy William Albert Andy, y es un placer recibirlos en mi hogar – mas de uno se sorprendió, Candy entro en shock – ahora tengo el placer de… - tomo la mano de Candy y le sonrió tiernamente - dar a mi querida pequeña en matrimonio con el joven… -

Candy contuvo la respiración, acaso siempre la comprometerían con Neal, no Dios!!! Pensó, quiso hablar pero no pudo articular palabra, su pánico la paralizo, al final de las escaleras Neal se relajo al escuchar ese anuncio y avanzo para así empezar ascender pero, Albert continúo

- Con el joven Terruce Graham Grandchester – más de uno se sorprendió con ese anuncio

En ese momento Candy sintió que la tierra se le movía solo pudo atinar a voltear a ver entre la gente y encontró lo único que la hacia feliz

Continuara………….

Hola a Todas!!!

Espero que este capitulo les guste, yo se que no digo mucho pero creo que se alegraran!!!

Yo se que en los anteriores capítulos hubiera sido mejor que ellos hicieran su casa, pero yo pienso que no importa eso ya que ellos harán de ella un hogar, jiji!!!

Bueno ya saben tomatazos, abucheos, reclamos o sugerencias

Nos vemos pronto!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Buenas noches, soy William Albert Andry, y es un placer recibirlos en mi hogar – mas de uno se sorprendió, Candy entro en shock – ahora tengo el placer de… - tomo la mano de Candy y le sonrió tiernamente - de dar a mi querida pequeña en matrimonio con el joven…

Un joven de una mirada profunda se encontraba escondido de la multitud hasta que se diera la noticia que haría que estuviera a un paso menos de alcanzar su sueño, y cuando escucho el saludo de Albert, supo que era la hora de defender a capa y espada lo que era suyo

- Con el joven Terruce Graham Grandchester – más de uno se sorprendió con ese anuncio

Terry emprendió su caminar con decisión y sin perder de vista a su pecosa, esa mirada verde que lo hechizaba, desde que la vio descender por la escaleras se olvido de porque estaba ahí incluso de respirar, pero cuando vio que Neal daba un paso al frente al momento que Albert empezó el anuncio, la ira se apodero de él y estuvo consiente que esa noche seria larga, inolvidable, pero larga y dura.

Mientras se acercaba a las escaleras todas las miradas estaban sobre él, las podía sentir pero para Terry solo existía su pecosa, justo antes de empezar a subir por las escalera voltio hacia el lado derecho y sobre su hombro le dirigió a Neal una mirada fulminante, que hizo que este se chiveara, comenzó a subir, lentamente pero gloriosamente, con esa presencia que le robaba suspiros a las damas y las hechizaba, pero él solo quería hechizar a una, a la diosa hecha mujer que tenia frente a él, con su mirada fija en ella llego a su lado, para luego tomar su mano izquierda, arrodillarse y depositar en su lugar el anillo que hace unos días le había dado, hasta ese momento Candy no salía de su letargo, no podía creer que el hombre que amaba y que lo había llamado con su mente y corazón estuviera ahora ahí frente a ella

Definitivamente es un sueño – pensó, pero no podía quitarle la mirada y mas cuando vio como tomaba su mano y se arrodillaba, al sentir el frio metal del anillo comprendió que no era un sueño sino que era una dulce realidad y solo pudo decir en un susurro – Terry…

Pero el susurro fue escuchado por el hombre que ama y él le correspondió con esa sonrisa que la doblegaba y luego deposito un beso en su mano, para así levantarse, acortar distancia y besar esa sonrosada mejilla que tanto había extrañado.

Los dos amantes temblaron bajo esa casta caricia pero la misma que les devolvía el alma y hacia que su corazón volviera a latir, ya que desde que se separaron era una agonía, y ahora terminaba para así unirse y ser uno.

La voz de Albert los saco de su ensoñación

Por el amor y la felicidad – dijo esto con una copa en mano y levantándola, los invitados hicieron lo mismo – Felicidades chicos, les deseo lo mejor!! – ahora se dirigió a la pareja, pero antes de que alguno de los dos contestara

Esto es una farsa – se dejo escuchar la voz de Eliza

Si – secundo enérgicamente Neal – Candy es mi prometida – acentuó las palabras – no de este actorcillo de quinta – dirigiéndose a Terry

William eso es cierto? El joven Grandchester es un actor? – pegunto la Tía Abuela, confundida, pero con temor de contradecir a su nieto, antes que Albert respondiera otra vez Eliza hablo

Claro que es verdad!!! Es un actor y repudiado por su padre el Duque de Grandchester – prácticamente lo grito, si ella creía que a Terry lo lastimaba estaba equivocada – además quien es usted para impedir el compromiso de la huérfana con mi hermano? No creo que usted sea el Tío Abuelo, ya que el es un viejo decrepito e iluso, además la Tía Abuela nos aseguro este compromiso!!!! – La cara de Albert se transformo a una de rabia, al igual que Terry le dieron ganas de ahorcarla, y comprobaron que no estaban equivocados, todo era un plan de los Leegan.

La Tía Abuela palideció, y noto la cara de enojo en su nieto

Eliza compórtate – le dijo al oído su madre

Madre como quieres que me comporte, si este es el vagabundo con el que vivía esta!!! – señalo a Candy – de seguro todo es un plan de ella para burlarse de nosotros – con esta afirmación tanto como la Sra. Leegan y la Tía Abuela tuvieron miedo de lo que vendría

Si Tía Abuela saque a este vagabundo de aquí!!! – al fin hablo Neal – Este hombre no debe estar aquí y con mi prometida - ahora señalo a Terry, que había abrazado a Candy y Stear y Archi los rodearon

Pero antes que siguieran alegando los Leegan un caballero ya mayor, pero se podía apreciar lo guapo que fue y era, con su presencia y elegancia se acerco a donde se producía la discordia, galantemente se acerco a la Tía Abuela

Buenas noches Sra. Andry yo soy Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester – dijo acentuando la ultima afirmación, deposito un beso en la mano que la señora había ofrecido – Estoy contento que nuestras familias se unan debido al amor de estos jóvenes – la Tía Abuela se derrumbo al saber que emparentaría con la nobleza, no pudo decir nada

Buenas Noches, yo soy la madre de Terruce, Eleonor Backer, a sus ordenes – se presento una bella y fina dama de hermosos ojos azules como el mar

Eso es una vil mentira!!! – exclamaron los hermanos Leegan

Chicos cálmense!!! – demando la Tía Abuela – este no es lugar para discutir!!

Buenos chicos – dijo irónicamente Albert – Primero que nada entiendo su confusión, segundo Terrece si el prometido de Candy y tercero la Tía Abuela no es nadie para opinar sobre esto, ya que yo soy el que manda, entendido? – con tono molesto, les dirigió una mirada de advertencia también a la Tía Abuela – además solo están haciendo el ridículo – dijo en medio de una sonrisa

Hasta ese momento a los hermanos se les había olvidado los invitados, y Eliza supo que hablo de mas, y si era cierto que ese joven rubio y apuesto era el Tío Abuelo estaban perdidos

Sera mejor que me acompañen – se dirigió a los Leegan, Candy y Terry, al duque, Eleonor y la Tía Abuela – Se quedan en su casa – se dirigió a los invitados, que entre estos ya empezaban los cuchicheos

Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, pero una pareja iba ajena a todo, solo les importaba estar juntos, entraron a la biblioteca, y se dispusieron en los sillones que estaban en la habitación, la familia Leegan y la Tía Abuela cerca del escritorio de caoba, tanto como Richard y Eleonor se acomodaron en un sillón algo lejano esperando a intervenir por su hijo y Candy de ser necesario, en cuanto a Terry y Candy se quedaron atrás y dentro de su burbuja.

Mientras se desarrollaba una fuerte discusión por un compromiso, que quien era en realidad Albert y donde había estado este tiempo, dos enamorados disfrutaban de su compañía ajenos a todo, en medio de la discusión Albert sonrió y se alegro por ellos y no le importo que no participaran, ya que sabia por lo que habían pasado.

Candy y Terry estaban abrazados en medio de la privacidad que la obscuridad les regalaba, al fin su alma de nuevo encontraba esa calma que solo el amor proporcionaba, y que les era esencial para vivir

Terry… - con un susurro Candy rompió el silencio – Como es que estas aquí?

Pecosa acaso no te gusta mi presencia? – él lo decía en broma ya que entendía lo que Candy estaba sintiendo ya que a él le pasaba lo mismo, el abrazo se hizo mas intimo y con su aliento roso los labios de su amada – pero si quieres me puedo ir…

No… - Candy lo abrazó mas, si era posible – como crees, lo único que necesito en la vida para ser feliz es que estés a mi lado – con eso Terry se quedo sin palabras, cada vez su pecosa lo sorprendía mas – Te amo!!

Terry acorto la pequeña distancia y se fundieron en un beso, donde se transmitían su amor, miedo y felicidad por saber que ya nada los separaría, el beso termino, pero Terry continua besando ese tierno rostro que adoraba – Te amo pecosa!! – le dio otro beso – Esta bien te contare porque estoy aquí, veras

El joven de cabello castaño recordó su pequeño tormento, él había mandado un telegrama a Chicago preguntándole a Candy como estaban las cosas ya que tenia el alma en un hilo, pero la respuesta que recibió lo desconcertó

Joven Terruce:

Se solicita su presencia inmediatamente

En Chicago, es de suma importancia

También que vengan consigo sus padres

Candy lo necesita

Atte.

William A. Andry

Terry no dudo en ningún momento en salir hacia Chicago, les informo a sus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo, arreglo todo con Robert, este algo molesto acepto, ya que Terry le prometió que su ausencia no seria larga, aparte de Robert una joven se entristeció ya que sabía que significaba ese viaje pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Cuando llegaron a Chicago un carro de la familia Andry los esperaba, y los llevaron a una casa no muy lujosa pero de buen gusto, entraron y de inmediato los invitados fueron llevados a la biblioteca diciéndoles que el Señor Andry los esperaba, pero nunca estuvieron preparados para lo que vieron, delante de un imponente escritorio de roble en un hermoso sillón de cuero, se encontraba un caballero, era un joven, muy joven, con una nobleza notable, elegancia y porte, y lo peor es que era el mejor amigo de Terry

Albert que haces aquí? – se acerco al mencionado – tienes que irte si te ven tendrás problemas!! – le advirtió preocupado

Albert sonrió, se levanto y se acerco a su amigo, lo abrazo – Tranquilo Terry yo soy el Señor Andry, el Tío Abuelo de Candy – Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya no digamos sus padres

Pero como? – fue lo único que pudo decir el joven confundido

Esa es una larga historia, que ahora no interesa, lo que importa ahora es Candy – Terry al oír el nombre de su amada reacciono

Ella esta bien? Dime que esta bien!!! Albert por Dios habla – había desesperación y preocupación en su voz

Hijo tranquilo, ven siéntate – lo conforto Eleonor

Si hijo, hazle caso a tu madre, con esa actitud no resolverás nada – hablo sabiamente el duque

Terry tranquilo Candy esta bien, te lo aseguro pero no podrá estarlo – mientras dijo esto, el duque, Eleonor y Terry se acomodaban en un sillón cerca y él hacia lo mismo en otro frente a ellos

Albert explícate!!! No ves que me tienes mal

Esta bien, veras…

Así les explico que la Tía Abuela solicito a Candy diciendo que era una orden de él comprometerse con Neal, pero era mentira y él suponía que era obra de los Leegan, la respuesta de Terry no se hizo esperar y en ese momento quería llevarse a Candy y matar a golpes al idiota de Neal, pero Albert no lo permito, le dijo que ya había tomado carta en el asunto y que lo que iban hacer lo debían hacer bien

Y así fue pecosa, ahora estoy aquí para que todos sepan que eres mía y que te amo!! – y se unieron en un beso tierno pero apasionado

Terry… - Candy lloraba, Albert siempre ha estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles y la ha ayudado – Albert, pensó – dijo al momento de buscarlo con su mirada y se dieron cuenta que solo ellos y el mencionado se encontraban en la habitación

Buenos chicos todo se a arreglado – les dijo Albert en medio de una sonrisa, al notar el sonrojo de su pequeña – ha disfrutar la fiesta se ha dicho!!

Candy se soltó de Terry y se levanto, se tiro a los brazos de ese ángel que siempre estaba a su lado y de nuevo lloro en su regazo – Gracias Albert!!! No se como podre pagarte todo – le dijo con la voz entrecortada

Ya lo has hecho pequeña, al ser feliz me has pegado, ahora no llores, recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – con eso Candy entendió que era su adorado príncipe y lo abrazo mas fuerte, sin duda siempre ha estado a su lado y siempre le llevaba felicidad, Albert la alejo de su cuerpo y limpio tiernamente las lagrimas y deposito un beso en la frente de su pequeña y le sonrió

Así los tres amigos salieron para disfrutar de la felicidad que da el amor, claro no faltaron los agradecimientos por parte de Terry, el duque y Eleonor hacia Albert y las felicitaciones para la feliz pareja la velada continuo tranquila y alegre, los Leegan brillaron por su ausencia después de la charla sostenida en la biblioteca, y los periodistas se llevaban una gran noticia, confirmaban sus sospechas de la cuna noble del prontamente gran actor Terruce Grandchester, que se comprometía con una de las mas ricas herederas de Norteamérica, pero siempre en una linda historia de amor hay un corazón roto y en este caso era el de Susana Marlow, pero ella no se detendría ya que la única forma de perder era la muerte y para eso faltaba mucho.

Esa mañana Candy se despertó con una paz y alegría en su corazón, el poder de nueva cuenta escuchar el canto de los pájaros en el hermoso Lakewood, pero hubo algo que le encanto mas, en su labios sintió un sabor muy familiar y que cada vez que lo probaba se perdía, en medio de esa confusión extendió sus brazos y cerco algo muy cerca de ella, y eso le dio un placer sin igual, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y lo que vio la paralizo, Terry la estaba besando apasionadamente y ella lo tenia rodeado con sus brazos por el cuellos, vaya que esta disfrutando de ese momento , pero su mente reacciono y supo que algo en todo eso andaba mal, con cautela retiro sus brazos y le dio fin a esa caricia que la volvía loca, para ver fijamente al hombre que amaba

Buenos días amor!!! – saludo Terry pícaramente

Buenos días Terry – dijo trabándose en cada palabra ya que lo tenia muy cerca y en esos hermosos ojos azules leía algo que no entendía, por instinto se cubrió por la sabana, y la sonrisa de él se hizo mas amplia – Que haces en mi habitación? – pregunto casi en un susurro, ya que a pesar de ser invierno ella tenia un ligero camisón y tenia miedo que atreves de las sabanas Terry pudiera ver algo

Tranquila pecosa – le dijo entendiendo su reacción, acaricio la delicada mejilla - solo te venia avisar que el desayuno esta listo, y como eres una dormilona todos te están esperando – le dijo tiernamente, le encantaba ver ese rostro sonrojado

Que!!!??? Por Dios es tardísimo!!! – se levanto de la cama de un salto sin importarle su estado – por que no me avisaste antes? – y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño

Pues… - le encantaba que Candy no perdiera su esencia de niña – no te quise molestar

Ahora salgo – dijo Candy, Terry salió del cuarto pero tenia preparada una sorpresa

Candy se baño y arreglo en tiempo record, se vio por ultima vez en el espejo y salió de su habitación, pero al llegar a la pequeña salita que tenia como ante sala, la recibió con una mesa preparada para dos y con el desayuno servido y a su prometido galantemente vestido, esperándola recostado en una pared, era una visión que robaba la respiración, sin decir palabras Terry se le acerco y la condujo a la mesa y desayunaron en medio de una platica amena, desde hace dos días que estaban en la mansión de las rosas, Terry le informo que saldrían a dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores, terminaron de comer y se dispusieron arreglarse para la ocasión.

Todos se reunieron en las caballerizas y rápido se armaron las parejas, cada caballero tomo un caballo y se dispuso a disfrutar de la compañía de su bella dama sobre el equino, el único solo era Albert, pero a él no les importaba ya que para él lo mejor del mundo era ver felices a sus sobrinos. Todos iban entretenidos con el paisaje, después de una largo recorrido, acompañados por el dulce calor que ese día el sol les había regalado a pesar del frio, para Candy los paisajes se le hicieron familiares y pudo distinguir a los lejos una hermosa casa, vieja pero hermosa y grandiosa, se estremeció por alegría y Terry lo noto

Sorpresa pecosa – le susurro al oído

Gracias amor!!! – y deposito un beso a en los labios masculinos

Todavía siento como si fuera ayer el día que lo visite – dijo alegremente

Y que por poco nos vemos

Como??

Si – se voltio hacia él – el mismo día que tu estuviste aquí yo llegue de Inglaterra y estuvimos a unos minutos de vernos, corrí hacia colina pero ya no estabas

Ahora entiendo – dijo recapacitando – por eso no sentía tristeza sino alegría, ya que estaba seguro que pronto te volvería a ver

Si, yo también sentí lo mismo, y ahora podemos regresar juntos, Te amo!!

Te amo!!!

El caminar continuo y al fin llegaron a su destino, bajaron de los caballos y dos damas y mucho niños les dieron la bienvenida, se saludaron y entraron a la casa para así compartir una buena taza de cocoa, el día transcurrió entre anécdotas de Candy y Any, claro eran mas travesuras de Candy, y juegos con los adorables pilluelos, la felicidad se podía palpar, pero en eso las dos madres de Candy solicitaron su presencia y se dirigieron a los cuartos

Candy queríamos darte esto – la hermana María le entrego una caja

Espero te guste – secundo la Srita. Pony

Gracias, no se hubieran molestado, ya verán que me encantara – dijo esto mientras abría el paquete, y lo que vio la enterneció, era un bello vestido blanco, sin mucho adorno pero de una delicada tela, con una cuello en v, un lindo bordado en el pecho y de falda amplia que por lo que veía le llegaría a los tobillos y era acompañado por una hermosas zapatillas, Candy supo que ese regalo era caro, y le dolió que sus madres gastaran en ella a pesar que desde hace tiempo ella les ayudaba no merecía eso – Madres esto no era necesario – dijo en medio de lagrimas

Lo sabemos hija pero es algo que queríamos darte – se excuso la hermana María

Mejor en lugar de llorar, danos el gusto de probartelo – motivo la Srita. Pony

Y así lo hizo Candy, la verdad le quedaba hermoso, como una amorosa madre, la Srita. Pony peino sus dorados rizos y le acomodo unas peinetas que también venia con el vestido, se coloco las zapatillas y se miraba maravillosa, las mujeres la vieron complacidas, pero unos toquidos las interrumpieron, era Any y Paty diciendo que salieran que los niños les querían mostrar una canción.

Después de la alegata de Candy de quererse quitar el vestido y el convencimiento de su madres, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la capilla donde estaban todos, pero antes de entrar una niña hermosa le entrego un ramo de dulce Candy`s, ella se sorprendió, pero lo tomo como si Anthony compartiera su alegría, al entrar a la capilla pudo escuchar las angelicales voces de los niños, vio que todos disfrutaban de la canción pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue un gallardo joven vestido totalmente de blanco esperándola al principio de las bancas, se unió a él, vio como Any, Paty y su madres se dispusieron a tomar su lugar, ella esta encantada con la visión, Terry se acerco a ella, y deposito un beso en sus labios, y Candy volvió a dar una mirada en general, ya que todo eso le parecía un sueño, pero al ver a todos los que quería reunidos se alegro de saber que era una dulce realidad, y el lugar alumbrado por velas le daba un toque especial, pero algo llamo su atención, todos vestían de blanco, Albert se encontraba parado al pie del altar al lado derecho junto con el duque, y al lado izquierdo se encontraban Any y Paty con un ramillete de dulces Candy`s en sus manos, el canto seso pero la melodía de un órgano se dejo escuchar, era entonado por la hermana María y en la bella vos de la Srita. Pony se dejo escuchar el Ave María, y al centro de altar se encontraba un padre

Un padre?? – se pregunto mentalmente Candy, pero lo que escucho a continuación hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por un momento para luego empezar una carrera desbocada

Amor, Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – se escucho la fuerte pero dulce voz de Terry

Continuara………….

Hola Chicas!!!!!

Espero que este capitulo les guste, ya saben que va con mucho cariño, y de verdad muchas gracias por sus mensajes con palabras tan lindas!!! No digo nombres por miedo a que se me olvide alguien, pero de corazón Gracias!!!!

Ya que por ustedes esta historia sigue!!!

Ya saben abucheos, criticas, tomatazos

Nos leemos pronto!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Autora: Dianis de Grandchester

**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo tienes escenas que le podrían incomodar, **

**Si es así absténgase de leer**

**Capitulo 9**

Un joven vestido completamente de blanco apreciaba los detalles de la hermosa capilla del Hogar de Pony, disfrutaba del canto de los niños, pero se vio interrumpido cuando por la puerta entro la visión que tanto añraba ver, su pecosa vestida de blanco…

Se acerco a ella y con cada paso su corazón se desbocaba y la respiración se le iba, ahí esta ella hermosa como ella sola, cuando acorto la distancia deposito un fugaz beso, vio como ella se sonrojaba, siempre le encantaba que Candy se pusiera así, noto como las acompañantes de su pecosa se adelantaba para tomar su lugar, pudo apreciar como Candy no perdía detalle de la habitación, le encantaba verla maravillada y después de unos segundo pudo ver el desconcierto en su mirada, había llegado el momento, tomo sus manos y ella lo voltio a ver

Amor, Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – vio como se sorprendía, tuvo miedo que ella se negara ya que todo era de imprevisto, Candy no podía decir nada, esposa se repetía en la mente trato de hablar pero su voz no salió y solo atino asentir con la cabeza, entonces sin soltara él le ofreció su brazo y empezaron a caminar

Fueron acompañados por la miradas y sonrisas de todos, las maravillosas notas que se dejaban escuchar le daban un toque encantador al momento, llegaron frente el altar y fueron recibido por una amplia sonrisa por parte del padre, no podía negar que en los ojos de los jóvenes había amor puro, se aclaro la garganta, y la música seso

Buenas Noches, hoy estamos reunidos para unir en Santo Matrimonio a estos jóvenes enamorados…

Y así las palabras empezaron a fluir hasta llegar al momento de los votos, el padre le dirigió una mirada a Terry

Candy, amor, - la miraba tiernamente y con todo el amor que le tenia - el día de hoy estoy aquí ante ti para agradecerte el haberte presentado en mi vida, antes de ti todo era tristeza y soledad pero ahora la felicidad es la que reina en mi vida, tu eres mi sol de cada mañana, contigo aprendí lo que es el amor y sentirse amado, gracias por ser quien eres y por amarme, hoy te entrego mi corazón para que lo cuides, y como prueba de este amor por ti, te amo!! – termino de hablar con un nudo en la garganta, pero había sido sincero pudo ver en la mirada de la pecosa que entendía esas palabras le salieron del corazón, le coloco la argolla que ahora símbolo de su unión

El padre sonrió, y tenia en razón en pensar que era el uno para el otro ahora dirijo la mirada hacia un rostro angelical que esta peleando por poder contener las lagrimas le hizo un gesto y ella pareció entender

Mi amor – la voz apenas le salió, se aclaro la garganta lo mejor posible ya que estaba abrumada por todas las emociones – yo soy la que esta agradecida con la vida por mostrarme el camino hacia ti, cuando te conocí también había tristeza en mi corazón, pero tu le supiste dar vida de nueva cuenta y latir por ti y solo para ti - con eso el corazón de Terry se encogió, como amaba a esa mujer – y hoy estoy aquí para poner mi corazón en tus manos y unir mi alma a la tuya – y con notable nerviosismo coloco la argolla en la mano de Terry, luego subió la mirada le regalo una tierna sonrisa – Te amo!!!

Así el padre dijo las palabras que ellos deseaban escuchar

Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido que el hombre no lo pueda separar – vi a ambos – puedes besar a la novia

Para Terry eso fueron la palabras mágicas se acerco hacia Candy y poco se fue acercando a su rostro, vio como ella serraba los ojos en espera de lo que ambos deseaban, y al fin unieron sus labios para con eso beso entregarse en cuerpo y alma, y para cada uno fue glorioso ya que con ese beso afirmaban antes Dios que siempre estarían juntos, Terry intento profundizar el beso dejándose traicionar por sus instintos pero el ruido de unos aplauso lo atrajo a la realidad y se separo de su pecosa, y sonrió complacido a Candy le había sucedido lo mismo que a él y sus ojos y mejillas sonrojadas la delataban.

Las felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos y niños llovieron, Eleonor y Richard se dejaron ir sobre Terry, no hubieron palabras pero los tres corazón se pedían perdón y se unían en un sentimiento de amor y perdón, por supuesto olvido, las situaciones malas y tristes quedaban en el pasado para quedar de frente a una vida llena felicidad y eso era lo que Eleonor y Richard le deseaban así hijo y sabían que al lado de Candy eso nunca faltaría. Cuando el abrazo termino Archi y Stear lo felicitaron muy educadamente y no falto la advertencia por falta de Archi y las felicitaciones y estima por parte de Stear, Paty y Any tímidamente lo felicitaron, después las felicitaciones por parte de la Señorita Pony y Hermana María fueron inigualables ya que le decían que agradecían a Dios por ponerlo en el camino de su pequeña y aseguraban que les iría bien.

Por ultimo lo felicito Albert su entrañable amigo, precursor de toda la felicidad que ahora sentía ya que si el no hubiera ayudado no estaría viviendo eso, no solo era por hacerlo llegar a Chicago si no también por ayudarlo a planear la boda.

Después del abrazo entre amigos con la mirada busco a su esposa, esposa se repitió era tan lindo saber a la mujer de su vida suya, y lo que vio le fascino, rodeada por todos lo niños Candy reía abiertamente y si algún dudo que la felicidad no era para él hoy se retractaba, ya que tenia felicidad esa felicidad era su pecosa, no dejo de imaginarse la misma imagen que ahora miraba pero con unos 4 pequeños rodeándola y abrazándola y ella brindándoles solo el amor que ella les podía dar, sonrió y de repente Candy dirigió la mirada hacia el verde y azul se fundieron y se perdieron.

Después de eso la velada no fue muy larga ya que solo hubo una cena y platica amena, y pronto todos se despidieron para regresar a la mansión de las rosas.

**********************************************************************************************************************

El caminar del caballo seso enfrente a una cabaña interna en el bosque, Candy que hasta ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados los abrió, pudo darse cuenta que el lugar le era familiar, y reconoció que era la misma cabaña que años atrás compartió con Albert cuando se perdió por el bosque, noto como Terry descendía del caballo para luego sentir sus fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a bajar pero en lugar de depositarla en el piso la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó su andar hacia la cabaña, entraron por el umbral de la casa con pasos torpes pero riendo abiertamente, Candy pensó que Terry la bajaría en la sala pero se equivoco y pudo ver claramente como él se dirigía hacia la alcoba un estreñimiento atravesó el cuerpo de Candy, estaba consiente de lo que vendría sentía temor pero a la vez lo ansiaba, Terry noto lo que a Candy le sucedía y la acorruco en su pecho

Te amo!!! – le susurro y con esto ella se tranquilizo

Entraron a la habitación y Candy noto que estaba adornada con todo tipo de rosas y velas, se volvió a preguntar mentalmente como era que Terry era capaz de conseguirlas pero no le importa agradecía enormemente ese detalle, al fin Terry la deposito en el suelo, pero no deshizo el abrazo, y así empezó a besarla, Candy solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, pero luego las caricias de Terry llovieron por todo el rostro, beso la frente, nariz, ojos, mejillas para así regresar a la boca y descender por la mandíbula y cuello, con esto a Candy se le escapo un gemido haciendo que Terry se excitara más, perdiendo el poco control que tenia, pero se había prometido que seria tierno y amoroso y lo cumpliría.

Entonces empezó a susurrar suavemente junto a su oído asegurándole que lo que estaba por suceder podía ser tan bello como ellos lo quisieran. Sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse sobre los labios y cuello de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

No podía creer que este momento por fin había llegado. Ella estaba completamente en poder del hombre que amaba. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Sin embargo no pudo poner resistencia cuando desnudo su hombro y desato su corset, como si quisiera desprender de ella las pocas prendas que la cubrían.

Cuando el le hablo de empezar una nueva vida para ellos recordó que ella quería ser la mujer que le diera todo lo que el tanto anhelaba, una familia, el calor de un hogar, pero sobretodo amor.

Los sentimientos y emociones que en él le despertaba empezaron a fluir con plenitud. La introdujo lentamente y despacio en el terreno del placer. Y verla en toda su plenitud era sublime, ya sabia que era hermosa pero la visión que tenia frente a él no se comparaba con ningún sueño de los que ha tenido. Siempre abrazados y besándose llegaron a la cama, y poco a poco en esa cama la intensidad empezó a crecer. Su aliento le embriagaban su interior y su cuerpo fue bañado con sus carisias y sus besos.

El miedo desapareció, y ya no temblaba de temor, mas bien vibraba de pasión entre sus brazos junto a su pecho. Y para Terry era el mejor momento de su vida, tener a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos era incomparable. Por un momento se preocupo ya que no quería lastimarla pero sabía que era inevitable. Cuando el momento llego se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Candy le regalo una tierna sonrisa y acaricio esa mejilla que tanto amaba, Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso tiernamente, nuevamente se vieron y Terry se empezó a introducir en ella noto como las facciones de Candy se tensaban y cuando encontró esa barrera que le abría el paraíso se detuvo, ahora el acaricio esa mejilla sonrosada, Candy abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado, y sin sonido alguno hablo

Te amo – y le sonrió

Eso hizo que Terry se tranquilizara y también sin sonido alguno le hablo

Te amo!!!

E hizo una leve presión y entro al paraíso. El dolor de la primera vez ocasiono una queja tan dulce y tan intensa que se sentía enloquecer. Parecía que se elevaban hasta el cielo para convertirse en un solo ser.

Las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras la hacia suya. El se perdía suavemente en cada espacio de su piel. Instante por instante ellos sentían que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, y sus respiraciones se acortaban entre susurros y suspiros. Ambos gemían cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez con más placer. Pero ninguno deseaba que aquella noche tan hermosa llegara a su final. Pero el tiempo paso y ambos tocaron el cielo juntos, sintiéndose dichosos y felices. Así se acomodaron el la cama, Terry la abrazo posesivamente y la atrajo hacia él, con rapidez Candy cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero Terry no quería dormir, quería vivir ese momento con plenitud pero sus instintos lo traicionaron y también cayo que los hechizos de Morfeo, así con la luna de testigo estos amantes comenzaban una vida juntos.

Los dos durmieron con la certeza del amor y con la ilusión de un mañana espectacular.

*******************************************************************************************************************

La noche paso y dio paso a una hermosa mañana totalmente distinta por que ahora no habría poder humano que la separara de Terry.

Cuando despertó lo primero que sintió fue el fuerte brazo de Terry alrededor de su cintura pero su mano descansaba posesivamente sobre uno de sus pechos, y sonrió

Siempre será el mismo hasta en sueños – pensó

Con sumo cuidado se voltio para quedar frente a él y pudo ver que no lo despertó, y se pudo deleitar con lo que le regalaba la magnifica visión de su esposo dormido

Esposo… - se repitió en un susurro pero el susurro fue escuchado por Terry y el abrazo lo hizo mas estrecho, abrió esos hermosos ojos

Buenos días Señora Grandchester – la voz de Terry la sorprendió ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos – y la beso tiernamente

Buenos días amor – nunca se cansaria de escuchar esa palabra – se oye bien Señora Grandchester

Jajaja

Que es gracioso

Que como se oye Mona Pecas Grandchester, me gusta más – pero ahora con voz seductora – mi mona pecas – pero eso no funciono.

Ya que pronto sintió como una almohada se estrellaba en su cara, y sentía como Candy se deslizaba fuera de la cama, el hizo lo mismo con la intención de devolverle el almohadazo, pero cuando la carrera empezó alrededor de la habitación, Candy se tropezó con la ropa que estaba en el suelo pero antes que llegara al piso los fuertes brazos de Terry lo impidieron y ambos sintieron una oleada de calor y se olvidaron de todo y de nuevo empezó ese juego y danza mas antigua entre dos amantes.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Después de haber estado dos días en la cabaña regresaron a la mansión de las rosas pero solo para despedirse ya que Terry tenia que regresar a New York y por supuesto Candy se ira con él, todos fueron a despedirlos a la estación del tren, entre risas y lagrima abordaron el tren, se ubicaron en sus asientos y Terry abrazo a Candy

Sabes amor creo que hablare con Robert para tener mas días libres, ya que tu empiezas en una semana en el hospital San Joshep

Terry no me parece, ya has faltado mucho

No te preocupes con que este para el cierre de temporada – abrazándose mas - además mi esposa merece toda mi atención y estamos de luna de miel

Terry… - Candy se sonrojo al extremo

Y así el tren comenzó su caminar donde llevaba una pareja enamorada y dispuesta a luchar contra todo y con todo por su amor.

Hola chicas!!!

Aquí les dejo esta capitulo

Espero que la espera valga la pena y que haya logrado transportarlas al mundo de esta linda pareja y que les gustara la boda

Ya saben que va con mucho cariño, y mi tardanza fue debido a que me daba pena exponer lo que se da en este cap., ya que es primera vez que escribo algo así, jiji

También quiero agradecer a Carina y Tita por ayudarme con esto, de corazón muchas gracias!!!

Gracias a todas por su espera y apoyo para esta historia espero sigan acompañándome hasta el final

Ya saben críticas tomatazos o abucheos a


	10. Chapter 10

Autora: Dianis de Grandchester

**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo tienes escenas que le podrían incomodar, **

**Si es así absténgase de leer**

**Capitulo 10**

El tren que traía a Candy y Terry desde Chicago, llego a la estación en medio de la fría noche, pocas personas se encontraban esperando a sus seres queridos, paso el tiempo y descendieron junto a Eleonor y Richard, mientras estaban en el hangar un hombre se les acerco dándoles la bienvenida y guiándolos hacia el auto que los aguardaba, no era de extrañarse ya que el duque aviso su llegada.

Se condujeron por las oscuras calles de New York acompañados por la hermosa y suave caída de la nieve de los primeros días de diciembre.

Su primer destino fue la casa de Eleonor, se despidieron y tanto como ella y Richard descendieron y así dejando al nuevo matrimonio solos a la espera de llegar a su hogar.

Candy todavía no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que en tan pocas semanas su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente, ella había llegado en un principio a New York con muchas expectativas y sueños, pero nunca pensó que se haría realidad todo lo que ella deseaba, voltio a ver a Terry y se topo con esa mirada tan profunda que la hacia temblar, le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa pero seductora, se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, el beso termino y el completo

Pecosa espero que no estés cansada – dijo pícaramente

No, para nada – afirmo con la respiración agitada pero inocentemente, a Terry lo mataba eso, le encantaba que todavía no entendiera sus indirectas

Me alegro – y volvió a besarla y también a acariciarla

El recorrido se les hizo eterno pero a la vez corto, su casa no se encontraba muy alejada de la de Eleonor, con la poca conciencia que tenían escucharon al chofer que les avisaba que ya habían llegado, se separaron a regañadientes, Terry bajo primero para luego ayudar a Candy hacer lo mismo, pero antes que ella diera un paso la tomo entre sus brazos y la condujo hacia la entrada de su hogar

Lo hizo por que una cosa era su luna de miel y otra muy distinta era el inicio de su vida juntos.

Cruzaron el umbral de la entrada principal y Terry camino con un objetivo claro: su habitación. Mientras subían por las escaleras se besaban intensamente, a pesar de no estar en una posición muy cómoda, con esto la temperatura ascendió y de pronto la ropa les estorbaba, al fin llegaron a su destino ansiado, y sin saber como Terry ya solo se encontraba en pantalones y Candy en su ropa interior, él la coloco en el suelo y Candy detuvo abruptamente el beso y antes que él pudiera reaccionar empezó a descender con cálidos besos por el cuello de él, se entretuvo un rato ahí para así luego continuar con ese pecho fuerte y firme que la volvían loca, con esto Terry se estremeció y una parte muy vulnerable de su anatomía se volvió loca, no resistió mas, tomo a Candy de su rostro y la beso locamente y luego empezó a despojarla de sus ultimas prendas y así poder recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de su esposa, luego acariciar esos montes que lo hacían perder la razón, los torturo lentamente a besos y caricias, sentían como Candy se contraída y gemía dulcemente de placer, no aguanto mas, regreso a su boca desesperado, la empezó a conducir a la cama, en el recorrido Candy lo despojo de sus pantalones y demás, se acomodaron en la cama y la pasión se dio a rienda suelta.

Terry gemía de placer con cada caricia que Candy le prodigaba y se asombraba por conocer ese lado de su pecosa, pero eso también lo entusiasmaba ya con él su pecosa se estaba mostrando completamente como era ella, solo con él se presentaría así, fue el primero en su vida y será el único y ultimo.

Después de que ambos se torturaron a caricias mutuamente, Terry se acomodo sobre Candy y la hizo suya tiernamente pero apasionadamente, haciendo estremecer a ambos y perdieron la razón, pronto el ritmo se volvió mas cadencioso y la habitación se transformo en una hoguera incandescente por la pasión demostrada, así con el pasar de los minutos en la noche fría, pero cálida para los amantes, llegaron juntos al éxtasis gloriosamente y gritaron sus nombres exclamando su placer, no era necesario hablar con sus ojos y corazón se decían todo.

Esa noche se amaron tres veces mas, Terry ni en sus mejores sueños se imagino algo así.

***********************************************************************************************************************

En una hermosa casa se despertaba el nuevo matrimonio Grandchester, pasaron tres días que si les iba bien salían de la habitación para comer, pero esa mañana era radiante y optaron por dar un paseo.

Primero visitaron a Eleonor y Richard, ya que no los habían visto des que llegaron, y también por que ellos no decidieron molestar a la pareja enamorada y no se equivocaron ya que los jóvenes se miraban radiantes, espectaculares y ante todo transpiraban amor. Se quedaron hasta el almuerzo, pasaron un rato muy agradable, Candy agradeció todas la molestias que Eleonor se tomaba con ella, ya que ella le había contratado el servicio para la casa, que llegarían el mismo día que Candy y Terry reanudarían actividades, así podían disfrutar su luna de miel, esta afirmación sonrojo ambos, ya que era verdad, provocando la risa de Eleonor y Richard, también llegaría Dorothy como dama de compañía para Candy como asunto especial por parte de Albert ya que tenia conocimiento de la especial amistad entre ambas chicas, llegaría el mismo día que el demás servicio.

Salieron de la casa con la promesa de que se verían en 4 noches para cenar en el hogar del joven matrimonio Grandchester.

Candy y Terry continuaron con su paseo por las calles de New York, se dirigieron al área de comercios con su habitual acercamiento, les daba igual si los criticaban además para ellos era esencial y estaban casados, las argollas en sus manos lo constaban.

De repente se detuvieron, como si algo los llamara, frente a una tienda de cosas para bebes y a ambos les dio un vuelvo el corazón y se unieron en pensamientos

Un hijo de ella y mío seria maravilloso

Dios mío, un hijo nuestro seria lo mejor en esta vida

Y se voltearon a ver perdiéndose en el alma del otro y encontrándose con un nuevo brillo hermoso que se mostraba gloriosamente en el verde y azul, estaban consientes que la posibilidad de un hijo era latente, dado a los últimos acontecimientos, se sonrieron y rubor extraordinario cubrió el rostro de Candy haciendo que bajara la mirada, con esto una sonrisa picara se pozo en Terry demostrando que ambos recordaban todo lo bellamente vivido, él la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y así continuaron su caminar, soñando el mismo paseo pero con angelito acompañándoles, para así llegar a Central Parck.

Lo recorrieron y después de un rato se acomodaron en una banca que se encontraba bajo la sombra un frondoso árbol, les recordó el glorioso padre árbol, en silencio y abrazados, disfrutaron del paisaje que se les presentaba, encontraron parejas, abuelitos, niños y todos irradiaban felicidad como ellos, el silencio duro hasta que él lo rompió

Gracias – tiernamente afirmo, cerca del oído de Candy que tenia su cabeza recostada en su pecho

Por que? – pregunto levantándose para verlo a los ojos

Por esta felicidad que me embriaga – la beso – y todo es gracias a ti

Yo? – dijo claramente sorprendida

Si, tu pecosa, desde que llegaste a mi vida le encontré sentido, tu me trajiste cosas extraordinarias

Y tú con tu amor le distes a mi vida todo lo que un día soñé, gracias!! – ahora ella lo beso

En serio? – ahora era él, el sorprendido, nunca se imagino que él le daría algo ya que el desafortunado era él

Si – lo volvió a besar, para confirmarle con hechos lo que decía – me has dado amor, alegría y una familia, así al fin perteneciendo a un lugar – poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Terry – y tu corazón

… - no pudo decir nada, solo la abrazo fuertemente, a pesar de todo él concia sus raíces, en cambio Candy solo conocía lo que la vida le digno a dar y a la larga dejándola sola, mas de lo que él un día pudo sentir – Siempre será tuyo, como el tuyo será mío

Para siempre

Para siempre

Se fundieron en un beso donde dejaban sus tristezas en el pasado, para luego abrazarse, y así desahogar sus almas al viento y llenando su corazón de felicidad. Como el día terminaba, terminaba su soledad y como nacía la noche nacía la semilla de ese gran amor.

Terry al ver una pareja como ellos peleándose por una broma que el joven le había hecho a la dama sonrió

De que te ríes?

Recordaba nuestras vacaciones en Escocia

Y que recordabas específicamente?

A ti y todo lo maravilloso que fue tenerte a mi lado

Para mi también fue especial, por eso acepte tu invitación – eso siempre Terry lo supuso pero confirmarlo era grandioso, se volvieron a quedar en silencio pero no incomodo

Solo una cosa que no me gusto

Asi! Cual fue?

La forma en la que trato Eliza cuando le salve la vida, de haberlo sabido dejo que se ahogue

Por eso te fuiste? Y molesto, verdad?

Si, no podía permanecer viendo eso y permitirlo, quise llevarte conmigo pero tus primos no me lo hubieran permitido - su abrazo se hizo mas intimo, pero la voz de él se hizo mas seria – no se como no la enfrentaste

Amor – se volvió para verlo – ya estoy acostumbrada a los desplantes de ellos, y eso fue lo mínimo que me hicieron – lo dijo tan tranquila

Lo mínimo? – se enfureció

Si, veras…

Así fue como Candy le conto todo lo que tuvo que soportar de los hermanos Leegan, Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso tiernamente, maldiciéndose por no estar al lado de su pecosa para impedir todo aquello, el beso termino y se acomodaron nuevamente con Candy en el pecho de Terry y el silencio volvió

Perdón – se dejo escuchar la dulce voz de Terry acariciando el alma de Candy

Perdón? – Candy lo miro extrañada

Nunca debí… - Le acaricio la mejilla derecha, siempre le dolió haber reaccionado mal cuando la beso por primera

Que quieres decir Amor con … - no pudo terminar de hablar Terry la beso apasionadamente

Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? – un rubor cubrió el rostro de Candy

Si – su voz apenas se escucho

Sabes desde antes de ir a Escocia quería hacerlo, pero quería que fuera especial para ti, para nosotros – Candy lo escuchaba atenta – y pensé que el mejor lugar era cuando tuvimos nuestra fiesta blanca, la recuerdas? – Candy solo asintió, no podía hablar, siempre se pregunto que había llevado a Terry a besarla – pero algo me dijo que no era el momento y cuando terminaban las vacaciones no pude evitar hacerlo, desde ya te amaba y esa era la mejor forma de demostrártelo – la vio tiernamente y tomo su rostro con sus manos, y la acaricio – pensé en tu reacción, pero una afirmativa ya que me habías dejado ver que no te era indiferente, pero cuando me golpeaste – bajo la mirada – tuve miedo y mi autodefensa salió, lastimándote… - sintió como una suave mano tomaba su barbilla y hacia que viera esas esmeraldas que adoraba estaban llenas de lagrimas, no aguanto y la limpio con sus labios

No me lastimaste, al contrario – lo beso fugazmente – le abriste los ojos a mi corazón solo… - ahora ella bajo la mirada – no supe como decirlo, perdón por pensar mal, pero me tomaste desprevenida

Ahora el fue quien levanto el rostro de Candy – No tienes por que disculparte el tonto fui yo, al no entender y hacerte ver que si lo hice fue por arrebato y no por amor – la abrazo y le dijo al oído – fue la primera vez que abrí mi alma y corazón, me alegro que haya sido contigo, eres mi alma gemela, Te Amo mas que a mi vida!!

Le agradezco a la vida por ser tu mi alma gemela y enseñarme lo que en verdad es el amor, Te Amo con toda mi alma!!!

Se fundieron en un beso, mientras el ocaso continuaba dos corazones dejaban miedos y dudas atrás. Con una nueva determinación se dirigieron a su hogar, para mostrarse con hechos lo que su alma decía.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Los días pasaron y llego la noche de la cena en la de la familia Grandchester Andry.

Terry estaba verdaderamente sorprendido al saber que Candy tenia grandes dotes en la cocina, su primera sorpresa fue que la primera mañana que estuvieron ahí, lo recibió con un estupendo desayuno, la verdad la embromo diciéndole que estaba horrible pero pago las consecuencias ya que no almorzó, por que Candy le dijo que si no le gustaba lo que cocinaba que viera que hacia, y vaya que se las arreglo ya que comió Candy a la Orange, y no tuvo quejas de ella, pero había que ser sincero siempre dudo de ella en la cocina, pero ahora debía admitir que Candy era una cajita de sorpresas y todas eran fantásticas.

Ahora estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y miraba como Candy caminada de un lugar a otro, revisando el horno, sacando cosas de la despensa, lavando y demás, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que Candy vestía unos pantalones y una blusa ligera, "es para sentirme cómoda", era lo que Candy decía, si la viera su Tía Abuela pegaría el grito en el cielo, pero para él esa era su Candy y por nada del mundo la cambiaria.

El tiempo paso y la noche llego, y se alistaron, ya que la cena no era formal, ambos vistieron cómodamente, listos para disfrutar de un rato familiar.

La mesa estaba bellamente puesta con un juego para cuatro de china, con un centro de rosas blancas, un vino de la mejor cosecha, engalanando a un filete suizo, delicioso arroz blanco y una ensalada cesar.

Richard y Eleonor quedaron encantados con la cena ya que Candy demostró que podía ser una perfecta ama de casa y con su dulzura una estupenda madre, ambos ya soñaban con los nietos.

Agradecían a la vida por ponerla en su camino. Y que su hijo se enamorara de esa extraordinaria mujer.

Pero la noche paso y la velada termino, dejando un adulce sabor de boca de una feliz familia en ambas parejas, eso era la Felicidad.

La velada fue encantadora ya que la familia Grandchester ya no mostraba recelo, orgullo o incluso odio, ahora toda era paz y armonía, Eleonor y Richard sabían que la única autora de todo esto era Candy y se lo agradecía inmensamente, ya que recuperaron a su hijo y ganaron una estupenda hija.

Para Terry y Candy esa la vida que siempre soñaron, donde había una familia que reinaba el amor, respeto y la unidad.

Donde todo podía ser tan sencillo como acurrucarse juntos a leer un libro, hablar de todo y de nada, amarse, velar el preciado sueño o solo disfrutar de la compañía del ser amado.

Y agradecían al cielo por esa dicha. Y clamaban para que cada minuto fuera más grande y el amor que quemaba sus entrañas nunca se extinguiera. Y así demostrar lo que el amor verdadero puede hacer.

Continuara…….

Hola Chicas!!!

Aquí ando de nuevo, y si siguen conmigo es un logro!!!

Espero no aburrirlas con este cap., pero quería expresar muchas cosas espero les guste, si no ya saben los abucheos son bien recibidos.

De verdad muchas gracias chicas por apoyarme en esta aventura sus palabras son un aliento para seguir, se los agradezco de corazón!!!

Un millón de gracias!!!

Ya saben pueden ubicarme en 

Y si miran que la historia decae díganme sin pena, ok!!

Bye, nos leemos pronto!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Autora: Dianis de Grandchester

**Capitulo 11**

El tiempo pasaba sin tregua y en la ciudad de New York no era la excepción, el frío azotaba con fuerza dejando a su paso alegría o tristeza, dicha o soledad, pero con el mensaje claro que la ficha siempre tiene dos caras.

Un joven actor recién caído en las manos del matrimonio se encontraba en su camerino, sentado frente al espejo, se sentía como león enjaulado, jugaba con su argolla y pensando en la causa de su afecto y enojo.

Dos días, dos malditos días sin ver a mi pecosa, dios… - se alboroto sus cabellos

Candy llevaba dos días seguidos haciendo guardia de noche en el hospital, aparte de su horario normal por consecuencia no ha estado en casa.

Malditos doctores - volvió a mostrar su enojo, se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio y con cada paso odiando mas a los doctores, lo que le molestaba es que se habían aprovechado de Candy, diciéndole que por ser nueva tenia que cubrir dos guardias, que si no lo hacia que se olvidara de ser parte del hospital, ya que para una enfermera no tenia que importarle día u hora, siendo así que Candy no se pudiera negar.

En medio de su caminata Terry se detuvo y sonrío, nunca pensó estar así y menos por una mujer, pero para él Candy no era una simple mujer, era su mayor tesoro, podía parecer tonto pero se estaba volviendo loco y al mismo tiempo se burlaba de si mismo ya que después de jurar que no necesitaba a nadie ahora dependía totalmente de una mona pecosa para sobrevivir.

Volvió a su frenética desesperación, haciendo que volviera a caminar, pensando que ya tenía planeado como le recriminaría a su esposa, que si así seria siempre su trabajo que se olvidara de el, pero luego se decía tonto, ya que no podía ser egoísta y hacerle eso a Candy, pero solo el hecho

de pensar que otros podrían disfrutar mas que él de sus risas, cuidados y demás lo ponía mal, ya que en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado que al volver de los ensayos o de la función, su amada esposa lo esperaba cariñosamente con la cena lista, para después disfrutar de su compañía, ya sea simplemente abrazados y hablando de su día, frente al fuego de la chimenea o amándose hasta el amanecer, para Terry eso era el cielo.

Pero agradecía que hoy ya la encontraría en casa ya que después de salir de su turno a las 10 de la mañana tendría dos días libres por su dura jornada, ya que llevaba dos semanas sin descansar, y se desquitaría del todo el tiempo perdido dulcemente pero lentamente, lamentablemente ahora sus ensayos eran en la mañana.

Al pensar en esto lo hizo detenerse de nueva cuenta y que en su rostro apareciera una mirada enamorada y una tierna sonrisa y dirigió la mirada hacia el espejo de su tocador y encontró con el rostro que tanto adoraba, una foto de Candy lo recibía sonriéndole gloriosamente, se acerco y la acaricio con adoración como si ella estuviera ahí, pero unos toquidos lo sacaron de su ensoñación y antes que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió y el reflejo dejo ver como una Susana entraba para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si, pero no se voltio y de nueva cuenta poso su mirada en la foto de la pecosa.

Terry, buen día!!! – entusiastamente saludo – el ensayo esta por comenzar – pero su alegría se esfumo al ver como Terry admirada la foto embelezado, pero aparentado con una enorme sonrisa, le gustaría ser la dueña de esa mirada

Te agradecería que cuando tocaras esperaras si te doy el pase o no – ella trato de decir algo pero Terry no lo permitió – en cuanto a los ensayos desde hace días son a la misma hora, lo recuerdo perfectamente y siempre soy puntual – su tono era frío e impersonal, todo esto dijo sin siquiera verla por el reflejo, su completa atención la tenia la luz de su vida, a regañadientes se alejo y camino hacia la puerta sin ver a su molesta visita y salió dejando a una Susana molesta y dolida, ella se acerco al tocador y vio la foto

Terry será mío, cueste lo que cueste – su mirada era de odio, dejo el camerino

La mañana trascurría sin novedad, pero los actores estaban cansados ya que Robert exigía perfección debido a que el cierre de temporada seria el 31 de diciembre y para eso faltaban 2 semanas. Para a mediados de enero empezar con la gira en distintas ciudades

Mientras Terry recitaba sus diálogos, el corazón le dijo que viera hacia las butacas, así lo hizo y lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se volviera loco de alegría, ahí estaba la única persona que pudo

poner su mundo de cabeza sonriéndole solo como ella sabia y lo derretía, y se propuso admirarla, Candy llevaba su pelo agarrado en una coleta con un vestido amarillo que le hacia lucir encantadora, no importaba lo que ella usara, simplemente era hermosa, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa haciendo que su dialogo se interrumpiera y llamando la atención de todos y que dirigieran la mirada hacia donde Terry observada detenidamente, y Susana la odio mas, incluso se entrometía en su terreno, y Robert no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pareja enamorada que con una sola mirada su alrededor dejaba de existir y se adentraban a su burbuja, haciéndole tomar conciencia del tiempo.

Jóvenes tomen un descanso de 1 hora – eso fue melodía para Terry

Sin pensar en más Terry salto del escenario al encuentro con su amada y sin importarle nada la beso, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara, y con esto hicieron que en una mirada de odio también hubiera dolor y rencor

Hola Amor!!– dijo Terry al momento de abrazarla y volverla a besar

Hola mi amor!!– Candy no podía evitar sonrojarse mas por las muestras de cariño por parte de su esposo sin importarle nada, haciendo que Terry sonriera con gusto por provocar eso en ella.

Que haces aquí? – mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar hacia los camerinos

Si no te gusta mi compañía, puedo irme – Terry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al escuchar el tono de desilusión en Candy

No pecosa – se detuvieron y la abrazo – lo que pasa – las palabras se quedaban en su garganta sin poder decir que le encastaba que ella estuviera ahí

Tontito – lo beso, y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa haciendo que Terry entendiera que era una broma

Señora Grandchester, esta me la pagas – pero antes de poder hacer algo Candy se escabullo de sus brazos hábilmente, pudiendo así llegar al camerino para luego entrar y intentar cerrar la puerta pero Terry lo impidió, aunque claro Candy no hacia fuerza, él entro fácilmente, cerro la puerta tras de si y tomo a su pecosa de la cintura para luego acorralarla contra la puerta

Lista para su castigo? – viéndola seductoramente y antes que ella pudiera responder la beso, diciéndose cuanta falta les hizo el otro en estos días, el beso era dulce, se separaron con los ojos cerrados escuchando sus respiraciones aceleradas

Siendo así, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo!! – ahora ella lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente, Terry estaba empezando a perder el control deseando estar en su casa y no en el camerino, y Candy lo noto y empezó a detener la caricia suavemente para luego ver como Terry la miraba enamorado – Amor te traje el almuerzo – dijo torpemente, esa mirada siempre la perturbaba, pero Terry la volvió a besar – amor…

Estoy ocupado!! – y se dejaron llevar pero al poco tiempo Candy volvió alejarlo

Terry… este… no... es lugar… - No podía hablar, Terry no la dejaba de besar, pero al fin lo alejo completamente – amor compórtate – pero Terry hizo caso omiso y la volvió a acorralar y empezó a besar el cuello de Candy – Amor por favor!! - a regañadientes se detuvo pero tomo el rostro de la pecosa entre sus manos y le hablo al oído

No me pidas eso, tengo dos días sin verte así que lo que menos puedo hacer es controlarme, tú no me extrañaste? – de repente se sintió temeroso por la respuesta

Candy se estremeció por lo escuchado y pudo ver los temores en Terry, pero sabia que poco a poco lograría que Terry se librara de ellos, no le gustaba ver esa mirada suplicante aunque fuera para ella, ahora ella lo cobijo en sus brazos – Mi malcriado – Terry no pudo evitar sonreír le encantaba que ella lo llamara así - claro que te extrañe, me estaba volviendo loca – lo vio fijamente para que él viera cuanta falta le había echo – lo que mas adoro en la vida es tu compañía, por que crees que estoy aquí - lo beso en la mejilla – pero ahora estamos en el teatro donde trabajas -Terry no dijo nada solo la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, pero al cabo de uno segundo o minutos, no estaban seguros, se separaron solo un poco y Candy rompió el silencio – ya tendremos tiempo, solo que al parecer tú debes descansar - beso los ojos de su esposo ya que su rostro mostraba unas encantadoras ojeras, debido a que las dos noches que Candy no estuvo con él había dormido muy poco, por no decir nada

Terry tuvo que aceptar lo que Candy decía, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al sillón que había en la habitación frente a una hermosa mesa, Candy comenzó a sacar cosas de una cesta, misma que hasta eso momento Terry no se había percatado de su presencia y miraba a Candy embobado, amaba a esa mujer con locura y mas que a su vida y por nada del mundo la perdería.

Lo juro – murmuro, pero Candy lo escucho

Dijiste algo? – escucho pero no entendió lo que Terry dijo

Te amo!! – y se acerco mas a ella y deposito un beso en la delicada mejilla

Yo también te amo!! – pero ella lo beso fugazmente en los labios

Se dispusieron a disfrutar de su almuerzo entre risas y platica amena, Candy le contaba lo adorables que era los niños del hospital, a Terry le encantaba verla así, el también le conto lo estresante que podía ser Robert y su exigencia para con los ensayos

Sabes hable con Robert – cambio de tema Terry

Y que te dijo? –ella lo vio expectante

Pues que le hubiera gustado hacer publicidad para la obra pero que podía hacer, nos felicito por nuestra boda y nos deseo lo mejor para el futuro

Y que clase de publicidad quería hacer?

… - la verdad no quería decirle pero si desde ya guardaban secretos, eso no funcionaria – pues… quería que a Susana y a mi nos relacionaran mas allá de escenario como Romeo Julieta – y vio como el rostro de Candy casi imperceptible se entristecía

Ya veo – estaba viendo detenidamente su plato – ahora recuerdo que cuando estuve en Chicago los periódicos no dejaban de elogiar la encantadora pareja que hacían – había un deje de tristeza en su voz y Terry la comprendió ya que el tenia los mismos temores de que alguien le pudiera robar el amor de su esposa, se levanto, hizo a un lado la mesa y se arrodillo frente a Candy

Amor… – tomo las delicadas manos entre la suyas, haciendo que Candy lo mirara, para luego llevarlas a su boca y besarlas, verde y azul se fundieron - no hay nada en este mundo capaz de que haga que me fije en alguien que no seas tu pecosa, puede haber miles, millones de mujeres a mi alrededor, pero mi corazón y mi alma solo gritaran tu nombre como dueña única de mi amor – los ojos de Candy se pusieron vidriosos y se tiro a los brazos de Terry

Perdón Terry, pero es que…

Que pecosa? – la separo un poco – no confías en mi?

Claro que confió en ti – se apresuro a decir – pero… - bajo la mirada – Susana siente algo por ti, ella es hermosa, elegante, refinada y yo so… – Terry coloco su dedo sobre su boca impidiendo que continuara hablando, tomo su barbilla

No vuelvas a decir eso!!! – estaba molesto y la pecosa lo noto – ella no se compara contigo, ella es hipócrita, falsa, no vale la pena siquiera decir lo que es – cambio el tono de voz a uno dulce – tu eres hermosa, bondadosa, encantadora, única y especial, aunque Susana volviera a nacer nunca me fijaría en ella – Candy le regalo una sonrisa y Terry comprendió que le creía y la abrazo

Gracias por amarme como me amas – susurro ella

Y a ti gracias por permitirme hacerlo

Siguieron abrazados disfrutando de la calidez y aroma que despedía el otro, ambos se sentían afortunados por saberse amados, sin saber cuanto duro ese abrazo, pero no les importaba, siguieron disfrutando de su compañía en el mejor lugar que conocían, los brazos del otro, lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por unos toquidos pero que en realidad solo Terry percato ya que Candy estaba tan ensimismada en lo que sentía que nada existía a su alrededor, Terry a pesar de estar igual escucho el ruido que interrumpía tan agradable momento, pero no le importo y lo ignoro diciéndose que si no daba el pase no debían de interrumpir y se propuso seguir disfrutando de Candy, para su colmo la puerta se abrió tempestivamente dejando ver a Susana que de inmediato busco con la mirada su objetivo y lo que encontró mas allá de lastimara la enojo, Terry tenia el rostro hacia el lado de la puerta y se obligo abrir los ojos y con una mirada asesina se dirigió a Susana, pero esta no se cohibió

Terry el ensayo esta por reanudarse – Candy al escuchar la voz trato de alejarse de Terry pero él se lo impidió

Te agradecería que salieras - se escucho la voz molesta de Terry

Pero el ensayo…

Te agradecería que salieras – subió el tono de voz, pero Candy con un apretón le pidió que se controlara y tuvo que hacerlo – No ves que estoy ocupado – dijo en el tomo mas frio que pudo y al igual que la mirada, Susana no tuvo mas remedio que irse humillada

Amor – la dulce voz de Candy logro que Terry se relajara

Es que… - pensó en decir que en un día había hecho lo mismo en dos ocasiones pero mejor callo ya que de nada servía comentarlo – nada – y la volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos ya que no se habían separado pero se habían alejado un poco – en que estábamos – la beso

Terry tienes que irte – se soltaron y él se coloco de nuevo junto a Candy

Lo se, lo se – su tono era de fastidio – pero te quedaras, verdad?

Quieres que me quede?

Ni siquiera respondió, la tomo de la mano y se levantaron listos para salir

Pero tengo que arreglar esto – protesto Candy

Mandare a alguien, tu te vas conmigo – y Candy no pudo hacer mas

Se condujeron por el pasillo hasta llegar al escenario, pero antes de subir Terry a el, fue a dejar a Candy a una butaca en primera fila junto a Robert, y unos ojos azules la mataron deseando que en realidad fuera esa la verdad

Buenas tardes señora Grandchester – beso la mano que Candy le ofrecía

Buenas tardes señor Hataway

Solo Robert por favor

Esta bien, pero si usted solo me dice Candy

Será un placer

Ahora empecemos – se dirijo a Terry, ya que este solo medio presencio los saludos ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos al escuchar lo bien que se oía que se dirigieran a Candy como señora Grandchester

De mala gana tuvo que alejarse para así ponerse a trabajar, subió al escenario y se topo con la mirada fría de Susana que los había estado observando pero si hubiera escuchado el saludo de Robert habría muerto, pero poco le importo a Terry y espero impaciente las explicaciones de Robert, este empezó a indicar cuales serian las escenas a ensayar y para sorpresa y disgusto de Susana, pero alegría para el castaño, ninguna escena era donde ella participaba con Terry, solo ensayarían las escenas del duelo, o de Terry en su monólogos o hablando con sus amigos o primo, haciendo que su enojo fuera mayor, pero se le ocurrió una idea y bajo del escenario segura de ella misma

Hola Candy – la pecosa escucho la voz de Susana muy cerca, y se extraño, para su disgusto tuvo que apartar la vista de la extraordinaria actuación de Terry, cuando voltio ella se encontraba sentada a su lado – como estas? – dibujo una risa que por demás era fingida

Hola Susana, bien y tu? – se obligo a ser educada a pesar de que había en ella que le daba mala espina, esto venia desde su primer encuentro de ella estando en New York

Pues bien, y muy contenta con el resultado de la obra

Me imagino – regreso la vista al escenario y se topo con los ojos de su Romeo, sus facciones eran serias, clara demostración que no le agradaba que Susana estuviera hablando con su pecosa

Susana también noto la mirada de Terry pero la ignoro, ya que estaba dispuesta a demostrar que no era una simple adversaria – Veo que tu estadía en New York se ha prolongado bastante

Candy pensó en decirle lo de su matrimonio ya que por lógica Susana no lo sabia - así es, y la verdad creo que New York será mi nuevo hogar – vio fijamente a Terry y quiso divertirse un poco

En serio – no pudo disimular su incomodidad y molestia al saber lo que esa mirada significaba

Si – la voltio a verla – me han ofrecido una estupenda oportunidad en el hospital San Jophef y la he aceptado – volvió su mirada hacia Terry

Ya veo – comprendía que si Candy estaba cerca la pelea seria mas dura pero confiaba que saldría vencedora – y donde te estas quedando?

Me estoy quedando… - pero la voz de Robert la interrumpió, diciendo que el ensayo por ese día terminaba – bueno Susana me voy, fue un placer saludarte

Igual – cada quien se levanto y tomo su camino, Susana hacia los camerinos y Candy al encuentro con Terry

Pronto se vieron encaminados en el automóvil hacia su hogar, pero Terry quería saciar sus dudas

Que quería Susana? – pregunto con un tono de voz de molestia pero que a Candy le encanto

Saludar solamente – y no dijeron mas, Terry no pudo evitar pensar que estaría planeando Susana ya que era obvio el desprecio que sentía por su pecosa, pero se dijo que no valía la pena pensar en eso, mejor disfrutaría de su pecosa, pronto llegaron a su hogar – iré a ver como esta la cena – pero los fuertes brazos de su esposo se posaron en su cintura impidiendo su caminar

Eso puede esperar – la voltio y la beso, pero Candy se escabullo

Si me alcanzas… lo pensare – le guiño el ojo y salió corriendo hacia el jardín

Pecosa del demonio – gritaba al tiempo que corría tras Candy

Mientras la nieve caía suavemente, una pareja corría como dos pequeños, jugando al gato y al ratón, Candy se escondía para luego salir y lanzare una bola de nieve a su esposo que provocaba en el risa, al mismo tiempo que trataba de alcanzar a su esposa, en momento de agilidad por parte de Terry logro alcanzarla y la tumbo en el suelo dejándole caer nieve para luego convertirse en una lluvia de tiernos besos sobre el rostro de la pecosa, para después terminar en un beso apasionado.

Para su molestia el frio de la noche que empezaba a florecer comenzó hacer estragos en ellos que estaban mojados por la nieve, tuvieron que interrumpir su magnifico juego para secarse sino se enfermarían y eso a ninguno de los dos le convenía, aunque si lo pensaban bien no era mala idea ya que podían revivir su luna de miel, juntos llegaron a su habitación, seguidos por miradas incrédulas de la servidumbre, ya que nunca habían visto una pareja sin igual, pero no podían dejar de afirmar que se aman a morir, y eso era agradable en esos tiempo que en lo que la gente solo pensaba era bienestar y no en felicidad.

Terry pronto se vio enfundado en su piyama que en realidad solo consistía en un pantalón negro de algodón, dejando al descubierto su extraordinario pecho, humedecido por las gotas de agua que soltaba su cabello, renovado con la ducha tomada, y esperando ansioso a su esposa que la había dejado lavándose el cabello, la ducha juntos era extraordinaria.

Recostado en la cama no pudo evitar pensar como su vida había cambiado en casi2 años.

Recordó cuando vino a New York en busca del amor que solo una madre puede ofrecer, solo encontró mas soledad pero que rápidamente fue suplantada por una hermosa ilusión que se le fue otorgada el día de año nuevo en clara señal que si miraba bien, la vida podía ser como él quisiera, triste o iluminada como los ojos color esmeralda que conoció esa noche, que desde que la dejo en cubierta no pude dejar de pensar en ella incluso no le molestaba el hecho que lo haya visto llorar, pensó que nunca mas la volvería a ver por lo mismo cuando bajaron del baro estuvo atento y viéndola con disimulo pero observo quien iba recogerla y sin saber por que algo se quemo en su alma al ver que dos jóvenes la recibían efusivamente y ella no se quedaba atrás y vio como juntos se retiraban, él hizo lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa volvió a encontrarla en el hotel donde tuvo que obligarse a pasar la noche ya que en el castillo de su padre no podía estar, y pudo percatarse que los jóvenes que acompañaban a la pecosa estudiaban con él, y eso lo hizo emocionarse, ya que lo mas seguro era que ella estaría en la cárcel con él, ya que a que mas podía llegar una jovencita de buena familia a Inglaterra, pero él esta consiente que ella no era igual que las demás y no tardo en comprobarlo, abriendo su vida a la felicidad

En que piensas? - escucho la dulce vos de Candy a su lado para luego sentir los brazos de ella rodeándolo por la cintura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

En ti pecosa – y la abrazo

En mi? – le fascinaba escuchar eso

Claro, en que mas podría pensar – y la beso haciendo que Candy ya no pudiera hablar y se entregaron a su amor

La noche paso como prueba fiel que si de verdad anhelas la felicidad, ella esta a la distancia: de un quiero!!!

***********************************************************************************************************************

Para el desagrado de Terry la noche paso muy rápido y de nueva cuenta se encontraba en ese escenario ensayando, y lo que mas le incomodaba era que ese día Susana se mostraba mas melosa con él, incluso cuando se da el primer beso en la obra ella le tomo el rostro por el lado que Robert no miraba para prolongarlo y eso si lo molesto haciendo que se retirara furioso, eufórico y maldiciendo, diciéndole a Susana, qué, que se creía? Pero para desgracia de él ella solo le regalo una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Pero esto hizo que tomaran un descanso y se dirigió a su refugio. Para calmarse ya que cada día Susana lo alteraba más, pero se empezó a reír al pensar que diaria ella cuando el día del cierre de la temporada de la obra presentaría a Candy como su esposa, estaba seguro que se infartaría.

El pensar en Candy se dijo que no podía pedirle mas a la vida, ya que antes creía que el teatro era su sueño y pasión, solo que ahora tener a su lado a su pecosa, se daba cuenta que ella era su vida, corazón y alma, toda valía la pena por ella y por su amor.

A la vez agradeció que Candy no lo acompañara, ya que cuando se empezó a preparar para salir al teatro, ella hizo lo mismo diciéndole que quería estar con él, pero antes de salir su madre había llegado pidiéndole ayuda para comprar unas cosas, y así no tener otra opción mas que aceptar, pero Terry le prometió que trataría de salir antes y lo cumpliría.

Con esa motivación regreso al ensayo, pero antes Robert le dio unas ultimas indicaciones, estaba en el centro de el escenario listo para la escena del baile donde miraba por primera vez a Julieta, y

se dijo que definitivamente era un extraordinario actor ya que hacer cara de enamorado al ver a Susana era una obras maestra, se rio de sus ocurrencias, pero eso hizo transportarlo a la cubierta de un barco en medio de la bruma y al momento que conoció al ángel de su vida, y sonrió, ya que daría lo que fuera por tener delante de él a su pecosa.

Pero tuvo que hacer a un lado sus pensamiento, porque la voz de Robert se dejo escuchar indicando que empezaran con la escena, y se convirtió en Romeo, pero se propuso pensar en su Julieta, tan metido esta en el papel que su alrededor dejo de existir, pero hubo un momento que su mente se alerto haciendo que viera hacia Susana y encontró una mirada de pánico esto hizo que viera hacia arriba y vio como unos reflectores se estaban terminando de soltar y empezando a caer estrepitosamente, si saber porque su reacción no la fue la de quitarse de una muerte segura solo se preocupo por pensar en Candy y cerrar lo ojos, al cabo de unos segundos sintió como era empujado hacia un lado haciendo que callera al suelo, diciéndose que al abrir los ojos encontraría ángeles que no eran su pecosa, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que se encontraba en el teatro tumbado cerca de la orilla del escenario, pero lo que lo asombro fue que no había nada sobre él, entonces enfoco su vista y con lo que encontró solo pudo reaccionar

Susana – trato de gritar pero en realidad solo fue un susurro

Continuara…………

Hola Amigas!!!

Si llegaron hasta acá, estoy segura que me quieran matar, y me disculpo!!!

Pero era algo inevitable ya que la vida no solo es de color rosa, y nos da las pruebas que esta segura que podemos sobrellevar, solo es cuestión de quererlo hacer.

Espero sigan acompañándome, ya que esta aventura cada día se tomar mas bonita al recibir sus palabras de animo!!

Me disculpo si en algún momento la historia carece de gramática y de más, pero no soy un profesional en esto, entonces trato de plasmar de mejor forma mis ideas.

Ya saben que pueden mandar sus abucheos y reclamos a , soy siempre bienvenidos!!

Nos leemos pronto!!!

Bye!!

10


	12. Chapter 12

Autora: Dianis de Grandchester

**Capitulo 12**

El paisaje que la cuidad de New York le regalaba a una bella pecosa era fascinante, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo podía llamar a esa fría cuidad su hogar, mientras caminaba al lado de Eleonor no podía evitar recordar que cuando se encontraba en el Hogar de Pony se imaginaba muchas cosas pero nunca pensó que su vida tuviera ese camino que ahora estaba pisando, tenia amigos y trabajo, pero mas que todo contaba con la felicidad que siempre soñó pero aun mejor que venia acompañada con la familia que siempre anhelo y que la había encontrado al lado de un hombre extraordinario que amaba mas que a su vida. Ver como caía la noche era hermoso y mas sabiendo que al regresar a casa el amor te espera.

Mientras que las rubias caminaban entre enormes tiendas Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón haciendo que se detuviera de golpe y lo primero que vino a su mente fue el amor de su vida

Terry, mi amor estas bien? – fue lo primero que su corazón pregunto al sentir como un medio aterrador la sacudía

Candy estas bien? – se escucho la voz preocupada de Eleonor

Si, solo que de pronto recordé algo, no le molesta que regrese a casa – trato que su voz sonara tranquila pero estaba preocupada por Terry

No hay problema Candy, hemos estado todo el día de compras de seguro estarás casada, yo también regresare, vamos – así las dos rubias se dirigieron al auto que no estaba muy lejos estacionado y se encaminaron a sus hogares

Candy pronto se vio en su habitación con una angustia enorme ya que al llegar Terry no se encontraba en casa considerando que cuando ella llego ya pasaba mucho de la hora en que el acostumbraba a llegar en días e ensayo, haciendo que ahora el dolor en su corazón fuera mas grande y la preocupación mas latente.

Se propuso bajar a la sala a esperarlo, había pensado tomar camino hacia el teatro pero se arrepintió ya que se podían cruzar y ninguno de los dos se encontraría haciendo que su corazón sufriera más.

El calor de la chimenea la recibió, se sentó frente a ella y se concentró en las llamas con un solo pensamiento

Dios, por favor, que Terry este bien – esa era su oración – si algo le sucediera yo me moriría, mi vida sin el no tiene sentido, por favor que este bien

Sin poner mucha atención, el tiempo transcurría y en cada minuto era una daga que atravesaba el corazón de la pecosa, ya que no saber nada de Terry era terrible, pero sabia que tenia que tener confianza y esperar, con eso las palabras de Eleonor vinieron a su mente, cuando llegaron a la casa de la Pecosa, antes que ella bajara del auto

Candy, tranquilízate, ya veras que todo esta bien, es mas las malas noticias siempre llegan primero, confía, – Candy solo asintió diciéndose que en definitiva su preocupación era latente

Ahora que estaba ahí, le daba la razón a Eleonor, de que si no tenia malas noticas todo esta bien. Se conforto diciendo que seguramente Robert les estaba exigiendo y como siempre ocurría el tiempo volaba y el ni en cuenta, pronto vería atravesar por ese umbral a su esposo, a Terry

***********************************************************************************************************************

Un joven gallardo se encontraba frente a una gran ventana, mientras veía como caía la nieve, recordaba del por que se encontraba en el hospital San Jophef

Después de entender que no se encontraba bajo las luces que vio caer, reacciono y lo que vio lo dejo helado

Una Susana yacía bajo las luces que lo debieron golpear a él, poco a poco todos se movían para ayudarla pero él no podía moverse, no entendía por que las cosas eran así, habían gritos por todos lados, al fin reacciono y se paro, como zombi camino hacia donde se encontraba Gusana, a tiempo la luces eran retirada él solo se arrodillo a su lado y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella se encontraba inconsciente, casi en un susurro

Susana, por que? Por que? – Pero en ese momento su conciencia hablo. _Porque te ama!! _Su corazón se encogió y se sintió terrible, ella le había salvado la vida porque lo amaba, era una conclusión aterradora pero clara como el agua

Después de eso todo paso de prisa, rápidamente Susana fue trasladada al hospital, las horas pasaban y él no sabia nada y eso era una tortura ya que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, ya sin fuerza se derrumbo en una silla cercana y se alborotaba su cabello en señal de desesperación, sintió como en su hombro se posaba una mano, levanto el rostro y se topo con Robert

Terry tranquilo, ya veras que todo sale bien – Terry solo asintió en agradecimiento a sus palabras, ya que de verdad las necesitaba, Robert comprendía al chico, además era buen observador y sabia que Susana estaba enamorada de Terry, pero reconocía que Terry nunca dio motivos y ahora era un hombre casado, rogaba al cielo para que todo saliera bien, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una madre angustiada se acercaba

Donde esta mi hija, donde? Esta bien verdad? Que fue lo que sucedió? Como paso todo? – era Miriam la madre de la Gusana, su dolor era latente, sus palabras eran torpes, Robert retiro su mano de Terry y se acerco a la señora

Tranquila Miram, ella está en las mejores manos, hay que confiar – eso tranquilizo un poco a la mujer – todo fue un accidente, ya veras que se encuentra bien – la mujer asintió, pero en eso poso su ojos en el joven que se encontraba con la mirada perdida, Robert comprendió - Miriam te presento a Terruce Grandchester, Terry te presento a Miriam Marlow, la madre de Susana – con esto Terry volvió a la realidad y se paro, extendió su mano y saludo a una mujer que lo miraba curiosa

Mucho gusto señora – beso la mano que se le era ofrecía, todo lo hacia por inercia

Mucho gus… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso al doctor, la señora se alejo para enfrentarlo

Como esta mi hija doctor? Todo esta bien? – rogaba al cielo porque así fuera, pero la mirada del galeno la contrariaba

La señorita esta fuera de peligro – tanto como Miram como Terry suspiraron de alivio – pero… - de nuevo contuvieron el aliento

Pero que? Hable doctor – se exalto la señora Marlow, Robert llego a su lado y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla

Su pierna, - respiro – las luces impactaron sobres sus piernas, pero debido a la posición de ellas la derecha sufrió mas daño – la sangre se le helo a la madre y a Terry – hicimos todo lo posible, pero no se pudo hacer nada…- todos estaban expectativos - se le tuvo que amputar – con eso a Terry se le abrió la tierra bajo sus pies – lo lamento, pero fue lo único que se pudo hacer – bajo el rostro y se retiro, todos los que se encontraban a la expectativa de la gusana guardaron silencio pero después de unos segundos fue roto por el dolor mas grande, el dolor de una madre, demostrado por lagrimas

Por que? Dios mío por que? – eran los lamentos de la señora Marlow, pero de repente se voltio quedando frente a Terry –usted es el culpable de todo, ojala nunca se hubiera cruzado en el camino de mi hija – Terry esta desorientado pero con esas palabras palpo su triste realidad – por usted mi hija a perdido todo, ahora debe pagar las consecuencias, se debe quedar a su lado para siempre – Terry trago saliva, no podía hablar, la señora Marlow sabia lo acontecido en el teatro

Tranquila Miriam – la voz de Robert se escucho

Como quieres que me tranquilice, cuando por culpa de él la vida de mi hija esta arruinada, si tan solo no lo amara tanto, - las lagrimas caían desesperadamente - esto nunca hubiera sucedido, si tan solo él no hubiera aparecido en su vida – el peso de la culpa arremetió contra Terry, la señora decía la verdad solo él era el culpable de todo

Yo lo si… - no pudo terminar de hablar, unos puños se posaron en su pecho, la señora Marlow lo estaba golpeando

Maldito, maldito – pero Robert la detuvo alejándola de ahí

Terry se volvió a derrumbar en la silla y las palabras de la señora Marlow se repetían en su cabeza, sintió que se asfixiaba y tuvo que salir de ahí, camino bajo la nieve, llego a parque cercano y se sentó en una banca, no podía creer que de nuevo la vida jugaba con él, cuando al fin había encontrado la felicidad plena, esta de nueva cuenta se la arrebata, se la arrebataba?, la verdad no estaba seguro de eso, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, solo de una decisión dependía eso, de su decisión

Coloco sus manos en su cabeza y se apoyo en sus rodillas, la verdad no entendía por que su vida estaba marcada por la desgracia, por que no podía ser feliz y ya, _se debe quedar a su lado para siempre, _era lo que rondaba en su cabeza, acaso esa era la única solución?, no, se decía, debía de haber otra, levanto el rostro y vio la luna, y se dejo llevar por esa luz, sembrando una luz de esperanza, afirmando que por él y por Candy debía luchar, y lucharía.

Con esto se sobresalto, hasta en ese momento se recordó de su amada esposa, ya eran altas horas de la noche y él no había llegado a casa, se levanto de inmediato y regreso al hospital pero solo para abordar su automóvil y dirigirse a su casa, a su hogar, a su pecosa.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Con cada minuto que pasa la esperanza de Candy moría y su angustia crecía, ya era muy tarde, el pánico era su compañía, no sabia que hacer, las lagrimas la traicionaron y corrieron libres, estaba desesperada, pero en medio de su angustia escucho un ruido y dirigió la vista a la entrada, esta se abrió, un frio abrazador se dejo sentir para luego dar paso a la figura que ella añoraba ver, Terry había llegado, sin pensarlo dos veces Candy se paro y corrió al encuentro de su esposo, lo abrazo, como si fuera a desaparecer, Terry correspondió al abrazo deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, se aferro a Candy como el pájaro al viento, pero al pasar los segundos noto como su camisa era mojada, y su mente comprendió que Candy estaba llorando, y su corazón tembló, aflojo un poco el abrazo y con su mano busco el mentón de Candy, le subió el rostro y se topo con esas esmeraldas que tanto amaba, la vio con ternura, amor y agradecimiento, se acerco y con sus labios limpio las lagrimas de su amada, y con eso el alma les regreso al cuerpo, confirmando que están ahí y juntos

Pecosa no llores, me partes el corazón, por que lloras? – la beso

Terry, mi amor estas bien?? Que paso? Por que vienes tan tarde, y con tu mirada triste – acaricio el rostro de su esposo, Terry comprendió que debía hablar

Amor, estoy bien, pero… - sin saber por que no podía hablar, definitivamente su conexión era única, su amor era mas fuerte que todo

Pero? – lo animo Candy, ya un poco mas tranquila, Terry la tomo de la mano y la condujo frente a la chimenea, se despojo de su abrigo y demás y sentaron, dispuesto hablar, comenzó - Veras ocurrió un accidente en el teatro – no pudo continuar porque Candy se le tiro a los brazos y de nueva cuenta las lagrimas hacían su aparición

Amor estas bien? No te paso nada? Si te sucediera algo moriría – hasta ese momento reconoció la posibilidad de estar en el lugar de Susana y comprendió todo lo que con eso conllevaría, solo atino abrazar fuertemente a Candy, gracias al cielo tenia la oportunidad de en ese preciso momento estar a lado de su pecosa

Si pecosa, estoy bien solo que – sin dejarse de abrazar, Terry suspiro

Solo que?

Si hubo un herido

Por dios!!! Pero quien? – Candy solo se alejo lo necesario para verlo a los ojos, y ver la angustia que en ellos guardaba

Fue… - la culpa lo ataco – Susana – dijo en susurro, y abrazo mas fuertemente a Candy

Dios… - se volvió a perder en su pecho – Pero esta bien?

Bien? pregunto su conciencia – Ella esta en el hospital fuera de peligro – no dijo mas, no pudo decir mas

Gracias al cielo – y guardaron silencio, solo sus corazones hablaban buscando el consuelo que necesitaban

Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían abrazados, Terry necesitaba sentirla, saberla a su lado, así la invito a pararse y se dirigieron a la habitación, Terry se cambio y se acostaron abrazados, buscando esa paz que tanto necesitaba, eso solo su pecosa se la daría, rápidamente Candy se durmió pero Terry no pudo dormir, mientras observaba al ángel que tenia recostado sobre su pecho, mil pensamientos lo atacaban, agradecía al cielo por tener a su lado a su pecosa, pero a la vez un miedo terrible se apoderaba de él sabiendo que estuvo a punto de no verla nunca mas, ya que reconocía que si el hubiera sido golpeado por las luces no estaría en ese momento a su lado, pero también reconocía que Susana no merecía vivir lo que estaba viviendo, pero así era la vida, solo rogaba por el encontrar una solución, la mejor para todos.

Pronto la mañana se dio paso entre la oscuridad de la noche, recibiendo los rayos del sol Candy se despertó, se encontró rodeaba por los brazos de su esposo, para ella no había mejor lugar en el mundo para estar que ese, se incorporo un poco y vio ese rostro que tanto amaba, a pesar que estaba dormido su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación, pero Candy se dijo que era de suponer que Susana ya no estaría en el cierre y todo seria mas complicado lo entendió, ya que para Terry el teatro era muy importante, pero algo en su corazón le dijo que no era so, pero lo hizo a un lado y besando a Terry se levanto para prepararse para ir al hospital, en unos minutos estaba lista, se acerco a la cama y de nueva cuenta beso a su esposo, y se retiro.

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente, al fin Morfeo se digno a dejar libre a Terry, este despertó buscando a su pecosa pero no la encontró y se asusto pero al ver la hora y recordar que día era, entendió que por primera vez desde que estaban casados no la despidió y se sintió mal, ya que ella no merecía ser victima de su preocupación, o si?, sacudió la cabeza y se incorporo, tomo un baño y bajo a desayunar para luego retirarse al estudio, prendió la chimenea y con el calor de esta se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Los acontecimientos que ahora se presentaban eran de suma importancia para su vida, acaso Susana merecía lo sucedido, renunciar a su carrera y a una vida normal?, él debía quedarse a su lado?, Candy era su esposa, debía hablar con ella, pero la solución era separarse?, estas y mas preguntas eran la tormenta de Terry sin saber como, y a pesar de los avisos de Dorothy para comer el día paso, y Terry entendió que nada solucionaba con quedarse ahí, se preparo para ir a recoger a su pecosa al hospital, tal vez su vida dependía de sus decisiones pero esta también le había regalado la oportunidad de tener a su pecosa y la disfrutaría, pronto se vio en las puertas del hospital y la vio, con esto su cara se ilumino y después de mas de un día una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, siempre le pasaba lo mismo solo de ver a Candy la vida le parecía mejor y que nada era imposible y que todo saldría bien, bajo del automóvil y fue a su encuentro y la abrazo como siempre y como nunca, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo, rápidamente busco los labios de Candy y la beso con amor, alegría, desesperación, incertidumbre pero con esperanza, cuando al fin se separaron, sus ojos brillaban por el gran amor que se tenían

Hola pecosa – le encantaba a ver a Candy sonrojada, ella era la luz en su vida

Hola amor, como estas? – se alegraba por ver de nueva cuenta la alegría en los ojos de su rebelde

Bien, pero triste

Y eso? – en su mirada había ternura

Es que hoy no te despedí como es debido – ella le regalo esa sonrisa que lo derretía

No te preocupes – acaricio su rostro – entiendo, ayer debió ser un día muy cansado para ti, por eso no te moleste – cansado? Angustioso se dijo Terry, pero no dejo que la preocupación lo embargara, quería disfrutar cada segundo con su esposa

La verdad si, te amo – y se volvieron a besar – amor te gustaría ir al parque?

Claro, vamos

Subieron al automóvil y Terry condujo hacia el Central Park, se estaciono y bajaron del automóvil, y tomados de la mano se adentraron al parque y buscaron donde sentarse

Y ahora que pasara con la obra? – Candy fue la primera en hablar

Pues como quedan pocas representaciones, supongo que dejaran descansar a Susana – mintió, no tenia le valor para decir la verdad, pero por que era eso?, no lo sabia – y su suplente tomara el papel

Ya veo – su rostro se entristeció, ya que el rostro de Terry cambio cuando hablo de Susana, acaso…

Candy que pasa? – hizo que lo viera, noto la tristeza en su pecosa, y eso no lo iba a permitir – que sucede?

Nada – no lo quiso ve a los ojos

No te creo, dime, por favor!! – y puso esa mirada a la que Candy no se podía resistir

Es que… - respiro profundo y lo dejo de ver– veo que estas muy preocupado por Susana – Terry se sintió mal, Candy lo estaba mal interpretando

Celosa acaso? – lo dijo con una sonrisa picara, tratando de aligerar las cosas, tomando de nueva cuenta su mentón atrajo su atención y viéndola fijamente

No solo que – se mordió los labios – buena la verdad si – se soltó del agarre de él y se paro y dio unos pasos, Terry también se levanto

Amor, Candy – le rodio la cintura y se recostó en su hombro – me encanta verte celosa – Candy iba a reprochar pero él se le adelanto – si estoy preocupado por ella pero por ser mi compañera solo eso – y porque me salvo la vida, pensó, se dijo que tenia que ser sincero con la mujer que amaba – y por que…

Perdóname Terry – lo interrumpió – pero sabiendo que ella te ama, no lo puedo evitar – lo beso haciendo que ambos se olvidaran de todo

Pero yo solo te amo a ti, y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara – y se volvieron a besar haciendo que Terry no le dijera la verdad, se soltaron y se dispusieron para ver una ves mas el atardecer

Pecosa – Terry rompió el silencio y ella lo vio – te regalo este atardecer – la acerco mas a el, susurro – como muestra de mi amor, por la certeza que con cada atardecer muere mi tristeza y nace la alegría de tenerte a mi lado, te amo!!!

Terry gracias!! Te amo!! – y se besaron, Candy sentía que no mercería el amor de Terry pero agradecía a Dios por haberlo encontrado, así abrazados disfrutaron del final del día.

Se dispusieron a partir y se encaminaron hacia el automóvil en camino hacia su hogar, donde disfrutaron de una cena amena y de su compañía, nada en la vida era mejor que estar juntos.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Los días pasaron rápido, una semana había pasado y una semana faltaba para el cierre, para Terry era asombroso como después del accidente, todo parecía normal, nadie mencionaba a Susana, todos se dedicaban a los ensayos, las representaciones que habían dado habían salido bien también se dedicaban al acoplamiento con la nueva Julieta, Karen Claise, era una muchacha bonita con el pelo algo ondulado castaño, de mirada triste pero de ojos cafés grandes, con un carácter…, pero muy buena actriz, se había acoplado perfectamente, ya la concia solo que su relación no era tanta hasta ahora, ya que eran la pareja principal y por el tiempo tan corto se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Terry podía decir que era la primera amiga que tenia en el teatro, ya que se daba cuenta que era la primea que no mostraba interés en él mas allá de la obra y eso le agradaba. Y el público los había aceptado fabulosamente.

Al fin un día más termina, y la función había sido un éxito, ese día la función terminaba a tiempo para recoger a Candy, se alisto y se encamino hacia el hospital, paso comprando una flores como útilmente lo había hecho, llego al hospital y primero se dirigió al área donde se encontraba Susana pero de nueva cuenta le impedían la entrada, entre el ramo de gerberas, las enfermeras ya sabían que hacer, ahora se encamino al pabellón de pediatría dispuesto a esperar a Candy.

Pero se sumergió en sus recuerdos, hace unos día pidió ver a Susana pero su madre le dijo que ella no deseaba verlo, que se olvidara de ella, pero la verdad no podía, la culpa no lo dejaba, por lo mismo ahora todos los días llevaban un ramo de flores con la esperanza de verla y hablar, ya que debían hablar, pero este era un día mas en que se lo negaban, eso sumado a los fuertes ensayos y que no encontraba el valor para hablar con Candy, se sentirá frustrado y cansado, necesitaba descargar su coraje, al parecer ahora se presentaba su oportunidad

A lo lejos pudo divisar a Candy pero había sido interceptada por un medico, su vestimenta lo delataba, ella le regalaba una sonrisa y los celos se apoderaron de él, con cautela y rapidez se acerco a ellos, escuchando claramente como el doctor invitaba a salir a Candy y eso lo encendió en furia, pero se calmo un poco al escuchar a Candy

Se lo agradezco doctor Moore, pero soy casada – Terry vio como el doctor dirigía la vista ala mano izquierda de Candy, y este se avergonzaba - y no creo que sea bien visto, no quiero problemas

Pero podemos salir como amigos – con eso para Terry fue el colmo de los colmos, y se decía que eso ni el doctor se lo creía ya que como miraba a Candy lo que menos quería era ser su amigo, así que actúo

Doc… - Candy no pudo continuar ya que unos labios la callaron

Hola amor – Terry le dirigió una mirada asesina al joven medico, que para colmo de él era bien parecido, - lista para irnos? Toma esta es para ti – y le entrego el infaltable ramo de rosas rojas

Yo me retiro, con su permiso – se escucho la torpe voz del medico, Terry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió

Terry, por que hiciste eso?

Como que por que? Ese medicucho, te estaba cortejando, quieres que me quede tranquilo? – estaba molesto

Lo se, pero no tenias que asustarlo, pensé que lo golpearías

Ganas no me faltaron – Candy lo abraso y como arte de magia su enojo se esfumo

Celoso a caso?

Yo, para nada

Seguro?

Grr, ok lo admito, estoy muerto de celos – la abrazo y la beso sin impórtale las normas – pero solo pensar que puedo perderte me atemoriza

Eso nunca pasara – pero algo en el corazón de ambos les dijo que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Con medio, amor y esperanza salieron del hospital, sabiendo que nada era fácil pero juntos vencerían lo que fuera.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Al fin el día había llegado, hoy 31 de diciembre, seria el gran cierre de una extraordinaria temporada de la apuesta en escena Romeo y Julieta.

El encantador Romeo se encontraba listo en su camerino, sin creer en la forma en que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo, los periódicos lo catalogaban como el mejor joven actor en mucho tiempo, hasta el mejor Romeo jamás visto, era tanta la pasión y la credibilidad del papel que hacia estremecer mas de una corazón, y todos estaban a la expectativa ya que ese día no seria la excepción, todos se preguntaban de donde sacaba esa magia, pero él nunca lo decía, pero la respuesta era clara, corta y concisa y se llamaba: Candy, su Julieta pecosa

Incluso su preocupación por Susana se fue, y sin saber por que su corazón estaba agitado y entusiasmado, eso solo lo provocaba su pecosa, sabía que estaría entre el público, pero la expectación era grande, como su amor.

Con el entusiasmo y dedicación de siempre, Terry se mostro en el escenario siendo un sublime Romeo, los actos y las escena pasaban, y al fin llego el añorado momento donde por primera vez los enamorado se veían.

Terry salió con la costumbre de ver en su compañera a su esposa pero ese día se llevo una gran sorpresa, en medio de la música y de la ambientación del baile se topo con una Julieta enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco, su mirada se poso en los pies y fue ascendiendo poco a poco admirando una gran belleza, se topo con unos carnosos y dulces labios, para luego ver una encantadora nariz, y al fin unas hermosas esmeraldas cubiertas por un antifaz, y unos encantadores risos rubios, que él podría reconocer hasta en el mismo infierno, ahí frente a él estaba su verdadera Julieta, su pecosa, su esposa, su Candy, se vieron con adoración y amor, no porque la obra lo dictara sino por su corazón lo marcaba.

Llego el momento de bailar y Terry no salía de su asombro. Como era posible que ella estuviera ahí, mientras bailaban

Pecosa que haces aquí?

Sorpresa!!! – solo para eso les dio tiempo ya que por la obra su baile era corto, pero era el inicio de su amor

Pronto se dio paso a la escena del balcón los diálogos eran como el susurro del viento y la caricia de la brisa, nadie se perdía de nada, reconocían y palpaban el amor entre Romeo y Julieta, simplemente era sublime verlos, solo porque sabían que era una obra si no el publico y los actores juraría que esos dos se amaban.

Uno de los receso llego, entre el publico y los actores no dejaban de rumorar y preguntar quien era Julieta, donde estaba Karen, por que el uso del antifaz?, mientras esto sucedida una pareja encontraba la oportunidad de hablar, abrazados se encontraban Candy y Terry en un rincón

Pecosa, como?

Jeje, pues un día de estos Robert hablo conmigo diciendo en que nos vio aquella vez que me trajiste al teatro y pensó que para el cierre seria especial mostrar a unos verdaderos Romeo y Julieta

Me alegra que estés aquí, mi Julieta te amo!!!

Te amo mi Romeo– y se besaron con pasión y amor

Te ves hermosa, pero porque el antifaz?

Gracias – se sonrojo ya que esa mirada de Terry la hacia estremecer, y están entre sus brazos no ayudaba – pues Robert creyó que seria buena idea

Ya lo creo – y la volvió a besar, pero de repente bajo por su cuello

Terry, por favor

Lastima que la escena donde consuman su matrimonio no se realiza – dijo contra la piel de Candy

Terry – se exalto Candy

Es broma pecosa – regreso a su bosa – apropósito Feliz Aniversario

Gracias – ahora ella lo beso con pasión – Feliz Aniversario – y se besaron, pero para su malestar fueron interrumpidos por Robert ya que la obra debía continuar, pero se alejaron dichosos y felices por celebrar dos años de haberse conocido

La obra continúa y llego la escena donde al fin Romeo y Julieta podrían disfrutar de su amor, el escenario estaba ambientado como un Cementerio, específicamente el mausoleo de los Capuletos.

Romeo mata a Paris en un duelo al encontrarse ambos en el mausoleo de los Capuleto

**Paris:** - ¡Ay de mí, muerto soy! Si tienes lástima de mí, ponme en el sepulcro de Julieta.

**Romeo:** - ¡Lo haré, por mi fe!… Veamos de cerca esa cara… ¡El pariente de Mercutio! ¡El noble conde Paris!… ¿Qué me decía mi criado durante el viaje, cuando mi alma, en medio de sus tempestades, no le atendía? Creo que me contaba que Paris se iba a casar con Julieta… ¿No era eso lo que dijo, o lo he soñado? ¿O es que estoy tan loco que, oyéndote hablar de Julieta, imaginé tal cosa?… ¡Oh! ¡Dame la mano, tú que, como yo, has sido inscrito en el libro funesto de la gracia! ¡Yo te enterré en una tumba triunfal! ¿Una tumba? ¡Oh, no! ¡Una linterna, joven víctima! Porque aquí descansa Julieta, y su hermosura transforma esta cripta en un regio salón de fiesta, radiante de luz. - Colocando a Paris en el mausoleo.

Terry posa su mirada en Candy, el dolor era palpable, desgarrador

¡Muerte, un muerto te entierra!… ¡Cuántas veces, cuando los hombres están a punto de expirar, experimentan un instante de alegría, a la que llaman sus enfermeros el relámpago precursor de la muerte! ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedo llamar a esto un relámpago? ¡Oh! ¡Amor mío! ¡Esposa mía! ¡La muerte, que ha saboreado el néctar de tu aliento, ningún poder ha tenido aún sobre tu belleza! ¡Tú no has sido vencida! ¡La enseña de la hermosura ostenta todavía su carmín en tus labios y mejillas, y el pálido estandarte de la muerte no ha sido enarbolado aquí… Teobaldo, ¿eres tú quien yace en esa sangrienta mortaja? ¡Oh! ¿Qué mayor favor puedo hacer por ti que, con la mano que segó en flor tu juventud, trochar la del que fue tu adversario? ¡Perdóname, primo mío! ¡Ah! ¡Julieta querida! ¿Por qué eres aún tan bella? ¿Habré de creer que el fantasma incorpóreo de la muerte se ha prendado de ti y que ese aborrecido monstruo descarnado te aguarda en esas tinieblas, reservándote para manceba suya?

Las palabras de Terry eran como dagas que atravesaban el alma, ya que por una extraña razón recordó a Susana y sintió que esa escena era la respuesta, solo en la muerte podía estar al lado de Candy, y cada palabra era un lamento, haciendo el corazón de Candy estremecer

¡Así lo temo, y por ello permaneceré siempre a tu lado, sin salir jamás de este palacio de noche sombría! ¡Aquí! Aquí quiero quedarme con los gusanos, doncellas de tu servidumbre ¡Oh! ¡Aquí fijaré mi eterna morada, para librar a esta carne, hastiada del mundo, del yugo de mal influjo de las estrellas!… ¡Ojos míos, lanzad vuestra última mirada! ¡Brazo, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y vosotros, ¡Oh, labios! Puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte.

La besa con miedo haciendo sentir a ambos que en realidad ese podría ser su último beso, Terry toma el frasco de veneno

¡Ven, amargo conductor! ¡Ven, guía fatal! ¡Tú, desesperado piloto, lanza ahora de golpe, para que vaya a estrellarse contra las duras rocas, tu maltrecho bajel, harto de navegar! (bebiendo). ¡Brindo por mi amada! ¡Oh sincero boticario! ¡Tus drogas son activas! … Así muero… ¡con un beso!… Muere. – todo esto lo dijo en un susurro desgarrador, cae al lado de Candy, su Julieta, incluso la rodea con un brazo, la necesitaba sentir cerca, Llega Fray Lorenzo

**Fray Lorenzo: **- Pero ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sangre es esta en las gradas del monumento? ¿Qué espadas éstas sin dueño, y tintas todavía de sangre? - Entra en el sepulcro - ¡Romeo! ¡Pálido está como la muerte! ¡Paris cubierto de sangre!… La doncella se mueve.- Despierta Julieta

**Julieta **- Padre, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Ya recuerdo dónde debía yo estar y allí estoy. Pero ¿dónde está Romeo, padre mío?

El brillo en los ojos de Candy era creíble y palpable la añoranza de ver a su esposo

**Fray Lorenzo:**- Oigo ruido. Deja tú pronto este foco de infección, ese lecho de fingida muerte. La suprema voluntad de Dios ha venido a desbaratar mis planes. Sígueme. Tu esposo yace muerto a tu lado, y Paris muerto también. Sígueme a un devoto convento y nada más me digas, porque la gente se acerca. Sígueme, Julieta, que no podemos detenernos aquí.

**Julieta **- ¡Vete, márchate de aquí, pues yo no me moveré! - Sale Fray Lorenzo, Candy ve a Terry, y su mirada se refleja el dolor por la perdida de su amor, pero a la vez su corazón le dice que esa puede ser su triste realidad - ¡Esposo mío! Más ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! No me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará. – Besándole - ¡Tus labios están calientes todavía!

**Guardia 1° **- ¡Guíanos, muchacho! ¿Por dónde?

**Julieta **- ¿Qué? ¿Rumor? ¡Seamos breves entonces! - tomando la daga de Romeo - ¡Oh daga bienhechora! ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte! – la daga atraviesa su corazón y cae sobre el cuerpo de su Romero y muere, pero sin saber por que una gran tristeza embarga su corazón.

Así la obra terminaba, mientras el telón se cerraba había un silencio sepulcral pero al pasar los segundos se rompió en extraordinarios aplausos, Terry y Candy se levantaron de la cripta impróvida, se vieron fijamente y se besaron, extrañamente necesitaban decirse que se amaban, sentirlo, profesarlo y así lo hicieron, pero debían separarse, Robert junto con los demás actores hicieron una fila y el telón se abrió dejando sentir los aplausos y una lluvia de rosas por la magnifica actuación, Robert miro a Terry y este jalando hacia delante a Candy la invito a hacer una reverencia y el publico exploto en aplausos con mas ganas, sin duda alguna, ese día seria recordado para siempre, Robert le entrego a Terry un ramo de rosas y se lo entrego a Candy, para luego despojarla de su antifaz y así besarla, se perdieron en ese beso de amor, sueños y tratando que la tristeza que por un momento sintieron se alejara, se separaron y todos pudieron ver de quien se traba y entendieron todo, y reconocieron que un amor como ellos nunca existiría, y él comprendió que era el momento

Señores les presento a mi esposa, Candice Grandchester – para todos fue una sorpresa, el telón se cerro y los felicitaron

Gracias, muchas gracias, ustedes son la mas grande prueba del amor –les dijo Robert

Cuando las felicitaciones terminaron, se dirigieron a los camerinos, primero al de Candy, Terry no quería dejarla pero debían arreglarse ya que una noche especial los esperaba.

Mientras Candy se arreglaba llego la señora de la limpieza

Señorita la felicito

Gracias – dijo toda sonrojada

La verdad es una excelente actriz pero sabe, me hubiera gustado ver a la señorita Susana actuando esta noche, pero al parecer no era su destino, es lamentable lo que le sucedió – Candy no compendia nada

Y que le sucedió?

No lo sabe – se extraño – bueno, pues vera….

***********************************************************************************************************************

Terry se estaba terminado de arreglar, no cabía de la felicidad, el mundo ya sabia que Candy era su esposa, y su Julieta, definitivamente ese día era especial, pero lo era por el simple hecho de estar juntos, así feliz salió en busca de Candy, pero solo encontró a la señora de la limpieza

Doña Kimberley, disculpe no sabe donde esta la señorita que estaba usando este camerino

Se fue

Como que se fue? – el miedo se apodero de su alma

Vera, después que le conté lo sucedido con la señorita Gusana, me pregunto en que hospital estaba, le dije y se como alma que – no termino de hablar Terry ya no estaba

Terry atravesaba los pasillos a gran velocidad y se maldecía, por tonto, por no ser sincero con Candy, ahora pagaría caro su error, mientras caminaba fue interceptado por Robert diciendo que una enfermera había llegando buscando a Susana que no aprecia, Terry se sintió en una pesadilla, palideció, Robert lo noto

Terry que pasa?

Candy… Susana… hospital – no podía hablar pero Robert entendió todo

Vete

Pronto llego al hospital, descendió del automóvil, cruzo el vestíbulo a toda prisa sin importarle los alegatos de enfermos y enfermeros, llego a la habitación de Susana, pero antes de entrar escucho unos pasos y voces que llamaron su atención, puso atención y se dio cuenta que se dirigirán a la azotea, algo le dijo que ahí debía ir, no dudo en subir, lo que vio lo mato

Se encontraba una Susana tirada en el suelo de frente a una Candy que la miraba pero sin observarla, perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que su corazón y mente gritaron _Tonto, Tonta Susana, tonta, _pero su boca solo dejo escuchar

Susana – con esto llamo la atención de su amada y pudo ver la gran tristeza de su alma

Verde y azul se fundieron y se hablaron en su lenguaje especial

Por que amor, por que, acaso no confías en mi???

Perdóname, pero tenia miedo, tengo miedo!!

Terry dio un paso con la intensión de abrazar a su pecosa y alejar la tristeza y dolor que ambos sentía, pero una voz se lo impidió

Terry, por favor llévela a su habitación

Dudo en hacer caso al llamado, ya que necesitaba de su pecosa tanto como ella necesitaba de él, y su dolor era como mil dagas atravesando su corazón, pero el honor y la culpa hicieron lo que su corazón aborrecía dejándola sola, sintiéndose solo.

Tomo a Susana entre sus brazos y se derrumbo, se sentía como un desahuciado pero se dijo que ese no podía ser el final y dirigió la mirada hacía Candy hablándole

Te amo más que a mi vida, lo sabes?

Lo se

Con esa respuesta entendió que debía luchar y lo haría por ella, por ellos, con la poca conciencia escucho

Terry y la obra? – la voz de Susana fue llevada por el viento

Solo termino y vine

De nuevo dos corazones se hablaron

Vine por ti, solo por ti!!

Siempre he estado aquí!!

Se dijo tonto

Candy me salvo la vida Terry – hablo de nuevo Susana

Ellos seguían hablándose

Eres un ángel, mi ángel

No, solo hice lo correcto – dijo tristemente Candy

Siempre con la mirada fija en el otro, Terry comenzó su andar y se sintió un hombre condenado a muerte

Lo correcto...? - se pregunto mientras caminada mirando a Susana recostada en su pecho, sintiendo un frio descomunal – acaso esa era la respuesta?

Candy se dejo caer en la nieve, preguntándose por que la vida, otra vez le arrebata lo que mas amaba, por que?

***********************************************************************************************************************

En la habitación de la Gusana, Terry coloco a Susana en la cama y se dispuso a salir pero la voz de ella lo detuvo

Terry, yo – quería decirle lo que sentía, pero la mirada de él la mato, callo – podrías llamar a Candy necesito hablar con ella – él solo asintió y salió, y comprendió que era el momento de tomar un a decisión, solo que la decisión de quien?

Candy ya había bajado de la azotea, encontró una banca y se sentó, empezó a estudiar todo lo acontecido, que en realidad no podía creerlo.

Así que Susana había dado la vida por Terry, definitivamente lo amaba, pero mas que ella? No, ella daría mas que su vida por Terry, daría su alma, pero Susana estaba condenada a una cama y a una silla de ruedas, acaso ella merecía eso?, no!!, pero ella merecía alejarse de Terry?, no!!

Dios mío dime que hacer, lo amo, pero Susana – empezó a llorar, sabia lo que debía hacer pero su corazón no lo quería aceptar, escucho unos pasos…

Terry caminaba por el pasillo buscándola, la necesitaba, y sabia que ella lo necesitaba, después de unos minutos la encontró, pudo divisar que estaba sentada con las manos en su rostro, le daba la espalda, pero lo que vio al acercarse lo corto en seco, un sollozo?, Su pecosa estaba llorando, se recrimino por ser el causante de esas lagrimas, tenia que encontrar una solución

Candy – vio como se sobresaltaba, y como se limpiaba las lagrimas – Susana quiere verte – se maldijo, como pudo decir eso, cuando lo que quiera era abrazarla y decirle Hablemos…

Bien – se paro y lo vio – me viene bien, así puedo despedirme – comenzó a caminar

Despedirte? – no pudo moverse, su corazón dejo de latir

Recuerdas que te comente de querer estudiar para doctora?– Terry asintió – pues lo puedo hacer acá o en Chicago, he decidido hacerlo en Chicago, parto esta noche- empezó a caminar por las escaleras

Esta noche? – estaba en shock, caminaba por inercia

Si – se detuvo y lo vio –ya nada tengo que hacer aquí, todo esta dicho– y con eso su corazón murió, continuo su caminar sin esperar respuesta, pero de nueva cuenta se detuvo, sin verlo hablo – Sabes – cerro los ojos – con lo mezquina que soy, yo no te hubiera salvado – su voz se quebró - soy mala, muy mala, cuídala – susurro, continuo su andar, llego a la habitación y entro, dejando a un Terry mal, sin poderla detener, cuando eso era lo que mas deseaba hacer

Se encontraba un Terry abatido, su mente solo podía escuchar

Me voy

Dejare que te vayas?

Todo esta dicho

No!!!, no todo

Cuídala

Cuidarla, como? – se tomo el rostro – si mi corazón y mi alma siempre estará contigo

En la habitación dos mujeres enamoradas se debatían entre lo correcto y sus sentimientos, pero que era lo correcto?, pero demostraron lo que su corazón odiaba

Susana, me voy

Te vas? – se sintió aliviada – sabes ahora se donde esta el corazón de Terry

Susana por favor…

No, déjame hablar – vio por la ventana y su mirada se ilumino – Candy, cuando Terry me tomo en sus brazos volví a vivir, tal vez no estaré en lo escenarios pero estar a su lado es mi mas grande sueño y alegría

… - Candy contuvo un sollozo, pero pudo hablar – recupérate y se feliz – se voltio y camino, pero se detuvo – Terry y yo deseamos que te recuperes – bajo la mirada - hazlo feliz – susurro y salió de la habitación

Gracias – escucho Candy al cerrar la puerta, se recostó en ella y unas lagrimas se liberaron, pero sintió una mirada profunda, se sorprendió, las limpio y pudo a ver de frente, a su compañero, esposo, amor y amigo, pero debía dejarlo

Adiós, iré a casa, luego a la estación- y paso al lado de Terry

Te llevo – la dejaría ir?

No – empezó a descender por las escaleras pero algo la detuvo

Te llevare – la amaba

No – casi grito, cerro los ojos – eso hará mas difíciles las cosas – lo amaba, se amaban, se soltó bruscamente del agarre

Terry nunca pensó ver ese dolor en Candy, solo él era el culpable de ello, se le partió el corazón y en medio de su shock corrió tras Candy

Candy – la llamo pero ella no se detuvo, logro alcanzarla casi al final de la escalera, la tomo por la cintura y una calidez embargo a ambos – Candy – le dijo al oído – No quiero perderte – se le quebró la voz – Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera así para siempre – lloro, ella no hablo

Terry… - empezó a llorar, Terry esta llorando – su corazón le dijo que no debía dejarlo pero su razón le dijo que si, era lo mejor – Terry, mi amor, mi esposo, el hombre que ama que amo, separarnos así – pensó ella – Terry la soltó pero la tomo por lo hombros

Se feliz, prométeme que serás feliz Candy – lloraba todavía

Tu también Terry – acaricio una mano y se alejo

A ambos se les rompió el corazón

Te amo y siempre te amare - de nueva cuenta su corazón se unía pero como despedida

Un amor puro y sincero se destrozaba en busca de la felicidad de una victima del destino, pero dejando dos corazones muertos en vida, valía la pena ese sufrimiento? Ese era el destino de ese amor?

Continuara…………….

Yupi!!! Al fin actualizo!!!

me disculpo no fue mi intecion, pero ente la Univesidad y demas no pude, tambien quise esperar a que estuviera este cap. jeje

Es el capitulo mas difícil de escribir, se que cuando hayan terminado de leer querían matarme, pero les pido que confíen en el amor de Candy y Terry, recuerden que he dicho que este fin es para curar traumas, ustedes dirán como puede ser eso y como puedo escribir esto, pues…, muy a mi forma lo estoy haciendo solo les pido que me sigan acompañando, tratare de no tardarme mucho con la actualización

De todo corazón les agradezco su animo, apoyo y cariño, no saben lo que significa para mi que lean mis locuras, agradezco a todas a las que hacen llegar un mensaje y a las que son lectoras silenciosas también todo esto es gracias a ustedes!!!

De verdad muchas gracias!!! Un millón de gracias!!!

Ya saben sus tomatazos son bien recibidos

Notas:

Escena de la muerte de Romea y Julieta: Acto V. Escena III. Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare


	13. Chapter 13

Autora: Dianis de Grandchester

**Capitulo 13**

El frio y la noche eran fiel demostración, de soledad, tristeza y dolor, pero lo que sentía Terry no era ni la mitad de eso, era simplemente el sufrimiento, la agonía, la desdicha, lágrimas de sangre derramadas. Se encontraba todavía en las escaleras, mismas donde había dejado ir el amor de su vida, donde en realidad se había despedido de su vida, ya que a partir de ese momento estaría muerto en vida. Sintiendo como la brisa suave pero fría que llegaba a él, prueba fiel que nuevamente el frio se hacia presente para congelar su corazón y haciéndolo saber que en su vida el amor no tenia cabida, ahora solo le quedaban recuerdos de su gran amor, que serian su aliciente, pero a la vez su mas amargo recuerdo, ya que había tenido el cielo para luego caer en el infierno. Teniendo la oportunidad de evitarlo y no hacerlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, viendo fijamente el camino hacia la salida con la esperanza que su Julieta regresaría para nunca separarse, pero los segundos pasaban y eso no sucedía, solo le quedaba aceptar su triste realidad, y lloro nuevamente, _tengo que ser fuerte, por ella lo seré, pero nunca amare, _con este pensamiento limpio las lagrimas y su mirada se volvió fría a la vez que su alma y se dirigió hacia la habitación que contenía su infierno, las escaleras le parecieron eternas pero al a la vez no quería que terminaran, al final terminaron ahora estaba frente a su tormentoso futuro. Con la mano izquierda tomo la perilla de la puerta, y esto solo hizo que la valentía hace unos segundos adquirida se derrumbaba y bajo la vista, perdiéndose en el infinito de sus pensamientos, pero un brillo no se lo permitió del todo y poso su mirada en la causa del brillo y para terminar de matar su corazón se trataba de su argolla, aquella que era símbolo de la promesa que un día se habían hecho con la pecosa, y que tan fácilmente esa noche se rompía, sueños sin cumplir e ilusiones destrozadas, que fueron marcadas con unas gélidas palabras, _se feliz…_, y_ que era la felicidad?, para él su pecosa, _solo ella con su dulce mirada, con su cálida sonrisa y su enorme amor, y la confianza volvió a él para enfrentar su futuro pero no el que se encontraba atrás de esa puerta, se separo de ella y comenzó su caminar con la convicción de recuperar a su pecosa

***********************************************************************************************************************

Con el pasar de los segundos la noche hacia palpable la soledad y la nieve se volvía mas fuerte, dejando ver un frio futuro, uniéndose así para ser mudo testigo de un gran amor, pero que ahora servían de consuelo para una pecosa que caminaba sin importar nada y importando todo. Con cada paso que daba, era como una daga que atravesaba su corazón, matándolo y su alma consumiéndose, por saber que con cada paso se alejaba de su gran amor, de su vida, de su esposo, de su Terry. Y no pudo mas cayo al suelo de rodillas, con las manos golpeo la nieve, y grito

POR QUE??? POR QUE NO PUEDO SER FELIZ??? POR QUE ME NIEGAS ESA OPORTUNIDAD?? POR QUE DIOS MIO, POR QUE??? – y lloro amargamente, tomándose su rostro,

Negaba de ese destino, se negaba creer que nuevamente perdía lo mas preciado, primero sus padres, luego Anthony y ahora Terry, que cuando creía tener felicidad, la vida sin importar nada llegaba y le arrebataba todo, haciendo que sufriera, pero luego levantarse para luchar por recuperarse y seguir pero ahora dudaba que pudiera recuperarse, el dolor no era dolor, era sufrimiento, un amargo sufrimiento, pero debía hacerlo, ya que su felicidad seria la felicidad de Terry, y por su amor seguiría adelante, pero _en realidad seria feliz? Que era la felicidad? Simple, Terry y solo Terry, _con este pensamiento se sintió abatida y destrozada y se quedo ahí, sintiendo como la nieve se llevaba su alegría y escondía su tristeza entendiendo que a partir de esa noche esa seria su vida, fingir, fingir felicidad, y que su alma y corazón llevarían un eterno luto, de nuevo levanto la mirada al cielo.

Dios mío solo te pido que logre ser feliz y que lo cuides – susurro al viento – solo eso te pido, solo eso te pido – y su vista se perdió en la luna – adiós Terry, adiós amor mío, siempre te recordare – bajo la mirada y vio su argolla, esa argolla que era la única prueba de lo que fue ese gran amor, pero su alma hablo y de nuevo se perdió en la luna – mientras tengamos vida siempre no encontraremos!!! - y esa afirmación se volvió su pilar, su motor para continuar y vivir, una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro – vivir? Mejor dicho sobrevivir!!! – y continuo ahí arrodillada en la nieve recordando la poca felicidad que le pudo robar a la vida.

Y lloro como nunca prometiéndose que esas serian sus últimas lágrimas para luego demostrarle al mundo que no se dejaría vencer. Pasaron los minutos y Candy se tranquilizo y de nueva cuenta comenzó su caminar a lo que esa noche dejaba de ser su hogar, pero en un momento se sintió débil, la vista se le nublo y…

***********************************************************************************************************************

Terry ya llevaba varias cuadras transitadas, comprendiendo que el tiempo nuevamente era su enemigo ya que no encontraba a su pecosa y un miedo lo atravesó, _si ya era tarde para luchar por ella?_ _Si ella ya estaba en el tren rumbo a Chicago?, quería decir que ya la había perdido para siempre?, _con esto quiso cambiar el rumbo hacia la estación y hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, pero sus ojos lograron capturar una silueta entre la nieve, y su corazón dio un vuelco reconociendo a su otra mitad, aumento la velocidad y a una distancia prudente detuvo el automóvil, se bajo dispuesto a todo pero a unos pasos de llegar a ella, vio como Candy se detenía para luego empezar a desvanecerse, teniendo la reacción a tiempo Terry tomo a su pecosa entre sus brazos y pudo darse cuenta que estaba desmayada y ardía en fiebre, no lo pensó dos veces y abordo su automóvil, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a su casa.

Cuando Terry llego a su casa y de inmediato subió a su habitación, en el camino llamo a Dorothy y esta rápidamente se presento y entendió la situación, Candy se encontraba postrada en la cama, con una respiración difícil y una fiebre muy alta, no pregunto nada, pero lamentablemente era 31 de diciembre ya entrada la noche ningún doctor atendería a Candy, Terry comprendió

Señor yo puedo bajar la fiebre ya con eso seria suficiente ya que si no se hace puede ser peor – Dorothy trataba de estar tranquila y actuar correctamente, pero estaba preocupada por su amiga

De acuerdo, solo te pido que hagas lo mejor – se acerco a la cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios – cuídala ella es mi vida – Dorothy solo asintió y Terry dejo la habitación, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Estando en la biblioteca, soltó el aire que había contenido, así sacando toda la frustración, sentado frente a la chimenea miraba las lenguas de fuego, preguntándose como es que todo había pasado para tener ese final, cuando esa noche tendría que ser memorable se estaba convirtiendo en la mas dolorosa pesadilla, pero en sus manos estaba todavía salvarla ya que teniendo con él a su pecosa todo pintaba ser mejor, y sabia que debía pensar todo con cabeza fría y ya tenia decidió lo que haría, de nueva cuenta se dirigió a la habitación y cuando llego Candy pronunciaba su nombre en medio del delirio causado por la fiebre y le pidió que a Dorothy que se retirara, ya que esta ya la había bañado y ahora colocaba compresas en la frente de la rubia.

Terry llego a la par de la cama y se arrodillo, tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso, y elevo una plegaria para que todo saliera bien y ellos pudieran estar juntos y felices. Se levanto y se sentó en la cama y con sumo cuidado tomo a Candy entres sus brazos y la acuno, susurrándole…

Candy, pecosa te amo, eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar – dio un tierno beso en la sonrosada mejilla de ella – mi vida comenzó cuando te conocí, con la luz de tu mirada experimente lo mas bello de la vida, el amor y por este amor por el cual fui creado te prometo que nada nos separara - la beso

Gracias al baño y a las compresas fría la temperatura de Candy era casi normal, pero la calidez de amor de Terry la hizo reaccionar para así toparse con lo que ella más amaba, eso ojos que la hechizaban y la invitaba a perderse en ellos y a amarlo con locura

Terry – dijo dulcemente la pecosa – Te amo – y el ojiazul bajo su rostro y se volvieron unir en un beso, de unión, entrega y amor, por un momento todo fue perfecto, pero la pecosa recordó todo lo acontecido y se separo sorpresivamente de Terry para luego colocarse de pie, pero al verse en su camisón – Que me sucedió? – no lo voltio a ver, sabia si lo hacia estaba perdida

Terry se levanto y trato de abrazarla pero Candy se alejo, él sabia que iba ser difícil pero no se rendiría, suspiro – la caminata abajo de la nieve no te hizo bien y pues tuviste fiebre, y al parecer gracias al cielo ya estas mejor – Candy se sentía mal pero su intención era salir de ahí de inmediato

Ya me siento mejor – y se encamino hacia el closet, lo abrió y saco una maleta ante esto Terry no pudo mas y la tomo por la cintura

Candy quiero que te quedes – la pecosa se estremeció – no dejare que te vallas – estaba decidido

_Toda mi vida soñaba poder encontrarte  
y entre tus brazos, suave y despacio, entregarme._

Terry debo irme, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí, todo esta dicho – no pudo evitar llorar

Te equivocas – y la voltio hacia él, pero Candy no lo dejo continuar, trato de deshacer el abrazo pero Terry no lo permitió – Debes cumplir tu promesa – se lo dijo con ternura pero a la vez con firmeza

_Mi noche la iluminó la luz de tu amor,  
a tu lado me siento ser yo._

Mi promesa? – Candy no entendió muy bien, ya que si se refería a la promesa hecha a la Gusana, él no la sabia o si?

Si, el de quedarte a mi lado para siempre - la beso, con desesperación y urgencia.

_Tu corazón es el hogar de mis sueños,  
donde me pierdo y me encuentro,  
es mi refugio de amor._

Terry daría mi vida por cumplir esa promesa pero ya no se puede hacer nada – dijo con pensar cuando se separaron, ahora las lagrimas eran mas fuertes – te corresponde quedarte a su lado – dijo en un susurro, era muy doloroso, hubo un momento de silencio donde Candy nuevamente trato marcharse, ya que la mirada de Terry era indescifrable, pero no lo logro, logro calmarse, debía ser fuerte

Candy me amas? – y se acerco mas a ella rosando sus labios – me amas? – su voz era como una caricia para su alma

Te amo y siempre te amare – ahora ella lo beso, demostrando con ese beso sus palabras

_Tu corazón es donde yo vivo y muero,  
me hace sentir tan completo,  
vibramos al mismo latir, corazón._

Candy mi lugar es donde se encuentra mi corazón, donde mi alma tiene paz, donde soy plenamente feliz – poso su frente sobre la frente de Candy – ese lugar es mi hogar – tomo la mano de Candy entre la suya y las llevo hacia el pecho de ella. Específicamente sobre el corazón de Candy – y ese hogar eres tú, pecosa. Te quedas a mi lado Candy?

_Corazón,  
es en la luz de tus ojos  
que llego a encontrar mi paz._

Terry… – su corazón salto de alegría, solo por un segundo– pero y Susana? – de nueva cuenta ganaba su razón

_Sólo a tu lado  
no existe ni tiempo ni espacio.  
Por donde quiera que estés  
contigo estaré.  
Te he buscado por cada rincón._

Los únicos que importamos aquí, somos tú y yo, y nuestra felicidad. Te quedas conmigo? Te quedas para siempre? – Terry sabia que para su pecosa la decisión era difícil, pero si se aman merecían ser felices

Pero ella te salvo la vida – lo abrazo con fuerza – si no fuera por ella no estarías ahora a mi lado, y yo me moriría – la decisión era difícil pero estaba agradecida con la gusana

_Tu corazón es el hogar de mis sueños,  
donde me pierdo y me encuentro,  
es mi refugio de amor._

Que vida Candy?, si tu eres mi vida, si no estas conmigo no quiero vivir – Candy no podía creer lo que oía – quédate conmigo!! – era una suplica de amor – Quédate - susurro

Amor no digas eso – guardo silencio, suspiro – ella no merece esto – Terry se exaspero y la soltó, le dio la espalda

_Tu corazón es donde yo vivo y muero,  
me hace sentir tan completo,  
vibramos al mismo latir, corazón.  
Corazón. _

Por Dios Candy, cuando dejaras de pensar en los demás, cuando lucharas por tu felicidad? – se voltio y encontró la mirada sorprendida de su esposa, sin poder decir nada, se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla – Amor nosotros merecemos ser felices, y la vida nos esta dando la oportunidad

_Corazón, corazón, no me dejes solo, no, no, no.  
Por donde quiera que estés, contigo estaré, no me dejes solo.  
_

Pero no es justo – trato ella de justificar, sintiendo como la mano de Terry empezaba a descender de su rostro hasta llegar a su cintura, la abrazo

_Corazón, corazón, no me dejes solo, no, no, no.  
Yo te he buscado en cada rincón, en cien cielos._

_Corazón, corazón, no me dejes solo, no, no, no.  
Eres la luz de mis ojos, corazón, corazón, yo te adoro._

Y cuando la vida ha sido justa con nosotros? – la abrazo – Pecosa nos amamos, entonces vivamos para ello y seamos felices, yo te necesito - los segundos pasaron y Terry moría ya que Candy no respondía, son su silencio creía que todo había acabado, la empezó a soltarla, pero ella se lo impidió

_Corazón, corazón, no me dejes solo, no, no, no.  
¡Ay!, no te vayas nunca más, quédate un poco más.  
Corazón, corazón, ¡eh!, quédate conmigo.  
Corazón, corazón, ¡eh!, quédate conmigo._

Te amo, eres todo para mi, Seamos felices – y se besaron con esperanza e ilusiones renovadas – para la eternidad – dijo entre besos

_Corazón, corazón, ven y baila  
conmigo.  
Corazón, corazón,  
siempre estaré a tu lado, mi reina.  
Corazón, corazón,  
eres tú mi inspiración, contigo bailo yo.  
Serás hogar, refugio de mi amor._

Te amo – dijeron al unisonó, cuando se despearon para tomar aire y volverse a besar

_Tu corazón es el hogar de mis sueños,  
donde me pierdo y me encuentro,  
es mi refugio de amor. _

_Corazón, corazón._

Con los segundos las caricias se volvieron mas atrevidas necesitaban demostrar lo que su alma clamaba, y la mejor forma que conocían era la prueba mas sincera del amor, pronto la pareja se vio amándose, con ímpetu, amor, necesidad, esperanza y mas que todo alejando miedos y recreando sueños, donde solo ellos dos importaban y su felicidad.

***********************************************************************************************************************

La mañana de un nuevo año saludaba la ciudad de New York, Terry y Candy se encontraban abrazados disfrutando de su compañía, manifestando el poder del amor, ese amor que nació dos años atrás al borde de un barco, donde ambos renovaron fuerzas y solventaron la esperanza para un futuro.

La forma en que se amaron esa noche fue única y especial, Terry sabía lo que debía hacer, nada lograría que lo separaran de su pecosa, pero la dulce voz de Candy lo saco de sus pensamientos

Gracias por amarme y por recibir mi corazón – Terry la miraba fijamente

Pecosa yo soy el agradecido, no te merezco – la beso – gracias por dejar que este simple mortal conociera el cielo – y se volvieron amar

Las horas pasaron y Candy dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su Romeo, Terry sabia que debía aclarar las cosas son las Marlow, pero no ese día, además el día ya estaba muy adentrado, ese día seria solo para su Julieta, con mucho cuidado dejo la cama, se coloco su bata y salió.

Al cabo de un rato Terry regreso a la habitación y se dio cuenta que Candy seguía dormida, dejo lo que traía en las manos en una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí, y se acerco al oído de su esposa, con voz sensual

Amor, Amor – ella lo escucho desde que entro, pero se hacia la dormida le encantaban esos detalles por parte de su esposo – te amo

Yo también te amo – inesperadamente se incorporo y le rodeo el cuello y lo atrajo hacia la cama llenándolo de besos en todo el rostro, Terry solo pudo sonreír.

Pecosa si no me sueltas no podre darte tu sorpresa – de inmediato Candy lo soltó

Mi sorpresa??, dámela Terry, dámela – y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de la bata, como niña pequeña, pero no encontró nada – Terry por dios dámela, pero ya

Jajaja – Terry adoraba que Candy no perdiera su esencia inocente y dulce – tranquila pecosa, primero suéltame y acompáñame – no lo pensó dos veces y ella lo soltó y se levanto, pero al darse cuenta de su desnudez se volvió a meter entre las sabanas y se sonrojo, esa era una de las cosas que Terry adoraba, es cierto llevaban poco tiempo de casados pero la intimidad entre ellos era alta, pero Candy seguía siendo la misma, se acerco a Candy y la beso con pasión – Te amo

Te amo – para sorpresa de Candy, Terry se levanto y le tomo de la mano haciendo que ella soltara las sabanas y se levantara, la rodeo con sus brazos y le acerco su bata – gracias – atino a decir, la condujo hacia la mesa y frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa presentación, que con sumo cuidado él había preparado, ante ella figuraba una exquisita cena acompañada por la luz de una vela blanca en un candelabro de plata al lado de una rosa roja, junto con un magnifico mantel blanco, y una botella de champan enfriándose para ser degustada.

Terry condujo a Candy hasta ayudarla a acomodarse en la silla, para luego hacer él lo mismo frente a Candy, descorcho el champan y sirvió dos copas una se la entrego a la pecosa, luego la incito a brindar

Por nosotros pecosa

Por nuestra Felicidad – complemento ella y brindaron

Con esto la cena dio comienzo, y transcurría tranquilamente, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos ponía atención a lo que estaban comiendo, toda su atención la tenía el otro, intercambiaban miradas cómplices, de amor, de ternura, de adoración, pero Terry tenía concentrarse y no solo imaginarse a él y su pecosa en la cama y…

Así que decidió romper el silencio, que este solo era un medio de comunicación más entre ellos

Te gusta la cena? – no entendía como es que sucedía eso, pero en ocasiones se sentía tan torpe ante ella, que todo lo que decía eran tonterías

Si esta deliciosa!!! – y una sonrisa se dibujo en el ojiazul – pero quiero que ya llegue el postre – el rostro pecoso se tiño de un hermoso carmín dando entender la clase de postre del que hablaba y para asombro de ella Terry también se sonrojo

Así?? – diciendo esto él se levanto llegando hasta donde ella y tomándola entre sus brazos, pero Candy logro escaparse justo antes que Terry la besara

A ha, a ha – moviendo su dedo en señal de negación – primero mi sorpresa, sino no hay postre – y le guiño un ojo

Pecosa tramposa – y rio abiertamente – pero si no vienes hacia acá no podre darte tu sorpresa – Candy dejo de sonreír, no muy confiada se acerco a él, y Terry sin perder oportunidad la abrazo y la beso

Esto no es sorpresa, es lo que mas me gusta en la vida – dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados – ahora quiero mi sorpresa

Esta bien, pero cierra los ojos – Candy hizo un puchero pero la mirada de Terry le indico que no tendría nada si no hacia lo que se le pedía, resignada cerro los ojos, Terry saco de su bata una cajita azul de terciopelo, la abrió y saco su contenido, y se puso atrás de ella y retiro los rizos que posaban sobre su cuello, luego se lo beso, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera, paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su pecosa dejando así al descubierto su regalo, Candy abre los ojos y ve un hermoso camafeo sobre su pecho, se voltea – Amor es hermoso – el camafeo era ovalado de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y zafiros, ere una obra maestra y como toque final una C y una T entrelazadas en la parte de atrás – Gracias - lo beso

Ábrelo – la motiva Terry, aunque no quería deshacer la caricia tuvo que aguantarse, Candy abrió el camafeo y pudo apreciar una foto de ellos dos juntos, estando en la mansión de las rosas, los dos se miraban radiantes de felicidad, pero del otro lado estaba vacio, y Terry comprendió su desconcierto – ahí ira una de los tres – y sonrió

De los tres? – pregunto todavía mas extrañada

Si, una contigo – la beso – conmigo – la volvió a besar – y con nuestro hijo – la beso apasionadamente, Candy no cabía de la emoción al pensar en un hijo de los dos, una prueba de ese amor, por Terry la caricias se tornaron mas apasionadas pero inesperadamente Candy se alejo con una sonrisa picara – Candy – hablo frustrado

Jeje – le guiño el ojo – entonces tu no quieres tu sorpresa – esto hizo que Terry se emocionara – veo que si – sin dejarlo de ver e indicándole que la esperara, se dirigió al closet y busco algo en una cajón bajo la inquisidora mirada de Terry, cuando encontró lo que deseaba se volvió acercar a él – cierra los ojos – ahora le tocaba a ella hacerlo sufrir, Terry entendió y cerro los ojo, en sus labios sintió la suave caricia de su amada e intento abrazarla pero así como llego la caricia esta cedió y luego sintió como algo frio se posaba en su mano, haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo que vio lo asombro y dirigió la mirada a su esposa – Te gusta? – la verdad era que si pero estaba mudo por lo que miraba

Una armónica? – en su mano se encontraba una armónica de plata, con una rosa grabada junto con una T y una Ce entrelazadas, sin duda pensaban igual, Terry no podía creer lo que veía, pregunto incrédulo, ya que su pecosa ya le había regalado una mucho tiempo atrás y Candy comprendió su confusión, se acerco a el y lo beso

Si, una armónica – lo volvió a besar – la que te di antes es tu tesoro – no era secreto para ella – pero esta quiero que sea de los dos – y lo volvió a besar y ahora Terry si rodeo a Candy con sus brazos, se besaron hasta que el aire les hizo falta – Te amo

Te amo – se condujeron a la cama, y Terry acomodo a Candy entre sus brazos para luego empezar a tocar su armónica, con las dulces notas que esta emitía, congraciaban la unión hace mucho tiempo hecha.

***************************************************************************************************************

Para enojo de nuestra pareja favorita el reinicio de actividades llego pronto, siendo así que se tuvieran que separar, esa mañana Candy se fue al hospital con las quejas de Terry de que no fuera, pero ella como enfermera responsable no podía faltar, contando que había pedido permiso para asistir al cierre de la temporada de Romeo y Julieta, ya no podía pedir mas.

Cuando ese día inicio Terry se daba cuenta que el día del juicio final había llegado era momento de enfrentar a las Marlow, luego de Candy se fue, él se preparo, no es que no quisiera que Candy supiera, pero quería hacer todo bien y que todo dependía solo de él, así que una vez listo se dirigió al hospital, hasta llegar al área de cuidados especiales, donde le dieron el pase a la habitación de la ex actriz, recordaba como había podido acercarse a Susana, esto sucedió precisamente un día antes del cierre, ese día por un momento se sintió tranquilo ya que Susana no le reclamaba nada, pero luego cayo en el abismo real de su problema, ella le exigía que se quedara a su lado, él sabia que era imposible pero sin saber porque solo atino a callar, confiado que pronto encontraría la solución.

Pronto se vio frente a la puerta donde unos días antes había estado a punto de condenarse a una muerte segura pero lenta, toco y sin mucha espera se escucho el pase para entrar, con cierto temor e incertidumbre entro y vio a una rubia sentada en la silla de ruedas frente a una ventana viendo caer la nieve, y a su mente vino una especie de deja vu, se vio el ahí parado era noche y lloraba la perdida de un gran amor y lo único que hacia era aceptarlo, movió la cabeza para alejar esos pasamientos, a tiempo la rubia lo miraba y su rostro triste se transformaba en uno radiante

Terry, amor que alegría verte – estaba segura que desde ese momento su vida cambiaria, no estaba equivocada

Susana debemos hablar – sentencio Terry

Al mismo tiempo en el pabellón de niños una rubia pecosa tenía un descanso y sintió una opresión en el corazón, haciendo que sus pasos la llevaran al área de cuidados intensivos, específicamente a la habitación de la mujer que había salvado la vida de su esposo, para su sorpresa escucho la voz de su amado, la puerta estaba entreabierta

En el interior de la habitación una mujer se encontraba con el corazón roto, defraudada por lo que escuchaba, frente a ella había un hombre decidido y enamorado, lo peor de todo era que esa mujer amaba profundamente a ese hombre

Pero yo te amo Terry, di mi vida por ti – era las suplicas de la gusana

Yo no te lo pedí, entiéndelo Susana – su voz era suave pero firme

Si no fuera por mi no estarías vivo

Tal vez – retiro la mirada de la mujer, y vio la nieve – de que me sirve sino la tengo a ella – la ultima palabra la susurro

Todo por esa maldita – exploto – siempre ella, si no la hubieras visto en Chicago ahora tú y yo seriamos felices – con esto la pecosa, que escuchaba fuera de la habitación, su suelo tembló, podía ser cierto eso? Terry había mostrado atención hacia Susana?

Te equivocas, desde hace mucho Candy es todo para mi, ese encuentro solo solidificó los hechos que tarde o temprano vendrían – su voz se volvió fría, pero para Candy fue la expresión mas bella que jamás había escuchado – además yo nunca pase de ser cortes contigo, no se de donde sacas que tu y yo juntos podríamos ser felices? – la miro con soberbia regresaba a ser el rebelde del San Pablo

Es que tu mirada era de amor, nuestro amor – ya no sabia que decir, era una mujer humillada

Cierto de amor – dijo suavemente, Susana sonrió y Candy sufrió – pero no por ti sino por ella, solo por ella – a la mente de Terry vino el rostro de su Julieta

Pero ella te abandono, su amor no era tan fuerte, te dejo – le grito, era su ultima carta debía arriesgar todo

Te equivocas, ella nunca me abandono y nunca lo haría, además donde mi esposa fuera, yo siempre estaría con ella – la miraba fijamente con una mirada que congelaba el infierno

Esposa? Fue la palabra que retumbaba en la mente de Susana, no podía creerlo – Tu esposa? – su voz se quebró – tu esposa?

Si mi esposa – al decir esto sus facciones se suavizaron y sonrió tiernamente, se acerco a la silla de ruedas y se agacho a la altura del rostro de ella, le tomo las manos – Perdóname pero no puedo darte algo que jamás ha sido mío - dos rubia lloraban libremente - te agradezco infinitamente lo que hiciste por mi, no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerlo, pero no te mereces a un hombre que no te ama, tu vales mucho, pronto llegara el que merezca tu amor – dio un beso en la frente de la que había sido su compañera de tablas – adiós Susana, que seas feliz – salió

Adiós Terry, se feliz

Terry cerro la puerta tras de si y se apoyo en ella, con los ojos cerrados soltó todo el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones

Gracias Dios mío, todo esta hecho, así podremos ser plenamente felices – rezo con el alma, estaba agradecido con Dios por tener a su pecosa, al fin se sentía libre y tranquilo, mientras pensaba que ya todo estaba dicho, su futuro solo él y su pecosa lo formarían, estaba seguro que seria el mejor, de repente su corazón hablo y frente a él se encontraba su SUEÑO ALCANZADO, que en medio de lagrimas se tiro a sus brazos y el gustoso la recibía

Gracias – le susurro la pecosa, ese beso y abrazo eran la fiel prueba que todo se puede cuando se quiere y se lucha.

Estuvieron largo tiempo así abrazados escuchando sus corazones en un solo latir, el mañana era incierto pero el hoy era seguro, y ese amor lo protegerían intensamente

Continuara………

*****************************************************************************************************

Chicas!!!

Acá estoy de nueva cuenta!!!

Primero que nada me disculpo mil veces por la espera, pero entre la Universidad, la falta de inspiración y la cantidad de ideas esto de alargo mucho, pero ya esta.

De todo corazón espero les guste, y que me sigan acompañando en este pequeña locura

Ya saben sus críticas, abucheos y tomatazos son súper bienvenidos

Gracias a todas por sus ánimos, y gracias a todas las que leen pero por una o otra razón prefieren guardar silencio, de verdad gracias, esto no fuera posible si ustedes!!!

Weissesherez: Amiga es un honor saber que esta historia la leisten en la GF, es un honor saber eso, y lamentablemente ahi no la pude terminar, pero aca voy poco a poco, espero te siga gustando la historia

Karina Natsumi: Gracias por leer, espero me sigas acompañamdo hasta el final

Gizah: Amiga, que alegria verte por aca, es un placer saber que te esta gustando la historia,

y que todos los acontencimientos dasdos te agraden, es que asi tenia que ser, jeje TQM!!!

Rubita50: Espero te siga agregando la historia, poco a poco iremos caminando

Elhyzha: Me alegro que te haya gustado el punto donde empezo la historia, es que eso era lo que mas me molestaba.

espero te siga agradando la historia, y sigas acompañandome hasta el final!!!

Tita: Amiga, gracias por estar conmigo, es un gusto saber que te agrada la historia, TQM!!!

Perdon por responder hasta hpy pero se me olvida, lo siento!!!

Gracias!!!!

No vemos Pronto!!!

La canción es Refugio de Amor de Chayanne


	14. Chapter 14

Autora: Dianis de Grandchester

**Capitulo 14**

Adiós Terry, se feliz – la vos de la gusana se perdió

Terry cerro la puerta tras de si y se apoyo en ella, con los ojos cerrados soltó todo el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones

Gracias Dios mío, todo esta hecho, así podremos ser plenamente felices – rezo con el alma, estaba agradecido con Dios por tener a su pecosa, al fin se sentía libre y tranquilo, mientras pensaba que ya todo estaba dicho, su futuro solo él y su pecosa lo formarían, estaba seguro que seria el mejor, de repente su corazón hablo. Abrió los ojos y frente a él se encontraba su SUEÑO ALCANZADO, que en medio de lagrimas se tiro a sus brazos y el gustoso la recibía

Gracias – le susurro la pecosa, ese beso y abrazo eran la fiel prueba que todo se puede cuando se quiere y se lucha.

Estuvieron largo tiempo así abrazados escuchando sus corazones en un solo latir, el mañana era incierto pero el hoy era seguro, y ese amor lo protegerían intensamente, él la separo un poco para reflejarse en esa esmeraldas que tanto amaba, lo que encontró lo dejo extasiado, era una mirada cálida, tierna ante todo llena de amor, él la miraba de la misma manera

Candy yo… – la rubia lo interrumpió tomándolo de la mando y conduciéndolo hacia la salida, así tomados de la mano caminaron hasta el parque cercano al hospital, se acomodaron en una banca, misma donde Terry se sentó el día del fatídico accidente, por unos minutos guardaron silencio admirando la belleza del paisaje y tratando de entender la grandeza de la vida, Terry tomo la barbilla de la rubia para que lo viera – Candy… - no estaba seguro de que debía decir, muchas emociones embargaban a ambos - sabes que era necesario pecosa, no te sientas mal – la tristeza de Candy era palpable

Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de dolerme – decía mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, al ver esto su esposo la abrazo – es duro ver como de la noche a la mañana el único sueño que una persona posee se desvanece de sus manos, mas cuando ese sueño esta fundado en el amor, peor cuando ese sueño se le fue robado

No, robado no, Candy – la soltó he hizo que lo viera a los ojos – ese sueño se creo bajo lo que ella sentía y lo que creyó ver en mi, yo nunca le dije nada, ella sola hizo castillos en el aire, ahora es momento que abra los ojos ante su verdadera realidad, se que es duro, pero quien dijo que la vida era fácil – desvió la mirada

Terry – ahora ella palpo la tristeza guardada de Terry, hizo que la viera acariciando su mejilla, él le devolvió la caricia al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas – lo se yo también he tenido momentos difíciles, que han hecho que el día de hoy este aquí y a tu lado, deja el pasado en pasado, veamos un futuro maravilloso

Exacto Candy, pero para hacerlo debes dejar de pensar que le estas robando algo a Susana, algo que nunca fue suyo, algo que desde siempre ha sido tuyo

No puedo olvidar que te salvo la vida

Yo tampoco lo olvidare, pero no hay que recordarlo como si le debiéramos algo, recuerda que tu también hiciste que sus ganas de vivir regresaran – con esto Candy lo miro extrañado Terry se explico – acaso no impediste que se tirara de la azotea? Créeme con esto ella entendió que nunca hay que tomar la salida fácil, siempre hay una opción

Tienes razón amor – al decir esto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño, _esa es mi pecosa_, pensó – gracias por estar a mi lado – le regalo una encantadora sonrisa y se acomodo en su pecho, Terry la cobijo con un abrazo

Siempre, Candy, siempre. Gracias a ti pecosa por enseñarme lo que es vivir – el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, permitiendo que mutuamente se dieran paz, el tiempo paso y Candy debía regresar, así que de mala gana se separaron y regresaron al hospital

Enfermera Grandchester – una voz grave pero encantadora se dejo escuchar, en la entrada un doctor joven de pelo negro, ojos color miel, y de una estatura alta, en pocas palabras bien parecido, con el rostro serio esperaba a Candy, haciendo que la pareja fuera interrumpida en su despedida, Candy se sobresalto y se alejo de Terry, la mirada del ojiazul cambio y busco al que se atrevía interferir su momento con su pecosa – una buena enfermera no deja a sus pacientes abandonados por situaciones personales – fue el reclamo del doctor, Terry pudo ver en los ojos del galeno que no era una simple molestia por una falta cualquiera, había algo mas en esa mirada, misma que parecía quererlo matar, el doctor desvió su mirada hacia la pecosa y su mirada se dulcifico, y eso no le gusto a Terry, acaso… - regrese inmediatamente a su puesto – su orden fue firme pero pasible

Doctor Wayne discúlpeme yo…

Yo le di autorización para ausentarse doctor Wayne – una voz firme pero dulce sorprendió a todos, una encantadora abuelita estaba delante de ellos, con su pelo ya canoso con ojos cansados pero tiernos, que transmitían una inmensa paz, con esto solo demostraba su sabiduría, encaro al joven medico

Enfermera Jones, sabe perfectamente que eso no esta permitido – dijo esto pero viendo fijamente a Terry

Era un caso especial – les dirigió una mirada cómplice a la pareja, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran – Candy por favor, regresa con tus niños, que mira que sin ti, no entienden razón

Enseguida – pero antes de retirarse se dirigió a su esposo – nos vemos luego – le sonrió solo como ella sabia hacerlo, que derretía al castaño

Adiós pecosa – le devolvió la sonrisa, pero seductora provocando el rubor en su esposa, Candy comenzó su caminar, seguida por la mirada penetrante pero dulce de Terry – señora, doctor me retiro, fue un gusto – estrecho la mano de ambos, pero cuando junto su mano con el joven medico le dio una mirada de advertencia, el doctor no se intimido, el rebelde dejo el recinto, su alma al fin estaba en paz, bueno no completamente, sabia que su pecosa estaba todavía intranquila y era entendible, pero el lograría que ella al fin comprendiera que su amor era lo correcto

***************************************************************************************************************

El día continuo tranquilamente el Hospital San Jophef, con las torpezas, alegrías y travesuras de una enfermera pecosa de gran corazón, que con solo una sonrisa sincera y una mirada hechizante de sus esmeraldas se ganaba el corazón de todos. El descanso de la tarde llego, y su mirada cambio a la de una triste, esto hizo que se dirigiera a la capilla del recinto, entro y la tranquilidad y esperanza del lugar se dejaron sentir, se acerco al altar y se arrodillo, tomo el camafeo en sus manos, lo abrió y comenzó su platica privada con la esa persona que esta siempre para ti…

No muy lejos de ahí, en el hogar de los Grandchester-White un joven enamorado se encontraba en el estudio contemplando a su nueva compañera, pasaron unos minuto, tomo la armónica y la posiciono en su boca, y las mágicas notas se dejaron escuchar, dos almas se unieron en un solo pensar, en un solo recuerdo…

En la habitación se sentía calidad gracias al calor de la chimenea y la luna dejaba ver con claridad, a dos jóvenes esposo. Pocas horas habían pasado desde que habían sentenciado que se quedarían juntos, y se habían amado intensamente, ambos dormían, bueno en realidad solo uno dormía.

Terry contemplaba a Candy, la verdad era no terminaba de creer que se quedaría a su lado, ya que tenia miedo que todo fuera un sueño, y que de nueva cuenta su triste y fría realidad lo absorbieran, así que con cuidado se separo de la rubia y se incorporo, tomo su bata y se dirigió a la ventada, y se perdió en la infinidad de la noche

A pesar de todo Candy sintió como Terry se había alejado de ella para después dejar la cama, entonces ella hizo lo mismo, se coloco su bata y se acerco a su esposo, él no se percato de su presencia, siendo así que la pecosa pudiera notar su tristeza, no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo por atrás, haciendo sobresaltar a Terry pero solo por un segundo, ya que él pronto tomo las manos de Candy e hizo que se pusiera delante de él para luego abrazarla

Pecosa tengo miedo – se recostó en el pecho de la rubia

Miedo de que o a que amor? – Candy lo acunaba tiernamente

A todo pecosa – se incorporo y la vio fijamente - a que mañana ya no estés conmigo, a que todo esto sea solo un hermoso sueño – ante esto Candy sonrió

Te entiendo Terry – ahora ella se recostó en el pecho de él, haciendo que con sus latidos tranquilizara, poco a poco Terry alejaba todos sus miedo, y sentía la confianza de que todo estaría bien – yo también sentí y siento lo mismo, pero a la vez tengo la esperanza que todo saldrá bien, admito que en un principio dudaba si esto era lo mejor, pero estaba confundida, todo sucedió tan rápido que me pareció que todo se arreglaría si me marchaba, a la vez deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que cuando despertara tu estarías a mi lado, pero el tiempo pasaba y eso no sucedía, alguien debía tomar una decisión, así que lo hice yo – con esto Terry se sintió el peor hombre del mundo

Perdóname pecosa – la separo de él y apoyo su frente sobre la frente de ella – se que debí ser sincero contigo, pero no pude, el miedo no me dejaba actuar, yo… - Candy lo interrumpió dándole un dulce beso

No te disculpes, te entiendo, se que para ti todo fue muy difícil, es cierto al principio me sentí mal al saber lo que callabas, pero luego entendí que esta situación no era fácil, ahora todo se miraba claro, tus silencios, tus pensamientos, así que no te reprocho nada, y para tu paz fue que había decidido irme, para que todo fuera mas fácil para ti para…

Bromeas verdad Candy? – la interrumpió - Como se te puede ocurrir siquiera pensar, que si tú no estabas a mi lado todo iba a ser más fácil? Imposible su tú eres mi todo, mi vida, te amo – ahora él la beso – te amo, nunca mas vuelvas a pensar que sin ti todo es mejor, entendido – ella solo asintió

Ahora lo comprendo, pero que querías que hiciera, tu silencio a la hora de decírtelo me demostraba que no estaba equivocada – y con esto el corazón de Terry se encogió, ella bajo la mirada sin despegarla frente de él – no sabes como deseaba, con que me dijeras un simple _quédate_, en lugar eso sucedía todo lo contrario, me deseabas _ser feliz _y yo… – la voz se le quebró, ya no lo pudo evitar lloro, Terry la cobijo en un abrazo y maldiciéndose a si misma

Soy un tonto Candy, perdóname – le susurraba al oído – no sabes como luche para que el _quédate a mi lado, _ saliera de mi boca, pero simplemente no sucedía, no se como mi corazón permitió que mi mente dijera eso y mas, que te soltara en las escaleras, si eso significaba perderte para siempre, morir en vida, ser infelices, todavía tiemblo solo con pensar lo que pudo ser nuestras vidas si estábamos separados, perdóname pecosa, lo que menos desee en esta vida era lastimarte y en la primera prueba lo hice, perdóname, perdóname – Candy se separo de Terry y empezó a repartir besos por todo el rostro de su esposo

Perdóname a mi Terry, por no comprender tus silencios, por no leer en tus ojos lo que tu alma gritaba – ambos lloraban - por no mirar atrás y encontrar todo el amor que tienes para mi, por solo pensar en lo que era correcto y no en lo que ambos necesitábamos, perdóname amor, perdóname – se unieron en un beso, tierno, sincero y cargado de amor, que no dejaba dudas, que lo decidido era lo verdaderamente correcto…

Dos corazones, pero solamente un alma encontraban finalmente su paz, para retomar nuevamente el camino de la felicidad, única que lograrían si estaban juntos

Toda decisión es difícil e inverosímil, haciendo mas complicado el recorrer de la vida, imponiendo temores y dejando los sentimientos, aceptando consecuencias, luchando con determinación, manejando el miedo y demostrando el amor, esa es la felicidad – ambos le susurraron al viento

Te amor Terry

Te amo pecosa

No era necesario estar físicamente juntos, sus almas siempre estaría unidas y su corazón latirían como uno solo, viviendo como uno y sintiendo como uno, luchando como dos hasta la eternidad.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Todo volvía a la normalidad en la ciudad de NY, Candy con sus pacientes y Terry con el teatro, que el 5 de enero de nueva cuenta habían comenzado trayendo una buna nueva

La gira, la gira de Romeo y Julieta comienza el 20 de febrero y Robert esta insoportable pero que nunca – suspiro resignado Terry

Cuanto me alegro Terry, eres el mejor Romeo de todos de los tiempo, incluso mejor que el original – dijo la pecosa al tiempo que disgustaba su helado de fresa

Gracias pecosa, aunque tu opinión y gusto no es de fiar, así que no se que decir – sintió como su brazo era sometido a un fuerte manotazo – pero es tu opinión la única que mi importa – con esto el puchero de Candy desapareció – sabes no entiendo como es que de repente quieres helado y de fresa, mas que nada a esta hora de la noche – tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella, se habían dirigido a la heladería después de que Terry pasara por ella en el hospital

Que tiene de malo, simplemente me dieron ganas de helado y de fresa – se unto el dedo y coloco el helado en la nariz de Terry

Oye – Terry trato de alcanzar la copa del helado, pero Candy se anticipo moviéndola pero provocando que se te topara con una persona que estaba sentada al lado de ellos

Lo siento – fue la reacción rápida de ambos pero para sorpresa de ellos una pareja de viejitos le sonreía

No se preocupen chicos, es maravilloso ver un amor con el de ustedes – fue el comentario de la dama acompañada por la sincera sonrisa del caballero, haciendo que los jóvenes no supieran que decir la pareja de abuelitos se decidieron y ambas parejas dejaron la cafetería

Ya ves lo que nos pasa por tus alocados antojos – fue el reproche de Terry una vez que llegaron a su casa, pero él solo deseaba molestarla

Pero yo no tuve la culpa señor Grandchester – Candy entendió y le siguió el juego

Como que no – se acercaba lentamente a ella – si por tus alocados antojos pasamos un momento vergonzoso, me las pagaras Candy – estaba punto de tomarla entre sus manos

Si claro Terry – le saco la lengua, comenzó a correr por toda la casa perseguida por su esposo, era un día encantador mas en la casa Grandchester-White

***********************************************************************************************************************

Cada día que pasaba el amor y la paz era palpable en la maravillosa pareja que estaba formada por una única enfermera y un excepcional actor que poco a poco iba aumentado su éxito.

Nuestra querida enfermera se encontraba trabajando fuertemente en el hospital, como siempre se encontraba contando un cuento a sus encantadores pilluelos, pero en medio de la lectura se sintió un poco mareada, esto ni impidió que continuara con su cuento, termino y dejo el cuarto todavía sintiéndose mareada, tanto que de pronto sintió como todo se iba obscureciendo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba acostada en una camilla y delante de ella doctor Wayne tomándole la presión

Que me sucedió

Te desmayaste Candy, pero no es nada de preocuparse al contrario es de mucha alegría

Me desmaye – se dijo así misma pero al escuchar las palabras del medido lo miro extrañada – causa de alegría?

Así es Candy estas embarazada – lo dijo con alegría pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza ya que sin proponérselo se había enamorado de tan singular chica

Embarazada – repitió Candy llevándose la mano a su vientre

Ya que estas bien Candy me retiro, tomate tu tiempo para incorporarte – en realidad Candy no presto atención a lo dicho, solo una cosa había en su cabeza, dentro de ella crecía un hijo de Terry y ella, pasaron unos segundos y ella dejo el cuarto y se incorporo a su trabajo, pero en un momento en que se acerco a la sala de espera y un pequeño se le acerco y la jalo de la falda, Candy sonrió con ternura al imaginar que un día así se acercaría su pequeño, se agacho y para sorpresa de ella el chico le entrego una rosa y un beso en la mejilla, luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad, rio con mas entusiasmo la pecosa, pero al posar su mirada en la rosa se dio cuenta que tenia una nota con una caligrafía que reconocería toda su vida

Pecosa te tengo una sorpresa prepárate!

Siempre tuyo Terry

Candy sonrió todavía más

Sorpresa?! Ya lo creo Terry, ya lo creo – y recordó que en pocos días era el cumpleaños de su rebelde, vaya que ese día seria especial…

Continuara…….

Chicas!!!

Mil perdones por el atraso pero este capitulo no quería salir del todo, pero aquí esta!!!

De todo corazón espero que sea de su agrado y que su espera haya valido la pena!!!

Gracias por todo chicas, por su apoyo!!!

Recuerden sus criticas, tomatazos serán bien recibidos


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

La noche se presentaba lentamente siendo acompañada de una leve caída de nieve, haciendo el ambiente encantador, ya que no era totalmente frío, el manto azul se posaba esplendorosamente en el cielo, siendo iluminado por una hermosa luna llena en conjunto con las inigualables estrellas. Siendo simplemente perfecto.

Una encantadora joven se encontraba admirando el paisaje, perdiéndose en el recuerdo que provocaba ese azul profundo de la noche, siendo sincera, se decía, que el azul profundo de los ojos del dueño de su vida, era incomparable, que con solo una mirada enigmática de eso zafiros ella se declaraba su fiel esclava para la eternidad. No había nada que le negara. Sonrió para si misma, él ya sabia eso, pero era extraordinario ser una esclava pero de amor.

Era algo tarde ya, su turno había terminado pero todavía se encontraba en el hospital esperando a su gallardo esposo, ya que este le había avisado que pasaría tarde por ella, y que pasara lo que pasara lo esperara, así lo haría. Se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín, sostenía la rosa que hace unas horas había llegado a sus manos, la olio y una soñadora sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, estaba ansiosa por saber que sorpresa le tendría Terry, sin decir de la sorpresa que tenía ella para él. Pero no se la daría esta noche esperaría que fuera el cumpleaños de su adorado rebelde. Pero ya se imaginaba la reacción de Terry, pero él era tan especial que era posible que reaccionara de mil formas, pero estaba segura que seria feliz.

Extendió la mano y sintió como los copos de nieve se posaban en ella, era grandioso admirar algo tan pequeño, y saber que este te podía hacer sentir demasiadas cosas, era comparable con la vida misma, a simple vista podía ser insignificante, pero si lo mirabas detenidamente era imponente, solo de ti depende en la forma que lo admiraras y apreciaras.

Con esto muchos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, también en un invierno ella había conocido este mundo, sin saber lo que le esperaba le sonrió a la vida, sin ser consiente se propuso disfrutarla, hubieron momentos en los que se sintió sola, incluso teniendo el amor de la Hna. María y la Srita. Pony y su entrañable amiga Anny, era cierto que las muestras de cariño hacia ella no faltaban, pero siempre se preguntaba a su corta edad, por qué estaba ahí? Por qué sus padres no estaban a su lado? Acaso no la querían?, estas y mas ideas rondaban su cabeza haciendo que muchas noches fueran tristes y solas, deseando un día poder sentir el amor que solo era de ella no el amor que sus adoradas madres le profesaban a todos lo niños, no es que no fuera verdadero pero no era solo para ella, y ella quería sentir ese amor especial que estaba hecho para cada uno de nosotros que solo tus padres te puede profesar, o tu pareja, tu alma gemela…

Es cierto que en ese entonces era pequeña e ingenua pero estaba consiente de ese amor, ese amor que un día la Srita. Pony le había explicado, que era tan fuerte, que te hacia sentir invencible y especial. Y la prueba mas grande de ese amor es el fruto que daba y ese era un pequeño como el que crecía en ella.

Ahora le agradecía a la vida el poder disfrutar de ese amor y también tener el hermoso fruto de este. También agradecía el no haberse rendido y el día del hoy estar ahí.

Candy seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al sentir como unos brazos se apoderaban de su cintura, un calor la embriagaba y unos suaves labios se posaban en su mejilla, su corazón saltaba de jubilo, no había duda que era Terry, le encantaba que fuera tan cariñoso,

Buenas noches señora Grandchester – la grave voz de Terry la hizo estremecer

Buenas noches señor Grandchester – al decir esto se voltio sin deshacer el agarre de él, deposito un fugaz beso en los labios de su hombre

Ese no es saludo pecosa – fue su tierno reproche

Así? Entonces como tendría que ser para que usted lo tome como saludo, caballero? – al decir esto Terry sonrió pícaramente y la atrajo mas hacia el, si todavía era posible, la beso dulce y tiernamente a la vez fue un beso profundo, haciendo que sus corazones se desbocaran, por su amor tan grande y a la vez los hacia estremecer

Bueno pecosa lista para irnos? – apenas pudo decir, pero si no lo decía podía ser peligroso

Claro amor – como niña pequeña se apodero del brazo de Terry, y se dirigieron a la salida, listos para disfrutar de su compañía

Así como la noche transcurría, la feliz pareja se dirigía a su destino, pero para sorpresa de la rubia al notar que el destino no era su hogar, contrariada se dirigió a su acompañante

Amor a donde vamos? – pudo ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de esposo

Recuerdas te dije que te tenia una sorpresa – ella asintió – pues vamos a buscarla - al decir esto el rostro de Candy se ilumino, le encantaban las sorpresas y mas si venían de Terry, él solo sonrió

Continuaron su recorrido por unos minutos más y Candy pudo reconocer que se alejaban de la ciudad, pero el avanzar no terminaba aun, provocando con esto que el cansancio la fuera venciendo y dormito en el asiento del auto. Terry al verla le produjo ternura, ya que sabia que su pecosa acaba de salir de un largo turno ya que desde el día anterior se encontraba en el hospital de guardia, en realidad la ultima semana había sido dura para su pecosa ya que habían ingresado mas niños y los que ya cuidaba no permitieron que se la quitaran como enfermera, entonces ella andaba de un lado para otro, era razonable que estuviera cansada, por eso le preparo esa sorpresa, ella necesitaba relajarse y claro para estar solo ellos dos.

Después de un rato Terry estaciono el automóvil frente a una encantadora cabaña, descendió del automóvil y procedió a introducir todo lo había preparado para la ocasión, la sorpresa para su pecosa, ya hecho esto se acerco a la puerta del copiloto para tomar en brazos a su preciado tesoro, entro en la cabaña y se condujo hacia la estancia y deposito con delicadeza su preciada carga en el sillón, vio como Candy se removió al sentir el cambio, estaba consiente que tal vez seria mejor llevarla a la habitación, pero quería estar cerca cuando ella despertara y ver su reacción, pero se dio cuenta que el cambio no impidió que ella siguiere durmiendo y soñando, la miro con infinita ternura, se acerco al pecoso rostro y deposito un suave beso en esos rosado labios, pero para sorpresa de el, fue correspondido.

Te amo – susurro él, nunca se cansaría de decirlo

Yo también te amo – escucho que salió de esa boca que tanto lo tentaba, por lo mismo no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que a pesar de lo sucedido la rubia seguía dormida.

Se alejo de Candy luego de haberla despojado solamente de sus botas y abrigo, también haberla cobijado con una manta, así dirigirse hacia la cocina y preparar la cena, mientras la preparaba no pudo evitar recordar como hace de menos de 4 meses, pensaba que el tiempo lo torturaba haciendo que los días que faltaban para estar al lado de su pecosa parecieran siglos, en ese entonces nunca se imagino que estando en puertas para su cumpleaños, seria un flamante esposo, fiel esclavo de su mona pecas, sin proponérselo una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos apareció en su rostro, por nada del mundo cambiaria lo que tenia, reconocía que hubieron momentos en los que creyó que nunca alcanzaría la felicidad plena que ahora conocía, pero ahora que la palpaba sabia que todo había sucedido como debía de ser, y agradecía a la vida por darle la oportunidad de ser feliz nada menos que al lado del ángel que ilumino su vida tan solo con una mirada, al reconocer esto su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a la razón de su vida, pero algo no le permitió llevarlo acabo del todo…

***********************************************************************************************************************

Candy poco a poco se fue despertando permitiéndole sentir la suavidad donde se encontraba, a la vez que sus manos percibían lo que le brindaba el calor que la cobijaba, imaginándose lo sucedido con una sonrisa en su rostro termino de abrir completamente sus ojos, pero al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa, ella esperaba toparse con los muebles de su habitación o la estancia de su hogar, pero de súbito recordó lo dicho por Terry, en lugar de lo pensado se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, mientras la sorpresa pasaba se concentro en observar bien todo lo que la rodeaba, y pudo apreciar la sencilla pero acogedora estancia que era coronada por una magnifica chimenea encendida dándole una maravillosa iluminación y calor a un juego de acogedores y hermosos sillones en color negro de cuero, siendo el mas grande donde ella se encontraba, para luego dar paso a un hermoso comedor de madera para 4 personas y como único adorno un arreglo de cartuchos, siendo resguardado por un inmenso ventanal que dejaba apreciar una vista maravillosa de la naturaleza y la infinita noche, siguiendo con su inspección vio como unas hermosas escaleras también en madera conducían seguramente a la habitación, imaginaba que solo había una habitación porque el espacio en si era pequeño, la verdad era que no entendía como era que se encontraba ahí, ya que su aun estado soñoliento no le dejaba pensar bien, tratando de salir de ese estado, cuando un delicioso aroma le llego a los sentidos haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera hacia la cocina la cual todavía no había notado, y pudo ver como salía luz de ahí, ya recuperada totalmente se incorporo, sin molestarse en colocarse las botas y con decisión se dirigió a su destino, dándose ya una idea de lo que podría encontrar ahí con cautela entro al pequeño espacio y pudo observa como frente a ella se presentaba lo que mas amaba.

Terry se encontraba frente a la estufa eso era al digno de admirar, se deleito con la vista, nunca se cansaría de observarlo, después de unos minutos de su delicioso admirar, pudo ver que él empezaba a voltear el rostro hacia la puerta, con esto se movió rápidamente hacia su dulce objetivo, con delicadeza poso sus manos sobre los ojos de su amado, haciendo que Terry por un momento se sobresaltara, para luego dar paso a una picara sonrisa en el rostro masculino, en un rápido movimiento Terry volteo totalmente haciendo retroceder a su encantadora agresora para luego acorralarla entre él y el mueble de la cocina frente a la estufa, sin dudarlo se apodero de esos carnosos labios que tanto disfrutaba besar, ambos se dejaron llevar, haciendo que el beso fuera suave, tierno y glorioso, cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, un brillo especial se hallaba en la mirada de ambos, con sus frentes juntas y cerrando nuevamente los ojos

Te amo – dijeron en un suspirar al unisonó, sonrieron por el detalle, para así dar paso a otro beso cargado de pasión y amor, pero este fue mas profundo, el tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían disfrutando de tan deliciosa caricia, pero Terry hizo a copio de su control, ya tendrían tiempo para eso, pero aun así a regañadientes se separo de Candy y le dedico esa sonrisa que a ella la derretía, mientras ella se encontraba con un rubor en sus mejillas y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo la voltio y la atrajo hacia su pecho, para luego susurrarle

Buenas noches mi bella pecosa durmiente – la reacción de Candy no se hizo esperar pero fue complicada ya que mostro un mohín de disgusto pero a la vez se estremeció por la voz grave de Terry con esto la sonrisa por parte de él no se hizo esperar.

Buenas noches mi príncipe - a penas logro decir

Espero que te agrade tu sorpresa

Mi sorpresa?? – dijo ella pícaramente

Claro un fin de semana solo para nosotros – dijo coqueto, haciendo mas estrecho el abrazo

La verdad me encanta – dijo emocionada – pero por que hacerlo aquí, si también se podía en casa?

Cierto - la condujo al ventanal del comedor – pero acá disfrutaremos de la naturaleza, ya que dudo que tu esencia de tarzan pecoso no la extrañe – dijo súper divertido

Terruce, que voy hacer contigo – dijo fingiendo enojo – la verdad si la extraño, un jardín no es igual

Lo sabia pecosa – la volteo hacia él – me alegro que te guste, entonces por el momento ve a relajarte ponerte mas cómoda, en lo que yo térmico con la cena – le dio un beso en la mejilla y la soltó – nuestras maletas están en la habitación – ambos se sonrieron y se separaron dirigiéndose cada quien a realizar lo que debía

Mientras Candy subía por las escaleras, recordó que aparte de su sorpresa para Terry también le tenia un regalo, que seguramente se habrá quedado en su hogar, y estarían en la cabaña el día del cumpleaños de Terry, tendría que dárselo tarde, algo desanimada termino de llegar a la habitación, vio que no podía ser mas hermosa de lo que ya era, a pesar que no tenia lujos era encantadora, contaba con una hermosa y enorme cama con dosel en cortinas blancas, dos mesas de noche en madera, una chimenea pero no tan grande como la de la sala, pero frente a ella se encontraba un acogedor sillón, y lo que mas sobresalía era el ventanal que regalaba una vista estupenda, la unión de la luna, el cielo azul, la nieve y el paisaje era maravilloso, la verdad que solo Terry podía sorprenderla así, vio que sobre la cama las maletas y se acerco de inmediato, reconoció la de ella y la abrió, pero noto algo raro en ella, hasta arriba había una hoja, la tomo y se dio cuenta que era una nota, pero al ver lo que había bajo la nota sonrió ampliamente, leyó la nota

Creí que esto lo podrías necesitar espero no equivocarme

Dorothy

Dorothy eres un ángel amiga –tomo entre sus manos lo mencionado y lo escondió bien en su maleta

Escogió la ropa que usaría y se adentro al hermoso cuarto de baño, para tomar un relajante baño pero rápido, ya arreglada en un hermoso camisón de seda en color celeste conservador y con su bata a juego y su rizos sueltos, bajo y un exquisito aroma la recibió, antes de llegar a la cocina Terry salió de esta, la vio y le sonrió coqueto, con esa sonrisa seductora que la derretía.

Pecosa ahora regreso, es mi turno de ponerme cómodo – se acerco y la abrazo – con lo que sea te ves divina – con esto provoco que Candy se sonrojara, la soltó y se dirigió a las escaleras

Candy tardo un rato en recuperarse, cuando al fin lo logro se dirigió a la cocina comprobando que Terry había cocinado su plato favorito, pollo en crema blanca con champiñones, arroz blanco y como postre el delicioso pastel de chocolate, como la consentía, y eso le encantaba, pero también era verdad que no terminada de entender como es que él era tan excelente cocinero, ella con el tiempo iba mejorando pero Terry la sobrepasada por mucho, en fin esa era una de las cosas que alimentaba su relación, y le fascinaba que en detalles tan simples fueran cariñosos y atentos ya que el amor se fortalecía con detalles. Espero a todo estuviera listo y empezó a servir todo.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Cuando Terry bajo ya arreglado, vestido con una piyama azul de seda que constaba en una camisa bastante pegada pero de manga larga y pantalón, vio que todo estaba listo, la mesa servida de una manera que solo Candy podía hacer, luego observo como su pecosa se acercaba a la mesa con una botella de vino y dos copas, no lo dudo ni dos veces y se encamino a la mesa y así empezaron por brindar, celebrando que la vida los tenia donde estaban felices y enamorados.

Comenzaron a comer amenamente entre la platica de cómo les fue cada uno en su día, con risas y bromas la platica era de nunca acabar, también la botella de vino se hacia menos claro Candy solo en el brindis probo el vino pero Terry no noto ese pequeño pero importante detalle y ella lo agradeció.

Luego de haber comido y disfrutado de la platica Terry se puso de pie e invito a Candy a hacer lo mismo, se encaminaron hacia la sala, él sin soltarla se ubico en el sillón donde tiempo atrás Candy había dormido, para luego atraer hacia a él a su pecosa y sentarla en sus piernas, esto hizo que ella se cohibiera un poco y se escondió en el fuerte pecho de él toda sonrojada, con este gesto Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carajada sincera haciendo que el enojo se apoderara de ella, pero él haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse

Pecosa por eso te amo – ella lo miro entre molesta y confundida – por que eres una mujer maravillosa y extraordinaria con esencia de niña y eso me encanta + la beso, para luego quedarse abrazados tiernamente, disfrutando de su compañía, y en cierto modo perdiéndose en las sensaciones que cada uno provocaba en el otro, él jugaba con los risos de ella, mientras ella hacia círculos en el pecho de él y con esto dándose ánimos para preguntar algo que siempre ha tenido en la mente.

Terry – dijo al fin

Si pecosa – sonrió, la conocía también que se alegraba que al fin se animara a preguntarle lo que deseaba saber

Puedo preguntarte algo

Claro, dime soy un libro abierto – hizo que lo viera a los ojos, con esto ella termino de tomar valor – dime pecosa, ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras

Bueno, yo… - sabia la pregunta pero hasta cierto punto le daba pena por lo mismo estaba algo nerviosa – este yo quería saber por qué motivo te burlaste de mi el día que nos conocimos en el Maturana? – ahora era él, el que estaba nervioso y sonrojado

Pecosa, Candy yo… - respiro profundo y la vio fijamente pero dulcemente + veras en ese momento me sentía solo y abandonado, mi madre me había rechazado y mi padre no me amaba – no pudo evitar sentirse triste al recordar esa etapa de su vida, ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos al notar eso en su mirada y le sonrió, él la beso fugazmente – pero un ángel llego a mi y en un solo segundo toda mi vida cambio, eso hizo que mirara en colores y como todo era en realidad, incluso nació en mi corazón la esperanza que un día podría alcanzar la felicidad – ahora en su mirada mostraba un hermoso brillo – para serte sincero mi idea en ese instante era portarme galante y encantador, como solo yo puedo serlo – ella solo levanto una ceja – pero por algo que hasta el día de hoy no comprendo, después de observarte detenidamente lo único que salió de mi boca fue lo que recuerdas pero en parte me alegra haberte molestado – ella solo le pregunto con los ojos – porque con eso comprobé lo que sospechaba, que eras una mujer única, especial y que serias la mujer de mi vida, mi pareja ideal – Candy nunca se espero esa respuesta, su corazón salto de alegría – te amo! – se abrazaron nuevamente guardando silencio por un rato – bueno – él rompió el silencio – ya que estamos en confesiones yo quisiera saber algo – ella solo lo miro detenidamente esperando la pregunta – por qué razón me ayudaste la noche que entre a tu habitación por error a pesar que te moleste y que iba tomado? – otra vez ella se puso nerviosa

Bueno, este – lo vio y lo que encontró en su mirada la animo – para ese entonces siendo sincera ya te miraba hasta en la sopa – Terry rio – la verdad al principio me molesto sobremanera verte tomado e imaginándome de donde venias y encima te habías peleado, pensé que no merecías me ayuda pero al ver tu herida no pude evitar preocuparme – lo miro dulcemente – ya que confundida ya estaba, entonces mi corazón y mente gritaron que debía ayudarte y lo hice - ahora su mirada era picara – aunque el paciente huyo y nunca me lo agradeció el muy ingrato – lo dijo como reto y Terry sabia que después de todo ella tenia razón

Perdóname por eso mi amor – estaba avergonzado – la verdad la tarde que te encontré en la colina descansando mi intención era agradecerte por todo y disculparme, pero tuve miedo – ella lo miro extrañado – si miedo que con eso quedara al descubierto delante de ti y a ti no te importara, ya que para ese entonces todavía no estaba seguro de que era en realidad lo que tu me hacías sentir – ella solo lo abrazo

No te preocupes entiendo, yo solo estaba bromeando, ya que tu corazón fue difícil de doblegar pero lo logre – dijo con orgullo él solo pudo reírse

Tienes razón pecosa, mucha razón

Bueno me toca

A ver dime

Porque el día que dimos el paseo por el Blue River al principio fuiste tan lindo para luego pórtate todo un pesado??

Candy – si la primera pregunta lo desconcertó esta lo dejo frio, pero después de todo lo sucedido debía ser sincero – estaba celoso

Celoso? – ella no entendía

Si, celoso del jardinerito de cuarta – Candy entendió y él sin percatarse frunció él seño y sin poderlo evitar se molesto, – bueno me toca, ya estaba mas tranquilo pero inquieto, al ver esto, ella quiso dejar las cosas así, ya después aclararía todo – cuando fueron las vacaciones de verano en Escocia, fuiste por que yo te invite?

Terry - con esto Candy se puso roja como un tomate – bueno veras, unos días antes me llego carta Albert diciéndome que me daba a escoger donde pasar las vacaciones, si quería estar con la Tía abuela o ir a Escocia y pues… - bajo la mirada – recordé tu invitación y me pareció perfecto para conocerte mejor – esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, Terry la tomo del mentón y sus miradas se cruzaron

Gracias, gracias amor – y beso su frente

Por? – pregunto inocentemente pero extasiada, él sonrió

Por quererme conocer, por quererme a tu lado y por enseñarme lo que es amar y ser amado, y lo mas importante, por estar a mi lado – con esto se fundieron en un beso confirmando lo antes dicho

Bueno siguiente pregunta – la verdad es que ambos estaban disfrutando de esa platica, ya que estaban conociendo como se sintió cada uno en los momentos importantes de su relación– el día del festival de mayo, porque me llevaste a la colina?

Este – ahora el tomate era él – bueno la verdad yo nunca había a ningún festival pero el que tu estuvieras en el seria deferente – ella iba a decir algo pero él no lo permitió – si, cierto estarías en el cuarto de castigo, pero yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso, ya que de verdad deseaba estar en tu compañía – ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba – pero cuando llegue al cuarto tu ya no estabas, te busque por todos lados y me desilusione al no encontrarte, pero cuando te vi pero no te mire – él rio sinceramente y ella le pego en el brazo – auch, mira como me tratas – pero la mirada de Candy le dejo que si no continuaba con su relato le iría peor – bueno, bueno, la verdad me sentí muy feliz de verte y sabiendo que los dos no encajábamos con los demás pensé que seria mejor tener nuestro propio festiva y así poder disfrutar cada segundo a tu lado – Candy lo beso

Gracias, ese es uno de mis mejores recuerdos – se volvieron a besar

Bueno ahora voy yo – Terry pensó bien lo que preguntaría a continuación algo en su corazón le decía que debía saber eso, podía ser duro pero era necesario, ella solo lo observaba atenta – en el Maturana, por que te acercaste? – ella nunca espero esa pregunta, pero a la vez le serviría de mucho

Terry te seré completamente sincera

Eso es lo que deseo

Veras yo iba obligada en ese viaje por Albert, ya que por la muerte de Anthony – Terry puso mas atención todavía - yo había regresado al Hogar de Pony y tenia mucha tristeza en mi corazón, él pensó que el viaje me serviría, pero ese día no me sentía bien como para celebrar el año nuevo, por lo mismo salí a cubierta a tratar de encontrar paz, me sumergí en mis pensamientos, y un chal que llevaba fue elevado por el viento cuando al fin lo alcance delante de mi pude notar la presencia de una persona, al divisar bien pude distinguir que era un hombre, por un momento mi mente y mi corazón me jugaron una broma, ya que creí que el que tenia frente a mi en medio de la bruma era Anthony, decidí acercarme para comprobarlo - Terry al escuchar esto se tenso, Candy lo noto pero continuo, era necesario – después de unos pasos comprobé que no era él pero pude notar que ese hombre estaba triste y lloraba. el corazón se me estrujo y sentí como algo me atraía a él, termine de acercarme, pero luego me di cuenta que seguramente él deseaba estar solo y cuando me alejaba él noto mi presencia, no pude evitar no verlo y cuando lo vi, supe que definitivamente mi vida a había cambiado en eso momento para siempre y mi corazón se lleno de algo muy hermoso y quería tener mas de eso, sabia que esa persona seria muy especial en mi vida para que alcanzara la felicidad – para ese momento Candy tenia entres sus manos las manos de él, con esa confesión Terry se tranquilizo y si antes estaba enamorado ahora estaba locamente enamorado de su pecosa pero Candy lo miraba y sabia que Terry tenia todavía dudas respecto a Anthony, era el momento de disiparlas - Terry veras – estaba todavía algo intranquilo pero sabia que debía escuchar el resto – no te niego que mi relación con Anthony fue muy cercana y especial incluso se por Albert que él tenia planes para nosotros en un futuro juntos – Terry no podía creer eso, ya que cuando ellos convivieron eran demasiados chicos para ya pensar eso - pero la vida no lo quiso así, ella quiso que nosotros nos conociéramos y por nada del mundo cambiaria eso, ya que con Anthony cierto tuve una relación especial pero hoy te puedo decir que no fue amor, si cariño pero no amor – con cada palabra Terry se tranquilizaba mas – en cambio contigo aprendí lo que en realidad es el amor, lo que se puede llegar hacer por esa persona amada esperando que ella sea feliz y que alcance sus sueños, por eso hoy Terry te digo que te amo, con alma y corazón, que podrán pasar mil años incluso puede llevarme la muerte pero mi amor por ti nunca se extinguirá eres el amor de mi vida , eres mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro y solo con verte sonreír para mi es vivir – para ese momento ambos lloraban, Terry solo la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso como si la vida dependiera de eso – te amo – repetía constantemente Candy cuando lo podía hacer

Yo también te amo pecosa, y discúlpame por estar celoso por fantasmas de tu pasado pero el miedo estaba presente y me decía que tal vez un día te arrepentirías de estar a mi lado y desearías que Anthony estuviera vivo, por eso – pero Candy le impidió que siguiera hablando

Terry, amor, no te niego que en mi corazón Anthony siempre tendrá un lugar especial, pero no se compara con lo que siento por ti, tu eres mi complemento, mi todo, y siempre deseare estar a tu lado

Gracias pecosa, te amo – con esto dieron por terminada la platica, Terry se incorporo del sillón y tomo en brazos a Candy y la llevo a la habitación.

Ya estando en la cama la beso a su antojo, beso sus ojos, pecas, nariz, mejillas mentón, manos y por supuesto labios hasta quedarse sin aire, claro no podían faltar las promesas de amor de ambos, ya que el estar juntos y saberse amados era maravilloso, poco a poco se acomodaron en la cama abrazados para si juntos caer en brazos de Morfeo plenamente felices.

***********************************************************************************************************************

El alba despunto y los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de una encantadora cabaña en medio del bosque, el cuadro que mostraba una pareja enamorada era perfecto.

La rubia fue la primera en sentir los rayos del sol, poco a poco se despertó y se incorporo un poco para así toparse con lo que mas amaba, Terry dormía plácidamente a su lado, parecía un niño durmiendo, su semblante era tranquilo y de felicidad y ella estaba contenta porque al fin habían dejado en claro el tema de Anthony y Terry podía estar tranquilo cuando ella lo mencionara.

Se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de su esposo mientras lo observaba detenidamente, lo mejor que podía haber en la vida para ella era despertar entre los brazos de su Romeo. No paso mucho tiempo y Terry fue despertando, de inmediato pudo sentir un calor especial cerca de él, sin dudarlo bajo la mirada y encontró esas esmeradas que lo hechizaban, para luego bajar su rosto y así unirse en un beso con la mujer que amaba

Buenos días engreído

Buenos días pecosa, veo que amaneciste de buen humor – dijo mientras empezaba hacerle cosquillas

Basta Terry, para, ya – decía entrecortadamente por la risa

Paro si tomamos un baño juntos – dijo seductoramente

Lo mismo te iba a proponer - dijo coquetamente con esto Terry paro con su tortura la tomo en brazos y se perdieron en el cuarto de baño

Después de un largo baño, ya vestido bajaron y juntos prepararon el desayuno en mas de una ocasión alimentos volaron por la cocina, eso era un detalle mas en la relación especial de nuestra querida pareja, ya comidos Terry le dijo a Candy que se preparaba para salir.

Ya listo Terry llevo a Candy a la parte donde la cabaña se unía con el bosque caminaron un rato y Candy en cada momento se maravilla mas, la combinación de la nieve y la naturaleza era magnifica, al fin se detuvieron y la vista no podía ser mejor, estaban a la orilla de un lago que por el invierno estaba congelado pero en la forma que el sol se reflejaba y le daba luz a todo era esplendido, mientras Candy miraba cada rincón Terry saco unas cosas de la seste que llevaba y lo pudo delante de la mirada de ella, cuando la pecosa reconoció lo que era se sorprendió

Patines?? – pegunto confundida

Así es, así que prepárate – la jalo hacia una banca y el se empezó a poner los patines

Terry – ella solo miraba lo patines

Que pasa pecosa – pero pronto entendió el dilema de su esposa – no sabes patinar?? – Candy se sonrojo

Bueno no exactamente, si se, pero nunca use patines para hacerlo así que dudo que pueda usarlos – dijo sin verlo

Pecosa eso se soluciona fácilmente

Enserio?? - grito emocionada él solo rio también contento

Si pecosa, yo te enseñare

Viva – en un dos por tres se coloco los patines – vamos – jalo del brazo a Terry pero al hacerlo ambos cayeron al suelo y explotaron en carcajadas - lo siento

No te preocupes pecosa, me alegro que estés emocionada pero debemos hacer todo despacio – así que él se puso de pie y con cuidado ayudo a Candy a hacer lo mismo,

Ya estando de pie Terry ayudo a Candy a llegar al lago, ella algo temerosa se introdujo al hielo y casi al mismo tiempo se balancea con seguridad de llegar al suelo pero Terry hábilmente lo impide haciendo que Candy se sonrojara

Tranquila pecosa, al principio es algo difícil pero ya veras que después serás toda una experta - la tomo de la mano y juntos se empezaron a deslizar por el hielo

Candy se sentía maravilla ya que algo tan simple se estaba volviendo una maravillosa experiencia, luego de unas cuantas caídas y como ánimos recibir besos de Terry, ya dominaba del todo los patines y empezó a patinar sola, para Terry ver la sonrisa deslumbrante por la felicidad, para él después de eso ya nada importaba, dejo que ella disfrutara de la improvisada pista, pero después de unos minutos alcanzarla y tomándola por la cintura, comenzaron un magnifico baile donde se podía observa que encajaban perfectamente, se dejaron llevar por la magnifica sensación del calor que el otro transmitía al estar tan juntos, nada era mejor que sentir esa calidez, tanta fue la sincronización que en medio del patinaje Terry la voltio hacia el y la comenzó a besar sin importar el tiempo y el espacio, de repente una leve caída de nieve los acompaño, tan concentrado estaban en su momento que su corazón los dejo escuchar una hermosa melodía, mientras se besaban seguían patinando suavemente, estaban abrazados dando vueltas al compas de la melodía que dictaba su corazón, el beso continuaba, solo se paraban lo necesario para dejar que el aire llegar a sus pulmones, todo era perfecto, sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, se pararon y Candy se cobijo en el pecho de su esposo y el patinaje continuaba

Gracias – dijeron al unisonó esto hizo que sus mirada se volvieran a encontrar dejando que la magia los envolviera mientras la melodía terminaba y ellos se volvían besar

Terminaron con la magnifica experiencia y regresaron a la banca, con delicadeza Terry despojo a Candy de sus patines y les coloco la botas, luego Candy hizo lo mismo con Terry para después ponerse de pie y abrazarse

Te gusto Candy – dijo viéndola tiernamente

Me encanto amor, gracias fue maravilloso – lo beso dulcemente

Bueno pecosa ahora haremos lo que tu quieras

Lo que yo quiera – dijo emocionada

Si

Entonces hagamos muñecos de nieve el mejor gana un premio especial que el otro le prepara pero será una sorpresa, de acuerdo

De acuerdo - a Terry le encanto lo de la sorpresa especial

Así comenzaron hacer los muñecos de nieve, pero para sorpresa de Candy el de Terry fue grandioso ahora tendría que darle una sorpresa especial, vaya que ya la estaba tramando, y le serviría de mucho

Después de eso sin saber como empezaron una guerra de bolas de nieve campal, donde ambos terminaron súper mojados, pero donde las risas y las bromas estuvieron al orden del día, antes de retirarse a la cabaña todavía hicieron ángeles sobre la nieve, sin saber como el día se les había ideo en un cerrar de ojos, contentos regresaron a la cabaña.

Juntos tomaron el merecido baño para evitar enfermarse, cenaron y nuevamente se encontraban abrazados frente a la chimenea pero ahora en la de la habitación, cuando Candy vio que eran las 23:55 del 27 de enero se levanto dejando a un Terry confundido, él la siguió con la mirada vio como extrajo algo de la gaveta de una de las mesa de noche, Candy regreso al lado de Terry y antes que él pudiera hacer algo le vendo los ojos

Pecosa que haces? – protesto

Shhh – fue lo único que escucho por parte de ella antes de que lo besara

Después hizo que él se pusiera de pie y lo llevo al borde la cama para luego tumbarlo sobre ella, Candy se posiciono sobre Terry y comenzó a besarlo, desde sus ojos, nariz, mentón y cuello ahí se entretuvo un buen rato haciendo que la respiración de Terry se acelerara

Pecosa `- logro decir entrecortadamente, para así sentir los dulces labios de su esposa sobre los suyos

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar las 12 campanas indicando que un nuevo día comenzaba, Candy se separo un poco de Terry, el gruño por ese hecho, ella lo ignoro y se acerco a su maleta para sacar el regalo que le tenia preparado para la ocasión,

Candy regresa a la cama de inmediato – dijo él con voz ronca

Ya voy amor, dame un segundo – diciendo esto se acerco a la cama y volvió a posicionarse sobre Terry y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo como sabia que le gustaba a él, después de un beso profundo se acerco al oído masculino – Feliz Cumpleaños Amor – al escuchar esto Terry se estremeció ya que la voz de Candy fue sensual

Hasta ese momento recordó que su cumpleaños acaba de empezar y que disfrutaría plenamente de su regalo, pero Candy anticipo sus movimientos y se alejo de él con una sonrisa traviesa,

Te equivocas yo no soy tu regalo

La equivocada eres tu pecosa – se deshizo de la venda y corrió para presionarla entre sus brazos, Candy nada pudo hacer

Pronto se dio inicio a un juego de caricias y a Terry la ropa le empezaba a estorbar, con agilidad Candy se alejo de él al intuir eso, con una sonrisa que invitaba a Terry a perseguirla, así lo hizo una carrera se dio por toda la habitación cuando llegaron de nueva cuenta a la cama Terry tomo a Candy y la acerco a él con fiereza de igual forma la comenzó a besar

Terry espera – era lo que se escuchaba por parte de la pecosa

Lo siento señora Grandchester pero en este momento estoy disfrutando de mi regalo – y la beso de nuevo

Terry – Candy logro deshacer el beso – pero yo no soy tu regalo

Para mi tu eres mi único regalo Candy – ella lo vio tiernamente

Pero yo tengo otros regalos – la cara que hizo ella, Terry no pudo resistir y cedió a lo que ella pedía, ella solo le sonrió con triunfo y el gruño dando entender que le molestaba que siempre lograra persuadirlo, se acerco a la cama y le tendió un estuche – este es tu primer regalo – él tomo el estuche

Candy esto es genial - delante de él había un reloj de bolsillo de oro era precioso, camino hacia Candy y la abrazo - es hermoso pecosa pero no debiste molestarte

Lo hice con mucho cariño – deposito un beso en la mejilla masculina y se separo de él en ese momento Terry miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que atrás tenia una inscripción

**Tiempo pasara pero nuestro amor será eterno**

Ya lo creo pecosa – se besaron - y mis demás regalos? – Candy solo rio

Ven – lo tomo de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la cama – si tuvieras la oportunidad de pedir un deseo y que te lo cumplieran que pedirías – ella esperaba que el contestara lo que esperaba

Bueno, pediría ser eternamente feliz a tu lado y tener una enorme familia – la abrazo

Y si yo te dijera que te deseo esta cumplido – dijo algo nerviosa viéndolo a los ojos

Bueno pecosa la felicidad la tengo pero lo otro todavía falta mucho

Y si te dijera que no, que tu deseo completo se hizo realidad – lo dijo en un susurro y Terry se quedo en shock

Candy, amor quieres decir que – no pude terminar de hablar por la emoción que comenzaba a sentir

Si Terry serás padre dentro de 8 meses – estaba igual de emocionada que él

Pecosa – grito Terry y la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ellas, reían como niñas pequeños- Amor soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo – grito Terry y se tiro a la cama llevando a Candy con ella, Candy solo reía pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposo pero antes que pudiera hablar – pecosa perdón, no te hice daño? Estas bien? – Candy solo atino a reír

Terry tranquilo estoy bien, nada a menos muy grave puede dañarnos

Lo siento amor, es que no se como tratar a una embarazada – estaba sonrojado

Jajajajajajaja – Candy se mato de la riza

Pecosa hablo enserio – dijo algo triste por la reacción de su esposa

Perdón Terry, pero me pareció tan tierno que no pude evitar a reír, no te preocupes la verdad yo también estoy temerosa pero si tu estas a mi lado nada importa y todo saldrá bien, ya que tu me cuidaras de maravilla

Eso ni lo dudes pecosa – se besaron, el amor que se tenían y la alegría que sentían hizo que se dejaran llevar de la mejor forma que sabían y nuevamente se fundieron en uno solo sabiendo que a partir de ese momento su vida cambaría totalmente de nuevo, pero están maravillados porque así fuera.

Continuara…………

amigas

Mil perdones por el retraso, se que no tengo perdón, pero como puede ver ya les traje el capitulo 15 de esta historia

De corazón espero que les haya gustado, ya que muchas cosas importantes pasaron este capitulo. Y trate de la mejor manera de plasmarlas, espero no decepcionarlas.

Ya sabes no duden en dejarme sus tomatazos, abucheos y demás.

Tratare de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

Perdón por la ortografía y demás, ji

Nos leemos pronto!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Cada día es un misterio, una incertidumbre, cada segundo trae un aliento, cada aliento trae un anhelo, cada anhelo trae un sueño, que hoy para una pareja locamente enamorada, que se había atrevido a todo, se cumplía su mayor deseo. Ahora solo quedaba luchar para vivir eternamente y plenamente feliz en ese sueño.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, indicando el inicio de otra aventura más por emprender y gozar, esa era la mejor definición para la vida de esta singular pareja, cada día era algo asombroso por descubrir y disfrutar a plenitud.

En una cálida habitación se encontraba una encantadora rubia admirando lo que mas amaba en esta vida, su corazón no cabía de amor y felicidad, era por lo que agradecía cada día a cada segundo, no había mas dicha que amar con alma y corazón, saberse amada de igual forma, mas sabiendo que ese amor es tan grande que vencía todo y a todos, y ahora daba su mayor fruto.

La pecosa tiernamente delineo el rostro del castaño trasmitiéndole todo su amor, cuando llego a la boca, vio como él comenzaba a moverse y antes que despertara detuvo su caricia, vio que él volvía a relajarse, salió de la cama, hizo algo que desde hace mucho quería hacer, tomó la camisa de la piyama de Terry, se vistió únicamente con ella y dejo la habitación.

A penas eran las 7 de la mañana de un día domingo, quien hubiera imaginado que la dormilona de Candice White podía levantarse a esa hora, lo que el amor podía hacer, no?, había dormido poco, pero su desvelo valía la pena mil veces, y ese día no ameritaba menos, era el primer cumpleaños de su rebelde que pasarían juntos, se encargaría que fuera simplemente perfecto.

Primero que nada cocinaría un delicioso desayuno digno de un rey, mientras lo preparaba no pudo evitar recordar su primera noche en New York, ella soñaba desde ya con un vida juntos, hacerle el desayuno para luego desearle que se rompiera una pierna, despidiéndolo en su ida hacia al teatro, ella creía que eso seria excelente, pero ahora que lo vivía, claro no solo eso, podía asegurar que no había nada mejor, el hecho de simplemente tenerlo a su lado era extraordinario, que cuando lo necesitara o quería amarlo sencillamente, solo estaba al alcance de un suspiro, nada se comparaba con eso. Tarareando cualquier melodía continúo con la labor de ama de casa, nunca fue una sus favoritas pero por su rebelde haría eso y mucho más.

El tiempo pasó y el desayuno estaba listo, había preparado huevos con tocino, hot cakes, jugo de naranja, café y tostadas francesas, un maravilloso festín, todo lo coloco en una charola, en la misma coloco el periódico que cada mañana Terry acostumbraba a leer, era un espectáculo ver como lo leía, ya que con cada lectura su rostro era una mueca diferente y todas eran divertidas, desde como alzaba la ceja por inconformidad, hasta alguna burla silenciosa hacia alguna critica de algún error de un actor pero no de su grupo, también llevaba un rosa, esta no podía faltar, haría una pequeña travesura, tomo la charola y con cautela se dirigió a la habitación, entro con algo de dificultad ya que no quería alertarlo, puso la charola en la mesa de noche que estaba justo al lado donde se encontraba Terry, tomo la rosa.

Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y con delicadeza empezó a deslizar la rosa por el rostro de él, no pudo evitar dibujar un sonrisa coqueta, la verdad desde hace mucho deseaba tener ese detalle con su apasionado Terry, le parecía tierno, cariñoso y sensual, al tiempo que iba descendiendo la rosa Terry iba despertando, con sus sentidos a medio despertar percibió la caricia, pero supo identificar que no era dada por la mano de su pecosa, se extraño ya que el olor si era el de ella, rosas, entonces se dispuso a ver que sucedía, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus hermosos zafiros y al hacerlo completamente, lo primero que vio delante de él fue a su ángel, ese ángel que amaba con locura, esas esmeraldas que simplemente lo hechizaban, lo hacían sucumbir, era mas de lo que algún día pudo pedir, solo con verse reflejado en ellas, para él su vida estaba completa.

Con Candy sucedía algo parecido, verse reflejada en esos zafiros de azul profundo era algo extraordinario, tanto que se había olvidado de la caricia con la rosa, pero tratando de ser fuerte ante esa enigmática mirada, procedió con su travesura, esto hizo que también Terry saliera de su hechizo. Ya con los sentidos despiertos totalmente del castaño y sintiendo la caricia sobre su cuello, bajo la mirada y pudo ver que la causante de tan especial que caricia, se trataba de una rosa, he ahí su confusión, dirigió su mirada a Candy y vio como ella tenida su expresión de travesura, él tomo la misma postura y sus ojos brillaron, ella sabia que significaba eso, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Terry la toma de las manos y en un rápido movimiento, hizo que ella quedara bajo él, peligrosamente se aproximo a esos labios que tanto amaba, pero para la sorpresa de la rubia, que ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, a unos milímetros de distancia a que sus labios se juntara él se desvió hacia su oído

Amaneceré en tus labios, los llenaré de besos y escribiré poemas en tu piel, luego lentamente sin abrir los ojos, te declararé mi amor. – dicho esto la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que todo quedara en un segundo plano. Pero al pasar lo segundos Candy tomo el control de la situación y ella ahora estaba sobre él

No, no Sr. Grandchester – negaba con su dedo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, pero a la vez estaba sonrojada- usted deber ser niño bueno – Terry hizo una mueca de disgusto por haber detenido todo, pero antes que pudiera hablar o haces algo Candy coloco sobre sus piernas una charola con un delicioso manjar, eso le hizo recordar lo que ese día significaba para él, ella tomo su rostro en sus manos – Feliz Cumpleaños amor – lo beso pero dulcemente

Gracias amor, este día lo atesorare para la eternidad – se besaron pero antes que estos besos se transformaran, la pecosa se separo y se acomodo junto a Terry, él solo sonrió coquetamente, la vio detenidamente, con rapidez Terry tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos – sabe Sra. Grandchester ese atuendo le queda de maravilla – le regalo su sonrisa sensual, la soltó y se dispuso a disgustar su desayuno, dejando a una rubia confundida y súper sonrojada, con un esfuerzo supremo Candy también tomo su desayuno

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas, miradas cómplices, y una que otra embarrada de comida en el rostro de cada uno, pero solo con la simple intención de limpiarla a besos, ambos se sentían como dos chiquillos, nada era mejor que ser ellos mismos, sin importar nada ni nadie, ya habiendo terminado, y de haber dejado a un lado el periódico y la rosa siendo arruinada por las muestras de cariño, Candy retiro todo de la cama pero Terry no dejo que dejara la habitación, simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos y se acostaron en la cama disfrutando de su mutua compañía, el tiritar de los pájaros y los cálidos rayos del sol, hacia un ambiente agradable, después de unos segundos

Bueno Terry como es tu día, voy a consentirte, que te gustaría hacer?? - dijo entre sus brazos, viéndolo dulcemente pero con un sonrisa picara

Bueno, primero que nada esto – con cuidado soltó a Candy, ella extrañada solo vio como Terry llegaba hasta la altura de su abdomen, desabotonaba la camisa, y depositaba un suave, cálido y amoroso beso en el vientre de su esposa – Buenos días pequeño – acaricio suavemente el vientre plano de Candy, luego la abrazo y pozo sus labios sobre la frente de su pecosa, con todo esto ella no pudo evitar llorar, él también lloraba, cado uno limpio las lagrimas como suma delicadeza al otro, después de un beso tierno, se abrazaron, tratando de trasmitirse todo lo que en ese momento sentían con un detalle tan simple, como el que Terry había hecho - gracias amor, gracias – dicho esto se besaron pero ahora con todo el amor que se tenían. Ya que su hijo, aunque todavía no nacía, era amado y esperado por ambos con el amor tan inmenso como el que ellos se profesaban.

Por un momento se quedaron abrasados y en silencio dejando que sus corazones expresaran la dicha que sentían por el regalo tan grande que recibían, después de un rato así, Terry se levanto del lecho y vio fijamente a Candy

Bueno Sra. Grandchester nos espera un día ajetreado, así que tomare un baño, desea acompañarme?? – y le dedico esa sonrisa que hacia que la pecosa se derritiera

Tentadora oferta Sr. Grandchester – lo vio coqueta, se levanto, rodeo la cama y tomo la mano de Terry para si ambos perderse por la puerta del cuarto de baño

***********************************************************************************************************************

A las 10 de la mañana la pareja dejaba la encantadora cabaña, la cual había sido testigo de una de las más grandes dichas para ellos. Lo que no sabia la pecosa, es que esa cabaña era propiedad de Terry, en una ocasión cuando tenia dos o tres meses de estar en New York llego hasta ahí sin saber como, la vio, incluso la pareja de ancianos al ver como ´3l admiraba la casa le ofrecieron una tasa de café y supo que era ideal para ella, al tiempo volvió y pregunto si la venida, ellos dijeron que si entonces junto y hace poco la había adquirido como regalo especial, pero no lo dijo, ya que eso no cambiaba nada, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Abordaron el automóvil, con entusiasmo emprendieron el viaje, este trascurrió en medio de una platica amena de trivialidades, admirando el paisaje, el cual no se había podido apreciar debido al que día que llegaron ya era de noche, rápidamente sin saber como ya de nueva cuenta se encontraban en la ciudad y Terry sabia muy bien su destino, después de unos minutos se detuvieron, pero antes de bajar él se coloco su gorra y bufanda, sus fieles e infaltables compañeras, y como cada ocasión Candy reía

Ya se, ya se, me veo como un maleante, pero es necesario – dijo entre serio y divertido por la actitud de ella

Pero un maleante muy guapo, demasiado diría yo – beso su nariz – bueno chico peligroso vamos – ella se alistaba para bajar del automóvil pero Terry lo impidió, como el caballero que era le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a descender, pero antes que Candy pudiera dar un paso, la tomo por la cintura

Peligro es mi segundo nombre – le susurro sensualmente al oído al mismo tiempo que muy despacio recorría su cintura y brazos, haciendo que la pecas se quedara en estado de shock, la soltó suavemente y empezó a caminar sabiendo lo que había provocado en ella, él también se había perturbado pero no lo demostraría, pero que ella quedara mal le agradaba ya que era su forma de hacerla pagar por sus burlas cada vez que salían.

La mente de Candy había quedado en blanco, y estaba estremecida hasta la medula, con la poca conciencia empezó a caminar tratando de alcanzar a Terry, lo logro cuando él se detuvo frente a una enorme entrada, al ver con cuidado y dirigir su mirada al letrero no pudo evitar sorprenderse

Central Park Zoo – dijo emocionada, Terry solo sonrió la tomo de la mano y se mesclaron entre la gente, con esto vino un recuerdo a la mente de ambos

En un bello zoológico de Londres el chico rebelde del San Pablo había invitado a dar un paseo a la chica única y especial que hace poco había conocido por el bello Blue River, Candy se sentía cohibida pero le agradaba el hecho que él se portara atento con ella, eso le serviría para tomar fuerzas y agradecerle por lo hecho la hace unas noches, ayudándola.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña de descaso de Albert, el sol, el paisaje y la gente, todo era espectacular. El ambiente ideal para el amor

Terry no terminada de entender como se había atrevido a invitarla a pasear, pero la verdad era que quería pasar mas tiempo en la compañía de su Tarzan Pecoso, y había notado que ella se sentía un poco incomoda estando en la cabaña y eso quiso cambiarlo aparte pues también quería pasar un grato momento con ella, solo unos segundos en su compañía y todo era perfecto, de reojo la miraba, esas esmeraldas y su cálida sonrisa iluminaban su vida, pero también veía a la gente, pudo notar que en su mayoría eran parejas, y lo primero que su corazón y mente gritaron

_Como me gustaría que con nosotros el caso fuera el mismo, nada esta dicho, por lo mismo prometo que un día estaremos así, solo espero que ese día no sea muy lejano _- Vio como ella se quedaba atrás y hacia muecas, decidió observarla bajo la sombra de un árbol pero después de un rato ella le dio alcance

_Terry _- él no dijo nada solo siguió su caminar

Candy iba maravillada con el paisaje, pudo ver que había de todo tipo de gente desde niños, abuelitos pero en su mayoría habían parejas y un curioso pensamiento llego a su mente, con una gran sonrisa

_Que pareceremos? Hermanos? No lo creo!!_ – llevo un dedo a su boca – _Enamorados? Juju – _con esto se sonrojo – _Es mucho pedir!! _

Ese día fue perfecto desde la burla de Terry con la comparación con los monos, su persecución, el compartir chocolates, las ardillas comiendo los chocolates de Candy, riendo por lo sucedido con la Hna. Grey, ante todo el conocimiento de nuevos sentimientos.

Ahora nuevamente estaban en un zoológico pero la historia era distinta, ahora si eran una pareja de enamorados como Candy deseo, y Terry cumplía su promesa, se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron. No cambiaran por nada del mundo todo lo hecho para estar ese día, en ese preciso momento juntos.

Recorrían el lugar con el entusiasmo de un niño, incluso se habían comparado chocolates, algodón de azúcar y unos pastelillos

Dios, si normalmente eres una comelona, como serás dentro de un tiempo?? Jajaja – lo decía ya que Candy llevaba su tercer pastelillo

Terry eres un odioso – le dio un manotazo en el hombro

Oye eso dolió – se sobaba su hombro

Te lo mereces por abusivo – le saco la lengua

Pero si yo solo dije la verdad – pero al ver la cara de Candy supo que el manotazo no había sido nada, entonces corrió

Ven acá, no huyas cobarde – gritaba mientras corría tras Terry, pero lo perdió entre la gente y se debuto, para ver bien a su alrededor pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba las jaulas de los monos, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella

Veo que no perdiste la ocasión para visitar a tu familia, sabia que seria bueno que viniéramos – escucho la voz de Terry atrás de ella se voltio roja del enojo

Eres un mocoso malcriado – grito y empezó a correr ya que Terry al ver que se volteaba mas que enojada había retomado su huida, pero esta vez Candy si le dio alcance, Terry se había volteado para ver por donde venia ella, cuando sitio ya estaban en suelo, Candy casi sobre él dándole golpes en el pecho y él riendo abiertamente – me las pagaras, eres, eres, grrr – ya no sabia que decirle, por lo mismo solo se concentro en pegarle, ambos se habían olvidado de su entorno, estaban en su momento mágico, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que la gorra y bufanda de Terry hace mucho tiempo estaban a metros de distancia de ellos y todos los venían sin perder detalle

Ya pecosa traviesa, ya, tranquila – decía mientras intentaba tomar las manos de Candy, pero supo que era causa perdida, entonces en un rápido movimiento ahora ella estaba abajo y Terry sobre ella solo lo necesario – perdóname Candy, pero no puedo evitarlo me encanta verte molesta, me perdonas?? Si? No seas malita, si?? - hizo ese puchero con el cual ella no podía negarle nada

Esta bien Terry te perdono – su rostro estaba sonrojado pero debido a la situación, ya que empezaba a recordar donde se encontraban – Terry este – no pudo decir nada mas porque él la beso, fue un beso suave y rápido pero no por eso dejaba de ser especial, él se incorporo y le tendió la mano a Candy para que ella hiciera lo mismo

Estas bien?? – su rostro estaba preocupado, ella entendió porque

Si no te preocupes, no pasa nada, tranquilo si – le sonrió solo como ella sabia para despreocuparlo y lo consiguió, pero elle se percato que Terry estaba sin sus infaltables compañeras y pudo ver que toda la gente los veía fijamente, rápidamente con sus ojos busco a su alrededor, dejando un tanto desconcertado a Terry, encontró lo que buscaba, las tomo, hasta ese momento él reacciono, Candy lo arropo con la bufanda y le coloco la gorra y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ya ve lo que le pasa por ser niño malo – le guiño el ojo

Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta – veía su alrededor

Lo dudo, pero vamos – lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, efectivamente lo habían reconocido pero debido al shock de verlo siendo casi un niño no pudieron interrumpir – Terry vamos almorzar si?

Lo sabia eres una pequeña pecosa glotona

Si y que!!! – le saco la lengua

Solo que así me encantas – la abrazo por atrás y se dirigieron al comedor del zoológico

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, y una encantadora pareja terminaba su almuerzo, el caballero a pesar de estar cubierto de mas no pasa desapercibo para el sexo femenino, y a su acompañante eso le molestaba, no podía evitarlo, y a él le encantaba ver su mueca de celosa, la cual consistía en tener entrecerrados los ojos, fruncida su pequeña nariz haciendo que sus encantadoras pecas se movieran graciosamente, junto con esto morderse el labio inferior, claro par ella todo esto era desconocido pero para él era encantador. Tratando por no reírse saco de su bolsillo su reloj, el cual era regalo de su pecosa, vio la hora y sonrió

Bueno pecosa hora de marcharnos – decía mientras se levantaba

Tan pronto?? – estaba algo desilusionada – sino hemos terminado de recorrer todo el lugar – trataba de convencerlo

Lo se pero debemos ir a otro sitio antes de llegar a la casa de mi madre – le encantaba sus arrebatos de niña pequeña – otro día volveremos si

Es cierto, bueno vamos

Tomados de la mano dejaron el recinto, pero para sorpresa de la rubia no buscaron el automóvil sino que su caminar los llevo hacia el cetro de ventas de la ciudad, extrañada vio a Terry, él solo la vio, no era necesario decir mas, sabiendo esto Candy disfruto la vista que las vitrinas le regalaban, pero pronto reconoció una tienda familiar y para hacer su asombro mas grande precisamente a esa tienda era a la cual estaban entrando, era nada menos que la misma tienda para bebes que vieron cuando dieron su primera caminada luego de llegar a New York ya como esposos, esto si la dejo mal, acaso Terry quería desde ya….

Bueno pecosa, que es lo que necesitamos, para darle la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño angelito? – decía mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente y veía toda la tienda, Candy supo que tenia razón, Terry desde ya quería comprar todo para su hijo eso la conmovió, haciendo que soltara una lagrima, cuando Terry regreso su vista hacia Candy se confundió - amor que pasa? – la abrazo

Nada, nada, solo que estoy feliz

Me alegro – limpio la rebelde lágrima – yo también lo estoy!! – la soltó para tomarla de la mano – ahora veamos todo, si?

Si – dijo entusiasmada

Recorriendo toda la tienda viendo lo que necesitaban, tomando lo que más les gustaba, reían, están extasiados, como no sabían de que sexo seria su pequeño, compraron casi todo en tono amarillo, solo que por berrinches de ambos también compraron cosas en tonos rosa y azul. La tarde era maravillosa.

Mientras veían y admiraban todo, ambos se creían en una nube, ya que a pesar del todo no habían terminado de asimilar esa magnifica noticia, era cierto que ambos sabían que un día esa dicha llegaría pero nunca se imaginaron que tan pronto, tampoco era que renegaran de ella, solo que no terminaban de creer que hace poco estaban deseado por verse en el estreno, ahora estuvieran ya comprando las cosas para su primer pequeño, era simplemente extraordinario.

En lo que Candy veía cunas, Terry siguió recorriendo la tienda, y su mirada se perdió en una hermosa mecedora, rápidamente su mente imagino a Candy en esa mecedora arrullando y cantándole a su pequeño, y él admirando el maravilloso cuadro desde el umbral de la puerta luego de una ardua jornada en el teatro, de inmediato supo que tenia que comprarla, se encamino a la vendedora y la solicito, luego llego junto a Candy y la condujo a la mecedora, hizo que tomara asiento en ella, él se posiciono de cuclillas frente a ella

Te ves magnifica pecosa – ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro azul y verde se fundieron, dando prueba que el amor todo lo puede, luego se besaron

El tiempo pasó y dejaron la tienda, emocionados llegaron al automóvil para dirigirse hacia la casa de Eleonor, ella había preparado una cena en honor a su hijo, estaba dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido, no dejaría pasar nada.

***********************************************************************************************************************

El lunes llegaba de nueva cuenta, mientras Terry se dirigía al teatro no podía dejar de pensar en el día anterior, definitivamente ese día había sido mas que especial, aparte de compartir con Candy, había tenido la oportunidad de celebrar su cumpleaños al lado de sus padres, en medio de amor y risas habían mostrado que si todavía algún dolor habitaba en sus corazones, el amor se había encargado de borrar todo, teniendo la oportunidad de vivir y atesorar nuevos recuerdos llenos de felicidad como una familia.

Había llegado al teatro, estaciono el automóvil en la parte de atrás como cada día, y se dirigió a su camerino, cuando llego empezó a alistarse, ya estando listo vio que sobre su mesa estaba el periódico, todavía tenia unos minutos, ya que mas temprano no lo había leído, por tener mejores cosas que hacer, consentir a su esposa.

Cuando vio la primera plana del New York Times, estaba…, la verdad no tenia la definición precisa, ya que la primera plana mostraba fotos de él junto a Candy estando en el zoológico, justo en el momento en que estuvieron en el suelo y la mas grande era la del beso, él se reconocía fácilmente, pero a ella solo alguien que la conociera bien la podía reconocer, recordar ese momento lo maravillaba, pero lo que le molestaba era el encabezado,

**El actor Terruce Grandchester se le vio en una faceta ni siquiera imaginable**

**Acompañado de una bella dama, como dos chiquillos, acá la pregunta es:**

**Ella será su esposa??, la misma que el dia del estreno presento, por decirlo así,**

**Porque no dejo que diera entrevista o era su nueva conquista, **

**Ya esta aburrido del matrimonio? O su matrimonio es una falsa?**

**Candice Grandchester será su esposa? Quien es Candice?**

**Quien es la hermosa mujer que lo acompaña?**

**Ustedes que creen?**

Terry tiro el periódico, ofendido por lo dicho en el, sabia que todo era una mentira pero le molestaba sobre manera, hizo lo imposible por tranquilizarse para no salir e ir a las oficinas del periódico y matar a golpes al que se le ocurrió escribir esas tonterías.

Mientras en él se tranquilizaba en un hospital una encantadora enfermera se mataba de la risa, ya imaginaba la reacción de Terry, claro no le agradaba nada que dijeran que tal vez ya se había aburrido del matrimonio, y que era solo una conquista, eso hizo preguntarse si antes de que se vieran en Chicago, él salía mucho??, movió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era que estaban juntos, y debía entender que si era esposa de alguien famoso, debía saber hacer caso omiso a las tonterías de los periódicos, pero se pregunto si Terry haría algo al respecto.

Llego el momento que Terry debia presentarse en el escenario para dar comienzo a los ensayos, mientras caminaba noto que todos murmuraban algo, eso lo molesto más, pero tratando de ser paciente no dijo nada.

El ensayo comenzó, todo marchaba bien, sin saber como pronto llego el primer descanso y Robert aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a su actor principal

Tranquilo muchacho, es normal cuando tu vida privada la haces privada – se sentó a su lado y le quito de las manos el periódico

Lo se, pero se pasan con sus comentarios – su ceño estaba fruncido

Entiende, pocas veces te dejas ver, cuando lo haces, te miran feliz compartiendo algo mas que trivial al lado de una hermosa mujer – Robert veía las foto detenidamente – tu esposa es hermosa

Lo se – dirigió la mirada al periódico y su rostro se relajo – lo que mas me molesta es que duden que ella sea mi esposa, y que digan que es una conquista, cuando yo no he salido con nadie desde que vine

Lo hacen para vender mas, pero te daré un consejo – hizo a un lado el periódico – mas allá lo que digan seria bueno que la conocieran, sino esto será el comienzo de demasiados rumores, créelo yo lo viví y no es bueno que siembren dudas en tu matrimonio, es cierto el amor vence todo, pero en ocasiones las dudas son mas fuertes – puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño – haz que la conozcan

Gracias Robert lo tomare en cuenta – en tan poco tiempo el sabia convertido en su consejero – pero no se como presentarla ante las cámaras eso no me gusta

No tiene que ser directamente

Se podría??

Ya encontraras el momento indicado, apropósito la esposa del alcalde hará una cena esta noche en el Jane Restaurant, nos invito, tienes que ir – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Que?? Pero… – no lo dejo continuar

Lleva a Candy – se retiro dejándolo pensativo, acaso eso era a lo que Robert se refería?, pensó

***********************************************************************************************************************

La noche llego rápidamente, Terry y Candy llegaban al Jane Restaurant, ambos vestidos elegantemente, él portaba un traje gris Oxford impecable, sin corbata se mira mas que bien, Candy llevaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco que hacia lucir sobre manera su belleza natural, el alcalde y su esposa lo recibieron gustosos, los reporteros no perdían en oportunidad en fotografiar a la pareja, era noticia de primera plana, solo les faltaba saber su nombre y saber si en verdad era su esposa.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, para el alcalde y su esposa compartir la mesa con Robert y Terry era fenomenal, las miradas estaban sobre ellos, entre ellas se incluida una mirada castaña que hace poco había llegado al lugar, y quería saludar a Terry, vio la oportunidad cuando la que parecía ser su acompañante se dirigió al tocador, no lo dudo dos veces y se acerco

Buenas noches – se dejo escuchar una chillante voz

Buenas noches – dijeron todos, Terry reconoció la voz, dándose vuelta vio que no se equivocaba

Elisa Legan, buenas noches – dijo el actor sarcásticamente, algo que solo Elisa noto

Terry querido que gusto verte – le tendió la mano, con malestar Terry tubo que mostrar sus modales, se paro y deposito un beso en la mano ofrecida

Que te trae por acá?? – dijo el castaño

Bueno solo quería saludarte –era el momento para soltar su veneno – y felicitarte por tu éxito, bueno no solo eso, sino también por abandonar a la huérfana poca cosa de Candy, no esperaba menos de ti, tu merecías algo mejor, y por lo que veo lo conseguiste, felicidades – con esto Terry se molesto sobre manera pero antes que digiera algo, vio que Candy regresaba y con la mirada le dacia que ella hablaría, con gusto la dejo hacerlo, ya él daría la estocada final

Elisa, prima que gusto verte en New York – la cara de la morena se transformo al ver como Candy se acercaba a Terry y lo tomaba del brazo, reconoció que ella era la misma que ella había visto como acompañante de Terry

Elisa, ya conoces a mi esposa cierto, pero por si se te ha olvidado te la presento ella es Candice Grandchester, pero creo que tu la conoces mejor como Candice White Andrew - sonrió triunfante, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, estaba poniendo en ridículo a Elisa y todos se enteraban de quien era su esposa

Candy – Elisa hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para comportarse – que gusto verte, bueno si me disculpan debo retirarme – se fue derrotada, ellos tomaron asiento

Veo que tienen sus diferencias – dijo la esposa del alcalde a Candy

Como buenas primas – respondió ella con una sonrisa, dando el tema por terminado, y todo siguió tranquilo

Cuando Terry y Candy se encontraban ya en la intimidad de su habitación reían a carcajadas

La cara de Elisa no tiene precio – decía Terry

Ya lo creo, nunca olvidare esto – se calmo y se animo a hacer una pregunta – oye Terry, será que todos los reporteros vieron eso

Definitivamente, pero lo de Elisa lo harán a un lado, ya veras que mañana la primera plana será que Candice White Andrew es la esposa de Terruce Grandchester – la abrazo – no sabes cuanto me alegra eso, así nos dejaran en paz

Me alegra escuchar eso, la verdad no quería terminar viéndome como tu

A que te refieres??

A lo de verme como una maleante, tratando que no me reconozcan – rio con todo

Pecosa del demonio – iba a aprisionarla mas, pero Candy se zafo fácilmente de sus brazos para dar comienzo a una guerra de almohadas, esa era su peculiar forma de demostrarse su amor

Jajajaja – era lo que se oía en la habiatacion haciendo juego con la lluvia de plumas, al mismo tiempo la luna se mostraba bellamente en el manto azul del cielo, siendo la acompañante fiel de esa especial pareja, esos eran los momentos que valían oro y atesorarían por la eternidad.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Ayer por la noche hemos descubierto el enigma mejor guardado,**

**La esposa del joven actor Grandchester es nada menos,**

**Que la hija adoptiva del empresario mas importante **

**De**** Chicago, William Albert Andrew.**

**Les deseamos la felicidad del todo el mundo.**

Esto era lo que leía en el periódico un joven guapo y rubio estando en su despacho de Chicago, no pudo evitar reír, estaba contento por ellos

Nunca cambiaran, me alegro – dijo viendo la foto donde Terry y Candy salían del Restaurant, reflejando la felicidad y el amor que sentían, pero fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta

Debemos hacerlo William – se escucho una voz ya entrada en años pero con experiencia

Sera como usted diga Tía Abuela – debía aceptar que debido a su posición habían cosas que no se podían evitar, solo seria parte del protocolo, solo esperaba que sus testarudos amigos, lo vieran igual – mañana salimos para New York

Continuara……….

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Notas:**

El recuerdo de Candy y Terry en el zoologico esta basado en el capitulo 40 de la anime "Se puede entrar y salir libremente"

El Central Park Zoo es el zoológico que se encuentra dentro del Central Park, su inicio fue al mismo tiempo del parque a principios del siglo XX

El Jane Restaurant es uno de los restaurantes más famosos de New York en la actualidad

**Amigas**

Gusto saludarlas!!

**Sindy: **Hola Chica que bueno tenernte por aca, y mas alegria porque te esta gustando la historia, me disculpo por lo meloso, la verdad esa no es la idea, pero resulta siendo asi, espero tambien te guste este capitulo, y que me acompañes hasta el final, muchas gracias por tus animos!!!

**Iris: **Hola Chica, te agradesco enormemente por estar leyendo esta historia, me alegra mucho que te este gustando, que bueno que te gusto que ellos se casaran, me disculpo po lo del accidente de la gusana, pero queria sacarme esa espina, espero te aya agradado como se arreglo todo. Claro que odiamos a la gusana, es lo de lo peor, por eso siempre debe terminar mal!!. Ojala sigas acompañandome hasta el final, ya que no falta mucho. Muchas gracias por los animos!!!

**Lady Annalise**:Amiga, infinitamente gracias por todas tus palabras, no sabes todo el gozo que senti al leer cada una de tus palabras. Que bueno que te gusto esta locura, la verdad me anima mucho, tu apoyo!!. Me alegro que te gustaran todas las pequelas sorpresas la verdad todavia no creo de donde salieron, jiji. De verdad gracias!!! Espero sigas acompañandome hasta el final!!

Bueno como veran uevamente ando por acá trayéndoles el capitulo 16 de esta historia, de corazón espero les guste.

Les cuento que estamos entrando en la etapa final del fic, les agradezco enormemente su compañía a lo largo de todo este tiempo, sus palabras de aliento me han ayudado mucho!!

Infinitamente muchas gracias, no tengo como agradecerles!!

Como siempre les recuerdo que sus comentarios, criticas, abucheos o demás son bien recibidos, no duden en hacerlo!!

Nos vemos pronto!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

El tiempo proseguía sin demora, marcando como poco a poco el invierno le abría pasó a la esplendorosa primavera, impregnando lo cálido al ambiente. El sol de esa mañana era diferente, era más luminoso y más reconfortante, haciendo que todo se viera distinto.

Mismo calor se palpaba en el hogar de una singular pareja. En el jardín de una encantadora mansión, una rubia pecosa se encontraba arrodillada frente a los vástagos de lo que en la primavera serian Dulce's Candy, regalo especial de Albert por su boda. Con una sonrisa en sus labios reconocía que ese era un regalo muy especial, que marcaba una época muy bella de su vida, se decía afortunada por haber sido amada por un ángel como Anthony. Y ante todo que por primera vez, en cierta forma, pudo saber lo que es tener una familia, ya que el poco tiempo que estuvo rodeada por sus paladines fue maravilloso, aunque no se comparaba con lo que ahora vivía, ahora si tenia su verdadera familia, que día con día que pasaba era sublime y maravilloso, pero su presente no menospreciaba su pasado, simplemente era diferente. El sonido de un silbido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, para unos segundos después, sentir el calor de unas manos sobre su vientre haciéndola estremecer provocando que volteara a ver esos zafiros que la hechizaban y enamoraban cada día de su vida.

Pecosa traviesa, que haces tan temprano afuera?? sabes que ahora más que nunca debes cuidarte – luego de decir esto beso a su esposa, desde que supieron que serian padres, Terry se había convertido en el hombre más consentidor del mundo, y a Candy eso le encantaba.

Terry no te preocupes, el calor de la mañana en lugar de dañarme me beneficia – sonrió como sabia que lo hacia sucumbir

Claro calor, si todavía hace frio, y puedes resfriarte sino te abrigas bien – acomodo la bufanda y el suéter de Candy, trato de ser firme, algo que le costaba mucho delante de esa mirada

Claro, todo es mas cálido, no ves que hoy el día es diferente, el sol brilla intensamente, la nieve empieza a derretirse, y yo me siento de mara… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque sin esperarlo Terry le tomo el rostro y la beso dulcemente

Contigo no se puede verdad??? Eres una terca y testadura – dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa

No soy terca ni testadura solo digo la verdad – daba inicio una mas de sus típicas e inigualables discusiones

Claro que eres terca, testadura y revoltosa – dijo tratando de abrazarla pero ella lo impidió, a él le agrado la idea de jugar

Y tu un mocoso, malcriado y grosero – dijo tratando de sonar seria y con las manos en jarra

Pecosa

Engreído – dijo a la vez que se acercaba a Terry

Mon- no pudo terminar de decir el insulto, porque su boca fue tapada con una bufanda, a la vez que Candy salía corriendo rumbo a al casa – pecosa ya veras – corría con una sonrisa en su rostro, con ella siempre serian ellos mismos, como dos pequeños en busca de la felicidad, eso le encantaba, ya se imagina a su pequeño jugando con ellos, eso seria simplemente prefecto.

Cuando Terry al fin entro a la casa, de momento se quedo frio ya que lo primero que vio fue a su pecosa en brazos de otro hombre, esto hizo que sintiera demasiadas cosas, incluso se mareo, pero la voz de Candy hizo que le volviera el alma al cuerpo

Albert que gusto verte!! – con esto vio bien la escena y pudo distinguir a su mejor amigo, este lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, haciendo notar que se había dado cuenta de su desconcierto, y para Albert eso era lo mejor ya que Terry demostraba con tan poco su amor por su pequeña, era asombroso

Candy, pequeña yo también estoy feliz de verte – con cautela se separo de ella y se dirigió hacia su amigo – Terry gusto en verte también – todavía desconcertado el castaño le correspondió el apretón de manos y se abrazaron

Amigo, ese milagro que nos visites – atino a decir

Que, no puedo visitar a mis mejores amigos?? – dijo tratando de verse ofendido

Claro que si Albert – Candy se acerco, y lo tomo de la mano, para así juntos tomar lugar en un sillón de la sala – como has estado papi? – completo

Jaja, que raro se oye eso pero me gusta, hija mía – como quería a esa pecosa

Suegro es un gusto tenerte, esta es tu casa – secundo Terry

Yerno querido eso ya lo sabia, pero gracias por la confirmacion

Jajaja – fue lo que se escucho por parte de los 3, estar juntos era extraordinario

Bueno ya, no es por nada Albert pero el que tu vengas puede ser por muchas razones, pasa algo? – definitivamente Candy lo conocía muy bien

Bueno en realidad si hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles, verán lo qu…

Disculpen la interrupción pero el desayuno esta servido – Dorothy interrumpió a Albert

Lo que tengas que decirnos lo harás en la mesa, me muero de hambre – dijo enérgicamente la pecosa y de inmediato se levanto hacia el comedor

Nunca cambiaras pequeña – dijo sinceramente el rubio, pero Candy ya no lo escucho

Vamos amigo, que si no nos apuramos la pecosa nos deja sin comida – y se dirigieron hacia el comedor

Al llegar Albert pudo constatar que las palabras de su amigo eran mas que ciertas, frente a Candy se encontraba un gran plato de comida, sabiendo lo comelona que la pecosa era, aun así era demasiada, sorprendido, lo único que atino hacer, fue voltear a ver al castaño, y se dio cuenta que este miraba a su esposa embelesado y con un brillo especial, y su mente se activo, acaso había algo importante que no sabia?. Todo esto fue en un par de segundos ya que Terry le regreso la mirada invitándolo a avanzar, tomaron lugar en la mesa. Pronto se vieron en medio de una amena conversación poniéndose al día de lo acontecido en su vida

Así que te iras de gira, y dejaras a esta traviesa y peligrosa mujer sola por un mes y medio? No lo puedo creer!!

Albert – el rostro de Candy era de enojo

Pecosa recuerda que cuando te enojas se te mueven las pecas, jajaja – los dos caballeros explotaron en carcajadas, delante de una mirada asesina

Ustedes son unos… – pero no dijo mas, molesta se levanto de la mesa, siendo perseguida por el castaño, de verdad estaba enojada

Vamos Candy solo era una pequeña broma – le hacia el puchero que sabia que a su pecosa la convencía, ella si se detuvo cuando él la tomo del brazo, pero no pronunciaba palabra, incluso lo ignoraba, provocando que Terry buscara ayuda en su amigo, Albert suspiro y se acerco a ellos, rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Candy

Vamos pequeña, conmigo no te puedes enojar, él fue el del insulto – hizo esa mirada que sabia que lograba convencerla – porque no mejor dejamos al abusivo y platicamos solos tu y yo – Terry vio perplejo al que decía ser su amigo

Me parece bien Albert, además hay algo importante que debo contarte – de inmediato tomo el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía, pero antes de alejarse se voltio a su esposo y le saco la lengua

Gracias por la ayuda amigo – ironizó Terry mientras veía como se alejaban hacia la sala, sin otro remedio los siguió sabiendo lo que Candy le contaría a su padre adoptivo

Estando ya en la sala, Candy y Albert estaban en el mismo sillón dejando a Terry frete a ellos, Albert miraba detenidamente a los dos, y pudo distinguir el mismo brillo especial que vio en Terry, en la rubia

Bien pequeña, dime eso tan importante

Bueno, Albert veras – sabia que la noticia que tenia para él era maravillosa, pero estaba nerviosa, y sin entender porque las palabras no salían, pero sintió como una mano cubría la suya, que de inmediato supo reconocer, voltio su mirada y lo vio ahí agachado al lado de ella, eso le dio el valor necesario – Albert, papi serás abuelo – dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa resplandeciente

Seré abuelo? – dijo en un susurro, y vio como los rostros de los jóvenes enamorados delante de el, mostraban una alegría jamás antes vista, seria abuelo, la historia de amor mas grande que conocía y presenciaba se estaba consumiendo como debía de ser

Felicidades!! – fue lo que al fin de esos dulces labios y alegres ojos color cielo se logro escuchar – muchas felicidades!! – abrazo efusivamente a ambos – esa si es noticia, wow, creo que seré el abuelo mas joven del mundo - y con eso otra vez las risas inundaron el hogar

Luego de poner a Albert al tanto detalladamente sobre el embarazo de Candy y el felicitarlos enormemente, llego el momento en que Albert debía de decir a lo que había ido

Chicos, ahora tengo yo que decirles algo importante – ambos pusieron atención – como recordaran su boda fue intima, tanto que ni la Tía Abuela se entero – los 3 jóvenes sonrieron pícaramente – pero debido a las últimos acontecimientos – Terry comprendió todo - lo ha sabido y como recordaran para ella el apellido Andrew es todo, siendo así – hizo una breve pausa - se hará una fiesta presentando en sociedad su matrimonio – dijo suavemente

Que?? – dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin soltarse se vieron el uno al otro

Yo se que para ustedes no es importante la sociedad y sus protocolos, pero lamentablemente con la aceptación por parte de Terry del ducado y tu Candy siendo mi única heredera, hasta el momento, y en la sociedad hay estándares que no se pueden obviar y que la Tía Abuela me dejo ver sutilmente, luego de reprocharme por una boda no digna de un Andrew, no pude hacer nadar – sonrió – trate de persuadirla pero incluso salí perdiendo

Que quieres decir, con que saliste perdiendo?? – pregunto Terry, Candy estaba sorprendida

Que a la vez me presentare oficialmente ante la sociedad como el patriarca y cabeza de la familia Andrew, aunque en lo administrativo ya lo hice – casi imperceptiblemente en sus ojos se reflejo tristeza, ya que gracias a su no del todo anonimato, todavía se podía dar el lujo de ser libre, como a él le gustaba, pero ahora eso cambiaria

Y cuando seria eso? – pregunto la pecosa, estaba consiente que por la mirada de Albert, no podían ignorar lo dicho

Bueno la idea original de su fiesta es que fuera en dos semanas, pero viendo lo sucedido con Terry tendrá que ser a su regreso ya que ambos detalles serian presentados en la misma fiesta

Ya veo – dijo Candy – y la Tía Abuela esta aquí en New York?

Si, vendrá mañana para disponer todo lo que lo se necesite para el evento – la pecosa hizo una mueca de fastidio, ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba con la dama – pero no vinimos solos, tus primos y amigas vinieron también - con esto la pecosa salto del sillón

Que bien, yupi, yupi – y empezó a caminar por toda la sala – los llevare a comer, al parque, al… - en tres segundo ya tenia el itinerario

Candy, Candy – la llamaba Albert

Olvídalo, suegro, la perdimos – ambos la vieron resignados y rieron, como amaban a esa pecosa

Ya lo veo, la verdad me alegra ver esa felicidad en ambos, ya era tiempo de que la disfrutaran juntos

Gracias Albert, por tu apoyo y amistad, la verdad no se que seria de mi si ahora no estuviera Candy a mi lado, ya que ella es mi vida

Con ella seria igual, su lazo a pesar de todo ha sido muy fuerte y siempre lo será, eso no tiene precio – ambos miraban a la rubia, ella no lo notaba estaba perdida en su monologo

Me alegra haber tomado la decisión correcta – sonrió como él sabe hacerlo

Que quieres decir con eso?

Albert hay algo que no sabes, algo que estuvo a punto de nublar nuestra felicidad y el día hoy no estaríamos juntos y sufriríamos, muertos en vida

Tan mal estuvo?? – Albert se preocupo, por primera vez no había estado al lado de su pequeña en un momento difícil

Si, veras nunca te lo mencione pero mi compañera de tablas Susana Marlow se ena…

Aaahhhhh, se me hizo tardísimo – grito Candy interrumpiendo la platica de los dos guapos jóvenes – me voy – se acerco a Albert – papi te veo luego – lo beso rapidamente en la mejilla – amor nos vemos – lo beso fugazmente, provocando que Terry hiciera un puchero

Amor no quieres que te lleve?? - dijo en medio de su malestar, pero ella ya no lo escucho, ya había salido de la casa, voltio a ver a su amigo con resignación

Pero así la queremos – Terry sonrió confirmando lo dicho – porque no me sigues contando, bueno sino te molesta

Claro que no Albert, quien mejor que tu, mejor amigo, para compartir nuestra historia, vamos al estudio – los gallardos jóvenes se dirigieron al estudio

Albert se sentó un sillón dispuesto frente a la ventana que daba al jardín, Terry se quedo parado con la mirada fija en el paisaje, el silencio reino un ato, Terry se voltio a su único amigo y cruzo los brazos

Como te decía, mi compañera de tablas Gusana Marlow (ji) se enamoro de mi, yo en ningún momento me percate de ello, desde que llegue al teatro mi meta fue triunfar para buscar a Candy por cielo y mar si era necesario después de eso y así juntos empezar una juntos vida por un mismo sueño, - Albert escuchaba atento y feliz– pero pude encontrar a mi pecosa antes de eso, yo solo tenia ojos, cabeza y alma solo para ella y la espera de su llegada, pero por azares de la vida ella Gusana se gano el papel de Julieta y poco antes del estreno, ella no se como, tomo una carta de Candy siendo así una noche poco antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y ella sabiendo que mi pecosa vendría a verme, me confeso sus sentimientos, yo fui sincero, que hace mucho mi corazón no me pertenecía pero ella no lo tomo bien pero así quedo todo, aunque me amenazo diciendo que no seria para nadie sino de era de ella – Albert estaba sorprendido - la temporada empezó sin demora todo iba de maravilla, yo estaba mas que feliz por mi reciente boda todo era perfecto – sonrió enamorado - pero dos semanas antes del cierre de temporada, en un ensayo los cables de unas luces se aflojaron y caerían sobre mi – cerro los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza – en abrir y cerrar de ojos, donde yo imaginaba lo peor y mi único pensamiento era Candy, para mi asombro, cuando me percate yo estaba lejos de las luces y ella había tomado mi lugar…

Con el asombro por parte del rubio y la tranquilidad por parte del castaño, las horas pasaron, y para Albert todo parecía sacado de una novela dramática, y pero ante todo se alegraba de que sus amigos hayan sobrellevado a pesar de todo, la situación de manera tan inteligente, ahí era donde se demostraba la madurez que ambos tenían. Que los golpes en sus vidas no fueron en vano. Y ahora disfrutaban con creces lo que merecían

El silencio reino por un momento luego que la voz de Terry fuera llevada por el viento, mil palabras quería ser dichas, pero ninguna se escuchaba, Albert se levanto y se posición al lado de Terry, ambos miraban el paisaje por la ventana

Estoy orgulloso de ustedes – con estas palabras Terry lo vio asombrado – si orgulloso, no esperaba menos, ustedes que siempre han luchando por salir adelante, sufriendo por el mundo ingrato, hoy merecían ser egoístas y pensar en ustedes, era lo mejor, ya que si todo fuera diferente solo dolor habría en sus corazones y eso no es vivir, mucho menos sobrevivir – dijo como un susurro

Sabes – suspiro y dirigió su mirada color zafiro de nuevo al paisaje – por primera vez en la vida tuve MIEDO - su voz era suave pero temerosa – si miedo - Albert lo escuchaba intrigado - de ver que lo único verdadero en mi vida y corazón se iba de mis manos, algo que llego anhelándolo sin saberlo, extrañándolo sin conocerlo y amándolo como nunca, pero de nuevo huyendo, pero a la vez siendo diferente, gracias a las enseñanzas de la vida ambos reconocimos y comprendimos que nada importa mas de lo que se siente y esta aquí, solo aquí – señalo su corazón

Todavía tienes miedo?? – se atrevió a preguntar

Si lo tengo – lo vio fijamente – pensar que un día esto puede acabar me aterra, la esperanza y ella es lo único que me mantiene firme y deseoso de descubrir cada día el reto que nos espera

Bien dicho amigo

La plática entre los amigos siguió hasta que el tiempo lo permitió, aparte de la pareja el mejor confidente es el leal y fiel amigo

***********************************************************************************************************************

Un nuevo día se había presentado en la ciudad, pero en esta oportunidad la noche ya se hacia presente, y el sol moría en el horizonte.

Una alegre Candy salía del hospital emocionada porque sabía que pronto vería a sus amigos, no estaba equivocada

Hola Candy – las voces masculinas se mecieron en el viento

Stear, Archí – mientras gritaba sus nombres se tiraba a sus brazos envolviéndolos en ese amor tan grande que les tenia, sus queridos paladines

Como estas gatita? – como había extrañado a su amor

Pecosita, ya no te recordabas de nosotros verdad – reto Stear, cauteloso como siempre

No digan eso, solo que todo se me junto, pero los sigo queriendo, incluso mas – decía ella con su característica sonrisa, el abrazo no se deshacía, incomodando a mas de una persona

Y a nosotras no nos piensas saludar Candy? – la voz de Anny se oyó dulce pero firme, pero para los buenos observadores la firmeza eran celos

Chicas lo siento, como están?? – abrazo a sus dos entrañables amigas – no puedo creer que estén todos aquí – la pecosa no cabía de felicidad

Ejem, ejem – el momento fue interrumpiendo por el carraspeo, Candy llevo su mirada hacia la causa del mismo y se encontró con la imponente presencia de la Tía Abuela acompañaba de Albert, el cual le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa – buenas noches Candy – dijo solemnemente, pero la rubia sabia que lo decía con cariño, a menos de algo había servido el falso compromiso con Neal, la mujer dura delante de ella, le había mostrado cariño

Buenas noches Tía Abuela – la rubia hizo una reverencia para regocijo de la vieja dama, luego de eso con cautela se acerco a Albert y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Albert

Hola pequeña, que tal tu día en el hospital?

De maravilla, gracias

No se te olvida algo? – le dijo divertido

Mmm – rascándose la cabeza – no, no olvido nada

Segura? – reitero

Segura

Asique no me hubiera tomado la molestia de venir – Candy escucho esa voz que hacia revoletear su corazón, la veía con ternura

Terry, amor – como niña pequeña en busca de un tesoro, se tiro a sus brazos – perdóname, no era mi intención, solo que, lo que….

Shhh – él poso sus dedos en los labios de su pecosa – entiendo, nunca podría molestarme porque demuestres cariño hacia tu familia y debido a eso, por un momento yo salga de tu cabecita es normal pecosa – luego de sonreírle como nos hace desmayar unió sus labios a los de ella, haciendo sufrir a mas de uno

Gracias amor – dijo Candy al finalizar la caricia

Bueno chicos, debemos irnos – la voz del patriarca se escucho y todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos autos en dirección del hogar Grandchester-Andrew

El camino no fue largo, pero si ansioso, pronto estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor disgustando una cena espectacular, la comida paso sin problema para luego situarse en la sala con un chocolate en sus manos para menguar el frio, siendo compañero del calor de la chimenea pero para sorpresa de Candy y Terry los padres de él ya se encontraban ahí.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, hasta el momento toda la platica había sido trivial, con el pasar de los minutos Candy se ponía súper nerviosa, y Terry trataba de calmarla acariciando sus manos

Bueno como bien sabemos esta reunión no es de simple placer – la imponente voz de la Tía Abuela al fin resonó - sino que tenemos en puerta algo muy importante que no se puede dejar pasar así como así, como William ya les habrá informado, debido a la reciente unión Grandchester–Andrew – su fría mirada se poso en los jóvenes - se les debe presentar en sociedad como lo merecen, pero este evento será doblemente especial, ya que mi nieto también será presentado al fin como el jefe de la familia – todos guardaron silencio con mil pensamientos diferentes

Estoy de acuerdo – el duque de Grandchester estaba orgulloso de esa especial unión, mas porque al fin su hijo era feliz – pero les informo que en esta oportunidad será aquí en América, pero también debemos hacerlo en Inglaterra ya que los futuros duques de Grandchester deben ser presentados – con todo lo dicho Candy y Terry estaban intimidados, ya que no esperaban tanto

Tía Abuela - la pecosa se atrevió a hablar – Albert nos informo que la idea era hacer todo esto en dos semanas, pero tenemos un problemita – Candy apretó mas la mano del castaño – Terry debido a la obra que esta presentando mañana sale de gira que durara un mes y medio, tendrá que ser después de esto – no era momento para decir lo de su embarazo ya tendría tiempo

Ya veo, no hay problema, será mejor, así todo será mas que perfecto – con esto se comenzó una charla donde Eleonor y la Sra. Elroy planeaban todo con la aprobación de Albert y el duque

Mientras ellos estaban entretenidos los jóvenes se hicieron a un lado y mantuvieron una platica alegre, haciendo revivir lo experimentado en el San Pablo y Escocia, donde esa amistad se hizo fuerte. Esperaban que así fuera siempre

Pero como bien todo comienza todo debe acabar, los invitados se retiraron confirmando que tenían mucho por hacer. Nadie podría ayudar a Candy

Ya en la calma de su habitación la joven pareja se despidió de la mejor forma que sabia, amándose infinitamente. Cada entrega era única.

Para el desafortunio de los jóvenes el amanecer llegaba muy pronto. Embargándolos de una tristeza en con junto con una añoranza, solamente seria un hasta luego.

Candy se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual para acompañar a Terry a la estación el tren salía a las 7 de la mañana, para ella era todo un sacrificio.

Pero esa mañana al levantarse lo primero que sintió al estar de pie fue que todo el cuarto se le movía y una gran nausea le comenzaba, con cuidado se sentó en la cama, Terry presencio todo

Pecosa estas bien? – preocupado por el semblante pálido de Candy

Si, estoy bien amor –le regalo una sonrisa pero débil

No me lo parece

Solo será un momento, son las nauseas y mareos matutinos normales del embarazo, no te preocupes, ya me esta pasando

Segura?

Segura – espero unos segundo y todo paso, la prueba fue la recuperación del color en las mejillas, viendo esto Terry comenzó a alistarse

Entonces así son todas tus mañanas? No me había percatado – dijo con culpa

Bueno – dijo levantándose ya había paso lo peor – desde ayer fueron mas fuertes, pero nada fuera de lo normal, tendré que acostumbrarme – buscaba que ponerse, pero de repente sintió como la volteaban dulcemente por los hombros para luego abrazarla

Estarás bien verdad – la miraba serio pero amorosamente

Si amor no te preocupes, si en dado caso me siento mal fuera de lo normal, no me presionare, te lo prometo

Eso espero, ya que nunca me perdonaría que por buscar mi sueño te descuidara

Terry amor, tu vete tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, mejor vuelve pronto – una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojos

Lo hare, te prometo que te escribiré a todo momento, cuando desee decirte algo o simplemente tenerte al tanto de todo, ok

Ok, será maravilloso leerlas

Bien pecosa, debemos terminar de arreglarnos, se nos hace tarde

Si, te amo – dijo antes de romper el abrazo

Yo también – la beso

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y se vieron en el anden del tren a la espera de la salida del mismo, Terry ya había dejado su equipaje en su compartimiento, ahora disfrutaba cada segundo junto a su familia, sin estar tan alejados y bajo la mirada critica, ellos se despedían sin importarles el mundo, solo ellos

Me extrañas verdad? – decía el como niño pequeño

Como el sol extraña a la rosa en el invierno – eso era lo que quería oír

Recuerda a cada segundo que te amo

Eso siempre, tu también me extrañaras – el asintió – cuídate, por favor – con cuidado se despego un poco de él, se quito su crucifijo, ese que siempre la había acompañado, y se lo coloco en el cuello – él te protegerá de todo mal

Pero no puedo, siempre lo has tenido tu y yo…

Lo se, - beso su nariz - pero ahora quiero que este contigo, si – como decirle no a esas esmeraldas

Te amo pecosa, te amor – el silbido del tren se empezó a escuchar y Terry no quería irse, por fin el ultimo silbido se escucho, y el tren comenzó su andar, en ese momento se besaron con ternura, urgencia y amor, se soltaron y él abordo en la parte final – regresare pronto – dijo pero no lo grito, pero sabia que ella lo había escuchado, pero sin saber porque una lagrima mojo su mejilla – cuídala padre, cuídalos – decía mientras sostenía con su mano el crucifijo de su pecosa

Continuara…………………

*********************************************************************************************************************

Amigas

Como están?? Espero que bien!!

Yo se que hoy si no tengo perdón, se que tampoco tengo escusa, ya que lo que les puedo decir es que todo se me junto sin proponérmelo, pero aquí tienen el capitulo 17, de todo corazón espero les guste, va con mucho cariño.

De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y espera, cada una de sus palabras me alientan y a las lectoras que se que ahí están, también mil gracias.

**Goshy: **Chica mil gracias por dedicarme un poquitin de tu tiempo libre, es un honor, espero no haberte desepcionado con este capitulo, la presentacion sera hasta la proxima!!

**Gabylove: **Chica mil gracias por tus palabras, me llenan de mucho alegria, es un placer saber que te guste y que te haga soñar un poquito esa es la idea, y pues si eres Candy esta bien, creeme yo me pongo en su papel, Ji. En cuanto Albert no te preocupes le ira bien, con todo lo que ha hecho por la pecas se merece un final feliz, y asi sera, gracias por acompañarme, espero este cap tambien te guste.

**Annalise: **Amiga mil gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste la historia, tu porras me animan mucho. La aclaracion era necesaria, no? y pues tu sabes como son ellos, no tenia que ser con bombos y platillos, ji. En cuanto a Eliza pues no se quedara muy tranquila, pero no te preocupes no pasara nada malo, con la Gusi tampoco, jeje. Espero te guste el capitulo. Y si ya tocaba!!

Ya saben cualquier, tomatazo, critica o comentario son bien recibidos

Nos leemos pronto!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Los días pasaban y la primavera se iba abriendo paso majestuosamente, dejando la maravillosa sensación de felicidad, paz y amor. Al mismo tiempo siendo el fiel y silencioso testigo de una amor que va mas allá de todo.

A pesar que no era tan entrada la noche ya era algo fresca pero soportable, tomando en cuenta que la ciudad de Boston de por si era fría, claro cualquier lugar es frio cuando se esta lejos del ser amado. Pero tratando de romper la barrera de la distancia, las notas de una dulce melodía viajaban al corazón de una pecosa Julieta, haciéndole llegar la eterna declaración de amor de su rebelde Romeo, siendo así el consuelo de esta amarga agonía de estar separados. Sintiéndose por así decirlo al fin satisfecho Terry dio las últimas notas imaginado el rostro sonriente y amoroso de Candy para luego agregar

- Que tengas lindos sueños, mi amor, hijo cuida de tu mami – susurro al viento para que el mensaje de esa noche fuera entregado, por unos segundos se perdió en la grandiosa luna, sabiendo que era la misma que cada noche iluminaba, acompañaba y admiraba Candy y que a la vez los unía

- Vaya que el amor hace maravillas – una voz suave se dejo escuchar – Terruce Grandchester el Romeo de carne y hueso, buen titular no?

- Karen, buenas noches – dijo Terry al momento de voltearse y sonreírle a su compañera de tablas – la verdad nada mal - a pesar del poco tiempo de tratarse de lleno se llevaban bien – se vendería muy bien

- Jajaja, que humilde – Karen era una persona sincera y sencilla, y de un carácter my alegre, haciendo que esta amistad fuera inmejorable - Sin lugar a dudas Candy es tu alma gemela, cuando los vi juntos no lo podía creer, son tan distintos - Karen se acerco al lado de Terry – cuando conocí a Candy en Florida y mencionó que su novio eras tú no lo creía, tomando en cuenta que el que yo conocía dejaba mucho que desear – Terry sonrió ya que cuando se conocieron para las audiciones de Romeo y Julieta pues él se mostro como el que era, inexpresivo y solitario pero estando al lado de Candy era todo lo contrario

- Que te puedo decir, esa pecosa cambio mi vida, además no era que te conociera, y pues yo trato así a todo el mundo como puedes ver

- Tienes razón, pocos somos los que tenemos el privilegio de conocer al verdadero Terruce Grandchester – la verdad en poco tiempo se habían tomando un gran aprecio

- Ya te he dicho que me digas Terry, y contigo se puede decir lo mismo, pocos tenemos el honor de conocer a la verdadera Karen Klaise

- Considérate afortunado por ello, Grandchester – Terry no entendía porque ella lo llamaba solo por su apellido – bueno Romeo yo solo venia avistarte que nos esperan en el comedor, la cena esta lista

- Bien, me parece perfecto, tengo unas ganas de comer pastel de chocolate, que creo que lo primero que comeré será el postre – rio extrañado de su antojo ya que él no era muy partidario del chocolate, prefería la vainilla, pero no le tomo importancia ya que como a Candy le encantaba el chocolate ya se estaba acostumbrando a el

Entonces juntos bajaron y pronto llegaron al comedor, donde toda la compañía ya se encontraba disgustando de su cena, ese día solo habían ensayado, mañana era la gran función de Boston

- Chicos buenas noches, que bueno que llegaron – los saludo Robert

- Buenas noches Robert –saludaron ambos en coro provocando una serie de risa en los 3,

Tomaron su lugar, desde el inicio de la gira, ellos 3 compartían mesa, fueron interrumpidos por el camarero, Karen y Terry ordenaron, y a la espera de su cena se empezó a desarrollar una plática amena

- Entonces Robert cuanto tiempo nos queda de gira? – Robert sonrió ante la pregunta del castaño, en cada ciudad preguntaba lo mismo

- Bueno Terry nos quedan 3 ciudades pensando que ya llevamos un mes en esto, solo faltarían 2 semanas – él mejor que nadie sabia que por Terry estaba desesperado por regresar a New York

- Bien, me muero porque esto pronto acabe, extraño mucho a Candy – antes que pudieran contestarle, el camarero llego con la cena, y así la disfrutaron

Para Robert era fascinante ver a Terry mostrándose extrovertido, ya que lo que recordaba, como él que siempre se alejaba del grupo y estaba en su mundo, si mucho compartían muy pocos momentos juntos y eso era porque él lo buscaba, ahora todo lo contrario, Terry mismo se integraba al grupo, platicaba con todos de todo incluso bromeaba, también debía agregar que la amistad con Karen contribuyo y ni que decir de la química en el escenario, era fantástica, definitivamente Candy era una mejor extraordinaria había logrado sacar a la luz el verdadero Terry permitiendo que disfrutara cada aspecto que la vida le daba, y eso lo agradecía ya que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, sabia que Terry era un buen chico, que le había tocado superar un gran reto, como fue lo de Gusana, y ahora lo miraba expectante a todo lo que le esperaba, se alegraba por ellos. Después de una rica cena el camarero llego preguntado que deseaban de postre

- Yo quiero 2 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y una taza de café por favor – ordeno Terry tanto Karen como Robert se asombraron, de un tiempo para acá Terry comía mas y muchas cosas dulces, y este era un claro ejemplo de ello, Terry noto que algo pasaba

- Qué ocurre?

- Nada Terry nada – contesto Karen

- Terry solo una duda, de casualidad Candy no esta embarazada? – se aventuro a preguntar Robert

- Si lo esta Robert, como lo supiste? – estaba asombrado

- Simple corazonada amigo – ahora entendía todo

- Ya veo, con razón – se expreso Karen,

- Con razón que? – pregunto Terry ya algo molesto, y Robert sabia que no tenia nada malo en decirlo

- Tranquilo Terry, veras tú sabes que para una mujer embarazada es normal tener antojos no? – Terry asintió – pero en algunos casos no es así, el que tiene los antojos es el hombre o incluso ambos – en ese momento fue llevado los postres de todos y al ver el suyo Terry comprendiendo lo dicho, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo

- La verdad dicen que es algo muy bello – continuo Karen – ya que es una forma en que el papá también este mas unido al bebe y a la madre durante ese periodo – con estas palabras Terry se lleno de gozo, ya que a pesar de estar lejos quería decir que estaba con ellos, sin decir mas Terry disfruto de su delicioso pero peculiar postre.

Luego que la cena terminara en medio de risas y compartir opiniones sobre lo que era la gira, y lo que seria mañana la gran función, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descasar pero un gallardo castaño en lugar de descansar se puso a escribir, era esa carta que en cada ciudad le mandaba a su amada, le relato todo lo acontecido.

**_Querida Julieta_**

**_Ahora me encuentro en Boston, mañana es la gran función. Todos esperamos un gran éxito._**

**_Sabes no puedo creer que todavía falten 2 semanas para estar a su lado, estos 30 días han sido vacios y sin color estando lejos de ti y de nuestro pequeño, pero me queda el consuelo que cuando llegue a su lado no me separare de ustedes en mucho tiempo y te daré todos los besos y caricias que tengo solo para ti, bueno para ustedes._**

**_No sabes como cada día disfruto de tus hermosas notas, son la alegría de mis días, el sentir tu aroma, el saberte conmigo, es maravilloso, gracias por ser como eres y por amarme como soy._**

**_Sabes pecosa hoy descubrí algo curioso que me lleno de gozo, que crees?, al parecer yo sufro de los antojos de tu embazado y dicen que eso me una mas a ti y a nuestro hijo, y saber eso es esplendido, no sabes lo que daría por estar a tu lado cumpliéndote cada antojo, ayudándote con lo que necesites, y acariciando tu vientre, hablándole a mi pequeña Candy, si amor se que será una niña, una exacta copia tuya, me lo dice el corazón._**

**_Bueno pecosa dejo que descanses, cuídate, no te sobre esfuerces, y recuerda que pronto estaré con ustedes, los extraño._**

**_Los amo!_**

**_Siempre tuyo_**

**_ Tu rebelde Romeo, Terry_**

Contento con el resultado tomo la carta y la puso en el sobre dejándola lista para mañana a primera hora entregarla en el servicio de postal, se levanto del escritorio y se acomodo en la cama, tomo su copia de Romeo y Julieta, lo abrió y pudo apreciar 30 notas con una letra que reconocería siempre, acompañaban a una fotografía de su dulce tormento, y el recuerdo del primer día de gira vino a su mente

El primer destino de la compañía Strafford fue un estado cercano a New York en este caso Pennsylvania, en la ciudad de Allentown. Habían llegado en unas cuantas horas pero aun así la noche ya hacia su aparición, llegaron a su hotel y todos se dispusieron a descansar ya que al otro día tenían la presentación.

Terry estando en su habitación, abrió su maleta y se dispuso a sacar su ropa de dormir, con desgana se desvistió , se coloco el pantalón pero cuando tomo la camisa de su pijama vio como un papel caía, dejando a un lado la camisa se agacho a recogerlo y se sorprendió al reconocer la letra de su pecosa

_**Mi amor, que tengas dulces sueños con nosotros**_

Solo eso decía la nota, pero esas pocas palabras hicieron que su corazón se desbocara, sin pensarlo acaricio la suave caligrafía, y aspiro ese aroma a rosas inconfundible de ella, de su esposa y sonrió como el colegial enamorado que era, solo ella podía tener esos detalles.

Pero el detalle no quedo ahí, conforme los días que pasaban no dejaba de encontrar notas entre todas sus cosas ya sea en sus cosas personales, sacos, camisas, incluso en el atuendo de Romeo o entre sus libros, incluso en su guion, y las notas eran sencillas, desde que tengas un buen día hasta el te amo o te amamos, la verdad era que apreciaba sobre manera ese detalle, ya que no imaginaba a Candy teniendo el tiempo para hacerlo, mas sabiendo que siempre estuvo con ella o en el hospital, definitivamente su pecosa era maravillosa.

Volviendo al presente, se preguntaba si todavía le faltaba encontrar mas notas, ya que había utilizado todo lo de su maleta, contando que había llevado poca ropa y ya toda la había ocupado más de una vez, pero conociendo a su pecosa, las encontraría

Sin esperarlo el sueño fue haciendo su aparición, haciendo que Terry dejara el libro en la mesita de noche, pero antes de dormir como cada noche, de su cuello tomo el crucifijo de su amada y elevo una plegaria al cielo, después de esto durmió como todo un bebe, haciendo que en sus sueños se unieran a los de Candy

* * *

Una mañana esplendorosa se mostraba ya en la ciudad de New York, haciendo que los cálidos rayos del sol despertaran a una encantadora rubia, abriendo poco a poco sus hermosas esmeraldas y estirándose, le vino esa sensación que la acompañaba cada mañana desde hace mes y medio, deprisa corrió al baño y el sanitario la recibió como cada mañana, era molesto levantarse con nauseas, pero al recordar la razón de estas ya nada importaba, se incorporo y se lavo la boca para luego tomar camino a su cama sentarse y así darle los buenos días a su bebe

- Buenos días campeón, espero tengamos un día tranquilo – le decía mientras acariciaba su vientre, ella estaba convencida que seria un hermoso niño como su padre

Con su alegría característica dio una ultima caricia y se encamino a su armario, busco lo que se pondría ese día, ya listo eso se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño para tomar esa ducha que necesitaba, unos minutos después salió como nueva para emprender su día, y como tomas las mañanas a la misma hora se escucho el sonido de la puerta – pase – dijo mientras secaba y peinaba sus rebeldes risos

- Buen día Candy, espero hayas dormido bien – seguían siendo buenas amigas - acá te traigo tu desayuno – desde que Terry se fue, Dorothy le llevaba el desayuno a la cama había sido una orden irrevocable de su terco esposo, ya que muy bien podía bajar a desayunar en el comedor pero nada pudo hacer, le toco aceptar

- Buen día y gracias Dorothy, tengo un hambre atroz – fue la peculiar respuesta, no era de extrañarse, se acomodó en la cama y Dorothy deposito el desayuno en sus piernas y se propuso a disfrutarlo – Dorothy te recuerdo que hoy vendrán a cenar Anny y Paty por favor ten listo todo para las 7 ya que todo mi día libre la pasare con la Tía Abuela y Eleonor – dijo sin dejar de comer

- No te preocupes Candy todo estará listo – a pesar que ya era todo una mujer la rubia no dejaba de tener aspectos de niña, entonces la castaña empezó a ordenar la habitación, mientras la pecosa desayunada, luego de unos minutos dijo – Candy mejor apúrate, recuerda que a la Sra. Elroy no le gusta que la hagan esperar, y no seria la primera vez que llegues tarde

- Aahhh, tienes razón mejor me apuro – y antes que tirara el azafate con los platos hábilmente Dorothy ya lo había retirado.

Después de unos 20 minutos la rubia ya estaba lista para salir, tomo un carruaje y mientras duraba el viaje recordaba que debía contarle a la Tía Abuela de su embarazo, pero nunca podía, ya que los arreglos para la fiesta de presentación eran la prioridad de la matriarca y la verdad entre ella y Eleonor pues no la dejaban hablar incluso no opinaba sobre los detalles de la fiesta, todo era a gusto de las distinguidas damas, pero como todos los días trataría de contarle.

Pronto se vio frente al gran portón que le daba la bienvenida a la mansión de los Andrew, descendió del carruaje y rápidamente y sin detenerse a observar atravesó el hermoso jardín, pronto llego a la entrada donde el mayordomo la recibió alegremente, entregando su abrigo se dirigió a la sala del té donde sabia que encontraría a las damas pero para su sorpresa solo encontró a la matriarca tomando una tasa de té y galletas

- Buen día – dijo la pecosa mientras hacia una perfecta vaina, haciendo sentir orgullosa a la vieja dama

- Buen día Candy, siéntate por favor, deseas un té en lo que Eleonor llega – le dijo mientras le indicaba su lugar al lado de ella en un hermoso sillón color marfil, asombrando a la pecosa, ella por poco había llegando a tiempo y su suegra nunca llegaba tarde

- Se lo agradecería Tía - el té fue servido por la dama, y Candy vio la oportunidad de hablar con ella – Tía hay algo que debo decirle – dijo temerosa, la dama la miraba fijamente

- Hay algo que no te gusta de la fiesta? – se aventuro a preguntar la Sra. Elroy

- O no para nada, todo es maravilloso, mi conversación es fuera de ese tema

- Bien tu dirás Candy

- Vera, yo… - a pesar del cariño y la confianza que ya se tenían le costaba hablar - bueno…, estoy embarazada – se animo a decir al fin, vio como la dama se ahogo un poco con el té pero antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, la Tía Abuela se para y empezó a caminar de lado a lado y de repente se detuvo frente a ella

- Embarazada dijiste? – su semblante no indicaba su sentir

- Si – dijo tímidamente la pecosa

- Es una maravillosa noticia Candy, muchas felicidades – y sin esperarlo la cobijo en sus brazos maternalmente – y Terruce ya lo sabe? – dijo sin soltarla aun, haciendo que Candy correspondiera el abrazo

- Si ya lo sabe Tía, ambos estamos muy felices – dijo asombrada por la muestra de cariño, y tomaron de nuevo lugar en el sillón

- Y por que no me lo habías dicho? – reprocho a pesar de eso mostraba una sonrisa

- Lo siento, pero nunca tenia la oportunidad

- Tienes razón pequeña, y los padres de Terruce ya lo saben? William ya lo sabe?

- Si, ya lo saben – dijo apenada bajando la mirada

- No te preocupes entiendo – le dio un golpecito en la mano - a pesar que nuestra relación a cambiado, la fiesta nos ha absorbido demasiado, y ahora tenemos una razón mas para celebrar – Candy respiro aliviada, siempre pensó que ella se enojaría por dejarla de ultimo

- Qué más es una razón para celebrar?– interrumpió Eleonor

- El futuro retoño Grandchester-Andrew – dijo orgullosa la matriarca

- Definitivamente hay que celebrarlo – confirmo la futura abuela

- Por dios – dijo de repente la Sra. Elroy – Candy mis disculpas, yo te he tenido de un lugar para otro, cuando mas debes cuidarte – su cara notaba preocupación

- Tía no se preocupe, no pasa nada – pero ella la ignoro y Eleonor solo le sonrió, mientras tomaba asiento y se servía una tasa de té

- Bien esta dicho a partir de hoy te libero de la planificación, tu solo preocúpate por tu bebe – dijo decidida la Tía Abuela

- Pero no pasa nada – reitero Candy, no es que le gustara estar planificando una fiesta, pero no era necesario

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted Sra. Elroy – dijo la actriz – así que Candy a partir de mañana no te quiero ver aquí, de acuerdo – la rubia vio a ambas damas y no le que mas que aceptar

- De acuerdo, solo me dedicare a cuidar de mi bebe – dijo sinceramente

- Bueno entonces hoy nos olvidaremos de la presentación y nos concentraremos en lo que este bebe necesita – dijo decida la Tía Abuela, siendo así saco un cuaderno y empezó a anotar sus ideas y las de Eleonor

- Tía muchas gracias pero Terry y yo ya hemos comprado casi todo para él – pero como siempre sucedida, no fue escuchada, suspiro resignada y salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín, como otras veces lo había hecho

Sin importar las veces que viera ese jardín quedaba enamorada de esas maravillosas flores, sin dudarlo se acerco al vástago de dulces Candy`s, Albert también se había encargado de llevarlas ahí. Encantada admiro como los botones ya hacían su presencia para muy pronto florecerían, era inevitable recordar a su dulce Anthony cada vez que apreciaba tan extraordinaria creación, era un ángel que ahora estaba donde pertenecía y estaba segura que los cuidaba a todos, y ahora cuidaría también a su bebe, tan concentrada estaba en sus recuerdos que no escucho acercarse a alguien hasta que siento como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro

- Aaahhhh – el grito no pudo faltar ante tremendo susto, agitada se volteo para encontrarse unos hermosos ojos sinceros – Stear no vuelvas hacer eso

- Lo siento Candy, pensé que me habías escuchado – le sonrió con culpa – que haces por acá? No tendrías que estar con la Tía Abuela y Eleonor?

- Si pero me ignoraron como siempre y decidí a salir a caminar

- Ahora cual fue la razón? – le preguntó mientras la incitaba llegar a una banca cercana y así juntos acomodarse

- Le conté a la Tía lo del embarazo y ya empezaron a planificar su futuro – y sonrió ante esa gran verdad

- Jaja, no lo dudes, te por seguro, que ya le tienen hasta prometida, jaja – ambos rieron abiertamente, era una posibilidad, Stear, Paty, Archí y Anny lo supieron cuando el feliz matrimonio se los habían contado en un almuerzo días antes de la ida de Terry, así que estaban mas que feliz por ellos, mientras reían Candy pudo ver que el moreno sostenía el periódico del día donde el resumen diario de la guerra era presentado, y no pudo evitar pensar que así como ella disfrutaba de su felicidad mucha gente sufría, dejo de reír, Stear al notar eso dirigió su mirada a donde la pecosa veía y también dejo de reír – no crees que es injusto todo esto? – señalo la foto de soldados heridos

- Si es muy cruel, pero lamentablemente solo podemos rogar porque pronto acabe – y de pronto recordó que tal vez en ese momento ella se encontraría frente a toda esa calamidad a no ser por Flamy – sabes Stear yo estuve a punto de ir a la guerra – los ojos del moreno se abrieron enormemente

- Tú en la guerra? – dijo en un susurro, sintiendo un enorme miedo ante esa posibilidad

- Si – sonrió – poco tiempo después de llegar al hospital Santa Juana se nos dijo que una enfermera debía ir como voluntaria, quise ir, diciéndome que yo debía ayudar y que acá no tenia nada y ni nadie importante que me detuviera, pero luego me di cuenta que era mentira, los tenia a ustedes, a todos los del Hogar de Pony y a Terry, entonces ya no dije nada y Flamy se propuso como voluntaria y ahora ella esta allá, y yo disfrutando de la vida – Stear no dijo nada, solo la miraba fijamente, Candy dejo de verlo y fijo su vista en el horizonte – a veces me pregunto, por que es así la vida, mientras unos somos felices otros sufren, por que tiene que ser ese el equilibrio de la vida?, y me doy cuenta que no hay respuesta solo queda aceptar todo lo que se te presente, aunque ocasiones no te gusta lo que ves, esa es la vida Stear, y hay que disfrutar todo lo bueno que te da, y superar lo malo que te de – regreso su vista a él, Stear a su pesar tubo que aceptar que tenia razón, ahora él fue quien se sincero

- Sabes yo también estaría ahora en la guerra – vio como la cara de Candy se transformo a una de espanto, sonrió – si, así es, ya me había decidido, pero una persona muy especial me lo impidió – dijo tiernamente

- Paty – no dudo en decirlo

- No, tú Candy, tú, siempre tú – la pecosa se sorprendió – veras debido a tu viaje a New York y a mi ida, me propuse crearte algo especial, pero como siempre se me complico y de repente tú adelantaste el viaje, me dije que luego de dártelo personalmente me ira a Francia, pero siempre algo sucedía y no te lo daba, pero lo que termino de impedir que me fuera, fue el día de la partida de Terry, donde almorzamos, Archí, tu y yo – tomo dulcemente sus manos - nos dijiste que estarías eternamente agradecida con Dios por tenernos a tu lado, entonces comprendí que mi lugar es aquí con ustedes, con mis seres mas queridos – le beso la mejilla, y se dio cuenta que la pecosa lloraba – no llores mi dulce Candy, la verdad yo soy el agradecido por tenerte en mi vida, me has enseñado muchas cosas y me has dado tanto – sin esperar mas la abrazo, demostrando su sentir – te quiero mucho Candy – quiso decirle que la amaba, ya que a pesar que Paty estaba a su lado el amor por ambas era distinto y Candy era y seria siempre su mas grande amor

- Yo también te quiero mucho Stear - se separaron y ella acaricio el dulce rostro de su primo – no sabes cuento, y me alegro de tenerte el día de hoy conmigo – ambos sonrieron y él le entrego un pañuelo

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de entregarte tu regalo – del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja de metal y la puso entre la manos de la rubia y la abrió, provocando que un dulce sonido llegara a sus oídos – es La Caja de la Felicidad, y es para ti – Candy que no había dejado de llorar, sonrió abiertamente, era el mejor regalo que le podían dar, ahora ella lo abrazo

- Gracias Stear, gracias esta hermosa, me encanta – poco a poco su llanto paro, seco sus cara y disfruto de la melodía – la pieza es hermosa

- Es la melodía con la cual tu y yo bailamos por primera vez cuando fue nuestra fiesta de bienvenida en Lakewood – Candy se sorprendió y viendo sus recuerdos se dio cuenta que era verdad

- Tienes razón, ese día nunca lo olvidare, desde ese día ustedes son mis 3 paladines

- Orgullosamente, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te gustara, al parecer es mi primer invento que funciona – y rio, Candy lo acompaño

- Si así, así es, ya era hora – ambos rieron abiertamente, pronto se vieron envueltos en una platica amena, llena de recuerdos y anécdotas

El tiempo pasó y ya estaban en el almuerzo, donde la Sra. Elroy y Eleonor presentaban sus ideas para el nuevo bebe, olvidándose al menos ese día la fiesta de presentación, Albert, Archí y Stear estaban asombrados y Candy asustada, esas dos mujeres juntas eran una bomba,

- Candy creo que tu hijo será el próximo consentido de la familia, con esta abuela y bisabuela, cada día será una aventura – dijo alegremente Albert

- No lo dudes William, esa es una gran verdad – dijo sinceramente la matriarca, sorprendiendo a todos, de la felicidad que mostraba

- Gracias a todos, gracias – dijo Candy, siempre deseo tener una familia y ahora que la tenia y era maravilloso

Sin saber como llego la hora que Candy debía regresar a su hogar. Teniendo en su cabezo muchas decisiones que tomar respecto a las ideas mencionadas por las distinguidas damas, pero esperaría a Terry para ello. Cuando llego casa, sonrió, ahora le tocaba disfrutar, sus inseparables amigas ya estaban ahí, sin esperar mas disfrutaron de su compañía

Durante la cena la plática fue amena

- Todavía no puedo creer que tú y Terry ya vayan a ser padres, es que tan rápido – dijo Anny emocionada

- Tienes razón Anny, todo ha pasado muy rápido, primero ibas solo a verlo en su papel principal, luego regresas, y viene él a impedir tu boda con Neal, ustedes se casan y ahora ya están formando su familia, es maravilloso, me alegro tanto por ustedes – dijo sinceramente Paty

- Gracias chicas, y verán como pronto ustedes también estarán en mi situación, solo tengan paciencia.

- Lo deseo tanto – dijeron ambas chicas soñoramente provocando la risa de todas

-Ya verán que pronto nuestros pequeños estarán jugando juntos – dijo Candy

La velada continúo entre recuerdos y planes futuros donde se veía una felicidad plena.

* * *

El tiempo continuaba su caminar, mostrando que al fin había llegado la hora de partir para un joven actor a su tan anhelado hogar, estando en la última ciudad de la gira, solo a la espera de la salida del tren desde la ciudad de Bufalo, ciudad muy cercana a New York.

En pocas horas estaría al lado de su pecosa y su bebe, pero aun así seria hasta mañana, ya que el tren partía tarde, mientras camina por la calles encontró una tienda para bebes sin dudarlo entro en ella, y sin esperarlo encontró un regalo mas para su pequeño, y para él era perfecto su hallazgo, animado lo compro, sintiendo una cálida paz en su corazón al saberse afortunado por lo que esta viviendo, al fin la vida era justa con ellos y ahora disfrutaban plenamente de su felicidad y amor.

Llego a su hotel, preparo todo, descanso un rato y a eso de cómo las 10 de la noche toda la compañía salió para la estación del tren, provocando una maravillosa anticipación en Terry, provocándole querer tener alas y volar al encuentro con su maravilloso destino, así el tren comenzó su andar, que con cada minuto acortada distancia y aumentaba la alegría en el joven Romeo, pronto estaría con ellos….

* * *

Mientras Romeo viajaba, Julieta se encontraba en su habitación marcando en el calendario el final de la separación entre ellos, y eso la llenaba de felicidad, como niña pequeña llego a su cama y salto en ella con alegría, para luego acomodarse y de su mesa de noche sacar un cuaderno bellamente forrado de cuero azul, con letras doradas mostrando su inscripción, la cual era, "Terruce Grandchester, el Mejor Actor", con cuidado Candy paso sus paginas y llego a una que estaba limpia para luego también sacar unos recortes de la gaveta y así pegarlos en la pagina blanca, haciendo que ahora estuviera cubierta por las magnificas criticas hacia la actuación de Terry, desde Chicago y la presentación del "Rey Lear", había empezado ese álbum y ahora se ampliaba, ese era su tesoro, un día se lo mostraría a Terry, era su forma de reconocer su éxito, esperaba que le gustara su regalo, luego de colocar todo, lo cerro, sabiendo que mañana a esa hora estaría entre los brazos que tanto extrañaba. Sabiendo eso durmió soñando con ese momento esperado.

Siendo un día maravilloso, en el hospital San Joseph como cada día una especial enfermera hacia su labor alegremente, aunque ese día su alegría era mayor, ese día regresaba su esposo de tan odiosa gira, y al fin podría disfrutarlo a plenitud y mimarlo todo lo que se merecía.

Cuando su receso llego se fue al jardín del hospital para repasar que nada le faltara para su amorosa bienvenida, debía salir perfecta, mientras estaba concentrada alguien llego cerca de ella, con sentimientos encontrados había decidido hablar, era necesaria esa platica sin esperar mas rompió el silencio

- Candy – la rubio volteo a ver al escuchar su nombre – necesito hablar contigo

- Susana – susurro

Continuara…….

* * *

Chicas, regrese!

Primero que nada mil perdones por mi grave atraso, no fue mi intención, pero mi fin de año y principio de año fueron movidos, complicando la inspiración y así la escritura, pero al fin he podido actualizar.

De corazón espero les agrade este capitulo, que después de mucho luchar salió, creo que el hecho de saber que pronto esta historia llegara a su final, también me evita avanzar, es que es tan difícil separarse de esta historia.

Como siempre mil gracias por su tiempo para dejarme hacerlas soñar, disfruten de este capitulo y no duden en hacerme llegar su opinión, sin importar cual sea, para mi son importantes!

_Gracias por todo._

**Eli Grandchester: **Gracias por leer amiga, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, espero me sigas aun.

**G-Stories: **Perdon por el retraso, pero fueron causas mayores, espero te guste este capitulo, mil gracias por leer, prometo no tardar tanto la proxima vez.

**Tania: **Gracias por leer, y gracias por tus porras.

**Carolina: **Chica mil perdones por la tardanza, espero no te hayas desilucionado, ojala te guste este capitulo.

**Annalise: **Amiga mil gracias por la porra, mil perdones por el retraso, pero aca ando, espero ya no retresarme tanto, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo. No te preocupes nada pasara.

**Richie Pecosa**: Sorry la suoer tandanza pero ya estoy aca. espero te guste el capitulo.

**Nikkita22: **Gracias por leer chica, mil perdones el retraso, pero aca reaparesco, espero te siga gustando la historia.

**Anita-Asakura: **Chica mil gracias por tus bellas palabras, la verdad no me considero asi, pero gracias. Me alegro que te haya quitado traumas, por ese motivo fue que empece a escribir, jeje. Se que parece que abandone pero no, el mundo real me abosorve mucho, pero que la termino la termino, sorry por la tardanza, espero me sigas leyendo, cuidate.

**Monserrat Fujioka:** Gracias por tu alerta!

Y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas mil gracias por leer!

Hasta la proxima

_Dayanna_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Siempre en la vida debemos cerrar círculos, lo único es que no sabemos es cuando lo podremos hacer, pero que deben ser cerrados, deben serlo, y casi siempre llega la oportunidad en el momento que menos lo imaginamos

Candy – la rubia voltio al escuchar su nombre y se sorprendió de lo que encontró

Susana – dijo muy contrariada

Disculpa que te moleste, pero quisiera hablar contigo, tendrás unos minutos? – parecía sincera

Claro, tú dirás, de que quieres hablar? – tenia una idea, además ella había querido hablar con la ex-actriz pero nunca se atrevió

De Terry – la gusana se acerco con ayuda de sus muletas y se sentó al lado de la pecosa, Candy la miraba tranquilamente – quiero saber su historia, de Terry y tú.

Nuestra historia? – eso si, no lo esperaba

Si, de cómo lograste lo que no yo no pude – todo esto lo decía sin verla, al final la vio, Candy no entendía su pregunta – como lo conquistaste?

Conquistarlo? – la pecosa la miraba fijamente sin entender todavía

Si, como conquistaste a Terry? Como hiciste que se enamorara de ti? Que hiciste para que todo lo que yo hiciera por conquistarlo, no tuviera efecto? – la miraba curiosa

Vaya, nunca pensé que me preguntarías eso - suspiro - pero te seré sincera yo no hice nada extraordinario, solo fui yo misma, las cosas simplemente pasaron – dijo alegremente y con esto recordó parte de lo vivido con Terry

No te creo, algo tuviste que hacer, para que un hombre como Terry te fuera – callo por un momento y suspiro - tan fiel y leal – insistió Susana estaba sentida a pesar de todo

En verdad no hice nada especial, - sonrió complacida - por azares de la vida, cada uno encontró en el otro su complemento, además Terry es así, cuando él ama algo, es tan posesivo, fiel y apasionado, que hagas lo que hagas, nada cambia su pensar, puedes comprobarlo con la actuación – Susana tuvo que aceptar que eso era cierto

Entonces dime como se enamoraron – en verdad quería saber

La verdad no hay mucho que decir – quito la mirada de la que se creía su rival – pero te lo contare – Susana sabia que seria un golpe mas para ya su lastimado corazón, pero quería saberlo - como bien sabrás ambos somos miembros de familias de alto rango, - en verdad no deseaba contarlo de esa forma, pero su corazón le decía que para aclarar todo, así debía de ser - y por travesuras del destino a ambos nos mandaron a estudiar al mismo colegio en Londres – Susana escuchaba atenta, en lo que Candy se sumergía en sus recuerdos – a pesar de estar separados por genero, a ninguno de los 2 nos agradaba estar encerrados dentro de 4 paredes de un cuarto de un internado, el colegio tenia un bosque, donde yo un día encontré una colina muy parecida a otra que me traía bellos recuerdos, y pues a Terry también le gustaba estar ahí, así comenzamos a conocernos, tratarnos y nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, había algo inexplicable que nos unía, decidimos aceptarlo, nos hicimos amigos, pero había algo mas que no entendíamos del todo, luego de las vacaciones de verano en Escocia lo comprendimos, nos amábamos, aunque nunca lo dijimos abiertamente – Susana podía ver la emoción de la pecosa al relatar, y pudo darse cuenta que en su caso, en realidad ni siquiera podría llamarse amiga del castaño y eso la hizo sentirse mas derrotada – cuando regresamos de Escocia, caímos en una trampa y a mi me iban a expulsar pero Terry intercedió por mi, él ya teniendo la idea de la actuación tomo la decisión de adelantar su viaje a América, yo al saber eso no quise quedarme y también deje el colegio en busca de mi destino, y vine a América, - no pudo evitar recordar que por unos minutos, pudieron haberse visto en el Hogar de Pony cuando ella acababa de llegar - pero ambos no supimos nada del otro hasta cuando él llego a Chicago por la puesta en escena del Rey Lear, Terry no sabia que yo estaba en América y menos en esa ciudad, unos amigos le informaron, y nos pudimos ver unos minutos, minutos en que reafirmamos lo que sentíamos, y pudimos darnos cuenta que nuestro amor en lugar de morir se fortaleció – suspiro e inconscientemente acaricio su vientre, acto que la gusana no noto - como él sabia mi residencia empezó la comunicación por cartas y tácitamente nos declaramos nuestro amor, y comenzamos a planear nuestro futuro juntos, pero hasta que yo llegue a New York el corazón finalmente hablo, las palabras mágicas fueron dichas y ahora estamos juntos, esa es la historia Susana – volvió a mirarla y la gusana no creía lo que escuchaba, se oía tan simple

Ya veo – ahora ella dejo de ver a la pecosa - la verdad es que yo nunca deje ser su compañera de tablas, nunca pude llamarme su amiga, pero tenia la esperanza que con el tiempo que pasábamos juntos gracias a los ensayos podría conquistarlo, pero todo cambio cuando llegamos a Chicago y él cambio, su animo mejoro, y todo lo que hacia lo hacia por alguien y todos éramos invisibles, así fue como supe de ti, en mi ultimo intento le dije que lo amaba – Candy se sorprendió al saber eso, pero no debía extrañarse que Susana se atreviera a eso - pero me dijo que su corazón ya no le pertenecía, - Candy de ante mano intuyo que respuesta había dado Terry, no era difícil imaginárselo pero fue lindo confirmarlo - no quise creerlo, y no me rendí, lo amo, lo amaba, por eso no lo pensé 2 veces cuando vi que las luces caerían sobre él, podía pasarme cualquier cosa a mi, pero a él no, y luego de eso, pensé que tal vez aunque sea por lealtad pero estaría a mi lado, y con el tiempo me amaría – una lagrima cayo por su mejilla - ya que no creí que lo de ustedes fuera tan fuerte – ahora si vio a la pecosa – creí fervientemente que seriamos felices, y ahora que he evocado ese futuro, veo que no hubiera sido así, sino que los tres seriamos infelices, perdón por pensar solo en mi, y no en él, en ustedes pero a veces el amor es envidioso… - mas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro

No te preocupes – Candy también lloraba, a pesar de todo la comprendía, ella en su momento también había deslumbrado su vida sin Terry, y por eso fue que al final no se rindió - cuando uno ama, solo actúa y no piensa, lo bueno es que lo has entendido y has encontrado paz, ahora eres libre para encontrar a tu verdadera alma gemela – la alentó, como era su costumbre

Lo dudo, nadie que me querrá así – dijo melancólicamente

No digas eso, uno no vale por el cuerpo sino por su corazón, no te preocupes, él llegara a ti, solo esta atenta – respiro profundamente y se limpio el rostro - sabes hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho – Susana la vio extrañada mientras también ella se limpiaba el rostro – muchísimas gracias por salvarlo, no se que seria de mi, si Terry no estuviera a mi lado, se que mis palabras te parecerán vanas pero debía decirlo, Muchas Gracias, Susana, muchas gracias, toda la vida te estaré eternamente agradecida

No tienes que agradecer, lo hice por amor – ambas sonrieron, todo estaba dicho, ya nada atormentaba sus corazones – que sean muy felices

Tu también Susana, tu también, ya llegara tu príncipe azul – Susana hizo un gesto que eso no pasaría.

Candice – se escucho una voz que la llamaba

Si señora Ely , ya voy – se levanto y se puso frente a la ex-actriz – solo confía y veras, debo irme, nos vemos

Adiós Candy – la pecosa se fue – gracias por enseñarme que es el verdadero amor – la pecosa ya no lo escucho, pero Susana debía decirlo

Candy caminaba tranquilamente pero su corazón iba agitado, para ser sincera por un momento tuvo miedo, ya que pensó que Susana podría pedirle nuevamente que dejara Terry, gracias al cielo no había sido así, simplemente dijeron lo que tenían que decir, de pronto frente a ella pudo distinguir a su jefa, la enfermera Ely Jones

Pequeña recuerda que tu turno ya ha terminado, vete, debes descasar, recuerda que en tu estado no puedes abusar – sin proponérselo Ely había acogido a Candy como una hija, el cariño por esa chiquilla era muy grande y por eso preocupaba y la cuidaba

Lo se Ely, gracias por su preocupación, pero debía terminar unas cosas, ahora ya puedo irme tranquila – ambas mujeres empezaron a caminar hacia los vestidores

Eso puedo verlo, se ve que tu corazón tiene una carga menos – le dijo dulcemente, Candy sonrío, Ely sabia toda su historia y ella también le había recomendado hablar con Susana, ya que debía terminar ese capitulo y ahora finalmente así era

No le llamaría carga, simplemente al fin puedo estar en paz, - suspiro, todavía se sentía agobiada por todo lo dicho - ya no me siento culpable por la infelicidad de alguien que protegió una de las personas que mas amo en este mundo - llegaron a los vestidores y Candy procedió a quitarse su uniforme – ahora las dos podremos ser felices plenamente

En eso tienes razón – reino un breve silencio en lo que la rubia seguía su labor de cambiarse – y mañana regresa Terry, no es verdad? – y como el arcoíris que brilla después de la lluvia, una sonrisa resplandeciente se poso en el rostro de la pecosa

Si Ely, finalmente llega mañana, me muero porque las horas pasen, ya no aguanto mas esta separación – dijo terminando arreglar su pelo

Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte pequeña ya que por su trabajo, muchas veces será así

Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que mi corazón lo acepte del todo, lo extrañamos demasiado – dijo a la vez que acariciaba su vientre

Y como esta ese campeón? – Ely acaricio el vientre algo le decía que ese retoño seria un hermoso baroncito – como vas con las nauseas y los antojos?

Pues tomando en cuenta los casi tres meses que llevo, las nauseas no son tan severas y no son tan inesperadas, mas que todo padezco de las matutinas, y con los antojos, mejor ni hablamos – sonrió pícaramente - al día me dan como 10 y me los cumplo, no se como no he engordado demasiado – dijo algo sonrojada

Vaya – rio francamente – bueno eso quiere decir que el bebe se esta alimentando mas que bien, pero tampoco te confíes – dijo al tiempo que le sobaba la cabeza

Lo se, pero por mas que lo intento, no puedo contenerme, adoro disfrutar de mis antojos

Jajaja – ahora si se mato de la risa Ely y a la rubia no le quedo mas que imitarla, al fin la risa seso y la pecosa se despidió con un abrazo, la vería hasta entre de 2 días

Cuídalos – era la plegaria diaria de la enfermera

Candy salió del hospital con su entusiasmo característico y se dispuso hacer unas compras, necesitaba unas cosas para la cena que se le antojaba tomar y para la comida que tenia planeada prepararle a Terry el día de mañana, ella admitía que cuando se casaron, no era una maestra en la cocina pero se las espantaba y como el cocinero de la casa era el que hacia el trabajo no se preocupaba, pero en este mes y medio había puesto de su parte para mejorar en la cocina, y pues ahora se lo demostraría a Terry.

Cuando llego a la tienda escogió lo que necesitaba, pero al ver el estante de frutas, sintió como si las fresas le llamaran y como una presa hipnotizada por su cazador, se dirigió a ellas y no dudo en tomarlas, a pesar que le extraño su antojo, ya que no era muy predilecta de estas, el que gustaba de ellas era Terry, ella mil veces prefería el chocolate, pero ignoro su razón, y sin poderlo evitar una conversación entre dos damas llego a sus oídos

Aunque no lo creas amiga, las fresas son un elixir extraordinario, pero si le agregas chocolate pueden llegar a ser pecaminosas – dijo la mayor de ellas, sorprendiendo a la pecosa

Que quieres decir con elixir? – pregunto entusiasmada la menor

Bueno veras, según tengo entendido, un elixir es algo que provoca que despierte la pasión de una manera muy intensa entre una pareja, la cual es muy normal cuando hay amor – dijo sabiamente

Emma como puedes saber eso! – exclamo la menor

Vamos Emily, no te asustes, no tiene nada de malo en saberlo, es algo muy lindo para compartir en pareja, y yo solo te lo daba como dato para cuando estés casada, yo lo he disfrutado mucho con Mike – sonrió pícaramente

Definitivamente Emma nunca cambiaras – con eso las amigas se retiraron y una de ellas con una gran cantidad de fresas

Candy estaba sumamente sorprendida y en su mente se repetía la frase "_Para despertar la pasión", _obligándose a olvidar lo escuchado, tomo las fresas, aunque la combinación de fresas con chocolate le agrado, sin pensar en nada mas que en el antojo que le había dado al imaginarse saboreando la combinación también compro el chocolate. Salió de la tienda y tomo un carro de alquiler ya que llevaba muchas cosas.

Después de unos minutos llego a su hogar y no le extraño encontrarlo en total silencio, eso era porque los sirvientes no se encontraban, ese día era el cumpleaños precisamente del cocinero y pues harían una reunión, seria ahí en la propiedad, ya que en el patio trasero había una pequeña bodega algo alejada de la casa principal, donde el ruido no molestara a la casa, que era ideal para esas celebraciones, y conociéndolos seria fiesta de toda la noche, por eso y aprovechando les había dado el día de mañana libre, disfrutaría a sus anchas el regreso de Terry. Después de acomodar sus cosas en el armario se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

* * *

No muy lejos del hogar Grandchester, unas horas después en la estación del tren precisamente, siendo no tan entrada la noche, un ferrocarril hacia su parada, llevando así a muchos de regreso a su hogar.

Un joven castaño de ojos color zafiro, descendía rápidamente, queriendo tener alas para llegar mas rápido a su feliz destino, cuando por fin piso el anden, el aire acaricio dulcemente su rostro devolviéndole la paz al saberse de regreso, sin esperar y sin importarle si sus infaltables compañeras estaban bien colocadas continuo su caminar para buscar de inmediato un carro del alquiler que lo llevara sin demora al lado sus seres mas preciados.

Ya estando en el carro, no pudo evitar sonreír, por haber logrado que todo sus compañeros aceptaran viajar la misma noche, luego de la ultima función y de la fiesta en celebración del cierre de la gira, pero la realidad era que muchos al igual que él deseaban regresar a su hogar, y gracias a ello, en ese momento, estaba cada vez mas cerca de sus pecosas.

Después de un corto viaje, que para él fue eterno, se encontraba recorriendo los pocos metros para llegar a la puerta de entrada de su casa, siendo consciente de que sorprendería, abrió con cautela la puerta y pudo ver que la casa estaba poco iluminada, la única luz provenía del comedor y la cocina, con siglo acomodo sus cosas en el armario, y empezó a buscar lo que tanto había extrañado en ese larguísimo mes y medio de separación, mientras atravesaba la sala pudo percibir el delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha, sin saber porque algo le dijo que se condujera hacia donde era la fuente de ese olor, atravesó el comedor y pudo ver que el servicio para una sola persona estaba colocado, mientras la cena aguardaba por ser consumida, siguió caminando y al fin llego a su destino, y la escena que encontró le encanto.

Ahí estaba su pecosa sola, clara señal que ella era la que había cocinado, tarareando una alegre melodía mientras acomodaba, si no le fallaba la vista, unas fresas en un tazón, se extraño, pero ignorando eso, con una sonrisa soñadora se fue acercando cuidadosamente, para así poder rodear la cintura de su amada, ella al momento de sentir su contacto dio un respingo, pero para no asustarla él rápidamente le susurro al oído

Sorpresa mi amor – dijo suavemente, para después depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla sonrosada, la rubia al instante reconoció el tacto y la voz de su amado, soltando lo que tenia en las manos, se voltio ansiosa en medio del abrazo y por fin esmeraldas y zafiros se volvieron a encontrar, reconociéndose y confirmando todo su amor

Terry, mi amor, eres tu, no lo puedo creer – sin mas la rubia deposito el beso tan anhelado en los labios de su esposo, siendo plenamente correspondida, provocando que una serie de toques eléctricos en ambos, cuando lamentablemente respirar fue necesario se separaron

Veo que te alegra verme – le dijo el castaño pícaramente

Terry – ahí estaba el reproche que tanto extrañaba – pero no se suponía que venían mañana? – le dijo contrariada

Si quieres me voy y regreso mañana – quería bromear con ella, quería volver a sentir esa armonía entre ellos, entonces hizo el ademan de soltarla, pero al segundo y antes que pudiera alejarse y voltearse fue acorralado por los suaves brazo de su esposa, sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo

Claro que no! - exclamo enérgicamente - como se te ocurre, si no hallaba que fuera la hora de verte nuevamente – dijo dulcemente – solo que estoy confundida – Terry beso su naricita y explico

Lo se mi amor, solo te estaba molestando – ahí estaba el manotazo esperado – jajaja, veo que no cambias – Candy frunció el seño, la abrazo mas

Malcriado

Pero así me amas – con eso ella sonrió haciendo que él también sonriera

No lo puedo negar, te amo – se volvieron a besar, cuando se separaron Terry tomo la palabra

Como te iba a contar, después de la…

Espera, espera, mejor porque no me cuentas cenando, muero de hambre –dijo Candy sinceramente

Veo que lo glotona no se te quita – rio abiertamente provocando que la rubia deshiciera el abrazo

Para tu información nuestro hijo debe comer bien – dijo seriamente con las manos en la cintura

Cierto – dijo al momento que la tomada de las manos, para luego hincarse frente a ella y depositar un beso lleno de amor en el vientre de Candy – hola Pecosita, no sabes cuanto las extrañe a ti y a tu mami, pero ahora pasara mucho tiempo para que me vuelvan a separar de ustedes – todo esto lo dijo acariciando amorosamente el vientre con una mano, con la otra mano sostenía la de ella, mientras Candy con su mano libre, acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con ternura, - te quiero mucho mi pequeña - él deposito otro beso, dio una ultima caricia y se levanto, para ver a la rubia solo como él sabia – en verdad no sabes cuanto me hicieron falta, el tiempo sin ustedes es lo único que odio de mi trabajo, muchas veces pensé dejar todo a medias y regresar junto a ustedes – la volvió a besar, pero sintió el sabor salado de lagrimas, se asusto, detuvo el beso y tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos – pecosa porque lloras? Que pasa? Te duele algo? Te sientes bien? – estaba preocupado

Perdón Terry, todo esta bien, no te preocupes. – se reprocho mentalmente por asustarlo - solo que con el embarazo estoy mas sensible y al ver como le hablabas a nuestro hijo – ambos sonrieron, Terry limpiaba las escasas lagrimas – me sentí tan bien y feliz que me dieron ganas de llorar – ahora ella lo beso – la verdad yo también muchas veces desee que dejaras todo y regresaras, pero me alegro que no lo hayas hecho

Ya veo amor – la beso aliviado - yo se que no me oye, pero me gusta platicar con ella y que sepa que la quiero, lamentablemente la actuación también es mi pasión, gracias por entenderlo – la volvió a tomar de las manos y la condujo al comedor – bueno, después de los saludos correspondientes vamos a comer, que a mi también ya me dio hambre

Jajaja – ahora ella rio – y eso que yo soy la glotona

Yo nunca dije que yo no lo fuera

Ambos rieron y se acomodaron en la mesa, en medio de ese maravilloso ambiente lleno de amor disgustaron de una deliciosa lasaña, Terry tuvo que admitir que Candy había mejorado mucho en la cocina, la rubia con su naturaleza curiosa le pidió todos los detalles de la gira, lo dicho en las cartas no le bastaba, Terry no pudo negarse e hizo lo que ella le pedía, le relato todo lo sucedió en la gira, pronto la cena termino y el castaño le propuso a Candy dirigirse a la biblioteca y seguir disfrutando de su platica frente al fuego de la chimenea, la rubia acepto gustosa, en lo que él preparo el fuego, ella termino de preparar el postre, luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban disfrutando de su calor y del calor de la chimenea. Candy deposito frente a ellos el tazón de fresas con chocolate, haciendo que Terry se sorprendiera

Candy que yo recuerde no te gustan mucho las fresas, o si?

Lo se pero hoy me dijeron que con chocolate saben mas ricas, entonces dispuse probarlas – conto parte de la verdad

Ya veo – entonces él tomo una fresa y la llevo a los labios de ella – entonces disfrútala amor – Candy tomo lo que se le ofrecía y tuvo que admitir que la combinación era asombrosa

Sabrosas? – dijo pícaramente, recordando algo que sabia

Deliciosas – dijo ella mientras masticaba – no quieres probar?

Claro – dijo él, entonces ahora ella tomo una fresa y la llevo a los labios de Terry, haciendo que a él se le ocurriera una idea, entonces antes que ella llegara a su destino él la beso apasionadamente, sorprendiéndola, el beso termino por falta de aire, pero él no se separo del todo, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran al tratar de recuperarse, pero Candy pudo ver como el castaño se saboreaba – tienes toda la razón amor, están deliciosas – dijo seductoramente ,esto hizo que Candy se sonrojara de sobremanera – se puede saber quien te dio la idea – Terry sabia muy bien que esta combinación era mas que un postre, no por nada tenia compañeros casados, que le habían dado esa idea

Bueno la receta me la dio Ely – dijo rápidamente

Enserio? – estaba bastante sorprendido, pero el rubor en su esposa le decía que había algo mas, y sabiendo que la podía incomodar no dijo mas de lo que debía decir – pues entonces debemos agradecerle por tan delicioso postre – tomo otra fresa y se la comió, y para controlarse se alejo de ella

Tienes toda la razón lo hare cuando lo vea – dijo abrumada todavía

Bueno como te decía, hable con todos y les pareció excelente regresar antes de lo planeado, bien valía dormir mal una noche si con eso todos regresábamos con nuestros seres queridos, y ahora estoy acá contigo - para alivio de Candy, Terry prosiguió con su relato, haciendo que ella se tranquilizara, y no pudo evitar darle la razón a la mujer de la tienda, esa combinación era una bomba, la verdad era que le agradaba, y pues lo seguiría disfrutando y pasaría lo que tendría que pasar

Vaya que alegría que todos hayan estado de acuerdo, ya que no aguantaba mas estar lejos de ti – se besaron con todo su amor y Terry interiormente, tuvo que aceptar que ese simple postre a la vista, había despertado muchas cosas en él, pero para ser sincero esa noche solo quería disfrutar de la compañía mutua, ya tendrían muchas noches para dar rienda suelta a su amor, con esto recordó lo que le traía a Candy y a su pequeña, el beso termino y él se levanto confundiendo a su compañera, llego a donde estaba su maleta y tomo 2 cosas, y regreso a los brazos de su amada

Bueno pecosa, te traje esto – y le extendió los 2 regalos, siendo uno mas pequeño que otro, con emoción ella los tomo, y abrió el mas pequeño, sorprendiéndose con el contenido

Terry esto es hermoso – Candy admiraba el anillo mas pequeño que ella haya visto

Me alegro que te guste, quiero que nuestra pequeña lo use desde que nazca hasta que ya no le quede, desde que lo vi supe que era para ella – la rubia estaba encantada, y Terry estaba feliz, al saber que había hecho bien en comprarlo, el anillo era una diminuta argolla que la adornaba esmeraldas y zafiros a todo su alrededor

Solo tengo una duda – dijo la rubia mientas seguía admirando el anillo, pero de pronto lo vio fijamente – porque dices que será niña?

Algo en mi corazón me dice que será un vivo retrato tuyo en miniatura, será mi Pecosita

Vaya, así que tu Pecosita – le agrado saber eso – y a mi, mi corazón me dice que será niño, tu vivo retrato, todo un malcriado pero hermoso – Terry sonrió al saber que ella esperaba eso – pero tocara esperar, en un poco mas de 7 meses sabremos quien tiene la razón

Yo la tendré – sonrió autosuficiente Terry

Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos – luego de esto Candy procedió a abrir el otro paquete, el cual era un álbum, con las letras grabadas G.A - Terry esta divino – lo abrió y pude ver que ya una foto ocupada su lugar, y era una nada menos que de ellos, el día de su boda, los dos estaban con una sonrisa resplandeciente, ella lo voltio a verlo curiosa

Digo, primero estamos nosotros luego ellos, para contar una historia hay que empezar por el principio no?

Tienes toda la razón amor – se besaron, con la ilusión que pronto una personita los acompañaría, al terminar sin proponérselo Candy soltó un bostezo, prueba clara de su cansancio

Terry sin decir nada, tomo las 2 cajas y las aparto para luego pararse y tomar en brazos a su esposa, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y por fin nuevamente poder dormir juntos, Candy disfruto de ese encantador viaje, al fin lo tenía a su lado, luego de arreglarse para dormir, se acomodaron en la cama, Terry la abrazaba, una mano descansaba en el hogar de su pequeña

Buenas noches mi amor – dijeron al unisonó, para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo, al fin estaban juntos

La mañana hizo su aparición, los rayos del sol bañaban a una pareja, provocando que el primero en despertar fuera Candy, abrió los ojos poco a poco, disfruto de la vista que se le presentaba, ahí estaba su Romeo frente a ella durmiendo plácidamente pero sin soltarla, como había extrañado esa visión al despertar, con cautela acomodo un mechón rebelde y continuo disfrutando de esa maravillosa vista, luego de unos minutos Terry despertó y se maravillo con la hermosa vista de su Julieta sonriéndole, se besaron dulcemente

Buenos días preciosa – dijo tiernamente

Buenos días guapo – le contesto coquetamente

Es maravilloso volver a despertar en tus brazos y ser lo primero que veo en le día, cuanto extrañaba esto – la volvió a besar

Yo también te extrañaba mucho – no pudo decir mas porque sintió esa sensación que desde hace mucho la acompañaba todas las mañanas, con cuidado se soltó del agarre. para luego salir disparada al baño. Terry la vio preocupado y la siguió al baño, en el camino pudo escuchar algo que lo preocupo demasiado, al llegar al baño comprobó su miedo

Candy estaba vomitando, sin saber muy bien que hacer, atino solo a llenar un vaso con agua que mantenían para lavarse los dientes, y alcanzar una toalla, se arrodillo junto a ella, y le acaricio la espalda, ella internamente agradeció su gesto, cuando la nausea paso, él le paso el vaso y ella bebió luego le paso la toalla y se limpio la boca, Candy se levanto luego lo hizo él, ella termino de lavarse bien la boca en el lavado

De seguro te cayeron mal las fresas – fue lo primero que dijo Terry, que seguía sobándole la espalda

No fue eso amor – contesto luego de haber terminado de lavarse - son la nauseas matutinas normales del embarazo desde hace un tiempo estoy así, no te preocupes, nada me cayo mal

Segura? – quería estar seguro

Segura – lo dijo con firmeza, esto hizo que él se tranquilizara, sin esperar mas la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cien

Me asustaste, por primera vez no supe que hacer, y eso no me gusto – dijo algo molesto

Tranquilo Terry, es cierto que siempre queras cuidarnos, pero en cosas como estas, aunque no quieras no puedes, debes confiar, no te preocupes estamos bien - al terminar de decir esto él se arrodillo

Buenos días, Pecosita – deposito un beso en el vientre - espero te haya gustado volver a dormir con papi, ahí te portas bien, no le hagas pesado el día a tu mami – dio un ultimo beso y se levanto y ahora si deposito un beso en los labios de Candy – muy bien pecosa tu debes alistarte para el hospital – esa parte no le agradaba pero así eran las cosas y antes que Candy pudiera decir algo, él se adelanto – porque no nos bañamos juntos? Así aprovechamos el tiempo – no pudo faltar su risa seductora, que hacia a Candy olvidarse de todo, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, y tomaron su baño juntos

Después de unos largos minutos ambos salieron en bata del baño, Candy pudo ver que a pesar de todo el desayuno estaba servido, de seguro Dorothy había visto llegar a Terry y quiso ayudarla se lo agradecería mucho. Pero antes de comer se arreglaron, después de unos minutos ya estaban disgustando su desayuno

Sabes, lo único que no me gusta - su seño se frunció - es que cuando yo acabo de llegar tu tengas que irte – dijo puro niño cuando no le daban lo que quería

Y por que dices eso? – ahora ella quiso bromear

Por que va ser, tienes que irte al hospital – refuto extrañado a que ella no supiera de lo que hablaba

Y que pasaría si te dijera que no tengo que ir al hospital? – Candy tuvo que reír al ver como sonreía al igual que un niño cuando le daban al fin lo que quería

No tienes que ir? No me estas mintiendo – cuestiono emocionado

Digo la verdad, como regresabas hoy, ya había arreglado todo para tener este día libre, entonces este día soy toda tuya, podemos hacer lo que quieras – ella también estaba emocionada

Pues – se acerco a ella seductoramente y le dijo al oído - se me están ocurriendo varias cosas – claramente Candy se sonrojo – podemos ir de paseo al parque – se alejo y culmino con una estruendosa risa – jajaja – la pecosa no dijo nada, estaba consiente que su mente la había traicionado – aunque en la noche podemos terminar lo comenzamos anoche no crees – viendo como se volvía a sonrojar su esposa la beso apasionadamente para que ahora si entendiera claramente el mensaje

Me parece – dijo entrecortadamente después del beso, Terry sonrió complacido – que el paseo por el parque será lo mejor – el castaño borro la sonrisa, Candy se la estaba cobrando – jajaja – ahora fue el turno de ella de reír - así que vamos – le dijo a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano para levantarse y partir, Terry se paro y la acorralo entre sus brazos

Ya veras como te va en la noche pecosa, ya veras – le dijo con un mal hecho tono de enojo, estaba mas que feliz de disfrutar nuevamente su juego

Ya lo veremos – le dijo retadoramente, y así riendo se soltaron y dejaron la habitación pero al llegar a la sala Dorothy les entrego un mensaje que veía de la Tía Abuela

_Candice:_

_Buen día, espero que tu y el bebe estén bien._

_Te mando este mensaje para decirte que necesito de tu_

_Presencia esta tarde en la mansión, es urgente, hay cosas que_

_Debemos afinar contigo para la fiesta._

_Te esperamos_

_Elroy Andrew_

Es cierto había olvidado la fiesta – dijo Terry

La verdad yo también, ya que la Tía Abuela me saco de la planificación al saber de mi embarazo, pero en algún momento nos iban a necesitar, nos tocara ir

Si no tenemos de otra – no querían perder su tiempo juntos en esas cosas, pero no lo podían ignorar

Salieron de su hogar dispuestos a disfrutar su día. Empezaron con un paseo por Central Park, donde Candy quiso treparan un árbol, pero Terry no se lo permitió, así que tuvieron que conformase con sentarse a la sombra de uno, y hablaron del nuevo tema que se les presentaba, la fiesta de presentación de Albert como patriarca y líder de los Andrew y a la vez su presentación oficial como el nuevo matrimonio mas importante de la sociedad, por el momento.

No estaban muy de acuerdo con ella, entendían que Albert necesita la presentación, solo que para ellos, no era necesario decir, que estaban felizmente casados, pero lamentablemente debían hacerlo, aunque no quisieran. Mentalizándose que era necesario, así hacer felices a muchos, haría lo mejor para poner en alto a sus familias.

El día continuo entre juegos, mimos y el satisfacer los antojos de ambos, los cuales eran muy extraños para ellos pero no por eso dejaban de ser ricos. También no pudieron evitar comprar ropa para su retoño, que después de no poderse poner de acuerdo en el color, terminaron comprando cosas en color rosa y celeste, sabia que unas cosas no serian necesarios, pero después podrían donarlos al hospital por ejemplo, nada se desperdiciaría, solo darían felicidad.

Después de disfrutar parte de su día en la tarde tuvieron que dirigirse a la mansión Andrew, donde sorprendieron a todos con la presencia de Terry, ya que supuestamente el debía de llegar esa noche, ahí se encontraban Richard y Eleonor los cuales le dieron la amorosa bienvenida a su hijo.

Luego de haber definido lo inconcluso referente a la fiesta, procedieron a tener una agradable cena familiar donde estaban todos, se podía ver a 4 parejas enamoradas, un Tío contento que así fuera y una Tía orgullosa de su familia, después de la deliciosa cena se dirigieron a sala para platicar un poco donde los jóvenes se pusieron al tanto de todo y sus planes para fiesta, en lo que los mayores terminaban de afinar todo, pero lamentablemente ese agradable momento fue interrumpido

Buenas noches – se escucho la voz chillona de Elisa

Buenas noches hija, que gusto verte – la Sra. Elroy fue la primera en contestar

Adelante sobrina – fue el corto saludo de Albert

Buenas noches – dijeron los demás por educación

Me alegro que estén todos, así la noticia que les tengo será mas fácil de dar – una sonrisa cruel se poso en su rostro

Noticia? Que noticia Elisa? – cuestiono Albert y todos estaban desconcertados, ya que, cual podría ser la notica

Bueno, bueno verán, la noticia que les traigo es referente al matrimonio de Candy y Terry – los mencionados se asombraron, que podía decir sobre su matrimonio – pude comprobar que tal matrimonio no existe, es falso, una gran mentira, en ninguna iglesia están registrados, mucho menos en el registro de New York, así que Tía Abuela la han estado engañado – sonrió triunfante al ver el rosto sorprendido de la anciana y en los demás molestia, había descubierto su engaño

Estas segura de lo que dices Elisa, mira que es una acusación muy severa – la cuestiono Albert

Segura Tío, Tía, duque y Eleonor, estos dos – señalo a los acusados - los han estado engañado, se están burlando de todos ustedes – termino sabiendo que había ganado, ahora ella con la ayuda de la Tía al verse traicionada la ayudaría para casarse con Terry, era un plan maestro, Richard estuvo apunto de tomar la palabra pero Terry le hizo un gesto que el hablaría

Vaya Elisa – comenzó a decir Terry, Albert lo dejo hablar, _será genial ver como nuevamente Elisa era bajada de su trono,_ pensó Albert, sabia que no era correcto pensar eso, pero estaba cansado de ver como siempre su sobrina perjudicaba a su pequeña – no puedo creer que te hayas tomado la tarea de averiguar esos datos – sonrió con burla - solo que al parecer buscaste en lugar incorrecto – ahora el reía triunfante

Claro que no, contrate a los mejores para saber esto – no estaba preocupada

Pues a ti fueron a la que engañaron entonces – Terry se levanto y tomo a Candy de la mano y se pusieron delante de ella- Estas segura de lo que dices? – sin proponérselo Candy reía divertida, no podía creer que Elisa todavía quisiera perjudicarla

Absolutamente – reafirmo

Muy bien siendo así, tengo el placer de mostrarte nuestro certificado de matrimonio – Terry saco el documento de su billetera, era una segunda copia, siempre la llevaba con él, por precaución, sabia que había mucha gente en contra de su matrimonio

Jajaja, su certificado? Es falso de eso no hay duda – se burlo la pelirroja

Pero no estaría de mas que lo viera – dijo al fin el duque

Muy bien lo veré – Elisa tomo despectivamente el documento, la Tía Abuela la observaba decepcionada de ella, no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer eso, ella sabia que el matrimonio de Candy era real, ella habías visto ese certificado, entendía porque no había sido invitada, pero eso era lo de menos. Elisa leía sin leer, pero de repente unas palabras las hicieron abrir los ojos como plato, _**Registro de Chicago, **_su mundo se vino abajo, nunca se imagino que se hubieran casado allá, ya que no pudo haber habido momento en que pudieran hacerlo

Es imposible – dijo exaltada – no es posible, ustedes no han viajado a Chicago, esto es falso

Ese certificado es verdadero jovencita, como puede ver yo y el Sr. Andrew figuramos como testigos, y como deberá saberlo, nosotros nunca nos prestaríamos a un engaño, nuestros hijos están debidamente y felizmente casados, como puede ver – dijo firmemente Richard, Terry agradeció tenerlo con él

Lamento contradecirte Elisa – continuo Albert – ellos si viajaron a Chicago, recuerdas la supuesta fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano con Candy? – Elisa bajo la cabeza molesta, no podía creer que había perdido – veo que si recuerdas, durante esos días fue la boda entre Candy y Terry

No se te invito, ya que ustedes estaban fuera del país – dijo Candy, fue la guinda del pastel

Yo, yo – la pelirroja no sabia que decir, nuevamente había sido puesta en ridículo, podía ver la risa disimulada en la cara de sus primos y sus novias, también podía ver la molestia en el duque y Eleonor, también en Albert, pero en la Tía Abuela pudo ver la decepción

Elisa no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto, has desconfiado de ellos, has puesto en duda nuestra palabra, es lamentable ver el grado de tu envidia hacia Candy, por favor vete – dijo tristemente la Sra. Elroy, le dolía después de todo era su sobrina

Buenas noches – murmuro la pelirroja avergonzada, solo cerro la puerta y se pudo escuchar la risa de los jóvenes incluyendo a Albert

Niños por favor – regaño la Tía Abuela

Lo sentimos – dijo Stear

Pero no lo pudimos evitar, Elisa esta vez si se paso – completo y Archí

La verdad no termino de entender que tiene contra nosotros – dijo la pecosa en medio de la risa

Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Terry, tratando de controlarse

La verdad que solo ella sabe – dijo Albert

Bueno debemos seguir planificando – dijo Eleonor para que el mal rato pasara, el duque ya no dijo nada, pero se alegraba de estar al lado de su hijo y la mirada que intercambiaron padre e hijo confirmo su cariño. La velada continuo y después de dejar todo arreglado, Candy y Terry junto a los padres de él dejaron la mansión Andrew

* * *

Finalmente el día de la fiesta había llegado, y la mansión Andrew estaba esplendida, los invitados comenzaban a llegar entusiasmados por conocer al líder de una de las familias mas importantes de América, todos se sentían especiales al ser participes en tan importante evento, sin mencionar que también conocerían a los actuales y futuros Duques de Grandchester, eso ya era mucho pedir, pero tendrían esa fortuna.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa un pareja se arreglaba, el caballero ingles ya estaba listo, portaba extraordinariamente un smoking negro que le quedaba a la medida, acompañado siempre de su cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, levemente revueltos, era toda una tentación verlo, pacientemente aguardaba por su bella esposa, a que terminara su arreglo, él sabia que ella no necesitaba de tanto para verse hermosa, y a ella tampoco le importaba, pero curiosamente esa noche había puesto todo su empeño para verse perfecta, después de unos minutos el joven esposo pudo apreciar a su amada esposa, la cual vestía un precioso vestido en color blanco marfil, straples que se moldeaba magníficamente a su aun cuerpo torneado, bajaba en línea A hasta sus tobillos para luego dejar ver una lindas zapatillas no muy altas blancas, y como complemento llevaba guantes, su pelo estaba recogido solo por algunos mechones y otros caían como cascada, su maquillaje era sutil pero elegante, a Terry se le fue la respiración y el habla ante tal visión, su esposa parecía un ángel, ante esta reacción Candy le sonrió con ternura, el castaño camino hacia ella y la tomo de las manos y beso ambas con ternura, todavía no podía hablar, pero para ellos no era necesario, Terry la beso con ternura, para luego juntar sus frentes y reflejarse en la mirada del otro, en medio de su burbuja escucharon el llamado de la puerta

Adelante – Terry dio el pase, para su pesar alejaron sus rostros, pero el contacto de sus manos lo mantuvieron

Buenos chicos, llego la hora – entraba un alegre y guapo rubio, el también vestía un elegante smoking – chicos que bien se ven – dijo viendo detalladamente a ambos

Tu no te quedas atrás Albert, estas muy guapo – dijo Candy

Bueno se hace lo que se puede – dijo "humildemente" – bueno estando todos listo, ha llegado el momento, bajemos

Los 3 dejaron la habitación, mientras Albert buscaba a la Tía Abuela en su habitación, la pareja enamorada platicaba

Estas magnifica Candy – dijo embelesado

Gracias amor, tu también estas muy guapo – le dijo algo coqueta

Gracias, sabes lo único malo de que estés tan bella, es que muchos te observaran como lobos hambrientos – expreso su malestar

Pues yo también debo decir que será la mas odiada de la noche – dijo algo celosa – pero la verdad es, que solo tengo ojos para ti, y que tu solo tienes ojos para mi

En esto tienes toda la razón – de tuvieron su andar y se besaron dulcemente, Albert y la Tía Abuela no pudieron evitar escuchar la platica y se alegrón por ellos, cuando llegaron a las escaleras, pudieron ver a Eleonor y Richard esperándolos, el momento había llegado y según lo planeado, tía y sobrino bajaban juntos, mientras que la familia Andrew-Grandchester esperaba

La Sra. Elroy y Albert llegaron a un pequeño escenario montado para la ocasión, en medio del vestíbulo, es cual ya parecía salón por sus dimensiones, entonces la matriarca tomo la palabra

Buenas noches familia y amigos, sean bienvenidos a esta su casa – se escucho un aplauso – el motivo de esta reunión, es porque al fin ha llegado el momento en que la cabeza de la familia Andrew tome su lugar, siendo así, para mi es un placer, presentarles a mi querido sobrino William Albert Andrew, patriarca de esta honorable familia – Albert hizo una reverencia y un sonoro aplauso se escucho, mientras esto se daba, la chámpame era servida

Buenas noches a todos – la dulce voz del rubio se dejo escuchar – para mi es honor estar esta noche con ustedes, les agradezco su apoyo y amistad hacia nuestra familia, es un gusto saberlo – respiro profundamente – para mi es un placer ser el guía de esta familia pero no lo podría hacer sin la ayuda de mi Tía, sin ella esto no seria posible, gracias Tía, muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de nuestra familia – otro aplauso se sumo - déjenme decirles que esta noche no solo es para que me conozcan sino también para que conozcan a mi hija, la Sra. Candice White Grandchester Andrew y su esposo Terruce Graham Grandchester y sus padres los duques de Grandchester – en medio de aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro, para nadie era secreto la procedencia de Candy, unos días antes se había publicado su historia, con el pesar de ella, pero con la firmeza de la Tía Abuela al decir que lo hacia para darle su lugar en la familia y que nadie la humillara, como muchas veces lo hicieran los Legan, nadie discute con los Andrew, la familia Andrew-Grandchester bajo para sumarse a la Tía Abuela y Albert al escenario, Terry tomo la palabra

Para mi esposa y yo es un placer estar con ustedes esta noche, y celebrar a nuestra maravillosa familia – fue breve pero no era necesario decir mas, al fin el rumor estaba confirmado, los Andrew emparentaban con la nobleza

Gracias por estar aquí, es un gusto conocerlos – Candy debida decir algo y como siempre fue dulce

Por la familia Andrew-Grandchester – fue el brindis de Richard

Salud – respondieron todos

Disfruten la velada – invito Albert, la gente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el salón y la música comenzó a sonar

Bueno chicos, lo mas difícil ha pasado, ahora todos los conocen como lo que son – dijo la Tía Abuela orgullosamente – ahora viene el vals, vamos por favor - todos se dirigieron al salón

Al compas de Claro de luna el baile comenzó, y como es debido la primera pareja en bailar fue la Tía Abuela y Albert, para luego sumarse Candy y Terry, y después Richard y Eleonor, para que al final se sumaran todas la parejas que quisieran, y así una agradable velada empezaba.

La velada estaba siendo encantadora, entre la música, la comida, la platica y los anfitriones, todo era perfecto, la presentaciones ya habían terminado y los grupos de afinidad se habían formado, siendo así que los jóvenes Andrew estaban juntos, al grupo se había unido Karen Claise, la cual había simpatizado enormemente con Albert, ambos mostraban un gran interés en el otro.

Toda la gente estaba encantada con el patriarca Andrew, al igual que con Candy y Terry, se sentían honrados por ser parte de su círculo de amigos.

En un momento de la noche Albert pudo ver como la Tía Abuela dejaba el salón para encaminarse a la biblioteca, sin dudarlo la siguió. Al llegar a la biblioteca pudo observar como su Tía admiraba los retratos de la familia, pero miraba uno en particular, era el de él junto a Candy, sonrió ante esto, ya que gracias al cielo la relación entre ellas era extraordinaria, y se podía palpar, esa noche era una prueba mas de esa relación, la había presentado orgullosamente como su nieta, casi no menciono la relación con la nobleza, lo hacia cuando los demás lo mencionaban, su Tía solo estaba orgullosa por tener a Candy como nieta, eso lo hacia muy feliz, con cautela se acerco, solo la música lejana se escuchaba

Sabes William, a veces me es difícil creer, que ella no me haya guardado rencor por todo lo sucedido en el pasado, honestamente no fui buena persona con ella – claro que se había dado cuenta que la había seguido – y ahora miramos, pareciera que toda la vida fue así – suspiro – me hubiera gustado saberla conocer antes y no haberme dejado llevar por mentiras de los Legan – dijo sinceramente

Bueno Tía – Albert se sorprendió al ver que la dama le hablaba, no imagino que lo hubiera visto llegar – no debe atormentarse por el pasado, es solo pasado – se puso a su lado y la abrazo – todos cometemos errores pero afortunadamente podemos enmendarlos, y Candy no es una persona rencorosa, ella siempre la estimo, y ahora la quiere, se quieren

Tienes toda la razón – se volteo a verlo – pero no puedo evitar pensar, que esta noche en lugar de presentar a Terry como su esposo pudo haber sido Anthony, ahora él es un ángel mas y yo no les di la oportunidad de disfrutar a plenitud su tiempo juntos – se notaba su tristeza, esa era la culpa que su corazón cargaba

No diga eso, no se culpe de nada, mejor agradezca que a pesar de todo. ellos si disfrutaron el poco tiempo que tuvieron, y por algo pasan las cosas, ahora el cuida de ella, los cuida, eso no lo dude

Lo se, lo se y ese es mi único consuelo – guardaron silencio mientras cada uno recordaba al dulce chico, hubieran querido tenerlo a su lado, pero eso no tuvo que ser, después de recuperarse regresaron a la velada

En lugar del salón nuestros jóvenes favoritos reían, para ellos toda estaba siendo genial, pero a pesar de todo un joven tenia el seño fruncido, le toco aguantarse que durante la noche le quitaran a su esposa varias veces para bailar, y para su desgracia ella no podía decir no, ese era una de las desventajas de ser la hija de William Andrew, y en ese preciso momento esa situación se deba

Vamos Terry, cálmate este es la ultima vez que la alejan de ti – le decía su amiga Karen

Si amigo calma, que no es el fin del mundo – agrego Albert

Lo se, lo se, pero no me agrada para nada la forma en que la miran – un molesto Terry se quejaba y todos reían por su comportamiento celoso, pero al fin su tortura terminaba, y Candy era regresada a sus brazos

Ya era hora – dijo contento

Jajaja – hizo reír a todos de nuevo incluyendo a Candy, pero sin decir mas el castaño llevo a la pecosa a bailar, uniéndose Anny con Archí, Paty con Stear y la nueva pareja Karen con Albert, disfrutando plenamente

Los únicos que desentonaban con toda la alegría eran Sara, Elisa y Neal Legan, los cuales habían ido solo por cubrir las apariencias, ya que la verdad era, que no era bien recibidos, el único recibido con agrado era el Sr. Legan, ahí estaban pagando sus consecuencias, el desprecio de casi todos y la desaprobación de la Tía Abuela, al fin pudo ver la verdad de los Legan.

En medio de amor, algarabía, amistad y baile las horas pasaron y la fiesta se dio por terminada, siendo todo un éxito.

Las mas contenta era la Tía Abuela, porque ahora todo el mundo conocía a sus seres queridos, cierto que para ellos no era necesario ser conocidos, pero en la sociedad, hay ciertas cosas que aunque se quieran no se pueden evitar ni cambiar, y ella era fiel a esas cosas.

* * *

Sin saber como las semanas después de la fiesta pasaron volando y el viaje a Inglaterra estaba en puertas, entre planificaciones Candy y Terry disfrutaban a plenitud de su tiempo juntos, aprovechaban cada momento, para lo cual Candy ya contaba 3 meses y medio de embarazo y Terry ya sabia cual será la próxima puesta en escena, seria Hamlet, debido a esto desde ya se preparaba para las audiciones del protagónico.

Siendo un día hermoso la pareja se encontraba disfrutando de una picnic en Central Park, cuando ya habían comido, Terry se recostó en las piernas de Candy, mientras ella estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, platicaban de todo y de nada, simplemente era maravilloso estar juntos, pero en algún momento, el castaño compartió un pensamiento especial con la pecosa

Sabes amor, no se si será demasiado pronto – jugaba con rizo de ella - pero me guastaría que decidiéramos el nombre de nuestra Pecosita o rebelde junior, que dices? – estaba entusiasmado

Me parece buena idea amor – también se entusiasmo – que tienes en mente? – le pregunto curiosa, mientras acariciaba el pelo castaño

Bueno, estaba pensando en Elizabeth Ann o Jane Catherine, que opinas? – estaba expectante – tu tienes alguna propuesta para nuestra Pecosita

La verdad no, pero estos me gustan mucho, dejemos esos dos como las principales opciones y en su momento vemos, que dices?

De acuerdo, y tu que tienes en mente para el rebelde junior – dijo feliz

Estaba pensando en Dylan Alexander o Andrés Julián, que piensas? – dijo feliz

Vaya pecosa, me encantan, yo la verdad no he pensado en nombre de varoncito, así que hagamos lo mismo que con mis propuestas, déjemelos como la mejores opciones y luego vemos, estas de acuerdo

De acuerdo – el se acerco para besarlo, y para que la tarea le fuera menos difícil ella se inclino, cada beso era una experiencia único y maravilloso, nunca era igual, pero siempre iban cargados de todo su amor – sabes amor – dijo cuando el beso concluyo – tengo algo importante que decirte

Continuara…

* * *

Amigas

Al fin estoy de vuelta!

Primero que nada gracias por su apoyo y amistad, es magnifico contar con ello.

También mil gracias por su paciencia, yo se que desespera esperar tanto, no es mi intención, disculpas por eso.

Se que de nueva cuenta no tengo perdón, pero mi inspiración le encanta tomar vacaciones, y el tiempo es improbable, pero acá estoy de regreso con esta capitulo, el cual de corazón espero les agrade.

Sin saber como este es el capitulo mas largo de la historia, espero no lo sientan pesado y cansado, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero no les aburra.

Les recuerdo que no duden en hacerme llegar, sus críticas, opiniones, dudas y tomatazos es un placer recibirlos.

Por el momento me despido, esperando no tardar demasiado tiempo en volver con el capitulo final, no digo fecha pero prometo hacer todo mi esfuerzo para sacarlo lo antes posible.

Y quiero agradecer a:

**Tamborcita 33: **Chica mil graicas por sumarte a esta aventura, espero estes disfrutando de la historia.

**Lizethr: **Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, gracias por tus comentarios, yo tampoco quisiera que se acabara, pero asi toca, espero te guste esta capitulo.

**Cary: **Amiga espero que la platica entre rubias te dejo tranquila, ya ves no paso nada, jeje gracias por tus comentarios!

**Edstarblue: **Wow, leiste los 18 en un dia, que gusto saber que te gusto, perdon por la demora, espero te haya agrada este capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Jari: **Amiga mil gracias por leer, y mas todo de un tajo, que bueno que te agrado, me disculpo por tu fic, jeje, espero este capitulo tambien te agrade. gracias por tus comentarios!

**Shirley: **Amiga bienvenida, espero te este gustando la historia y este capitulo sea de tu agrado, a mi tampoco me gusto el final verdadero!

**Alejandra Pacheco: **Mil perdones por la demora, espero te guste esta capitulo!

**Gema: **Amiga gracias por leer, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, perdon por la demora, espero te guste este capitulo!

**Lady Lore A: **Chica mil gracias por tus bellas palabra, es un gusto saber que disfrutas de la historia, y que haya logrado hacerte soñar, la verdad yo tambien queria verlos como padres, espero aca te guste mas esa faceta, mil perdones por la demora, pero a veces todo se complica, pero ya tiene este cap, espero sea de tu agrado, con tu pedido, ya veremos que se puede hacer. Saludos desde Guatemala!

**Yelibar: **Amiga gracias por tu alerta, disfruta el capitulo.

**Laurencita12: **Gracias por la alerta, espero te guste el capitulo.

**Ruci19: **Chica gracias por la alerta, espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

**Selene Grandchester: **Gracias por tu alerta, espero disfrutes de este capitulo

**Vannessa86: **Gracias por tu alerta, espero te guste este capitulo!

**Lulis: **Chica gracias por tu alerta, espero te agrade el capitulo!

**Themis 78: **Chica gracias por tu alerta, espero disfrutes el capitulo!

**Aday: **Chica gracias por tu alerta, ojala te guste el capitulo!

**Galaxylam84: **Chica gracias por tu alerta, espero te guste el capitulo!

Mil gracias a todas aquellas lectoras sileciosas, espero les guste este capitulo

Nos vemos pronto!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**¡Vivieron Felices para Siempre!**

- Sabes amor – dijo cuando el beso concluyo – tengo algo importante que decirte

- Dime pecosa – se volvió a recostar en sus piernas

- Como bien sabes hace unos días tuve mi chequeo rutinario, entonces

- Todo bien, ¿verdad? – fue interrumpida abruptamente, y pudo ver que el rostro de él se había vuelto preocupado, entonces se acerco y beso su ceño fruncido

- Si todo bien, tranquilo – le dijo después del beso y Terry se calmo - solo que hubo algo que al doctor le dio curiosidad

- ¿Curiosidad? – le pregunto extrañado

- Si, lo que pasa es que cuando escucho los latidos del bebe, escucho 2 latidos distintos

- Claro el del bebe y el tuyo – interrumpió de nuevo, como que fuera lo mas obvio

- Terry déjame terminar si? – le dijo sonriente y nerviosa, en ocasiones parecía puro niño, y confirmando ello, Terry hizo la mueca de cerrarse la boca con zíper y candado, haciendo que inevitablemente riera encantada por su esposo, él la acompaño, cuando las risas terminaron ella prosiguió – como te decía el doctor escucho 2 latidos, pero aparte del mío – Terry la vio extrañado, pero la dejo continuar – eso quiere decir - se acerco un poco mas a su rostro – que tendremos gemelos – le dijo emocionada

- ¿Gemelos? – repito el castaño en un susurro - ¿gemelos? – volvió a repetir mas fuerte y luego se levanto como un resorte y la voltio a ver fijamente, como en cámara lenta, bajo la mirada y se peino su cabello y repetía algo para si mismo, luego la volvió a ver y la abrazo enérgicamente – tendremos gemelos – dijo embocinado, tranquilizando a Candy, ya que por un momento temió que a él le incomodara la idea, luego Terry la besa con todo el amor que le tiene, el beso fue largo, lleno de alegría y emoción – gracias Candy, gracias – le decía cuando termino el beso, pero el abrazo no lo rompieron, mientras pequeñas lagrimas descendían por su mejilla

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – ella también llorada, pero esas palabras la confundieron

- Por darme todo lo que siempre quise y mas, muchas gracias mi amor – le dijo sinceramente mientras la estrechaba mas y luego volvía a besarla, cuando termino el beso, juntaron su frentes, Terry ya había dejado de llorar, pero ella en lugar de eso lloraba mas

- No tienes nada que agradecer mi amor – decía mientras él le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares - yo también estoy agradecida contigo, por darme todo lo que deseo, necesito y mas, te amo tanto – le dijo sincera

- Yo también te amo mi amor – se volvieron a besar, para luego quedarse abrazados llenos de emoción y felicidad, viendo el atardecer, con la certeza que cada día tendrían un deseo cumplido y una vida llena de amor

* * *

Finalmente el día del viaje a Inglaterra había llegado, las 2 parejas Grandchester abordaron acompañados de la familia Andrew, ya que esta también era de renombre en Europa y debido a que emparentaron con la nobleza debían estar acompañando y celebrando la presentación de la nueva pareja.

La primera noche que pasaron a bordo del barco, que no era otro más que el Mauritania, cenaron en familia, pero Candy y Terry no esperaron al postre y se retiraron, solamente para disfrutar de la vista desde la misma baranda que una noche hace más de 2 años el destino los había unido.

No dijeron nada, no era necesario, ambos sentía tantas cosas en su interior que sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente, le saber que por "casualidades al destino" en el comienzo de un nuevo año para ellos fuera el verdadero comienzo de sus vidas, nos los dejaba de asombrar, ya que a su corta edad habían vivido tantas cosas, que los asustada, pensado que mas les deparaba la vida, pero a la vez se sentían orgullosos de si mismos, que nunca se rindieron y lucharon por lo que querían con alma y corazón, ahora estaban ahí juntos a la espera de ver como el sol se esconde en el horizonte que les augurara la mas grande felicidad, en su vidas.

Gracias al cielo el viaje para Candy había sido tranquilo, no había sufrido con las nauseas mas de lo usual, siendo así que los días pasaron siendo disfrutado en familia.

Una mañana esplendorosa la pecosa y el rebelde se encontraban en la cubierta, en la cual hace unas horas habida presenciado un bello amanecer y ahora la vista que el horizontes les daba era la de un puerto que ellos muy bien conocían

- Sabeas así desee regresar a Londres – le comento Terry a su oído, el la tenia abrazada por atrás, las 4 manos se unían sobre el vientre de Candy

- A que te refieres? – le pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo

- El día que deje Londres, me prometí que si regresaba claro después de reunirnos, por la causa que fuera, seria a tu lado y casados, ahora lo he cumplido y mas ya que también ahora venimos con nuestro hijo – sonrió contento

- Enserio? Eso te prometiste? – le dijo emocionada volteándose entre el abrazo completamente para verlo de frente

- Si, aunque la verdad es que ese día me hubiera gustado desde ya llevarte conmigo, pero estando en un país desconocido y sin nada, pensé que lo mejor era que tu estuvieras segura aquí en lo que yo forjaba nuestro futuro – le dijo algo triste al recordar que tuvieron que separarse en ese entonces

- La verdad a mi me hubiera gustado irme contigo – tomo su rostro entre las manos y se vieron fijantemente - juntos hubiéramos iniciado nuestra vida, bien sabes que no me hubiera molestado trabajar, si con ello estábamos juntos – le dijo también algo triste – no sabes cuanto me dolió ver como el barco se alejaba y a la vez tu también, sin saber cuando te volvería a ver – el la vio extrañado y la estrecho mas. ella le explico - luego que salí del cuarto de castigo y llegue a mi habitación sin querer dormí un rato, pero en la noche llegue a buscarte a tu habitación y ya no estabas, solo encontré la simple nota que me dejaste, luego escuche a unos muchachos diciendo que dejarías Londres hacia Estados Unidos, de inmediato corrí hacia el puerto pero ya era tarde, te habías ido, solo pude gritar tu nombre, deseando muy pronto volvernos a ver – una lagrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar todo aquello, mientras el se quedaba asombrando, recordando que mientras el barco se alejaba del puerto escucho su voz llamándolo y se conformo con pensar que era su mente, cuando en realidad ella si lo había estado llamando, mientras pensaba en ello le limpio las lagrimas a su pecosa con pequeños besos, regañándose por ponerla triste entonces para cambiar eso la beso tiernamente

- Perdóname querida, en verdad no quería ponerte triste en ese entonces ni ahora, pero debes saber que para mi también fue duro, tomar esa decisión, me hubiera gustado llevarte, tenerte a mi lado y juntos comenzar, al irme mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por dejarte, pero a la par de mi corazón estaba mi razón que me decía que yo era el que debía luchar por los dos – la beso de nuevo para si despejar la tristeza por los recuerdos de ambos – sabes mientras el barco se alejaba escuche tu voz llamándome

- Enserio? – no lo podía creer, si recordaba haber gritado con toda su alma

- Si, solo que lo adjudique a un juego de mi mente, por el dejarte, aunque con eso me ayudo a confirmar que en medio de muchas cosas era lo mejor, aunque nos haya costado entenderlo

- Tienes toda la razón, ahora estamos de regreso siendo muy felices – le dijo ella contenta

- Siendo muy felices – y se volvieron a unir en un beso, para después como poco a poco su destino estaba cerca

Después de unos minutos se dirigieron al camerino a prepárese para bajar.

* * *

Un a nueva mañana llego y un joven castaño sintió como los rayos del sol se posaban en su rostro haciendo que se despertara, molesto se dio la vuelta, volviéndose a relajar para poder descansar mas antes de irse al teatro, pero su calma no duro mucho porque sintió movimiento sobre el colchón para luego notar que un par de pequeñas manos lo comenzaban a mover y le decían

- Papi, papi – eran una vocecitas, el castaño sonrió y medio abrió un ojo, para luego con cautela moverse así tomarlos a ambos y tumbarlos sobre la cama, para el final hacerles coquillas – papi ya, ya – decían ambos, en medio de la risa, haciendo que después de un rato los 3 estallaran en risas, Terry dejo de hacerle cosquillas a sus retoños y los aprecio

Eran 2 lindos varoncitos, muy parecidos a el, uno con los ojos zafiro y el otro con ojos celestes, ambos con el pelo castaño lacio corto, no de 6 años y otro de 4 y eran su vida junto a su madre, deposito un beso en cada frente y se acomodo con ellos

- Como amanecieron mis pequeños? – pregunto emocionado

- Bien papi – respondieron ambos a la vez – te venimos a despertar porque mi mami ya tiene el desayuno listo y quiere que bajemos – le dijo el mayor

- Si papi, apuremonos antes que mi mami se enoje – dijo el otro pequeño

- Tiene razón, vamos – los soltó y ellos bajaron de la cama, el se sentó en la cama y alcanzo su bata, cuando se estaba acomodando esta, escucho la voz de su amada

- ¿Por que tardan tanto? – su amado lo volteo a ver, la rubia se recostó en el marco de la puerta y disfruto la escena, Terry esta con el pelo alborotado, pero sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, mientras cada pequeño le ponía una pantufla. Esa era su familia

- Ya vamos mami – dijeron los pequeños, Terry se levanto y camino hacia la salida, cuando llego a la puerta, beso dulcemente a su esposa

- Te amo Susana

- Yo también te amo Terry – le contesto su amada, para ahora ella darle un beso, cuando la muestra de afecto termino, cada uno cargo a un pequeño y la feliz familia bajo a desayunar.

* * *

Terry comenzó a sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla, también percibía ese aroma que tanto le agradaba, por unos segundos disfruto la caricia, pero junto con ella una dulce voz le llamaba, sin querer hacerlo abrió los ojos y solo sintió como el sol que se colaba entre las ramas le deba de lleno, por reacción cerro de nuevo los ojos, pero se levanto, y se tallo sus zafiros, se ubico donde se encontraba y se recordó lo feliz que era al lado de su amada esposa, Susana, cuando su mente le dijo ese nombre su corazón se paralizó y recordó 2 cosas, verse feliz junto a Candy pero luego siendo feliz junto con la gusana, y no pude evitar preguntarse, ¿Cuál era su realidad? Su mente y corazón le gritaron que su realidad era su pecosa, pero tenia miedo de equivocarse y que todo lo vivido con ella haya sido un simple sueño, en medio de sus pensamientos escucho otra vez esa dulce voz

- Terry estas bien? – se escuchaba preocupada, sabiendo que solo le queda enfrentar lo que fuera su realidad, comenzó a voltearse hacia donde provenía la voz

Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, cuando ya estaba volteado y escucho de nueva la misma pregunta, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, lo primero que vio fueron unos labios delgados rosados pero deseables, luego una naricita, donde se podían ver unas pequeñas manchas, pero no estaba seguro si eran pecas, pero cuando llego a los ojos vio su realidad…

Ahí estaban las esmeraldas que tanto amaba, azul y verde se fundieron, diciéndose cuanto se amaban, y que ahora lo miraban extrañada, sin pensarlo se acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso como un desahuciado, tranquilizándose ante la sensación de pérdida, Candy le correspondió como solo ella sabia, cuando el aire hizo falta, la soltó

- Te amo Candy, te amo tanto – le dije desde el fondo de su alma

- Yo también te amo Terry, con toda mi alma – estuvieron un rato abrazados – pero estas bien amor, te despertaste asustado

- Si todo bien, solo fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla – dijo tranquilamente

- Si me di cuenta de ello, por eso te desperté, y que soñaste? – no dejaba de ser entrometida

- La verdad ni lo recuerdo bien y se que no vale la pena recordarlo – le dio otra beso para que olvidara lo de la pesadilla, pero su beso fue interrumpido cuando sintieron que algo choco contra ellos y los hizo caer al pasto

- Papi, mami, miren lo que encontramos en el lago – los esposos un poco golpeados se incorporaron y vieron a sus retoños arrodilladlos a su lado y lo que su pequeña Lizzy les mostraba era una tortuga bebe - Dylan me ayudo a atraparla, verdad que es hermosa – dijo emocionada la pequeña mientras su hermano sonreía a su lado – puedo quedármela? – pregunto ilusionada, ambos papas se vieron y sonrieron, nada les podían negar a sus pequeños de 5 años

- Claro que si pecosa – dijo Terry mientras la acomodaba en su regazo, ella era la copia exacta de su amada

- Me costo atraparla pero lo hice – dijo orgulloso Dylan sobre el regazo de Candy, el era el vivo retrato de Terry, y así eran perfectos – son lentas pero resbaladizas – con este comentario todos rieron, luego de ponerle nombre al nuevo miembro de la casa, el cual fue Kat, todos se incorporo y recogieron lo que había sido su picnic de desayuno, los pequeños salieron corriendo rumbo a la casa, mientras la pareja se tomaba su tiempo para llegar a su hogar

- Eres feliz Candy? – a raíz de su pesadilla le surgió esa duda

- Si soy feliz Terry, muy feliz, y tu? – le sonrió con dulzura

- Muy feliz mi pecosa, muy feliz, te amo tanto y agradezco al cielo que nuestro amor haya salido adelante – la abrazo por atrás y deposito un beso en la mejilla, sin dejar de caminar

- Yo también te amo Terry, y agradezco el estar juntos y siendo muy felices

- Gracias por todo mi amor – le dijo el castaño mientras veía como sus hijos llegaban a la casa pero a la vez acariciaba el apenas abultado vientre de su pecosa, otra vez estaba embarazada, y esta mas que feliz por ello, al fin tenia todo lo que había deseado, Candy acariciaba la mano que estaba sobre su vientre, en ocasiones le costa creer lo que tenia, y por ello estaba mas que agradecía y disfrutaba cada día al máximo y se daba cuenta que con Terry pasaba lo mismo y eso era lo importan que se amaban y no le podían pedir mas a la vida, después de muchas cosas, ahora disfrutaban de sus SUEÑOS ALCANZADOS.

- Te amo – dijeron ambos antes de besarse

**FIN**

* * *

Amigas:

Dios despues de 8 meses al fin estoy por aca, mil perdones, pero como dicen mas vale tarde, pero seguro, jeje

Bueno después de 2 años y 4 meses tristemente debo decirle adiós a esta historia que tanto me ha dado, muchas gracias por darme su apoyo en todo este tiempo, y también agradezco todas las amigas que ahora tengo, mil gracias por todo, por sus consejos, ideas, motivación, estaré eternamente agradecida, gracias por brindarme parte importante de su tiempo, espero haberlas hecho olvidar al menos por un momento el mundo real y sumergirlas en un mundo donde a pesar de muchas cosas la felicidad y el amor prevalecen.

Como dije desde el principio, esta historia ayudo a librarme de la tristeza del final original, espero que a ustedes también le haya ayudado con nuestro trauma de la separación de Terry y Candy, tal vez ahora con la novela eso cambie, pero acá esta lo que a mi me hubiera gustado que se diera.

También me disculpo si esta historia se aparece a otras, esa no era mi intención, pero no se puede evitar que influencien en uno la maravillosas escritoras y sus bellas historias, e inconscientemente tome algo de ellas, me disculpo por ello, con las autoras y lectoras, jamás desee que así fuera, solo plasme mi idea, mil disculpas.

Espero que esta historia no les haya parecido, demasiado melosa o aburrida incluso repetitiva. Ojala no las haya decepcionado. Es mi primer trabajo largo, perdón por todos los defectos que pueda tener.

También agradezco especialmente a Tita Calderón que fue una gran ayuda e influencia para mi, como he dicho esta historia va dedicada a ti amiga.

No puedo olvidar a Fabiola Grandchester, que también me ayudo mucho para que esta historia saliera a la luz.

Aunque también se las dedico a todas mis amigas, gracias por todo!

Recuerden que sus comentarios, abucheos, tomatazos, criticas, comentarios son muy bien recibidos, su opinión es muy importante para mi.

Me disculpo por la gramática, ortografía y redacción, pero no son una experta en esas ramas.

No les digo adiós, sino hasta pronto, ya que nos seguimos viendo en "Encanto Invernal" y espero que en otros proyectos.

Quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas de aca de FF, no menciono a todas por temor a que me falte alguien, pero en verdad mil gracias, no saben cuanto me emociono cada vez que veo un review o una alarma, mil gracias por todo!

* * *

**DECLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS POR LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY PERTENECEN A KYOKO MIZUKI, YUMIKO IGARASHI Y TOEI ANIMATION. **

**YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA SOÑAR Y ENTRETENER, SIN FINES LUCROS.**

**LA HISTORIA ES ORGINAL DE MI AUTORIA.**


End file.
